Sailor Moon Odeum
by LeGrande Grover
Summary: From another Earth they came. The four of them were the last of their kind, the last four Scion: the mystic, the scholar, the joker and the fighter. And with them, a terrible threat that shaded the peace won by the senshi.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In times of joy, there is love and war. Peace is a rare commodity for those who seek change, though rarely does it assuage their thirst for something better; something that almost unanimously promises to be positive and grand. Some are blessed with power to carve mountains out of canyons and make diamonds out of dust. Others are forsaken; forced to sacrifice much to attain the prize that promises to be. In this, the universal constant of Succession moves the foundations of empires and the strike of the stone equally, for nothing truly valuable stands still, and life tends to thrive only in its own chaotic state of being.

Like light and life, chaos illuminates the times.

In the state of Chaos-gone, momentary stillness settles over the Earth and all is relegated to the lazy, waning moments after long battles and thrashed emotions, as if the only true moments of life were witnessed by the pains of the heart. The Earth grows still in the presence of peace and the rocks and oceans move lifelessly about their ways, grinding dust and pushing waves until the very insanity of the calm begs for a spike, a moment of extreme. No eyes wander when Pandemonium looms, yet minds fall freely upon idle thoughts when the breeze speaks vanilla and the skin breaks not in sweat, nor chills. A serene light has snuffed the darkness, its brilliance drawing back the curtain of death to restore things to the balance of gray. Like the light of existence, whose brilliance pierced the very black heart of the still Universe, Serenity's light coffered the Earth in warmth, tenderness and peace. However, even with the single flame cutting through the mantle of night, many shadows are cast in countless, sweeping directions; places where the light could not be seen.

Now merely a sprawling graveyard of buildings, streets and ruins, the once proud and bustling metropolis, formally known as Tokyo in times before the death and destruction, was still littered with relics and flashes of light that periodically lit up the crumbling buildings, their steel ribs exposed to the dusky evening air and their once proud heads drooping dangerously to the earth like great Titans that had fought an immense battle and lost. These flashes of intermittent light thrust great hands into the darkening sky, as if to grasp the starless heavens that were slowly coming out to observe. Everything in the city, from the scattered cars to the broken glass, existed now only in pastels, denied any kind of brilliance or color that had once caused the city to sparkle like a reply to the distant stars – as if insolence to shine as they would. All had turned to dust and dirt. It was the kind of scenery that frightened the familiar and warned the complacent, though rarely compounded the effect astride. Yet, the Earth was not the only one to suffer. Up in the evening sky was an immense belt of broken rock, lingering high above in rings of stones similar in shape and size, consistently rubbing against on another to bring all into line. This belt of solar tears shot streaks of burning scars into the falling darkness, momentarily filling the sky with light but soon exhausting itself and breaking into nothing. The moon was a shattered memory. It had broken upon the will of the enemy, an enemy that possessed such a power as to reduce the magnanimous consort of the Earth into the line of tumbling rocks ever-destined to die upon the atmosphere.

Tokyo, a city once born in majesty and forged with the blood of the divine, was now a tomb.

However, there were some who still called it home. These creatures ranged far and wide, from the lowest survivor of the deed to those that had caused it. A large group of creatures, easily consistent with the latter classification, marched blatantly through the barren streets, their regimented movements and sounds appearing very blasphemous to the dead streets they strode. They were once human, but now only resembled those whom that had previously been. Their skin had a grayish tint to it, making them seem ghoulish and somewhat akin to the murky dusk that was slipping quietly into night. Biological armor was dormant in the vital areas of their bodies, as if this alien growth had emerged from their own bodies to perform in a heretical capacity of protection. They were of no force for Earth now, but rather minions of the darkness that had consumed her. For now, as they were, they were as far from human as possible.

It was a tight formation and two in the front were discussing a recent battle with an unnamed foe in voices that bordered on frustration and fear that could only be induced from the fiercest resistance – the resistance of life. They were the ranking officers of the squad. They were distinctly different armor and gait defined them and the others followed in silent reverence for the things they spoke. It was obvious; they spoke of a dreaded foe. Yet, such a foe to the enemy promised a future to the dreary city.

All was silent, aside from the random chunk of mortar and metal which fell from the tortured buildings. This assumed life was progressing, marking no immediate changes to their perfectly plain world. Then, an explosion rocked the city. Far into the distance, a ball of flame rose into the air like a red flower and illuminated the grisly corpse of the city, which seemed to cry out with the rumble and whistle of the rising heat. The squad stuttered to a halt, with the officers craning their necks to see more of the bright fire. "What was that?" called the lesser of the two, a once beautiful woman now seeming sad and imprisoned in gaunt armor and a scowling complexion.

The other, ranked as the leader among these, shifted dark eyes towards the light as well and felt the heat even from this distance. He was tall and formidable, yet something of a lost kindness still resided in his eyes and he also seemed ill-fit to the part he was playing. The human in them all was only an echo now. "I don't know," said he, "but let's go check it out." In his voice, there was fear.

After a short sprint, the group arrived among the rubble and surveyed the damage with a silent sense of awe to them. The entire street was warped from the heat and even the cement had become molten. The buildings and lamp posts were wilted, if not bowing towards the center of the still sweltering street, making it seem oddly reverent that the city would call upon the foe of an enemy. Yet, the squad seemed to recognize the scene and suddenly became very disturbed, murmuring in unrest. The leader was shaky as he took a step, glaring fiercely into the shadows of the building as if hoping to see some flicker of movement or reposing shade that would give him a direction to sight the danger from. Only dying fires were present to shine in the dark, only birthing more and more shadows that moved and taunted. Cautiously, under the direction of the leader, the squad split into smaller groups and started to look around for the source of the destruction, each feeling the unrest of the other and knowing that their great and terrible foe was among them. They all knew who it was that called them. It was only a matter of time before they would peel back the curtain.

After a silent moment, one of the creatures called out loudly, snaring the attention of all, "Unigen! I found someone!" Unigen, the imposing leader of the squad, walked over to find another human like themselves, grayed and a distant memory of their former selves; or rather what charred remains there were left. He glared at the corpse and winced, knowing that his suspicion was assured. Their foe was near.

It was then the attack came down on them. The tightest group of the creatures was reluctant to part too far from one another, due to fear and assumption, but this only multiplied their causalities. Four small spheres of energy came screaming out of the dark and threw shadows into chaos, crackling and burning the night air. Arcs of electricity jumped from orb to orb until they landed in the middle of the group, sending a pulse of electricity between them all that stunned their bodies. Their combined howling caused the rest to turn just in time for the main component of the attack. A sphere that dwarfed the others followed soon after, with leashes of electricity thrown to the smaller orbs like great white arches of fire, and seemed to meld with them, sending light and energy away in a shockwave. By the time Unigen and the others got their wits about them, the group was decimated. Five were taken in the attack and Unigen's roar to scatter was heeded quickly, making the remaining creatures hide behind mounds of cooling metal and chunks of road. The night held its breath. Peace returned long enough to let them regain their posture, but it was the breed of peace that only further agitated the tides of war – the silence that only came before destruction. The second officer peeked out from behind her womb of stone and metal, her face slightly illuminated by a sword composed of glowing blue energy in her hand. She seemed very distressed and swallowed heavily, trying to gather her wits. "Unigen?" she called, her voice slightly quivering in fear. Silence was the response. The rest of her squad was stirring in the shadows and she looked around, then back to where her superior should have been. "Can you hear me?" she called again, shifting a bit as if she wanted to move from her harbor. Then her answer came with a bang. Unigen did show himself, but not by choice. His lifeless form dropped into the clearing with little remorse and soon, he became another piece of the desolate debris that littered the place. The squad stared in horror. Bicap, the new leader of the squad, could barely breathe as she heard someone stir from where Unigen had met his end.

Soon a figure strolled out casually from the shadow, stepping onto the rippled street with little concern. Standing tall and confident, he was a sight which instilled fear and loathing in the creatures, for they knew him well and the fiery eyes that stared out for them. Unbridled strands of soiled brown hair splintered slightly in the hot breeze, joining the worship of a dirty, tattered uniform. It was obvious he had not paid much attention to his appearance recently, for he was dirty, tousled and feral in his stance. The uniform had once been rather regal and possessed tinges of green here and there. A green that resembled the lighter, almost luminescent green of peat moss glowed from the color in his eyes, which seemed to pierce the darkness that had fallen with the night.

Although they could see the pleasure at jarring their patrol and destroying their captain, the overwhelming disgust and revulsion for some unknown atrocity still caused a dark, fearsome scowl to dominate his young face. "Remove a leader and the army becomes disorganized. Attack areas that mean higher losses for your enemy. Sun Tzu taught it a thousand years ago," he said blandly. Bicap was frozen in terror and stared helplessly at the figure and she was seemingly too petrified to react. While the squad couldn't seem to rely on Bicap to think straight, the figure spit in a vulgar manner and cracked his knuckles, as if waiting for a reply.

"From a purely strategic viewpoint, it all lies in the numbers. In this case, two Scion set against ten standard Megiddo soldiers would promote a textbook example of a total loss situation," said another voice suddenly. It ripped the squad's attention to the East and they found yet another figure, standing timidly with a serious cadence on his face. He was dressed the same as the first, though blue dominated his outfit and his uniform was in much better condition. As a contrast, his hair was very neatly cut and kept, though held a very vague tint of blue in it. This young man was a dire opposite to the first, for he gleaned certain gentleness that was greatly misplaced in the broken world. After speaking, he focused his eyes upon the squad, but still seemed to be speaking to his companion and not their enemies. "But I am impressed you're actually thinking this through, sempai. Perhaps you may begin thinking more during battle?" he asked with a tone of innocent sincerity. Though he differed in sight and sound from the first, being the calm and gentle to the fierce and fearsome of his companion, they were obviously of the same brand and working for the same goal. As it appeared, this goal was life.

Bicap was suddenly beside herself in anger. Her knuckles had turned white around the hilt of her weapon and her perfectly straight teeth grit tightly together, her once handsome eyes narrowing darkly at the two. The way they just went on as if her squad wasn't there was a straight line on getting her mind back. She would not entertain their banter any longer. Suddenly, she jumped out into the clearing, presenting the sword at the first figure in a threatening manner, as if remembering her duty as it applied to these two figures. "You! You Scion are to come with us, dead or alive!" she cried, only slightly feeling betrayed by the wavering tone of her voice.

The figure with the tattered green clothes, named Yamamori Kage, was fairly blatant with his indifference about it. The only movement he offered to reply was snorting arrogantly at the gesture. It was the other, Agawa Kurai, who spoke from behind her, watching the other members of the squad crawl out of the night to back their leader up. "It seems they intend to take us in, sempai. Perhaps we should consider surrender?" he cooed with a biting tone of sarcasm in his voice, though he still retained his gentle smile. Kage snorted his response once more and idly brushed another tattered piece of his uniform away from his neck, then watched it drift into the wind.

Of course, Bicap could barely contain her fury and glared wickedly at him. "Don't act so calm! Soon all of you will be dead and there will be no hope left for this burnt ball of dirt!" she cried with a more severe tone. This threat did not seem to sit well with either of the two and caused their chiding to fade almost simultaneously. With Kage starting walking towards her, Bicap's face twisted in fear and she barely stood her ground as she kept the glowing blade of her sword between them. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he approached, his brow tightened in annoyance. It was only until the tip of the sword was at his chest that he stopped, but still held himself fiercely and easily intimidated her.

His companion was watching it all with a blink, not at all concerned about the two who had gotten close to him. "That's the kind of thing which gets him angry. You don't wish to see him angry," Kurai warned gravely.

Bicap's teeth were clenched and sweat was glistening on her skin, for she truly feared these young men. Though she had the sword right at his chest, there was still a deep sense of dread that filled her, as if he would rip her arm from her body if she were to carelessly give him the chance. Her one hope was that she still had most of her squad and they outnumbered them. It gave her a little courage and she pressed her lips and tightened her hand around the sword hilt. She would not let them intimidate her anymore. She would win! Then her hope was slapped away. An unorthodox laughter came out of the darkness, bringing the recent past back into light, and Bicap's solid resolve was broken. A stretch of orange energy came from above onto two of her squad, instantly killing them. The abrupt attack sent panic through the squad despite the fact that could not see where the attack came from.

The last two, whom had moved into a position to Kurai, looked around quickly for some sign of who it was and forgot the reputation of these men. It was their mistake. The timid figure sighed and closed his eyes a moment, looking very passive, but with the creature to his left suddenly standing with a gaping slash across his throat, mothering a drape of dark black blood to pour out and a shocked expression on the morbid face, the illusion was only as benevolent as the light that shone on him. The second creature had enough time to stare in pure dismay before her chest burst open and she gagged to herself, covering the wound disdainfully. The figure's eyes slowly opened and all that was different was the small, innocent object in his hand, seemingly benign and shaped as only a silver disc. It was slipped under his cloak and gone once more.

Bicap's eyes were now wide, the reflection of a livid figure carved deep into her pale gray eyes. She did not dare move, for moving would reveal to her the truth that something fatal had happened to her squad and that she was now alone. Her last resort was gone and now she was helpless and doomed to die. The figure which had been the destruction of two of the last soldiers landed behind her, even closer than her calm enemy but a fair distance from the odious beast at her sword's tip. Hoshi Suteki was his name. Orange washed through his pristine uniform and a mop of blonde hair was fashionably kept messy. Grinning widely in a way that seemed to defy the gloom all around them, he ran his hand through that hair and flashed a pair of gleaming blue eyes. "It's not cool leaving me out of the fun, you guys, but I do appreciate the opportunity to make a dashing entrance! And I know you hogged most of them, didn't you, K-chan?" he quipped with a more casual voice and relaxed grammar. He was yet another stray from the standard. His imposition of gaiety made the moment almost lax, yet the brazen stare of Kage and the trembling body of Bicap struck him. He noticed that no one was looking at him anymore and that the female member of the gathering was seemingly frozen in time. With a scoff he strolled up behind Bicap, leaning a bit over her shoulder and glancing at her etched expression. Seeing the fear locked in her eyes and the fact that she had not reacted when he approached, it caused him to snicker vainly and jerk his thumb at her. "I think she checked out," he said. With a grin he looked past to the tall figure and leaned onto her shoulder, as if she were some old friend that he would candidly play with, and laughed loudly at the whole thing, calling to him, "You sure have a way with girls!" But Kage was still glaring at her with a scowl, obviously thinking about something that had some great relevance with what she said. The newest figure stopped laughing a moment and blinked, looking between the two and then backing away. He obviously knew better than to stand too close. However, Bicap was given an extension from his wrath by the final component to this foursome.

"That's enough. If you've had enough fun, get rid of it and let's get going," called a voice from the darkness. The last figure strolled casually from the night's shadows and stopped next to a melted car which had been a shield to his enemy. His uniform was red, the most tattered of all and there were deep burns on the rest of his clothing. Long brown hair was tied back behind his neck, but many were defiant and hung across his face in a display that reflected some wild, distant part of him that lay just beneath the calm, brooding surface. Most importantly, he had the darkest, most foreboding eyes that cast aimlessly upon the destruction before them; they were weighed heavily and seemed endless. This figure, once known as Kurobashi Yamito, was the reigning leader of this group.

Everyone but Kage and Bicap looked at him. The two had their own silent dialogue moving along and nothing seemed to be able to pry their eyes apart, if only for the grave energy flowing between them. Yamito observed the scene with a sort of silent regard, his dark eyes playing with fiery reflections and dim shadows, but soon walked towards them, glancing at Kage the entire time. "Just break its neck and be done with it," he said in a disinterested tone.

But Kage bore teeth. His muscular form was tight and his shoulders had become rigid at the proximity to the despised thing. There was something irking him and they all knew it, for Kage always appeared brooding and dangerous, but the current inclination was simply steaming fury, a haze they expected all too often from him. They also knew not to step in between his burning eyes and the object that caused his fury. That would be dangerous for anybody. They had to wait and let him resolve the matter behind his eyes, for not one of them cared to alter the focus of his wrathful gaze. Then, as the rage building in him was reaching the breaking point, a burst of angry air burst from his lips and it was obvious he was extremely irked, with the burst of air nearly forming itself in an audible word – a name.

With that, the other three were victim to his every whim, victim to the moment and however long it would last. Knowing what that name meant, they let their eyes stray, as if unable to look at him under such a pretext. Only Yamito watched him now and, favoring some entombed secret that brought a visible wince of guilt across his face, had a deep look about him. More than the others, he knew what it meant. It was beyond simply knowing. That story made him pale in grief and finally look away.

However, Bicap was the only one who defied this small understanding and spoke, "Even if you kill me, it'll happen. Everyone you care about is already gone, even your prince. When the Higekitai is released, the four of you will..."

There was a resounding thud that echoed in the clearing like a clap of thunder shaking distant hills. Bicap's eyes had nearly come out of her head when the punch connected, for the force of the blow was like a crashing tide against helpless shores, but now she just stood with a hunch in her shoulders, her mouth wide in absent breath and blood. Kage was cast before her like a statue and his fist was buried in her chest, facing forward with his lips pressed together and his body twisted in a way that made him seem contorted, strained. The armor that had covered Bicap's chest was shattered and a little blood was even surrounding the knuckles holding concavely in her body. Kage's eyes were nearly igniting with the hate festering in them as he stood straight and shifted those eyes to her, barely able to contain his rage behind a tight, clenching jaw. He did not say anything, but just watched her fall to her knees. The energy sword fell dead at her side. While the other three watched reluctantly, he let her suffer a bit, watching her gasping and choking as her lungs refused to refill with air and her heart sprawled recklessly within her chest. Kage was a different shade from all of them and it showed in the complete lack of mercy in his fiercely burning eyes. The suffering cooled him and he watched every motion she made, taking this small moment of time to enjoy the pain he inflicted with the hands he despised.

There was surprising resolve in her and she coughed, trying to speak again, perhaps to fling more threats or perhaps to beg for compassion. Her chance did not come. Kage scowled again and twirled in a tornado of motion, only to bring his foot back up and catch her on the chin, feeding all of his momentum into one fluid kick. The skillful kick lifted her right off the ground and she did not hit until she was fair distance away, landing with barely a bounce and slumped lifeless on the curb, like a broken doll discarded by a child. He came to a stop from the kick, his feet moving gracefully and without snare, and watched her shift lifelessly into a final position. Satisfied that this apparition would never again rise or cause misery, he snorted angrily and crossed his arms, looking to the others as if it was nothing more than a standard thing.

The other two were already watching him as well, their eyes slightly averted like a child fearful of rebuke, and there was no chance for any humor to pass between them. They already knew how he had deteriorated. It was their curse to watch it silently in fear. Yamito was thinking, his arms slightly crossed over his chest and his index finger and thumb making a cradle for his chin. Only after a moment did his thinking become voiced. "A Higekitai. This is a problem," he said, not at all aware of the other's dispositions. It took a great deal to shake him, but this prospect visibly bothered his dark eyes. Shaking off the mood set by Kage, Suteki looked a bit worried too as he scratched his hands through his hair wildly, his eyes cast down and his teeth bared by his vigorous raking of his hair.

However, Kurai felt disinclined to simply shrug off the harsh truth and voiced his concerns softly, but solidly, to Yamito. "If another Higekitai is created, we may not be able to defeat it. Without Ryu..." he began.

"We will have Ryu with us," Yamito replied quickly. It was obviously a touchy matter, for Yamito shattered the line of thought without a moment's hesitation and Kurai nodded, finding some kind of security in that idea. Yamito continued to ponder as the dawn seemed to be coming. Usually, this would have struck him as odd, since night had just fallen, but his mind was in too many places to consider the lost standard of the world. The distant sky was beginning to lighten, even though they knew it would be dark for an entire night, yet not one of them paid the slightest bit of attention to the false dawn. It was just another inconsistency to their chaotic lives.

In the end, Yamito looked to the West and sighed, serenely aware that their location would soon become dangerous and that while a squad of Megiddo soldiers was recreation, a legion would not be. Sighing a heavy sigh, he turned from the scene and started away. "Let's go back to the shrine. Anul will need to know about this," he said gravely.

"That was a short night," said a welcoming voice as they entered the worn, tired shrine that had once been a source of inspiration for thousands of wayward souls. None of the previous regency remained among the broken monuments and splintered ancient trees. The gate, once protective of all who passed under, had long been broken into its four beams, now laying scattered about the grounds. Its halls were barren and its tiled roof was falling apart, making the buildings blend perfectly with the ruined city around them. It was destroyed. A little black cat was perched on a chair and waiting for them as they returned, yet looked between them with a distinctly eager air about her. A sort of familiarity resided with her and the crescent moon on her head accented her young, feline voice, but it was only due to the fact that they had all relied on her since before they fell into this great, tragic war. When the four entered the tattered shrine, she was obviously relieved. It was Yamito she looked to for an answer and she looked very eager about it.

Yamito was the first to enter and be illuminated by soft light, which gave the reality of his youth some light. At only eighteen, this was a life that seemed fit for the older and it did weigh on him and make him look older than he should. With a sigh of fatigue, he brushed some hair from his face with his thumb and let her concerns be forgotten, mostly because the news he had to share would undoubtedly sour the cat's warming face. Instead, he looked into the main room down the hall, his lips finding the energy to part in recognition of a great, painful expression of concern. "How is he?" he asked in a voice audibly restrained.

"Without the Ginzuishou, he's only able to stay awake a little while at a time. I don't think…" Anul began, casting her feline eyes towards the room also but lacking the strength to go any further.

All of them were hushed at her voice falling away, but Yamito was the only one to hide his feelings so completely. As if their mourning was not deep enough, it was his job to present the obvious bad news to Anul. He certainly wished to delay it as much as possible, but with the alternative prospect being lost in thought, he suddenly felt eager to shift the mood. "Another Higekitai may be coming," he said abruptly. Everyone's eyes felt the significance of that and Anul looked up at Yamito with great remorse. She nearly cried when she looked into his eyes, ones that had been so alive just a short time before and that had delighted her in their complexity, beauty and depth. His role as the leader was only due to their prince, Ryu, being injured, but it was the circumstances behind that loss which struck her the most. It pained her to see it weigh on him so heavily.

When he noticed how she was looking, he cast his eyes away and winced, fully aware that she felt somewhat responsible for it. That, among all of the other things Yamito felt responsibility for, made him sunk further into the depression that had seized him recently.

Kurai had just sat down before he began to think twice as hard. Thinking was always his strong point. The others looked to him when it was the powers of the mind that were needed, and he felt that if he dedicated enough time to the problem, he could find a solution that would turn their lives around. He was also seemingly too young for this dank, dreary world and found that his dreams had no promise anymore. Yet, he somehow remained just as sharp. "What about the Legendary Scion? What if we rescued them from Megiddo?" he suggested with no small bit of hope in his voice.

At once, he knew it was a mistake. At the mere names, Kage surged with rage and simply boomed with a furious voice, "If those two shitbags ever crawl out of whatever sewer they're in, I'm gonna break them, tear them and scatter their squiggling limbs all around Shinjuku before I grind them into the puddle of shit-scum they are." The foray of curses and expletives came boundless over his tongue and his eyes had locked on Kurai for suggesting it. His feelings towards them had no pretense at all and he snarled a few more colorful ways to describe them as Kurai wiped the sweat from his neck with a nervous hand, lamenting the fact he even thought about it. It was hard to remember that they were no longer allies.

Kage was, perhaps, the only one who looked the role he was given. From his wild hair to his unholy eyes, he was born for battle, fitting right into the dirty, wretched world they lived in. However, he was also prone to the groves in him; ones that told tales of tragedy and loss. It was the tone in his voice that betrayed just how desperate he was when speaking about those two. Kurai was set to think again, mostly to avoid Kage's odious eyes, and mentally reprimanded himself for mentioning it.

Suteki was sitting at a dusty table with his head lying across his arm, his other hand being used to draw little scribbles in the dust. It was mostly Hiragana, because he really did not like Kanji that much and Katakana was a bit too angular for him. In fact, he even wrote his name in Hiragana across the dust to see how it looked, then smeared the dust and sighed, forced to write it in Katakana once more. The angular lines laughed at him, but he felt too dorky writing it the other way. Still, Suteki was already a bizarre name and he needed the security of leaving it as angles and lines. It was cooler that way. His mind traveled along its course, straying from the heavy matters at hand. He just wanted to forget what was going on for a while, like he always did. As a complete opposite to Kage, he looked as if this was the furthest life from him. His appearance still mattered to him, as did his living place and his lifestyle. Looking about the debris and rubble in the shrine, he sighed and settled his head across his arm again, trying to will everything into being just a very, very bad dream. "I want a bath," he muttered, too quiet for anyone to hear.

Once again it was Yamito who brought everything into perspective for everyone, knowingly appeasing his wilder companion and trying to build some ties between them once more. "Those two have but one fate and it lies within Kage's fist. With the Mystic Scion dead and the others against us, it comes down to us six. Until Ryu recovers, we just have to endure the task until our prince awakens to end this nightmare," he said and turned from them all, to hide the grim truth showing in his face. The truth was too hard to admit. The truth was too hollowing to think about. But his words did not seem to hit hard with them or make them react in any way; it was just another cold, hard day.

Only Anul seemed bothered by it all as she glanced from Yamito to the darkened room. She knew the truth as well. Ryu was not going to recover. They had no bright awakenings to look forward to, but rather only a gruesome fate of battling for existence until the unavoidable moment when their battles were lost. Yet, she also knew another truth, and it was a great, frightening truth. It made her stare longing at Yamito, hoping he would dare. Under her breath, she muttered her only recourse to waiting for the impossible. There was only one hope, but where it lay was somewhere almost as ominous.

"Yamito, perhaps you should consider…" she started, but was weak in her voice and naturally fell away as he replied to her in a voice that had no strength.

"No, I made a promise to Ryu-chan. I can never go there again." he whispered weakly.

The center of Tokyo was nothing but a giant grave. The place where the meteor crashed had gutted the city and left one massive teardrop on Mother Earth. It was in this meteor that the end of the planet came. The being which had used it as a vessel had turned the city into an ash pit, with a great collection of stone and crystal spirals that rose into the still night sky. With no regard for anything around it, the looming castle of jagged daggers was the only thing that did not share the same dull, dusty appearance of the fallen city, for its towers and spires were of a reflective black sheen, much like obsidian, and reflected all light that came across it. It was, in actuality, the source of the growing light that had thrown the farce of a dawn into the sky. The place was glowing. It was not a warm light like the true dawn, but a pulsing amber glow that made the meteor seem like a dimly hot coal in a pit of a smothered fire. This was the place engraved with the name Megiddo. It had caused the war, a war that had not only consumed the light of the sapphire of Sol, but soon infected the entire galaxy and beyond with its gloom, gathering the darkest of creatures at its side and smashing worlds, empires and dreams. The race of soldiers existent in this universe, a race known as Scions that were the stewards of the peace, had met the call for battle and used their powers against the invading forces. Scion from all over the galaxy had tried to help the ailing Earth and defeat this plague, but in the end, after countless had exerted their powers and fell defeated on the sands of a thousand worlds, only six remained – the last six Scion to live.

In this giant crater, at the top of the highest spire of jagged stone, was a tower and in this tower was a temple. In this temple, were the four Priests of Anubis. They were a subordinate of the dark force which had perpetuated this all, the brewing power that had declared war against everything that shined brightly. Even among their own kind, these Priests preferred to be alone, leaving the loud and raucous others to revel in their impending decimation of the paladin race they had destroyed. Standing around a small alter, they were all completely shrouded in dark hoods and cloaks, dark black seas of obscurity that hid them from the light of the palace. A prism of energy surrounded them, spraying different bands of light about the temple and setting this place apart from the dreary tones of the site, and there was no other sound but a light humming. Only after it ceased did they speak in dark, stirring voices.

"The end is near," the first said.

"Yes, it is. We have prepared for the coming. The remaining humans on this wretched planet have been taken. We can bring about the conclusion of this war," said a second, his head turning to meet the approval of the others.

"What about those last four gutter-kings? We still have to punk them," replied the third with a decidedly animate movement.

"Tch, they ain't even worth fighting. The Higekitai will grind them to dust," said the last.

"The end is near. Let's begin," echoed the first, raising his hands into the air and glowing.

Soon all four of them began to glow. The array of colors began to blend and mix, creating a supreme, ultimate color. The prism of light began to spin and merge, coupling colors and casting deep shadows across the temple in a display like that of a thousand demons dancing about a fire. However, when they all finally came together in the center of the four, unlike the true nature of light, the colors became black. The whole tower began to shake and occupants in different rooms began to stir, unaware that such an event was going to take place without their presence. The villains of the universe, in their bands and families, stared in awe up towards the highest tower, now glowing inversely to the light. Everyone knew what it was but not even the most powerful of them would attempt to stop it. This was the end. And above the tower, a looming shadow began to rise from the black, glowing globe of energy devouring the spire.

"Enough of this waiting-around shit! I know that all of you are too scared to use your power but I _want_ those bastards to pay!" Kage barked loudly as the subjects and silence had left him to stew dangerously in himself and forced the outburst of steam. His eyes turned to Yamito and narrowed, as if he was being slapped in the face just by thinking about the truth and that all of his boils and toils were simply brush-offs of this dark, silent leader. "You have more power than anyone I've ever known, including Ryu, and you stand here waiting. With just a second of that power, you could topple the entire…"

"Stop it!" Yamito cried in a voice teeming with temptation. It cracked and wandered, mostly as the tone fell, and his head visible shivered under the eyes of his fierce companion and the deed he proposed. Soon after, he composed himself once more into the cool creature that lead them and he desperately fought to hide that fear which had broken out in his voice. "That's not how it works and you know it. Have you forgotten the last time?" he asked and felt his jaw quiver.

Kage really did not like being cut off but said no more, keeping his eyes on Yamito with no sign of backing down. He respected the power, though he would never admit it, and he could not deny what he had seen sleeping inside of the frail, reserved Yamito. It maddened him, seeing him fetter such strength. Yamito was aware of this and it spun a very complicated relationship between the two, sparking with conflict and mutual impassiveness. He stared aimlessly towards that room in the back and felt eyes boring down on him, for he did not dare expose himself to anymore of the temptation. The thing he wanted was very possible, but at the same time unthinkable. They had tried it once and the results were worse than the problem. This subject was touchy and he looked back to his most difficult companion. "I won't let what happened to Ryu happen to anyone else," he said in a breathless voice – one that faltered in heartbreak. Kage tightened his arms across his chest and settled against the wall further, muttering to himself. Suteki was now perched on the dusty table, his hands set firmly around the little cat, who nestled in on his legs for the moment in a nest of rare affection. They both watched the argument, their heads switching back and forth as opposites as the conversation progressed, one waiting for the question while the other waited for the answer.

Then the ground shook. Dust was falling from the holes in the ceiling and Suteki and Anul nearly fell off the table. "Iyaa! What's going on?" he howled out and latched onto the table tightly, his voice whining and his eyes clamped tightly closed. Anul leapt from his lap and ran into adjoining room, which was full of decrepit computers. Kurai was not far behind as he slid up to one in a battered old chair and started typing loudly into a dirty keyboard. By the time the others had gotten there, he was turned back to the door with a paled expression.

"The Higekitai," he barely uttered. It was sooner than any of them had planned and Yamito winced heavily. It was far too soon. As he tried to think of what to do, Kage was already running towards the door. Yamito whirled around and called after him, his heart racing as he feared another tragic loss to his team.

"Kage!" he cried in a desperate voice.

Kage turned at the door and lingered a moment, letting his peat green eyes meet the dark eyes of Yamito. They almost shared a moment between them, but Kage was eager to end their connection and raised his hand, a dull glow rising from the clutch of his fist. "I'm going," he said candidly. There was no room for compromise and Yamito knew any breath would be wasted in his trying. Without any regard, Kage turned and was gone out the door and into the night – into the fight. Yamito clenched his teeth and glared, berating himself for not being able to stop him, furious with himself for not forcing his decision. The others looked to him for some kind of response and he gave the only one he could, though the scales were very level.

"Go look after him. Not even Kage can face down a Higekitai alone and we need him – the gods knows we need him. Bring him back, if you can. I'll make sure no one gets to Ryu," he said with a very tense look, his voice finally sounding solid. Suteki and Kurai both nodded and then ran ahead, following Kage into a forlorn battle. Yamito took a single moment in time to sigh, closing his eyes in failure. The ground under their feet was about to come out from under them and that became just one more brick which hung from his neck. Maybe, with the dire end lingering just beyond the shadow's threshold, he would do what Kage suggested.

Just then, a figure came into the doorway. Anul was nearly broken with shock. Yamito seemed to already know and slowly opened his eyes. The figure leaning against the doorway was a beaten form, with long, blonde hair that was soiled from battle but still tied back into two ribbons down his back. Eyes that had once been so blue that the oceans had been jealous were barely open and a tired, harried expression marred the features that had once been the joy and brilliance of the world, and hanging from a necklace broken was the remnants of a crescent moon and a slot for a crystal that had long been robbed of the star that had resided within.

Ryu was finally awake. "Yamito, what's going on?" he asked in a tired voice, teetering as if his body could not bear his weight any longer.

His voice was as weak as could be expected. The events leading to this played through Yamito's mind like a reel of horrific archives and he answered in a strained voice, "Another Higekitai. You should stay in bed, Ryu-chan." Ryu did not dignify the remark and tried to stand straight, obviously intending to stay up to help his friends and hold his place as Scion of the Moon that had now been shattered. But when he faltered and fell forward, it was Yamito who caught him. "Ryu!" he cried.

For the first time in a cycle of the lost moon, Yamito showed a great deal of expression as he knelt quickly to the floor with the weak body of Ryu, holding him tightly and bearing his teeth in a forlorn expression of terror. He cradled his prince's head with great ferocity and let his eyes soften in reflection. Yamito knew that he possessed great powers. He knew that within him burned a power that defied any logical assumption of the existence of a Scion and that none other, not even his beloved prince, had the supremacy of his will. But, in spite of the will and power he possessed, he still could not stop the fact that Ryu was dying.

With the feel of him stuttering in his arms, Yamito shivered, staring with clenched teeth and wide eyes. This was his buried side, his frightened side that he could afford to show to the others. Kage brought it out now and again in shades of temper, but only Ryu brought it out in full. Anul was right next to him trying to soothe Ryu's mind but it was already finished. In the distance, massive explosions and warfare began. The others had found the Higekitai and the city was rumbling and groaning in its wake. Yet, none of that mattered to Yamito. His attention rested solely on his prince, and he hated hearing what was said next.

"Yami-chan. My dearest friend. I've failed the world; no, the universe. My Mamo-chan is dead and soon, I'll be dead. My power wasn't enough to save us," he said, his eyes first dropping in regret but then rising once more to meet him, "But, you have turned into so much more than anything I've imagined. That's why…" He trailed away as he saw the pain in Yamito's face and his strength wavered a moment. It was almost surreal what Yamito was hearing. His bottom jaw only bobbed in reserved protest, but he had not the strength to object to his prince's will. Ryu's eyes opened once more and he looked up at him, a bitter smile coming to his torn lips. "Use the Compass Rose. Have faith in what may happen. We Scion are nearly extinct and you, my beautiful Yami-chan, can't die here," he said, his voice warm with affection for the morning boy. Deep under his long hair, light was reflecting on tears forcing their way to the corners of his dark, reflective eyes. Yamito's head was dropped as teeth were clenched in disobedience, for every fiber of him resisted the idea and fought to protest. Ryu could only keep smiling for him.

With the last of his strength, he reached up and touched Yamito's cheek, finding one last moment of affection for him and caressing the skin of him that was so devoted. "You will become so much more than I. I wish I could've seen it," Ryu said weakly as his eyes closed. His fingers trailed from Yamito's chin and hit his own chest, resounding deeply through the still room and causing Yamito to jerk his eyes up at him. No more life flowed through Ryu's body and his soul was ascended, taking with it the last thread of light in the one holding him. The last witness to his greatness let him to the ground slowly and just stayed there on his knees, head bowed and his pathetic hands draped across the body of his prince, his heart broken and his form heaving in wretched, moaning breaths.

Only a brief moment of bereavement was allowed to pass before it all came back. Kage walked back into the shrine with a very angry look on his face, a face that sported bruises and cuts fresh from his flight for vengeance. He was stained with his own blood and limped slightly, his body racked with new injuries, but he still retained all of his prowess and grace, sublimely embedded in his feral appearance. The other two were right behind him and also slightly beaten though obviously victim to a rescue's charm rather than hot-headed battle.

Kage raked his fist through jamb of the door and broke its back, but it did not take away the frustration. "Tch! This Higekitai was a lot stronger than the other. But I won't lose until I get those bastards. I'm going to do it. I'm going to..." he started but soon trailed away as he noticed the company. Yamito was not alone. When his eyes fell on Ryu's empty face, Kage stopped and his expression flattened, reflecting a sort of reserved apathy that only thrived when the heart had been pierced. As deeply as he had cared for his friend, Kage only stared stoically and offered silence as his only condolence, reflecting nothing in his still, green eyes. As the others saw and reacted in vocal sorrow and grief, it was only Kage who seemed untouched by the mood settling over the barren and twisted building.

It was official. The last hope had just passed on from that place and their hearts fell silent on the moment that Tsukino Ryu died. Yamito rose to his feet and looked back towards the few remaining computers, trying to hide the grief that would destroy the last of his friends. His deep grief for the loss of Ryu made him unwilling to face them directly and he felt like less of a leader for it. However, he was now officially their leader. He would have to wait before he could let that sink in. "The Moon's Scion has died. His last wish to us was to implement the Compass Rose," he said with a great deal of effort. The others received another shock and looked to him in disbelief. The very idea brought mixed emotions about to all of them, but Kage was the first and most passionate about his objection.

"You wanna run? I ain't going nowhere until I get my hands on those shitheads!" he howled.

Hearing it put that way made Yamito angry, mostly because it was the last will of his beloved Ryu, but his retort became lost in a large quake that jarred the shrine beneath them. The building was nearly tossed off its foundation and the movement was not natural. The Higekitai was getting closer. The inside of the house came down on top of them and, for a moment, everything was still. Soon enough Kage was breaking out of the rubble and swore loudly, digging himself from the stone and wood. Kurai had been standing in the doorway, so much of it had fallen in front of him and only presented a minor obstacle. Cresting a mountain of debris, he peered down into what was left of the room and saw Yamito push himself out as well. "Is everyone okay in there? Sempai?" he called. The house was almost destroyed by the quake and hardly any of the roof still covered the room. Yamito and Kage were visible but he could not see Suteki and that made him worry. As he searched, he came across the boy crouching down over something in silent regard. "Are you okay, Suteki-kun?" he asked in relief.

"Anul didn't make it," Suteki replied and ran his hand across the small cat. She was buried in the debris as well and was not moving, marking the room as the grave for two, dear companions. Suteki looked down at the body that resembled only a shadow and smiled a weak, pathetic smile at the rest that she would now enjoy. A hot tear ran down his dirty cheek in spite of himself, leaving a trail of fleshy depth across the dust clinging to his skin, and he strove to keep himself from fully grasping the ending of his oldest friend. Just as she had been there right at the beginning with him, when he was a young boy with wide, cheerful eyes, she was also there to the end when he laid the broken table, still bearing his marks, across her grave and rose without facing the others.

Their new leader wiped some thin mud from his face and looked to the others, set in his resolve to fulfill the deathbed wish of his prince. "We're going. This was Ryu's last wish and I intend to honor it. We will live with the nightmares of this place, but we will live, according to his will," Yamito said. His face was filled once more with confidence and he made his way to the center of the room, looking to Kurai for his answer.

Kurai watched Yamito's behavior with pressed lips, then silently obeyed by following him to the center of the room. Suteki also conceded and turned away from the grave, facing them with a smile that took every bit of his strength to present. "If we're leaving, I guess now is a good time, huh? No sense hanging around this dump," he remarked and kicked random debris as he made his way to the center.

Kage remained stubbornly anchored where he had been buried and glared at the three of them as if they had betrayed him in every way possible. He was nearly shaking with anger as he watched them all casually move into their places, though for his own reasons and not that of honor. The distant movement of a huge energy was teasing him, taunting him and he felt the desire to unleash his full potential and die in the fury of battle. His was the most reserved and the fiercest objection. "Fuck that. You all think everything is over but I have three very good reasons to stay. I told you once, Yamito, that nothing will keep me from my revenge," he snarled. The others were watching him with nothing to say, but each knew that he would act this part.

Yamito knew that he would not want to leave and also knew his duty to enforce the wish. It took the combined power of all four of them to use the technique that would deliver them from the place and the idea of his friends and companions staying alive held tighter than that of pride, or even happiness. All of them knew it, but Kage was adamant in his position.

"You're desire for revenge is understandable, but it takes the combined power of four Scion to perform the Compass Rose. As easy as it would be to leave you to your madness, we need you. You may never forgive me, but at least you'll be alive. I'm not asking you to do this," Yamito started and turned away from the others, taking a few careful steps to face Kage fully and take on the only posture Kage acknowledged. The smaller youth walked right up to the brooding tower that was Kage. In response, Kage lifted his hand to accept that challenge, yet he was startled when Yamito grasped him by the wrist and stared up at him without remorse. A searing heat began to bite into Kage's skin and he tensed, yet all he could do was stare back in awe.

Yamito directly challenged him, the David standing up to Goliath. But his eyes were powerful and there was no question that he was serious. "I'm telling you," he warned and a hot, sweltering wind blew through the ruins of the shrine, "Show that there is still a part of you left and do it to save them." Yamito was referring to the two others that watched them and Kage hated him for obligating him in such a way. The voice had never caused him to look so flustered, but Yamito was doing exactly what he had to. Although every part of him yearned to stay and find his marks, Kage felt a small part him, deep inside, welling up and telling him of the lost part of his soul. He wanted the gray dust and the crumpled metal cars and the death that moved his hand. However, a part of him also cared for his friends and he wanted them to live. If Yamito was going to make him, he was unable to object. Yamito was the only person that could physically make him.

Without letting his eyes off Yamito, he tore his wrist away and climbed from the rubble, moving over to join the others. Within an instant, he considered several ways to try and challenge that threat, but every time the brewing darkness in Yamito's eyes deterred him. Ultimately, he said nothing and silently stewed on the fact that he was giving up something very important in order to save his friends.

The preparation took little time. The four faced each other and focused energy into a single point between them and gathered the last of their heart into their hands. They were using the very last of their power, yet it was enough power that the space around began to bend. The Compass Rose was a forbidden technique that very few knew how to perform. Only because Yamito had such mysterious powers that they could even attempt it, yet there was still the underlying gamble in using the technique since no one truly knew what happened when it was successful. After careful consideration over many months, they finally had nothing else to lose and would attempt it. Each of the held a small hope of what could be; Kurai hoping they would be transported somewhere else, Suteki hoping everything would be returned to normal, Kage hoping they would destroy the planet and Yamito hoping to unwind fate itself. It was all unknown, but the unknown was their only recourse.

After considerable energy was fed into the circle, the point of light began to grow. It flowered under them into beautiful and intricate designs, like the infinite beauty of lines swirling further and further within themselves until eternity was achieved. Even as a great, black mass of energy known as the Higekitai loomed over the house, the point of light pulsed and engulfed them all, removing them from the grave and leaving nothing but dust. They were pulled and stretched and burned and frozen. By this means, they were able to escape the death and fog of their planet. Their story had been finished with a cold, bitter ending. Their planet was left to decompose and die. Their galaxy twisted and faded into space. Their universe shattered. There was nothing left but a deep, black stillness.

But they went on.


	2. Through a Cloudy Mirror

**Chapter One – Through a Cloudy Mirror  
**

_In the order of night, Tokyo shimmered like a thousand forgotten diamonds in the rich black of a coal mine and inherited the bedlam of the stars. To live in Tokyo was to live in peace. And all was peaceful until a large flash of light coursed through the veins of downtown, spreading like great white fingers through folds of black silk. It was only a brief moment of excitement, and it faded into the pulsing sparkle of the city. Nearby residents and spectators were content to suspect a power surge and went about their business, for they had seen far more bizarre incidents to justify concern._

Usagi was late.

Amidst the wailing and running, she barely had enough sense to keep from being run over in the street or caught in a current of businessmen on their way to work. Tokyo was a very busy city and the frantic rambling of a late schoolgirl was lost in the hustle and bustle of cars, voices and feet. It was all because she slept in. But that was not a great departure from the standard, though recent events had placed the fate of mankind and the Universe above her own petty troubles. A pastel reality had come back and demanded that she sweat over the small things.

Life had gotten fairly smooth for her lately. She was actually keeping up with her schoolwork under the strict guidance of Ami and she was finding the time to be a normal girl again. There were a few things that made her feel uneasy, such as the fact that Hotaru was taken by Sailor Pluto for 'matters involving the timeline' and that Chibi-Usa was now back in her own time, leaving Usagi without a sidekick. But nevertheless these things were good. If these two senshi were not needed, that meant the peace might actually last. The others were finding joy in the reprieve and life was beginning to blossom for the young girls. High school was a pain, but infinitely more normal than fighting heart-sucking demons or power-hungry umbra. Thus, the only things she had to worry about were spending time with her beloved Mamoru and attending to her school duties.

At the moment, she was not doing so well with the latter.

"Mou! Mom could have done more to wake me up! I'm sooooooo late!" she wailed between her labored breathing. There was one upside to all of her fighting with the minions of evil and that was she had gotten really good at dodging, letting her weave through the crowded walkway somewhat gracefully. But when Usagi and grace met on the street, something bad was bound to happen.

Rounding a corner, she suddenly ran right into a stolid figure looming in the middle of the walkway, jarring her troubles and sending her flatly to her rear end as she found herself remarking inwardly how similar it was to running headlong into a thick tree. While it certainly surprised her and sent a spike of pain through her body right from the tip of her nose, it was even more surprising that the person she had hit did not even stumble from the impact, but rather just slowly looked back at her with extremely annoyed eyes.

But Usagi was also annoyed at the fact she would be even more late and soon she was pumping her fists into the air and yelling, her eyes pressed closed and her lithe body trembling at the force of her outrage. "You dumb jerk! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" she howled. There was no time to even address the truth of the matter and she was simply reacting to her own dilemma. This person, whoever it was, was going cause her so much trouble!

However, when she took the time to open her furious eyes and peer up at the menace, her blue pupils shrank and she froze in the middle of her tantrum, like someone had suddenly pressed pause on her life. A young man named Yamamori Kage, in his towering, terrifying form, was looking over his shoulder at her with his glowering green eyes. The ominous glow from his entire figure, with his wild and unkempt hair and scowling face doubled as he turned upon her and leaned forward, letting her see own reflection in his dangerously unstable eyes. He had just gotten to this crystal-clear world and already some dumb girl was asking for his wrath. There was also the matter of him already being in a very ominous moon. "What did you say, you little bug?" he growled, shaking the cement under her with the force of his voice.

Usagi winced and slid back on the ground slightly, her hand raised up to try and protect her from this brute. In a moment of retrospect, she regretted calling him names, but currently she was only occupied with the task of not being beaten to a pulp by the brawler.

The other three Scion of the lost Tokyo were standing nearby, their human forms a pallid reflection of their previous woes and the eyes just barely getting used to the bright sunlight. There were many things on their mind – many questions that followed their flight from a dying world. However, the immediate situation required Yamito to try and weather Kage's temper in fear that he might actually do this unlucky girl some harm. "Control yourself, Kage," he said, like an angel's command that would save the poor girl. Usagi looked to the side to the rest of the crew, but instantly settled her eyes on the dark source of the voice and her heart froze within her chest.

Like a moment out of time, both Yamito and Usagi were struck at the same time. Upon seeing him, Usagi had a beat seize her heart and a visible tremor coursed through her, her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes oppressed by his. She had never seen someone have such an aura around him or with the kind of look in his eyes that was beating down on her as brightly as the midday sun. Just looking at him made her chest begin to throb and her breath fall short, though she could barely understand why. There had only been a few rare and beautiful times in her life when something similar had happened, but those were the moments that shook her and made her the person that she was today. This feeling made her powerless, powerless to move. She could only stare back.

For Yamito, it was a strange, unspoken feeling he got about her. Initially, he had intended to save a poor soul from the onslaught of one of Kage's tantrums, but now he was entirely occupied by something about the girl. She was familiar. He had never before seen her, but she was familiar. This fact made him stare, forgetting his crusade to assuage Kage from his wrath, and his face reflected just how taken he was with the girl sprawled out before him. One other noticed the moment with understanding. It brought out a smile.

"Control? Tch, you gave up any chance of that when you dragged me here," Kage snorted as he stood straight, stabbing his hands into his pockets and glaring at Yamito in challenge, though Yamito seemed oblivious to his taunt.

Then, breaking the connection he had been lost in, the dark young man shifted his eyes to the challenger and pressed his lips, not responding but for his darkly pooled eyes.

Usagi, seeing the breaking tide, shook herself from the trance and leapt to her feet, rubbing her back her head sheepishly and bellowing out in a loud, laughing voice, "Maa, sorry about that! Glad you accept my apology! Bye!" With unusual grace, she darted between them all and sprinted towards school once more, though an intense moment sparked when she passed Yamito and she felt slowed as she passed. In fact, both of them felt it. But, out of fear of both bodily and emotional harm, she just ran until the feeling began to fade.

After she was down the sidewalk farther, Usagi turned and looked at the four bounding away into the distance as she ran. Whatever she felt when she passed him, besides the obvious sin, it left an impression on her. Something about the four was insidious, like a shadow that lingered just below the surface of water. That impression led her into the road where she was almost hit but a passing truck, whose driver blared a horn and yelled out at her for being careless. Another commotion ensued but finally she was back on her way to school, flustered and sweating.

The four, on the other hand, were left in wonder about the whole thing, but none more affected than Yamito. "That girl was..." he started but could not find the words to finish, his eyes staring forward and away from her disappearing figure. The others were looking at him with great curiosity, except Kage, who just seemed very irked about having been dismissed so abruptly.

When Yamito found his mind again, his dark eyes shifted to Suteki and all telltale signs fell away in a heated, but sincere expression. With eyes narrowing, he spoke in a far more intense voice. "What are you smiling about?" he snarled. Suteki just grinned and tucked his hands back behind his head, claiming innocence of knowing something about anything.

It was then that the others noticed Kage walking away from them all, his posture frigid and dangerous. Kurai called out after him after taking a reluctant step to follow, but he did not respond. Instead, it was Yamito who spoke to them on behalf of their estranged companion, his eyes following the fading figure. "Leave him alone. He's correct about no longer having a reason to control himself. Hopefully, he doesn't do anything brash, but that's his own choice. I dare not push him any further than I already have," he said sadly and sighed at another failure he considered as his fault. Staring after the tall figure, he considered just what he had done to save them all and silently sought out Kage's forgiveness, though he knew he would never be favored in Kage's eyes again.

In the end, Yamito walked the other way and began their investigation into this new world they had found. With reluctance, and a failing glance to their fading brother, the others followed Yamito.

"I can't believe I had to stand in the hall all day because I was forty- five minutes late," Usagi groaned to herself as she walked home, dropping and wilted from her day's excitement. Idly, she suppressed the thoughts of the boy that had sparked something between them, instead focusing her thoughts on the brute that had nearly killed her with his bony, rigid stance. Feeling better for the choice, she boiled inwardly about it and swung her school bag onto her shoulder, kiting her nose into the air with a huff. "Huh! That big idiot. If I wasn't already so late for school, I would have showed him!" she declared with a sound nod. A thousand different scenarios flashed through her mind, each with her laughing maniacally over the beaten body of the brute and she could not help but grin at the prospect, pleasing herself as if she had actually stayed and defended her injury. This train of thought seemed to fill her world, until she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice. Upon looking back to Earth, she saw two familiar faces at an outside café. It brought her out of her fit of rage. "Hey, you two!" she called, her face returned to the natural smile that fit it so well.

Minako and Makoto were waving her over when she came. Dressed for the summer, they had been enjoying the warming days and finding the sun to be most welcoming on their winter-worn lives. While Makoto sipped on a fruit drink and tapped her nails across the glass table's placid surface, Minako tipped her sunglasses down and grinned at Usagi in the utmost pleasure at her arrival. "I heard you were standing in the hall all day. Serves you right being late again!" she teased with a grin.

Usagi was not amused and sulked up to the table, laying her head across the surface while groaning loudly. "Ugh, don't remind me. At least she didn't make me hold the water buckets this time," she moaned and finally let her rump fall onto the bench next to Minako.

Minako only giggled as she leaned back and took a few sips of her shake, her head shaded by the fashionable large-brimmed hat and scarf tied up in the beautiful, flawless strands of her golden hair. Makoto had set her drink on the table just in time to give Usagi a stern glance, playing the part of the disappointed older sister as she frowned. "You can't be late anymore, Usagi. If you miss anymore classes, your grades will be so low that even Mamoru won't want to come around," she lectured, giving a stout nod at the end to firm her resolve.

Usagi looked up with a smirk and lazily accusing eyes, speaking with a quick and sharp tone, "What did you get on your last exam, Mako-chan?"

That small fact drove Makoto into a sheepish fit and she waved her hand through the air to wave away the question like a bad odor. "Oh, we don't need to bring that up," she laughed loudly. There was a certain triumphant expression that came to Usagi, mostly because Ami was the only one who could proclaim perfect grades and all of the others were fair game. Being confronted about her ailing grades at Juuban High School was not something she wanted to entertain at the moment, for she still reflected on the as being very, very troublesome.

After some idle chatting concerning the only things that truly coated a lazy, summer day, Usagi asked them about their hunting activities for the day, for she knew that they had come to popular café for reasons desperately apart from the drinks they had long finished. "I know you've been here for awhile. See any cute guys yet?" she cooed with a devious smile. There was a part of her that loved to flaunt the fact she had a boyfriend, that her life was consumed by the love that seemed to dominate their lives. With the others still caught in a dry spell, she always took great pleasure in the fact that Mamoru had come back to Tokyo to stay. As cruel as it may have seemed, she always was quick to flaunt her boyfriend and revel in their jealous, benign responses.

A dirty look from Makoto made Usagi even higher but Minako's attention was elsewhere. "Hey, do you feel something weird?" she asked. She was arching her neck around, feeling something crawling up the back of her spine, while her instinctive eyes scanned the rails of people and things, hoping to discover what it was that tickled her sixth sense.

"Suteki-kun, try and control yourself. I fear none of these girls know where you've been," Kurai said timidly, though his smile was thick and his sense of humor shone slightly.

Kurai's stab was ignored, lost in the hormones where were soaking the blonde-haired element of this crew. Suteki was far too busy looking at all of the people on the streets to even dignify a response to him, for his eyes had so very little time to look upon all of the missed things that had long eluded him. It had been so long since he had seen fashion and style that it nearly overloaded him. This was all secondary to the girls. Every one that passed in a school uniform, he eyed handsomely and made a few passing remarks to them. Of course, his natural charm gave him plenty of giggles and wild chattering to bolster his ego. He was in heaven. "Kuri-chan, there's nothing to can say that would ruin this for me. Do you see all of these girls? I could just die happy right here!" he remarked, puffing his chest out and marching like a hero coming back from winning an entire battle by himself.

Everyone had their own way of reacting to him, though he did force everyone to at least react. Yamito tended to faze him out and walk on, more or less attuned to his banter and able to consistently stay out from under its possessive sway. However, Kurai was amused and watched him with a hidden admiration, his smile wide and his footsteps wandering unconsciously towards him. "You do settle into things quickly. Some things never change," he said.

After watching the furor of Suteki's glee, Kurai looked forward to Yamito and began to consider all of the things which needed considering. There were many issues beyond the glow of the sun. "Our arrival here presents some unusual problems, sempai. We have no place to stay, no records of which to build a life and our monetary resources may be less than adequate," he said gravely to Yamito. Kurai always had a way of putting things in perspective. Yamito had a knack for taking those observations and finding solutions to them. That was their chemistry.

"I agree. We shall be rationing for food and little else, it seems," Yamito replied and shrugged to the idea, for it did not mean much difference to him.

However, when Suteki loudly protested and thumbed through their combined money, which was for all appearances the same as the new Tokyo but still not enough to support four young men for more than a day, Yamito shot him a glance and echoed the practicality of their situation. "For the moment, we will…" he started, but suddenly stopped as he watched Kurai looking gravely into the square of people and furrowing his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

Kurai, still trying to figure what this familiar, powerful aura was, felt a bit surprised that Yamito did not feel it also, but them dismissed it as him being occupied. Yet, the presence did not feel malignant, and Kurai's ability to sense things had always been more refined than the others, so he shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the leader, urging them to resume. "Forgive me, sempai. I was distracted, but it's nothing. Let's continue," he replied and they walked on through past the café at a distance.

"I guess it's nothing. I thought maybe Rei-chan was nearby but she was busy at school today. I might be going crazy!" laughed Minako and waved off the worried glances from the others. Usagi and Makoto flew into a harried conversation about upcoming tests until Minako chimed in it was time to head towards the park. The day was waning and the sun began to cool, bringing about the stage for night and the duties at hand. However, Minako only received a blank expression from their renowned leader. Both she and Makoto nearly popped and sighed heavily at the expression of Usagi, for they had come to expect her wandering mind but sometimes, more often many times, she surprised them. "Don't tell me you forgot. We're going to_ practice_ tonight? Everyone is supposed to be there," she reminded her with a stiff tone.

The reminder hit Usagi hard and she groaned, laying her head onto her arms with great drama. Although Minako had used an emphasized word to hide some deeper meaning, Usagi simply blurted out the true nature of their meeting and caused the other two to sigh heavily. "Training? I hate training! I think I'd rather study!"

Minako sighed again and decided that the charade was no longer good, and spoke of the truth. "You're hopeless. But you know Luna and Rei; they want us to stay ready for anything. They'll be waiting and you know what they'll say if we're late," she warned.　Both Minako and Makoto watched the visible paling that stripped Usagi of her motivation and they both sighed once more, knowing that were going to have to drag her to the gathering.

However, they were both surprised when Usagi stirred after a moment, showing all the signs of moving under her own discretion to the dreaded session ahead. The prospect of being screamed at by Rei was a far more frightening prospect, so Usagi dragged herself up from the table and looked to them both passionately, hoping for a combined desire to go truant from an unnecessary session of training. Much like a great, heart-wrenching scene in a movie, her eyes became glassy and her bottom lip quivered ever so lightly, her voice glowing in the throes of suffering. She was still going to resist the plan.

"I hate training," she cried.


	3. A Distant Engagement

**Chapter Two – A Distant Engagement**

Night was falling once more. It lingered on the horizon and was chasing the light from the sky, the long-dipped sun painting the distant skyline in a fading orange that was only prolonged through the slowly arousing city lights – a lucid yellow glow that was slowly growing to defend against the pure permeate of night. With it came the cool night air that gave relief to a city that had been staggered by the surprisingly warm breezes of a growing summer spell. But the relief was only physical. Somewhere, in the hearts and minds of twenty-five million people lingered a coarse doubt, an itching thing that was warning them that something was definitely amiss, as if a great and terrible infection was slowly, but silently, creeping through the veins of the city. Or, it was that the wound had yet to come.

"We've gotta sleep where?!" cried a desperate voice on the outskirts of a great looming park. Suteki's voice nearly brought the entire city upon them and truly revealed the horror in his young life. A great, hollowing pout played across his face as he presented his case before Yamito and Kurai, desperately hoping beyond hope that what they had said was not the cold, hard truth; like the cold, hard ground he would be sleeping on that night. He could barely believe it.

Yamito shrugged apathetically and didn't even look at him. "Do you want a bed to sleep in or have food to eat? Until we find a source of income, you'll have to get used to sleeping outdoors, Hitoshi. Besides, you've had to sleep on piles of debris for the past year and a half. Why is this any different?" he replied languidly.

The hard facts were the hardest on Suteki. Memories of five-star accommodations still rolled around his head and he longed for the past, where his family's houses and vacations and everything else still burned violently in his memory. The sights and sounds of this Tokyo taunted him, because he could see everything that he had known in the majestic planks of metal sticking up from the ground and sparkling with fervor. His life had been opulent until all life had been slaughtered. But now, in a new world, he wanted luxury again. "But there wasn't a warm bed and a shower twenty meters down the road! We could stay in a decent hotel for a whole night! I'll starve! Just let me have a bathing house!" he howled and pointed towards a hotel they had passed which the others had not even noticed due to the tremendous prices advertised nearby.

But Suteki was different. He would break in if he had to! His Scion powers would make it perfectly effortless, this devious plan growing in his mind. But a glance from Yamito dashed his hopes on the rocks and he would not even suggest it, knowing that the rebuke would be too harsh to risk. He was defeated. Reality was often more real than Suteki cared for.

It was about this time that Kage rejoined the group, strolling up to the three with a very blank look on his face. The others, especially Yamito, became quiet as he approached and faced him, the three at odds with the one. Kage stopped a distance away, lingering just beyond comfortable speaking distance and remaining ominous in his silence. He was naturally looking at Yamito, the anger and rage so obviously displayed him for him in green eyes and his face glowed by the orange embers of a lit cigarette. Great clouds of smoke were billowing out around his vicious expression, though the chemicals did soothe his temper quite a bit – enough to return to them with his purpose in mind. Then he unceremoniously reached into the pocket of a worn leather jacket, an article he had picked up in the course of his day, and threw a wad of money onto the ground in front of them. It was easily ranging in the tens of thousands of yen, and judging by the girth of the wad, it was nearly enough to keep Suteki happy. In that light, Suteki was nearly beside himself in joy, more so at the sight of luxury than his brooding friend, and chose brightly between the two when he fell on the wad and started rooting about like a pig; talking; laughing as if he had just won the lottery. Even Kurai knelt to engage the wad of money, if only to keep Suteki from hording it and to further refine their resources. That left only Kage looking at Yamito and Yamito looking right back at Kage.

Kage blew out a curling plume of smoke and would not relent in his glare at Yamito, but he finally did speak in a voice that seemed much cooler. "Not bad for a day's work. All I had to do was imagine everyone I met today was your bastard-ass and beating the hell out of them made me feel a lot better. This town's got a shitload of muggers" he said flatly, plucking the cigarette from his lips and flicking ashes at him. Yamito grimaced slightly, but said nothing to his offended comrade. Kage did not lose stride and flicked the ashes of his cigarette towards him once more despite having none to slough; his posture not once backing down from the duel. "You know what you took from me. You should also know that I'm never gonna forgive you it. But, since you're pretty much the only person alive that I can't beat, your ass-kickings get handed out to the bastards of this new, pretty little hell hole, Yami-yaro," he snarled.

"I don't regret what I did. Now we all have a chance to move on with our lives and try to be normal. If that doesn't suit you, Kage, then be damned in your resolve to hate everyone and everything," Yamito replied, irked by the new nickname, and turned from him, obviously drained by the constant agitation between the two. It was surprising to him that Kage dwelt so heavily on his mind, but he was keenly aware that he had indeed taken the only chance for revenge from him, something that he knew the brawler held in the highest of offence.

Walking down the road ahead of them, Yamito began to pull at his shrine robes and feel offended by them, mostly because they were attached to the world that they had left and the memories that were stored there. As soon as he could, he would find alternate clothing and continue his assimilation into this new world. However, feeling a tugging sensation at the depths of his mind, he stopped and stared off towards the sounds of a cavernous park. It called to him, but also held something to tweak his mind, as if a part of himself were trapped somewhere beyond and thrashing about like a fish in very shallow water. There was something there that interested the darkness inside of him and he felt it stir inside. That sensation was unnerving. Without any regard to the others, he broke into the trees and moved towards the mark.

The group of Sailor senshi was in a small circle in a secluded part of the park, trapped by fence of trees and shrouded by the late night. After a fierce training session, it was just a break. Scattered about the place were covert soldiers, idly chatting or watching but not making much noise. A late night such as this was viable as a training session mostly because no one was around to eavesdrop, and the park departed from the lights of the city enough to promise discreet moments for secrecy. Still, it was the underlying training part which disagreed with Usagi.

Eternal Sailor Moon was lying on the ground, her chest rising and falling with great effort and her throat whistling at the passing of labored breaths. Obviously, training wasn't her strong point or her favorite hobby. "Do we have to work so hard, Luna? I was thinking we could take a break since it's so quiet!" she cried without sitting up.

The small cat was sitting on a rock a distance away and she looked at her flatly, the smirk playing on her face the expected response to her whining. "If you ever stopped training, Usagi, all of those sweets would go right to your behind," she said plainly. Most of the others started agreeing loudly and even Uranus and Neptune, who had decided to step in with them this time, smiled at the jab. Sailor Moon was not so amused and stirred in fury.

"That's not funny! Don't you all remember what Neo-Queen Serenity looks like!? You're all just jealous because I can eat what I want and still be gorgeous in the future!" she howled back and was on her feet now. Such a display of energy did not go unnoticed by Luna and she casually looked to the side at Super Sailor Mars, nodding covertly with little sympathy for the offended Sailor Moon.

She was already in the process of it. "If you're ready to go again..." Sailor Mars said with a sigh and began once more, meeting Sailor Moon's gasp with a call of her own. A loud shriek filled the area as a fireball bloomed across the ground, starting it once more and consuming the night again with bitter practice for weary soldiers.

It was more than he could imagine. Suteki was leaning heavily on a branch as he peered at the scene, his blue eyes nearly popping from his head to get a closer look. All of his weight lay on the branch and he was breathless, seeing the forms beyond moving about like something from his wildest dreams. He could barely stay lucid long enough to speak. "Okay, pause – hot girls, short skirts and little sailor outfits? Seriously, I think I just whitewashed my briefs," he said deliciously while his eyes played devil at a distance. The obvious euphoric tone made his thoughts on this clear, though none of them even regarded it as unusual. The peripheral of life was always his biggest thrill.

"How very bizarre. They have powers very much like our own, but they are so different. Perhaps it lends true that every dimension has a certain class of warriors set to defend the meek?" Kurai suggested, though continuing to try and assess the alignment of these figures. He did chance to look upon Yamito for his thoughts, but Yamito was deeply staring at the figures with the kind of expression that warned of his mood. It was the kind of expression that meant he was bothered by his other side and that was easily enough reason to leave him alone. Kurai, heeding the aura around him, sighed slightly and looked back to the senshi with a sort of saddened expression. Inwardly, he felt relieved by the expression, but said nothing about it.

Suddenly, there was a quick crack and Suteki went sprawling to the ground in a fit of wild observations and protest, getting a face full of dirt and sneezing into the dead leaves. Kage lifted his fist away from the broken branch and looked down at him, the red embers of his cigarette lighting the indifferent look in his eyes. "Damn, you're annoying. Rub one off in the bushes and shut your hole," he said sternly. With a flick of his finger, he sent a flutter of ashes down onto Suteki's head, but the blonde was not paying attention. A viewpoint on the ground was just as good and Suteki kept exploring all of the possibilities, his chin resting on his hands and not even the dirt of the ground deterring him from his flights of fantasy. As he was still giggling to himself and muttering, Kage snorted and pressed Suteki's face into the ground with his foot, cursing again under his breath about how annoying he was.

Hearing the night become quieter again and feeling the squirm under his foot, he looked to Yamito sharply. Kage, as they all knew, thought very differently than all of them. "Putting a bit of lace on this, don't you think? Having powers and long legs don't make you the good guy," he said, mostly in hopes of spoiling Yamito's calm expression.

Yamito could have been another dimension away. The fire reflected in his eyes and gave him chills that rivaled a fall from a high place. A group of soldiers for this planet existed and illustrated that many things were a constant in all levels of existence. It redefined the rules for him. He felt lighter, more at ease. It had been something he had wished for since Ryu was hurt, and despite the fact Kage was waiting for a reply, or some kind of reaction, he just turned away.

As his figure disappeared into the dark, Kage snorted and watched him through his fiercely animalistic eyes. It was a cardboard reaction.

Kurai seemed to understand and he smiled a bit, looking back to the Sailor senshi with a sort of distant regard only offered to the untouchable. "It seems we Scion are obsolete in this world. You may be quite right, sempai, but I sense no ill force here. I, for one, hope they lead peaceful lives. A place this beautiful could only exist in a world protected," he remarked and smiled to the scowling figure. With his lost dreams stirring about in his head and the chance to pursue them just ahead of him, Kurai smiled as he looked back to the girls, keen to the vibes he was getting from them.

Kage leaned against a tree and stared at the senshi; almost snorting with every breath but unable to look away from the fantastic arrangement of ability and powers that, despite his best efforts, he could not dismiss. "Peace is the advent of war. They ain't training for nothing," he said in a moment only regarded by the fierce. Heavily set against the tree, he was intent on watching until the end and ignored the others, for battle and trial were his only interests now. This was the only thing he had seen in this world which interested him and could take his mind off the objective hatred he felt. It was the obscure which gave Kage relief.

Kurai eyed him a moment, but then also watched. Before long he turned and left, trying to find Yamito in an attempt to understand his thoughts and feelings, which he only superficially assumed at the moment. Only Suteki remained with Kage, laying on the ground with a disoriented expression and dirt ground into his nose. Their own powers denied, they regarded the reality of their situation with a pressing urgency, whether from relief, interest or pure desire. These senshi were the guardians of this world. There was no need for the unknown Scion. In that, they each knew for sure.


	4. A Dire Following

**Chapter Three: A Dire Following**

It was a few weeks before evil pursued darkness, snaking through the endless coils of time and space in search of the halves that would make the whole. Time was passing with civility for the city, but yet another flash of light set in the cradle of the night would mark the end of that and send the sleeping city of Tokyo into a tumultuous roar that slept forever beneath the lazy eyes and idle hand. Once again, it was labeled a fluke in the power grid and dismissed as part of that daily life that spawned such evils. Only the veins of the city were no longer clean. In the darkness of the same alleyway, two people lay cold, their bodies slumped carelessly together as if they belonged with the overflowing trashcan next to them. They had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and thus their fate was to be acquitted of their lives, leaving them nothing but motionless shells that droned on with life, yet did no longer live. The curious burst of light had drawn them into the darkest bowels of the alley, but it would be their last moments as themselves. What they found had consumed them. The consumers, for that was their greatest ability and they embraced such a term warmly, were emerging from the alley into the night. The same world, with its flashing lights and bustle of transit had intrigued the Scion only weeks before, yet this new force stared into the livid night with fresh anticipations – cruel new appetites.

Although clad in encompassing black cloaks that shielded them from all view, their excitement was purely visible by their movements, which showed lust for the bountiful life all around. "This place is for us," said one, its raspy voice showing physical fatigue but no loss in potency.

A second of the figures agreed in a solid, quiet voice, "Yes, a suitable realm to continue our severance." They made a terrible group, this circle of black dholes. A powerful evil followed them and brought with it a terrible fate. After tasting two fresh humans, feeling the energy flowing into them and offering an entire new race of Gangers, they became thirsty for more. Into the night they flawlessly moved, looking for more humans to consume and more creatures to be wrought tightly into coils in order to fulfill their purpose; a dark purpose that was unknown the tired, listless city about them.

The Priests of Anubis had found their new home.

Time went on for the senshi. The weeks behind had seemed slow as nothing but daily life demanded them, which in itself was a sort of lull that had become so foreign to their hectic lives that it felt as much uncomfortable as the nights of tears and pain did. Yet, chilling events had been filling the news lately, growing a deadly purpose behind the black curtain of night that was steadily festering in the minds and hearts of everyone. An epidemic was spreading through the city as people were slipping into comas, their bodies drained of energy and their diagnoses elusive at best. It baffled the hospitals and beds were filling. While the news and hearsay were completely senseless when it came to the source of this growing concern, there were those that had distinct predictions and those that knew exactly what was going on.

"I dunno. This all sounds a bit inky to me. Maybe there's some new enemy out there draining these people," Minako offered as she was perched on the stairs in front of the Hikawa Jinja, idly kicking her legs in thought while her eyes played across her equally brooding friends. Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Rei were all there, furthered by the presence of Luna and Artimus and all were convalescent in their thoughts to the new dangers. The group was concerned. This rash of comas led many to suspect foul play but no other information could confirm these theories, not even for those that were aware of the other side of their world; the dark and seedy world that allowed the vicious and cruel to thrive. With a tentative look on Minako's face, a slender finger was pushed to her chin and she looked to the sky for answers in a slated, timeless manner. "Maybe it really is just a virus like they're saying on TV?" she suggested.

In that particular field, Ami was the expert and shifted her eyes onto her friend, pressing her lips in the obvious concern that was plaguing her. She had kept close watch on this situation ever since it was brought home with her mother, one of the prominent doctors trying to find a reason for the new pandemic. Momentarily looking from her laptop caused her thoughts to phase back into a reality beyond numbers and her thoughts were given concisely. "No, I don't think so. My mom said none of the other doctors have seen anything like it. There's no biological reason to explain this. I have to agree that it may be a new kind of attack and that the cause is entirely alien," she said.

Rei, perhaps, had the greatest inclination to agree. Usually, her instincts and spiritual powers guided her in the realm of the supernatural, yet recently the fire had been an enigma. This standard friend, something that had always helped and eased her was elusive and offered very little in companionship. Even now she was distant, staring restlessly at the ground as if the earth could take up the fire's silence. Despite the fire being silent, she had felt something very powerful. However, this was not the standard premonition or warning, but rather like a part of her own soul was agitated, as if being tormented by an unseen force that could perfectly blend with her and ravage from within. She hated it. This feeling was like a violation of her soul. Yet, she had no idea who or what it was.

Though the conversation had been lively between the others, Usagi was also displaced. Her mind had been more than preoccupied. Yet she said nothing of her mental obsession, for there was no margin for understanding when it came to the observance of the heart and her treacherous feelings about the boy she had seen those few weeks ago were still consuming her thoughts, causing her to sit restlessly. However, almost as a natural response, she looked to her close friend and knit her brows in concern. "Rei? Are you okay?" she asked, letting go of her own concerns just for a moment.

Rei looked up from her own little daze and blinked, feeling slightly embarrassed for being caught in a sort of trance, then offered a sage nod and a smile. "Mm, I'm just thinking," she responded. A powerful darkness had filled her visions lately. Within just a few weeks, it had twisted and deepened. No matter how hard she tried, the answers slipped away faster than she could ask the questions. It was disheartening. "The fire has been difficult to read lately. I can't help but think there's something here," she whispered and looked to the ground once more. Her brow was furrowed in vivid thought and, no matter how hard she tried to translate it, the fire was ambiguous. It was almost easier to give up. With a sigh she looked back to Usagi and tried another smile, speaking softly, "I don't know what to make of it."

By this time, the conversation had wandered back to them. The others were looking at them with questioning glances and the obvious concern for their expressions, marring their alighted eyes, was shown in the impatience they had for their secret conversation. Sometimes, they felt worlds apart. Luna had been keen on the nature of their secluded discussion and tilted her head curiously, if only to join the soldiers all together in one train of understanding. "Do you two have something?" she asked simply. The two looked up and rejoined them from the personal meanings they both subscribed to, severing their wandering thoughts to the shadows and the sun in order to strengthen their team once more.

As they melded into the group again, something came to the shrine. The nearest torch flickered heavily, as if something horrible was bothering it; the flames thrashing about and crackling ferociously as if the very embers of their lives were being teased. These bold movements and the dancing shadows were all dream-like in the windless night, for the flames pulsed and moved without motion, but seemed to obey a dominant will of some unknown force to them. Even while the others talked, completely oblivious to the flames, Rei's eyes fell deep into the fire and widened. It seemed to cry out to her and beg for some kind of resolution – to listen to it screaming about the force. A dark and ominous power slowly tweaked her senses and she felt a quiver run up her spine, for it was the same power that had eroded her peace and tortured the back of her mind. Her hands felt clammy. A solitary bead of sweat ran coldly down her erect back. Before any of the others, she felt the presence and saw the effects it brought.

Turning around quickly, she found two shadows looming in the entrance to the shrine, both motionless and silent in the cool night air. Yet, the most terrible aspect was that the torches now swayed with a fantastic rhythm, back and forth in perfect harmony like a congregation of followers bowing to an idol. Even the sounds of the quickly burning fuels were pulsing, like a chant or hymn to one of these two looming figures. Trembling took control of her fingers and her entire body froze, her skin burning hot with sweat and her senses afire with stimulus. Despite the overwhelming effects present on her, she was unable to speak at all and simply glared at the first of the figures, her eyes searching and hating, every bit of him.

When Artimus saw her, he gasped heavily. He had never seen her so worked up and was instantly to his feet, as if to defend her from the thing that agitated her so. Soon enough he found himself following her gaze to the figures who had worked their way into the shrine without notice. They didn't seem special to him, but he still played on his gut instinct and moved closer to Minako, speaking quietly and maintaining his appearance as a simple pet. "I think we have some guests," he said softly. The others soon looked as well and found them, these two figures waiting silently at the gate. Each of them felt a slight tingling, but Usagi felt a quake. Her pupils shrank in recognition even before she even saw him her breath was forcibly pulled out of her in recognition.

Yamito and Suteki strolled from the gate and approached. The two intense reactions kept their victims silent; the others just felt uneasy. As Yamito came to a stop a few meters away, his eyes locked on Rei. He had found the source of spiritual awareness that he felt the moment he came to their world and now, being confronted with it in such a personal manner, he was unable to proceed further with the task he had set out to do. Although his own robes had been replaced by simple slacks and a dress shirt, he felt disturbed by the sight of hers and shifted his shoulders as if he could feel the fabric still clinging to his skin. Because of the silence and delay in his momentum, Suteki blinked and peered at him, wondering what happened to his previous resolve to bring this matter to them immediately. However, despite his inclination to continue staring at Rei, Yamito broke his attention away and spoke to the eagerly waiting girl. "We've come here to talk you about the epidemic," he said, his voice soft and hypnotic.

It sent a visible tremor through the group of girls. At first, they suspected that they had found the new enemies, for many came right out and gloated about their plans and powers. This time, however, their suspicions were far more complex. Usagi still felt weak in the knees and fought herself to speak, though the madness that this person could set upon her was frightening and frustrating. Oddly, it was Luna who stepped forward. "What about it? What do you know?" she asked. It was unheard of for Luna to just speak to a stranger, for the idea of a talking cat would quickly spread as the next circus attraction, but the way both Usagi and Rei reacted to them made gave her the feeling that this was a special occasion. Instead, she would seek answers from these two shrouded boys.

"Hey! You look and talk just like An…" Suteki started but a quick look from Yamito silenced him. Although his jocular self had been stayed for this, he had delighted in seeing the small cat and genuinely hoped that he could touch on lost memories of their own guardian cat. Still, he forced himself to suppress his joy and stay back from his true desires.

Yamito gave his attention back to the group. "My name is Kurobashi Yamito. This is Hoshi Suteki. Forgive the interruption, but we can tell you what is going on," he said candidly and watched the varied reactions in their eyes.

The girls were confused slightly, both in the figures and the reactions that were warranted, but Usagi finally broke from her trance. Rei was still locked onto Yamito with an unwavering stare that threatened to break her reputation, though her clenched fists and teeth did show certain distrust for him. But Usagi was momentarily freed from Yamito's power and tried her best at a feint. "Uhm, what do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Your world is under attack. You should be aware of this and protect the people before terrible things come to be. Is this not your job?" he countered and looked upon Usagi again. Every time his eyes fell on her, they dulled, as if a powerful memory consistently overpowered his dark resolve and made him seem less ominous – more human. Being who she was, she already had a special place with him and it showed in every glance given to her.

"Assuming that we even know what you're talking about, what evil force would need to be stopped?" Ami asked candidly. She was eager to proceed along these lines and find out as much as she could about the new threat. Yamito's eyes didn't move from Usagi and Suteki thought it prudent to take up the quickening slack.

"Okay, these four evil guys are here sucking people dry like they're drink boxes! The few people they've gotten so far are just the beginning. Pretty soon they'll start creating Gangers and invade! Then there'll be dirt and no beds to sleep on and don't even get me started about trying to find a decent pair of shoes!" he explained with great enthusiasm, moving wildly to emphasize the story by holding imaginary drink boxes, imitating Gangers and simulating fire raining down from the sky. Suteki was a very animate person. Minako, Makoto and Ami blinked with excitement as he played it out and the rest were locked in a stare with Yamito. Yamito was a very submerged person. Not even Rei could fully grasp his presence and still marveled at the way the fire was reacting to him.

As soon as Suteki began babbling about things that were entirely tangent, he cut in and brushed some hair from his cheek with his thumb, clearing his face of a bit of wayward hair and glaring with a new resolve. "They are called the Priests of Anubis. We can only assume they've come here to start enslaving the people of this city and make them into Gangers, copies of humans with no soul of their own. They will destroy your world unless you stop them," he explained. This news weighed heavily on the eyes of the girls and the night seemed to darken considerably, if only for the waxing crescent slipping behind some scattered clouds.

But one of them was not as wearied by the message, but rather the messenger. Rei was staring at Yamito, still tensed and full of mistrust, for she suspected in him a great and terrible thing that was as likely to be the enemy as this force he spoke of. It was true that he somehow shared the same link to the flames that she did, but she didn't trust him and summarily decided that she deplored the young man named Yamito. After being silent the entire time, she questioned him with a tone of suspicion. "How is it you know so much? Perhaps you're the ones that are attacking the people and this is a trick. You have a dark aura around you, Kurobashi Yamito," she said, unwavering in her tone and angry in his invasion of her realm. It was surprising to the others how coldly she said it, for though she had always been the fiery voice of guidance that warned them of the submerged, she was showing a purely furious pretence to the two visitors. They were surprised how Rei, always so calm and cool, was acting towards him, a boy that had done nothing more than arrive. The reason for it was very complicated.

"You are very perceptive, Sailor Mars," Yamito replied dryly, his dark eyes moving to her again. Her senshi name had a wry twist from his mouth and she found herself wincing because of it. "You truly have no reason to trust us and you may very well believe that we are responsible. Regardless, if your duty is to protect your world, I advise you not to dismiss my words," he continued, challenging her with every word and his stare deep and dark. Deep within them both, fire churned. They both felt the bitterly similar powers buried within them and it provided a bridge of shallow understanding, yet a great barrier to them both in terms of trust. She stared at him and he stared at her. The others became distant fog. Nothing touched them for a single instant and all they knew was each other, through common ground and mutual distaste. And, as fiercely as she hated the fact, she found herself jealous when he turned his attention back to the others, breaking their moment of clarity.

He didn't explain anything about himself or the others, but described four beings with great powers and their thirst to conquer and devour. He explained how dangerous they were and that they could create beings that would destroy their world. However, Rei wasn't paying attention. She wanted him to look at her again, even if it was to verify the mutual mistrust they had for each other and to have that frail connection. She wanted him all to herself even if it only meant he would stare at her with those dark eyes, though she didn't know why. A frustrated hint of red swept over her, swayed by other meanings, and she found herself flushed in anger at herself. She had just met him! This sort of thing didn't happen to her and especially in the middle of a crisis. But she wanted his attention and she wanted to hate him, just because it would place herself somewhere against those dark, sad eyes.

"So if you guys are from the same place as these Priests, why are you here?" Luna asked with no small dread on her face. What was just described to her made the weight of battle hang on her again. It was going to be another long summer. And she knew it.

Yamito's shoulders slouched slightly and he muffled a heavy sigh, as if trying to maintain an appearance in front of these soldiers. "We came here with the intent of finding a peaceful life. Unfortunately, it seems they followed us here and you now have to deal with them. For that, I am sorry," Yamito replied and bowed to them in deepest sincerity, for he had the gravest reservations about even involving them.

Suteki was eying him harshly. The prostrated leader had said nothing about them being soldiers themselves and being from another Earth! Even as the girls questioned them about being human and Yamito responded in vague affirmatives, Suteki was biting his bottom lip. The warnings of Yamito about not telling them more than they needed to know rang in his head and ate at him. Suteki was a very honest person and he was always the first to share more information, but even Kurai had conceded that doing that would be more harmful than helpful. It frustrated him, but he had learned long ago to follow Yamito through it all. He was still alive because of it. And he was silent.

"What do we have to do?" Usagi piped up suddenly and grabbed everyone's attention. No one expected her to be the first to volunteer, but considering the person who was asking, she felt like she had been waiting too long. It was obvious she had been looking for a reason to get his attention back to her. Yamito shifted his eyes to her and once again let silence linger. There was an unsaid something between them, a sort of powerful vacuum of senses that formed whenever their eyes met. They were opposites, yet so similar that, in each other, they saw some kind of reflection of themselves, as if seen through another person's eyes. Usagi was warm and bright and always wore her heart on her sleeve, baring the immense power in her as a method to saving anyone that needed it. Yamito was visibly darker, jaded by the past and harboring a power that was not as practical as Usagi's wholesome love. They both felt it, this intense connection. He excited and frightened her, but she had no chance to think about it. Yamito was turning back to the city with business on his mind. Whatever future this was going to bring, she felt supported by the friends around her and intrigued by the dark young man looming before her. She could see him in the eyes of the others and the eyes of his animate friend.

Yamito was someone who commanded everyone he met. Even Usagi could not deny the power he had over her. "Follow us. We know where to find them," he said and moved towards the leeward side of the city.


	5. Sermon of Despair

**Chapter Four: Sermon of Despair **

The group had walked in silence for much of the way. Yamito was leading the way with Suteki close at hand and the girls had been trailing with straying expressions on their faces, some endlessly searching the new figures for some kind of deception while the others just seemed eager to arrive. It was obvious none of them entirely trusted two. The figure in the lead expected nothing less, not offering or allowing any conversation with them or even allaying their fears about his true intentions. True, his mind was dwelling on Usagi and Rei, both for separate reasons, but none of that showed in face. Conversely, Usagi and Rei were both unable to get him out of their mind, but for equally different reasons. Usagi was smitten by him, not exactly in the way that she was smitten with Mamoru – that wholesome love that lasted over millenniums and endured the harshest of trials – but rather as a sort of suppressed lust for his commanding presence, for those dark eyes that captured the strongest of wills into a net of intrigue. The most pressing question on her mind was how someone so beautiful and benevolent-looking could have such a potent and dark aura around him. It still made her feel slightly sick just being this close. But she was determined to break the paradox of Yamito.

Rei just looked on with anger, mistrust and resentment. Yamito was akin to her, to her ability to sense the unnatural and woo the flames. Yet his was a power greater than hers and that bothered her. She cringed when she thought of how the flames bowed to him, how they worshipped him when he passed, yet she could not dismiss the dark aura around him either, seeing in it a great and terrible thing that outweighed his impressive control of her beloved flame. Naturally, she felt the same things Usagi did, taken by those dark eyes and the conflict between his scarred heart and whining soul. But she would not admit those feelings even to herself, for she had to be strong in order to protect the others – to protect Usagi. Thus, she stayed a good distance from Yamito, her wine-colored eyes locked on him and not allowing even a moment for deception. She would watch him.

Suteki, meanwhile, had been walking without real purpose. He desperately wanted to tell the girls about them, to share their common experiences and somehow grow a bond that all of them desperately needed, but Yamito had forbidden it outright. It bugged him. He had always trusted in the nature of things and that honesty would always lead to a path of happiness; this outlook was only supported by the fact that he was miserable in not being able to tell the girls the truth. There was no real resentment towards Yamito about it, but he did sigh in the wake of his silence. With his arms behind his head, an air-headed look defined him to the girls and he just stared up into the warm sky, marveling at the moon that had been long lost to his own world. Sometimes he forgot how beautiful the moon was. It was good to see it again. Every once and while, he looked back to them with yearning eyes, wanting to speak, but also admiring their finer qualities. Usually Kage would have been there to stop him from such a blatant and perverted glance, but recently he had been freed of that inhibitor. Now, he was free to be as worldly as possible. Freedom was a guy's best friend.

"Have they moved?" Yamito suddenly said, breaking all of them from their trances.

They had arrived in front of the theater. It was run down and broken, with a broken sign and broken doors crying to the city for condemnation or restoration, neither of which would happen in such a packed row of equally decrepit buildings. However, due to the obsolete architecture, the archaic innovations and the status of the foundation, it was especially regarded by the passers as disgusting. It sat like an eyesore on the block. Many plays had been produced there and halfway through its existence, it became a movie theater, which then became an adult movie theater and house of ill-repute, only furthering the masses' criticism. Despite a valiant run of both highs and lows, it was now in shambles, left to be a shell forgotten in the daily passing of a million people. The only thing that had kept it from being torn down was the owner of the block, who only prolonged it because the businesses around it still trudged on day after day and any slight disturbance of the neighborhood's fickle chemistry would certainly spell disaster. The building just wasted away in neglect. It served as a torrid reminder that all things eventually decline without care.

Kurai, sitting patiently on the bench out in front of the building, had finally risen, only looking the group of curious girls long enough to recognize them before looking back to Yamito, giving him the full attention that the matter required. "Not as far as I can tell. They remain here…unmoving," he replied.

Yamito nodded shallowly and looked about. He was very grateful that Kage had filtered once more into the city and was no where to be found, for that was an element of their group that was not going to be productive and would only hinder his plan. However, a frown came to him, but only because a third of his much desired revenge was at fingertip's delight and ready for him. He was once again pressing on the thin line of alliance he still retained with Kage. That couldn't be helped. However, he also grateful for the opportunity to prove that this new world and its privileges were something handed down from the heavens themselves. He would gladly pass on this matter to the rightful defenders of this Earth.

"What about Kage-sempai?" Kurai asked and garnered all attention once more. Knowing that it was already decided that they would not speak of him, Kurai took a great step out of his character and confronted Yamito about him, if only to give the jaded young man a voice in matters that were quickly slipping away from his hands. He knew how furious Kage would be if he found out revenge was once more within his grasp and Yamito had shunned him.

No, that was an understatement. Kage would possibly break away completely at such a scandal, so Kurai was eager to advocate an alternate solution to the problem. Yet, with a stern look from Yamito and the understanding that one was as equally stubborn as the other, he sighed and looked away. Yamito was almost looking to aggravate Kage and Kurai couldn't understand why. Although he yearned to question it further, he didn't have the personality to ask.

Yamito turned to the girls without even offering an answer. Instead, he offered a warning. "What you will find in there may be more trouble than you bargain for. The four creatures you will face are powerful, treacherous and emulate the names that label them. Give them no moment to maneuver you. If you hesitate, you will perish," he said, gravely and with no reservations. The warning warranted questioning glances, but he merely stepped aside and showed them a loose board on the front doors, pulling it aside to provide entrance and a final offering, "I wish you luck."

Not one of them worked this way and the girls knew it, not moving from their places and opposing the three young men with fervent objections that lingered as silence over their troubled eyes. This was a place of unstable ground, and Rei was the first to object. "You expect us to just go into this place on your word only and, should we find these creatures, destroy them without appeal? That's not how we do things! How do we know this isn't a trap?" she declared and stepped closer to him, for dual purposes, her eyes locked in his as a test of her resolve and control. Yet, Yamito just stared at her, saying nothing.

This was a great leap of faith. Under normal circumstances, the obvious conclusion would have been to suspect a trap as Rei had said, but Usagi was lost in the thrill of it. Her mind had been stewing with the thoughts of him, for those dark eyes that seemed to pierce all that they gazed on. She could offer no protest and slowly looked from Yamito to the entrance into the theater, trying to ignore the beating of her heart at the thought of it. Mysterious stranger with dark eyes. Foreboding enemy in a dark place waiting for them. Conflict between one she loved and one she could no longer keep from her mind. It was intoxicating and viciously undermining to reason.

Before any of the others could give her protest as well, she slipped into the shadows, making her way on blind faith that Yamito was telling them the truth. Shock overcame the others, glancing between each other, but then quickly followed, with Rei in the lead. Only the cats and the strangers were left outside, one looking awkwardly at the other.

"Are you telling us everything, Kurobashi-san?" Luna said, her voice reflecting the concern and the restlessness in her heart.

Luna's apparent suspicions caused Yamito to glance down at her, his lips pressing and his eyes slipping that hidden sadness to the surface, if only for a moment. The resemblance was startling. Even though he felt that he could trust Luna just as he had trusted Anul, Yamito moved from the mangled door and felt easier in a shadow, shaded from full sight and able to let out a sigh in response to the question.

In the end, he did not even attempt to answer, but rather retreated to his mind, to play out the thousands of horrors that were sure to happen in the belly of the theater. Those girls would find out soon enough just how much of the truth he had told.

A stale musk was thick in the theater, so thick that it was like pushing through a dense fog along a riverside at night. Dust burned their noses as they walked through the hollowed place, but it was so dark that any threat would be hard to defend against. So far they had only seen the dead remnant of the lobby, with faded posters and windows too far gone to attend to. Several hallways led off in different directions, but most were either cluttered with rubble or clutter that walking down them would have meant stirring the innards of this waning beast and possibly disturbing their allotted foe. Yet, the lobby was cramped and only had one real hallway, one that led deeper into the building, sloping downward towards an all-intending darkness that could not escape their view. Hopefully, these enemies would be in a wider area with more lighting.

Usagi was now Eternal Sailor Moon and she walked cautiously, her heart lodged firmly in her throat. Even though she had been through so much, there was still an element of fear that snuck across her skin when she went headlong into situations like this. The things that waited in darkness were always more terrible when standing in the light, when the illumination controlled the eyes and the shadows moved around them. Indeed, a terrible fear snuck into her; a fear that she would slip into that darkness, but it was soon cast away with the sounds of her friends. She wasn't alone.

"Do you really think they were telling us the truth?" Super Sailor Mercury asked as she came up next to her, as tense as Sailor Moon but equally assured by the proximity of the others. The transparent visor was flittering with indicators as her computer tried to find these Priests, giving her twice the amount to look at, yet she managed flawless between the two planes of sight. Yet, so far she hadn't had much luck.

"I think Yamito-san was telling the truth. Whoever hurt all those people are in here; I just know it," she replied, firm in her belief that she could rely on the sadness in those dark eyes as gauges for his sincerity.

The confidence in this new stranger should have come off as strange, but all of them felt that sort of sincerity in Yamito. Sailor Moon was obviously taken with him but Sailor Mars only showed agitation. She showed it her pressed lips and rigid posture, carelessly scoffing when Sailor Moon had mentioned his name and glaring out into the darkness for its true self – an empty void. She wanted him to be wrong. The boy was like sandpaper across her skin, making her shift in her own clothes, as if an itch had suddenly attacked her back. However, there was no denying that she was, indeed, thinking about him. The others were too busy worrying about the fight ahead to give it much thought, but the three strangers waiting outside did weigh on their minds. It wasn't until they came into the main theater that they found their first taste of this new enemy.

"Soldiers, but not of the Scion. Due to some twist of fate, they are female?" called a voice, its tone resounding throughout the room as if a thousand lips had spoken it.

Despite having suffered a bland design and poor management, the theater had one farce of its legacy and that was the builder had possessed a musical ear that had commanded his attention to the main theater, where the bulges and corners of the cavernous room swooned with sound, making even the smallest peep sound like a sonata. The gaping maw of the stage, with a tattered screen still hanging for ghostly shows, welcomed the girls as they peered in and they heard the final tones of the voice falling away in the resonance of the room. Seats once plush with red velvet and wooden backs were now like decrepit teeth, some missing in gaps that told of miscreants tearing them from their roots and tossing them aside in piles. A few ragged boxes still hung from the walls about the mouth, with their plush accommodations now meaningless in the inherited tedium of dust and neglect. Although the outside of the building, and even the innards, were ravaged by time and misuse, it was the acoustics that caused the room to sing, showing brilliance buried under terms of harsh, unrelenting antipathy.

The rest of the senshi filed inside and began an extensive search for the creatures, glancing about for the owner of the ghostly echo and its essence. The voice played the acoustics of the room well and disguised a location of any speaker, so they were forced to fan out cautiously and take every step in care, knowing that Yamito's words were not spoken lightly. Although they could not find them yet, the addition of a different voice began to give them faith in those words and the warning latent in them. "I knew I'd like this place. They'll be a lot more interesting to play with than human girls," called the second, though with a bit more flavor than the first.

"Control yourself. Business before pleasure. Have you come to fight us, soldiers of this world?" called another. This voice seemed to resonate with leadership and they locked onto it. Somehow, it struck deep in their minds as familiar, but perhaps only because the build of the room played tricks with sound. Sailor Moon felt a chill run down her neck but she stepped forward anyway.

"If you're the one's attacking the people, we are. Show yourselves!" she demanded.

As if obeying her every desire, two figures moved fluidly out from the wings of the stage and presented themselves, their black cloaks merging flawlessly with the shadows in which they stood. To the left of the stage, where a pile of overturned seats were massed carelessly, another figure rose up from the darkness, as if growing right out of a black pool to loom ominously nearby. The final figure seemed to step right out of the wall to the side of the stage onto the cracked rim of a box, his cloak draping down like a waterfall of black dribble hanging from a wild animal's open jaw.

It was as was predicted; four hooded figures appeared in the theater, their motives unknown and their alliances shaded. It was yet to be determined if they were indeed the ones who were guilty of the heinous deed.

A moment passed between them all while each measured the other. It was the sort of silence that only existed before a fight and, for some of the senshi, that was the most uncomfortable thing. However, it seemed the figures were opposing in that emotion. "Then we shall fight. If you are the protectors of this world, you will have to die. How nice of you to save us time and come to us," the figure with the commanding voice called from the rim of the box. All eyes had moved to him and an eerie glow began to form on his robes, though at the back where they could only see the blush. "My name is Kiga. I am the first Priest of Anubis," he said and a flaring of dark symbols, symbols of ancient origin and use, appeared on the back of his robes, offering that pallid glow.

"Senso," snarled the figure near the chairs, his robes burning with the characters of his name as well.

Upon the stage, a third figure took a step forward and made a visible bow, snatching the eyes of the senshi like a poor puppet being abused by its master. "I am Byoki. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said, his voice distinctly softer than the others.

"And I'm Shibo, newest to you all. Note the creepy identifying marks across the skins," the last called with a resonance of humor in him, spinning around and jerking a thumb towards his symbol. The marks remained on their robes by a seemingly thin line of ash marking the characters, but otherwise robbed the room of any more ambient light.

The senshi were a bit puzzled for a moment just as to what response to make at such horrid names, shades on the words for hunger, disease, war and death. They were terrible names, spoken in just enough tone to warn of their true meaning and the girls had gone on guard since hearing them.

However, the obvious path was clear. Sailor Moon stepped forward and looked determined to find out why they were acting the way they did, for no villain acted in spite merely for the movement, but rather as a prelude to some great design. She wanted to know what that could be. "What possible reason could you have for hurting those people?" she cried defiantly to their names. Her passion always seemed to climax before she had to fight but this could have been one of the things which gave her strength. Courage was often a brother of passion.

The Priests were already used to seeing the Moon dominate the stars. However, Kiga seemed undaunted by her facade. He merely flicked a dull, grayed hand through the air from his cloak, giving them the first glimpse of their bodies and sounded off in a casual voice, "Must I explain? When a world contains great heroes, it also contains brilliant villains. You are the heroes of this world. Unfortunately, heroes always die. That's the reason." Casual sadism lingered in his voice, still pricking their recognition but lingering just out of reach of their understanding. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, Sailor Moon was desperately trying to place the voice within the realm of her memory. The words had somehow lost their potency during her search and Kiga seemed annoyed, slipping his hand back into the void of his cloak.

But another of the senshi had something to say, stepping forward bravely and hollering for their attention, "Heroes don't die! They defeat evil whenever they battle and everyone knows good triumphs over evil." Sailor Mars's particular distraction was seemingly left at the door, leaving her to be the powerful soldier that often flourished as the team's backbone. As the Priests' attention shifted, her expression never faltered, glaring up at Kiga with fiery eyes, ones that had previously been reserved for the new boy in her mind. If there was one thing that she knew for a fact, it was the words she had just spoken. "Darkness can slip into our lives without us even knowing but we will still rise above it and find our happiness. No matter how strong our enemies, we'll always protect those we love!" she declared again, this time with even more eminence.

Kiga clapped a dark, echoing concession of compressing claps. "What a passionate speech. You are far more virtuous than the protectors we knew. You even care about complete strangers. How quaint," Kiga said nonchalantly. The line between them was defined by a knife edge. With little regard for the others, he dropped off the edge of the box and landed soundlessly on the tattered carpet of the theater, rising up his hand – a bare, deceiving hand. "Even a beggar can be moralistic. Let's see how well you defend your convictions!" he said and his cloak began to stir.

Suddenly, a fireball burst from his hand and blasted air through his cloak, giving them another brief glance to the beast beneath the cloak, proving that they were indeed the familiar arrangement of arms, legs and body. Had it not been for the briefly exposed sheen of his gray skin, Kiga could have been mistaken for a human, though his face had been masked by the burst of light from the fireball. It came like a comet to the senshi and forced them to scatter, swirling like a spray of ocean on shore. Fire curled across the entrance like a liquid and suddenly ignited the place, sending the temperature up into the realm of scorching pain. The dried materials were like gasoline, igniting by sheer proximity and turning the theater into a giant inferno.

Soon after the senshi had regained their footing, they attacked. The opening volley, surprisingly, was Super Sailor Mercury, for she had been closest and most contradictory to the fire. Her Aqua Rhapsody attack twirled through the air gracefully and returned the pain to Kiga, covering him with an icy spray and forcing him to yelp in shock and pain.

However, her attack didn't cause the intended damage. Kiga's hand had risen to stop the attack and it had saved him. The attack impacted his own power and scattered about him, soaking him with a chilling freeze but preserving his life only by the quick moments of his reaction. It surprised them all how easily these Priests were offended and the theater seemed to stand still in the wake of the injury. Although her attack had been kept from its holy mission, it did succeed in freezing his hand solid, making him recoil his hand and cradle it, staring at the senshi who had injured him with an entirely knew level of regard and understanding. "So, I see you're powerful. Perhaps we shouldn't take this so lightly," he said, directed more to his companions than to the senshi.

"Do you require assistance, Kiga? Surely the four of us can overpower these new soldiers as easily as the word is given," suggested Byoki, moving a bit on the stage in concern for his fellow cloak.

Although he was heaving in pain and annoyance, Kiga looked deeply at Sailor Mars, his mind already working in spite of the threatening glare. Her determination gave him a better idea and he smiled in spite of himself, standing straight as his hand began to shed its icy skin. "No, I think brute force won't be necessary. These soldiers rely on love and dedication to win. Perhaps we shall show them how temperamental love can be," he said with a slight chuckle, sending the senshi on their guard once more. The way they had come was now an inferno of flames and provided no place for the senshi to return to. The other Priests seemed to understand what was unfolding in Kiga's mind and they moved into better positions to attack, spreading about from their places as the senshi countered, making the dance begin amidst the flaming throes of the dying theater.


	6. To Love or Hate

**Chapter Five – To Love or Hate **

The theater was now bleeding smoke from the cracks in the barricade, creating vaporous ghouls that disappeared into the night like being released from their ancient tomb. The sounds from inside the theater were deep, throaty roars that signaled that something intense was happening, though it was only six that were keen to it.

While they were concerned, Luna and Artemis had forced themselves to become accustomed to these times of extreme concern, instead focusing their efforts on analyzing the three mysterious figures that had led them to the threat. In Luna's estimation, Suteki seemed to run on hormones alone, but there was something more in the way he had been offering concern about the Sailor senshi entering, which is to say beyond his simple desire to be around them in their uniforms. She saw a strange honesty in him, something that forced her to believe that he was a good person. "I hate to be the squeaky wheel, boss, but why aren't we doing anything?" he asked, picking some worn paint from the frame of a nearby telephone booth.

This puzzled the small cat and she shot her white companion a short glance, yet Yamito's response only furthered their confusion. "We're just normal humans, Hitoshi. This isn't our world. We must leave the battles up to the senshi of this planet," he candidly replied, alluding to something secret about them. From his place in the dark, Yamito was content. Leaning against the theater gave him a cold, uncaring look, especially since people were battling inside, but he somehow fit the part as well, melding with the shadows, merging with them until he just flowed into the stretching blackness of the night.

Luna's assessment of him was vague. He was obviously the leader, but she knew he hadn't always been. There was just something sad about him that said he was put in this position and that he really didn't care much for the promotion. As deeply as Suteki wanted to help, Yamito resisted it. There was something about him that made her shiver. Inside this guy was a great and terrible power, but also a great and terrible grief. In the night, outside a palace of fire, she felt herself pitying him.

"I too question this. Surely it is our duty alone to confront these villains. Beyond that, Kage-sempai would be most infuriated if he knew Senso was here and we didn't tell him," Kurai added in a very grave tone.

"I gotta to agree, boss. We should be idoling it up in there. And I don't think even you can afford to piss K-chan off anymore. I think he's pretty much on the porch as it is," Suteki quipped with a waggling gesture at his sanity level.

It was Suteki's antics that relieved some of the tension and Luna found herself amused by him. He joked, he grinned and he looked in places where a boy was not to suppose to, especially with the degree of ease that he did, but still seemed nice. Out of all of the strangers, he was the most open, the most eager to bear his soul for them. Sometimes he even reminded her of Usagi so much that he could have been her brother, in looks and behavior. That alone made Luna smile lightly.

But Yamito was ignoring him; he said nothing, much to dismay of the other. "Sempai, please," Kurai requested once more with his meek, stirring voice. Sitting on the bench again, he was leaning forward with his glasses in hand, looking up to Yamito with a serious expression, as if his naturally gentle nature wouldn't allow this to continue even if it was directly against his character. Kurai was always very reserved unless there was something he truly believed in. "If not for Kage-sempai, at least because they are our shades alone," he continued, hoping to strike a chord within his dark leader.

Luna felt something when she watched him, like she was watching a boy that she had known all of her life. Kurai was the lightest one of them. He was calm, intelligent and always a step ahead of the others, though seemed to be suffering the same lack of confidence that plagued someone she knew very well. Although he was quiet most of the time and seemed to concede much to Yamito, Luna saw a staggering intelligence in him, even if it was suppressed.

Yamito was overwhelmed, but he did not give in. Above all else, this would only lead to their final conclusion – one that allowed him and his friends to finally move on past the horrors of their memories. He didn't want to see Tokyo burning again. He didn't want to see anymore of his friends dying. He didn't want to look into the place inside himself where darkness was like a tar that would pull him in if he got too close. There were so many things to be afraid of and so few explanations, so much that he allowed a great terror to consume him, to stutter him and make him stand by while others faced danger in his stead. He didn't know if these Sailor senshi could defeat the power of Anubis and a part of him was revolted by the fact he was using them as fodder, but something inside let him stand in those shadows, outwardly showing no ambivalence to the decisions he had made. For too long had he lived with the grief of the things he had done because of the powers he possessed and he no longer wanted to be known as the mysteriously gifted Scion who somehow out-powered even their own prince. It was a life he wanted to leave behind.

Desperately.

The conversation came to an end as footsteps invaded their group and caused each one to look down the sidewalk, beckoned by the frantic gallop of some maddened soul. A tall, determined figure was sprinting out of the night and towards them, his identity obvious in an instant to the three figures waiting in the dark.

Yamito's eyes fell shut as Kage came to a skidding halt in between them, his eyes alight with energy and his fists held tightly at his sides. Luna and Artemis stared at this figure, for they did not know him, but they did notice the others did merely by the way they looked at him, each with wide eyes and a reluctance to say anything at first. Kage was heaving, looking to the building with all of the rationale of a wild beast, his soiled hair still wildly waving from the run and the breeze.

For a moment, he didn't even acknowledge the others, but rather stared at the fuming building, as if trying to confirm his feelings. Then, at once, it hit him. "So it's true! He's in there, isn't he!" he bellowed and looked to Yamito with barely any sense at all. A very tense moment filled the air and the two cats sitting nearby were inclined to rise, if only because of the friction showing between the two.

When Yamito didn't answer, Kage quaked with anger and stomped towards the entrance, his fists still clenched at his sides. Nothing would keep him from going in after the splinter in his mind and his very essence quivered at the thought of seeing that person again. However, Yamito quickly stepped out from the shadows and dropped his arms down, looking at the storming figure with his dark, but somewhat guilty eyes. His own voice startled him as he spoke, "Stop, Kage! The protectors of this world are going to stop them. We are no longer…" His voice trailed away as Kage stopped and shot him the most horrendous glare, as if his glowing peat-green eyes would lunge from his head and attack just by their intensity.

Kage quivered once more where he stood, then stomped over to Yamito and gripped him by the shirt, wrenching him violently to the shock of all. Shoving the dark leader against the boarded entrance and causing planks of wood break away and spill to the ground, Kage could barely hold in the fury that he was cradling and not even the ominous dark eyes of Yamito could detract from his own electric malice. "I'm gonna walk in there, tear open that bastard's skull and piss on his brains! No one kills that piece of shit but me. If you want to stop me, then give it a fucking try!" he roared, jerking about Yamito until he could see the pain in his eyes, but it only seemed to fuel him further. Kage was at his end and not even Yamito had the leverage to keep those green eyes from burning. Even as inherently dangerous it was to grip Yamito in such a way, as the horrified looks from Kurai and Suteki testified to, Kage was swelling with every breath and waiting for Yamito to finally make good on all of his threats and orders. A part of him wanted that.

However, in the end, Yamito looked away slowly and relaxed in the grip of his furious companion.

Kage lingered only a moment, wallowing in his victory, then let flicked his wrist and thrust the silent figure into the side of the building once more, watching him spill a few more boards but still keep his eyes averted and silent. With a snort, Kage turned back to the entrance and tore it apart, shoving anything aside and stomping gleefully into the darkness inside. His ascent into the theater was only marked by the gaping mouths of all spectators, who looked first to the disappearing figure and then to Yamito as he held his opposite arm at the elbow.

Luna and Artemis were aghast at the level of dissension within these strangers and could not hide their suspicions about them, but their expressions were almost mirrored by the other two, which made this entire moment seem surreal. There was obviously more to these strangers than what they had been telling and the two cats looked to each other once more.

Kurai and Suteki were beside themselves as they stared at Yamito, almost unable to believe that someone had actually handled him in such a way and didn't fall prey to Yamito's very submerged but very lethal temper – and power. "Boss?" ventured Suteki and took a step forward, but he soon stopped. Then he looked to Kurai. They both were torn between staying and going, but also need and want. They both felt what Yamito felt; an undying want to live normal lives and be just another number in the statistical glory of the world. However, they also knew that Kage was doing the right thing, though not necessarily for the right reason. There was no greater division in life.

However, in the end both Suteki and Kurai left Yamito to himself, going into the theater after Kage and leaving the shaded figure alone with himself, looked upon wearily by the two guardian cats who were endlessly trying to understand who Kurobashi Yamito really was.

This battle had unfolded strangely for the senshi, being nothing that they had expected before hand. Since Kiga had announced their different battle plan, the four Priests had done nothing but watch, eluding any attack directly but never responding, never lashing back. As the senshi attacked, they evaded the damage with great skill and managed to let the attacks damage the theater more than themselves, which was coupled by the spreading fire and turning the place into a super-heated oven of ash and smoke. The old building was coming apart at the seams and by now charred wood and glowing metal dashed into the battles objectively, falling around them like infuriated cherry blossoms on a spring wind. Only after each of the senshi had tried an attack on them, minus Sailor Moon, did Kiga held up a hand to momentarily cease the flow.

"That's enough. You senshi are strong and it's obvious mere strength cannot defeat you," he said, his voice still pulling at the edges of the senshi's recognition. The team was scattered slightly but showing the divisions that pleased the darkly cloaked Priest. An uneasy moment passed as the senshi waited, unknowingly, that this battle was about to take a step in a different direction. While the sweltering room was becoming a danger in itself, they all knew that the real attack was about to begin.

Senso was the first to move, which grabbed the attention of the two closest senshi. Super Sailor Jupiter and Venus both stood ready for the next round as the Priest presented himself benignly before them, his figure looming just beyond their attacking range. Red energy pooled under his hood in the distinct shape of his eyes, then burst in a violent flash of light, mocking the furious glow of the fire and jarring the attention of the others towards them. The two senshi were blinded a moment and stumbled, obviously affected by the flash. In her stupor, Sailor Venus took a bad step to her side and bumped into Jupiter, who quickly stood erect and glared, her face showing a shocking level of anger. "Watch where you're going, clutz!" Jupiter yelled, her attention all but directed from the Priest to her ally.

This surprising event made the other senshi gape in shock as Sailor Venus became very defensive and irate, facing her dear friend as well but with eyes that were teeming with anger. "Me? You're the one who ran into me, you tomboy!" she hollered back. Instead of battling it out with the villain before them, they suddenly turned their fighting prowess on each other, ready to use their incredible powers against one another. It seemed it would only be a matter of moments before it turned to this and the others were almost too shocked to speak. Years of friendship and love seemed to fade into the sweltering air of the theater and there was no deception in the words or tones of belligerence.

"Jupiter! Venus! What are you doing? Stop fighting!" Sailor Moon yelled in horror. However, the two began to circle slowly and the scene played out within her wide eyes. The two were the closest friends and had never gotten so angry with each other but they were soon at each other's throats. She had never seen them act that way before, so angry and quick-tempered. All she knew of them was the joys they shared and pain soothed in each other, for the connection between the girls was strong, so much that she couldn't believe that they were acting that way naturally. Then it only took her a moment before she realized what the cause of it was.

Knowing her friends were in danger, she took a jarring step towards the cloaked figure. With a passionate plea, she called to Senso, "Stop it! Whatever you're doing to them, stop it!" Senso paid no attention. In fact, the hero's valiant cries became nothing more than a distraction for the next move – for the next villain to drive forward.

While their attention for proximity was threadbare and unwinding slow, another senshi fell victim to an attack. Sailor Mars's eyes widened at the cold touch on her neck and this violation of her body, but the movements had been so quick and subtle that she didn't even realize what had happened until it was too late. Her body instantly froze with the foreign sensation along her skin and it only seemed to morph into something worse. Her knees began to shake and her pupils dilated slightly. Byoki's hand seemed to steal her very will as his finger's trailed across the curve of her neck. "Do you feel well, Ms. Mars? Do you feel a burning under your skin?" he asked, moving slow and deliberately, swooning her focus with his call. The very words echoed in her ears and inside she felt like her blood was on fire. Her stomach began to churn, spurning her efforts to resist and every part of her started to ache. Still under Byoki's touch, she fell to her knees and covered her mouth, staring weakly at the ground as it spun before her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, nothing could crystallize in her mind beyond the feeling of intense sickness. The very heat of the room couldn't cause such a sweat and she writhed in agony at the most covert form of torture – disease.

Synchronous to the others being attacked, Sailor Mercury became the target of Shibo, who appeared in a flurry of black fabric right in front of her. The sight of seeing one's enemy so close was enough to startle anyone but she was quick to hop backwards in reaction, her heart still leaping in her throat. Unfortunately, her evasion did little to improve her situation and Shibo moved in a manner that almost denoted his intense enjoyment at seeing her fear. As she stepped back, her balance still a tad off balance from the motion, Shibo opened his palm in front of her and light consumed her every sense with blinding articulation and speed.

When her eyes cleared, she saw utter terror incarnated in simple sights beyond her eyes. Tokyo was lying in waste and it burned, with the bare bones of wailing buildings looming in every direction and the smell of death thick in the air. Everything was as real to her as the theater was only moments before, even the heat from the flames spread around her in careless droves. And there were bodies. They were the bodies of her fallen friends; the tattered, ruined forms of the senshi strewn about like tasteless decoration of the grisly scene. All of them sprawled out over the scorched earth and reached upwards; all reaching towards her for help and salvation. Those empty eyes and tattered bodies left a deep scar in her and she stumbled backwards, her eyes wide and her knuckles white.

"No, it can't be," she said breathlessly. Her knees betrayed her and she fell, drowning in this vision. She knelt there before Shibo, her eyes cast at his feet and dull of thought, for she had never seen anything quite so horrible.

Nothing else registered and she did not even hear the words of Sailor Moon calling to her from beyond the lie. "Mercury! What's wrong with you? Can't you hear me?" she screamed but the girl was entranced and broken in the ground before the Priest. As much as she wanted to run over and help, Kiga's pleasant chuckle kept her feet from moving, throwing her attention back on him and pulsing out through angry breaths.

How he enjoyed the look on her face immensely. It made him warm and powerful inside. "You see? Beaten without even trying. Give up now, Sailor Moon. I may just spare you from watching your friends kill each other or suffer in sickness or even kill themselves!" The prospects thrilled him so much that he roared in laughter, much to her dismay. She didn't know how to stop this and her friends were suffering. She was only one and they were many. There had to be something she could do!

Luckily, she didn't have to. An electric air pierced the room and hammered a queer motion to the flames. Every one of the Priests felt this change almost instantly, but none felt it as intensely as Senso, who instantly tweaked at the presence. Momentarily stricken by the hue, his grip on the two senshi loosened and granted them a slight reprieve from their antagonizing trance. He turned slowly and found a single figure standing near the burning entrance to the main hall, the flames curling away from him as an illusion to all eyes. Though the heat was blurring the entire room, he didn't have to see the face to know who it was.

With a drawn out, throaty growl, Kage expelled the name which had been tormenting him for what seemed like a lifetime, articulated over bared teeth and pressed out from a tightened torso, "Senso!" Now his eyes were almost burning as brightly as the flames, for their prey had fallen into them and could not escape again. His muscles tensed up at the sheer pleasure of seeing his nemesis and there was a glow surrounding his right hand. With nothing else to be said, he broke forward into a manic sprint, the glow on his hand growing to the rest of his body. As he charged, the glow transformed him back to his Scion form, with a billowing cape refreshed from his hiatus and a net of electricity coiled around him like serpents waiting to strike.

When he hit Senso, the entire theater shook. In a brilliant form of martial arts, this Scion of Jupiter quickly severed any attachment of Senso to the senshi, forcing the Priest to concentrate all of his energy into defending the attack and pedaling backwards in a fit to avoid utter destruction. Kage was simply beside himself in rapture.

As the two moved away, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were released from their exchange. A little dizzy at first, they soon found a new figure tangling with Senso in a fury of slashing garments and kicks, the sight like a uniform reflection across an unbroken pond. They had no idea what was going on, but they were awed at the style and technique both of the figures employed. Not even Makoto had seen such a beautiful technique of kicking and short range punches, even in her following of the martial arts and the fight between the two was nearly enough to relegate them to spectators. As malicious as the attacks were, it was hard not to stare at the languid motion and artistic danger.

Not moments after, Shibo was being shot like a sled through the slope of tattered seats and Sailor Mercury was stood released, her breath gaping and her hands still shaking. When she came to her senses, she turned her head to find a person she had never seen before standing proudly in position to appeal to her eyes. Her voice had not yet returned, but she gasped as the Scion of Venus held his arm across his chest as an orange glow faded from it. Suteki was obviously having a good time and he hollered in wild fashion, perfectly pleased that he had punted his foe, "Come on! I'm beginning to wonder just who's your daddy, Xerox! Hurting a cute girl like this? I'm shocked and saddened by your actions." Sailor Mercury wasn't quite over the effects of the mental attack, but she was coherent enough to raise a brow at the candor of the new warrior. For some reason, she slightly recognized the fighter as one of the strangers which had warned them all of these Priests, but it was a groggy thought at the very back of her mind that mentioned it. Her suspicions about them had found solid ground, but the battles wouldn't let her dwell on it. Quickly, her guard went back up.

Byoki wasn't stupid. If he saw two Scion, it meant the rest were there. Sailor Mars felt the fingers leave her neck and she struggled to shake away the feeling that was molesting her. The Priest backed away and was diligent in his search all around the roaring inferno and soon enough he came across the Scion of Mercury waiting for him, as if the two were destined to battle it out. They were facing one another, two beings of shrouded intent, and their bodies were tense at the presence of the other. However, they both just looked at one another. The Scion was holding something in his hand and they both knew what it was. The stalemate testified to that.

"Why don't you use it? Is it because of what will happen when you do?" said Byoki, his voice quiet.

Kurai kept his eyes intently on him and twisted the object in his hand slightly. The realization that his fate was staring him in the face was not lost on him and it showed in every moment that he failed to act, forcing this moment of time in the midst of the battle to linger on in an unnatural way. "I am in no hurry to die. However, should you force me, I will indeed end it," Kurai warned, his hand tightening around the object. The idea was distasteful to both. They stood at odds while the floundering Sailor Mars was getting her senses back. Looking up at Kurai, a wave of concern came over her as the stolid reflection of his face burned with the flames in her eyes. Her suspicions about the new strangers, particularly the one named Yamito, were verified at the gentle face of Kurai marred by flames and power. These strangers were obviously far more than they had claimed to be.

By this time, Sailor Moon was beside herself. The three figures who had come into the fight were none other than the young men she had run into earlier and who had also come to warn them about the Priests, though how she was able to know this was something that was lost in the moment of time. Now it seemed they also had powers of their own and even held a semblance to her friends and their powers. It was confusing. "What's going on?" she asked, looking around at the new foray of action. Her words fell away as she felt the quiver run down her spine. Kiga had appeared behind her and his hand was shooting coldly up to her throat with the intent to end the largest threat he saw. His movements had been so sublime that she had hardly been able to react, her eyes held open even as the searing air stung them.

However, suddenly his resolve flattened and his hand stayed. It was not the physical which stopped him from completing his assassination, but the spiritual. Just as he felt it, Sailor Moon felt it as well, hitting them both like a new wave of heat even among the air that now cut through them like a thousand warped blades moving about the inferno. She stared past all of the others to the demolished entrance now cradled in flame, her eyes even more taken by the heat. Kiga slumped behind her, his hand falling away from its goal and his eyes lost in a sea of dread, as if hell itself had ascended from the ground and replaced the warm facsimile they now resided in.

A last figure strolled through the entrance.

The flames swayed with his figure, acting like a wreath of respect for him and moving as if they were all in ritual, cast down before the figure as holy men do to gods. Though he walked right through it all, the flames did not burn him. Hands in pockets, head slightly lowered, Yamito passed under the sweltering balcony as if such things were like masses of swaying leaves in a forest soothing to him and not holding the slightest bit of malicious intent. The flames continued their mass and rippled like a congregation divinely enriched by the mere presence of a deity. As soon as he came to a stop within the theater, the balcony fell behind him into a colossal mountain of flame, heaped like a great pillar of fire that finally severed any access to the outside world. He stopped the entire battle simply by walking in.

It took a moment and an intense push on her brain, but Sailor Moon realized that all four of them were somehow connected to the guardian planets which connection them in this world and thus began her journey to connect this strange sensation she felt in their presence with the familiarity of their powers. It was the piece which had eluded her since she had seen them, but now came forward. Temperaments and powers connected and she understood all of them; except for Yamito. She couldn't understand Yamito. She watched Yamito with flames dancing in her eyes and chest, making the external fire seem like nothing but a match. He was the exception. His power was different. Although the flames obeyed and he embodied the very heart of Mars, there was far too much depth to his power to play the guardian. His eyes were not that kind.

Was he of the moon? Was he the same as her?

For a moment, she considered with a heart quickening, hoping to see the ties between them. Whatever drove this young man, Yamito, was a power beyond anything she could imagine and his very presence was like a saturation of energy that drained her, made her feel weak. However, she felt no resonance in him. His power was not hers. "No," she thought breathlessly. The flames bowed to his presence and obeyed his will. The image of a great fiery beast superimposed itself over him and she knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that his power was of that place – that planet. Her breath came out in the only word she could mutter, her eyes filled with him, "Mars."

"The Fire Child arrives. I should have assumed you would be where that Compass Rose sent us as well. You're brave to come in as a mere human," Kiga snarled from right behind her and she shivered at the sensations of words being passed right through her towards another as they were teeming with fear and anger. When Yamito's head lifted to show his eyes, the flames seemed to bring them to life, as if they never held anything until flame flickered in them. The darkness lived in the light and the soldier of the Moon had never felt more ill about anyone than the calm young man standing at odds with the voice behind her.

"Nothing more is needed. I've never wanted anything more than peace," he replied dryly. Yamito spoke the words with serious resolve, words that shook Sailor Moon. But life never allowed such joy to be taken. That fact caused him to sigh and slip his fingers from his pockets, dropping them to his sides as if a man finally allowing himself to believe that there was no greater keeper than Fate and Time. "But since you're here, the Scion of Mars will fight again. You will die, I will die, the others will die and our kind will fade into nothing. However, this world won't burn. I promise you that," he said with a distinct air of sadness in his voice. Surprisingly, that promise was more directed to Sailor Moon than Kiga, for his dark eyes had fallen to her and his lips were pressed, trying to hide the words that were meant for her alone.

Although this whole thing confused her, with the shades and flames dancing all around in her mind, Kiga knew one thing for certain and he knew it well. He eyed Yamito's hand. Lustfully. On that right hand was a ring that held the key to a vast field of power and darkness that had escaped him ever since the moment he was created and knew what he was created from. Mars was the guardian symbol emblazoned on it and currently, Yamito was running the nearest finger across the cold metal, much to the thirsting response from the shrouded Priest.

That didn't sit well with Kiga, who felt the rage growing in him again. It was an old rage, but it consumed him – made him quiver in pain. "I guess it's about time you accepted that fate. Unfortunately, you're wrong about one thing…" he said and found the resolve he once had. In less than an instant, he reached up to grip Sailor Moon's neck again, his actions very deliberate and no lacking in cause.

However, before he could, another stepped in. A rose impaled the hand of the Priest and he recoiled, gripping it near the depths of his cloaks and turning his flame-shaded hood towards a valiant figure standing tall amidst the flames. Kiga was annoyed, shooting a glance at the girl only moments away from his reach. The more attempts to crush the girl before him, the more defenses showed to save her. It was obvious that this girl would not be easy to kill. Amidst the fire, Tuxedo Kamen stood tall on the back of a plush, VIP seat. The flames also seemed to avoid his figure and his cape teased them like children waving their hands in front of a mad dog. Even the heat rippling the air accented his appearance. "I don't know who you are, but I cannot allow you to harm Sailor Moon in such a manner. You should learn not to play with fire," he called in a deep voice, raising up another rose and threatening to attack once more, "You'll only be burned."

Kiga was almost amused to the point of laughing running pale fingers across the thorny rose in an attempt to verify its authenticity. Some inside joke taunted the hero without him knowing and the rose was pulled from his hand with no reaction or blood, but the extreme interest of the hooded figure. "Who would have thought so many people would choose a burning building to play in? What a gallant man, so regal and well-clothed. However, flowers and poetry are for love, not death!" he yelled and once again committed to throttling the soldier, knowing that he would have to move quickly in order to outmaneuver the two protectors, but also her own power that had so far been off balance by Yamito's appearance. He would use that.

Turning to lunge, Kiga was once again confronted by a morose Yamito, who stood before him fearlessly and even grabbed the pale wrist, scowling into the hood and the face that lay beneath. With Sailor Moon at his back, Yamito gripped the dangerous creature with seemingly no fear, but it was only toppled by the fact that Kiga was motionless, as if staring right back at the face of the young man with an equal amount of reverence.

This all confounded Sailor Moon. Yamito was human, but he was holding this powerful dark entity like there was no danger to him. He had been so quick to protect her that she had almost missed him slipping between her and the Priest, but also whispering to himself as he did. "Again?" she questioned openly. Not again? The words puzzled her. She wondered if he somehow had been through this before and was putting his life in harm's way to stop it from happening again. There were four of these Scion so far, so maybe there was one for the moon? If there was, it seemed Yamito had cared for him deeply, she agreed to herself, but there was also a great sorrow that came with that passion and she knew that something must have happened to that person. There was a hidden box in his voice and his stoic movements which betrayed the fact that his past was infested with these Priests. For as much similarity she found in these four fighters, she also found as much in contrast. For as much as she marveled at the power she could feel from Yamito, she feared the realm from which it came. He and Kiga had almost the same energy coming from them. This was a revelation which didn't sit well with her.

Even in the heat of the battle, she looked upon Tuxedo Kamen. He was crouched and ready to aid her as well, his cane resting dangerously within his hand and trademark rose waiting to be hurled like a missile. Once more, her beloved was there to protect her and stop any who would want to harm her. So many people loved her enough to put their lives on the line, but Yamito didn't even know her. This made it all very hard to concentrate. Once again, the drama appeared in her life. Despite having that moment to consider it, she was denied any more time to further that breath.

Kiga laughed. "So passionate, Yamito. You don't want to see her die like Ryu did?" he asked to the visible flinch of Yamito. At the very name, he felt the hand tighten around his wrist, but due to fear or even respect, Kiga let the human have the upper hand, not moving against him even with his great power. "We both know what you can do, but I know, better than anybody, just how afraid of yourself you are. You're a coward, Yamito – a weak coward. The thing you fear is a gift! A gift for both of us! Let me show you how great out gift is!" the Priest yelled.

A red glow appeared around him and Sailor Moon was ripped from her thoughts as he became hotter than the fire around them, sending off waves of searing air that cut at her skin and eyes. She let out a loud yelp and tried to protect herself, but soon the underside of her arms were assaulted and she could barely stand the pain. Yet, Yamito held the wrist, unflinching. This display of power didn't seem to impress him at all and he stared viciously at the hooded figure, his eyes burning twice as bright with fury.

No matter what was going on in Yamito's head, Sailor Moon's concern was for the human she had been struck by and she was worried about him. Despite the intense pain latent in the air, she moved forward, fighting the wind and taking the blasts of searing heat, even as her uniform was beginning to peel away in places. Her only thought was to save him from the proximity and she finally got close enough to place a hand on him, calling to him a stressed voice, "Look out, Yamito!" Much to her surprise, her hand burned right through the glove, charring the white into curls of black and sending great pain to her flesh. With a yelp she pulled it back and stared at him, aghast that he was still in human form and somehow putting off that much heat. The light around Kiga kept growing brighter until it began to consume everything, bellowing in the innards of the hall. The theater began to rumble and break apart under the heat as timber became black, charred reminders of support and the walls grew eyes to the outside. The seats were a sea of waving flames and even the others were hard to see through it all. The theater was now a beast in the throes of a fiery death and not one of them was untouched by the sudden arousal of Kiga. None of them could escape the magnitude of this awakening and all were stunned into stillness, looking to the three.

In all of this fear and trepidation, Sailor Moon looked back to Yamito and her heart stopped in her chest, her eyes wide in spite of the wind. The last thing she saw was him looking back to her, his eyes cast low from the Priest before him and peering beyond his shoulder to those same shocked eyes.

Sailor Moon was speechless.

His eyes were glowing the same color as Kiga's body.


	7. A Shaded Alliance

**Chapter Six: A Shaded Alliance**

Many things were swimming in her head as red light rolled in like a dense fog. She didn't even know if she was still awake or not, like the dream of reality was something lingering just beyond her ability to grasp it. Something cold was running down her spine and she shivered, only to realize she was shivering. Consciousness was coming back to her slowly but surely. Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes and stirred on the ground a bit, her body heavy and her skin still tight from the intense heat that she had suffered. Within her limited realm of sight she saw the rest of her friends lying around her, but they were at the Hikawa Jinja and not the theater with the Priests. The pain in her hand was still begging for her attention but the cool night air was relieving all of the heat she had felt in that place, lubing her body and allowing her skin to breathe once more.

With a bit of effort, she pushed herself up and rubbed the fatigue from her eyes. Then she heard voices and movement like a low drone skirting the edge of her perception. Looking to the side, she made out three figures illuminated by the full moon grouped together and talking low amongst themselves; a gathering of shadows in dark assembly right in front of her ancestral home. As she focused her eyes a bit, she could see the each of these strangers talking in the fullness of their own uniforms and powers. It was strange, but she still had a hard time connecting them to their human sides even though the blind could draw lines between them.

Waving off the questions of their powers, their connection to the Priests and why they were there, she leaned onto a tree for support and struggled to listen in on their hushed conversation. "This begins a new chapter in our already dreadful story. Now this world is also in danger from Anubis," Kurai said sullenly as he wiped away a bit of soot and ash from his shoulder. His stalemate with the Priest had brought back the fear of mortality and that was something he wished he could have left in his own world. They were the things which dragged him under and things that seemed to follow them no matter how desperately they avoided them. Quickly, all of his new dreams were dissolving.

Despite Kurai's serious manner, Suteki was still bouncing around in the breadth of his joy at being able to claim the victory, even though the others were very concerned about the threat. However, Suteki always had his own way about things. "At least we still have the upper hand, huh, boss? I think I saw their eyes jumping out of their heads when they saw you join the fun," he quipped. Looking around a moment, he let a perverse smile come over his face a moment chuckled to himself, almost delighted in the fact that there were only three there. Inwardly, though he couldn't tell the others, he was very glad the Priests had followed them. Now there was hope for his spiraling friend once more. "Well, aside from Senso, who tucked tail and hauled ass as soon as Kage found him. Only our Kage has that effect on people. I wonder if he caught…" he began but a growling voice soon interrupted him as it entered from afar.

"The little bastard got away," Kage snarled, stomping up with quite an interesting look on his face. Everyone with ears in the conversation turned to see him walking up with that face; a face that was the swirling mixture of release and fury that only existed when the dream that was answered was a product of a nightmare. All of them were surprised to see an almost gratified look on his face as he stopped, his eyes beaming and his lips twisted into a wry smirk, but they also knew that it was only skin deep and that his satisfaction was only as fulfilling as the emptiness in his core. Although he had been very abrasive since forced to leave their world, he now appeared more satisfied with the current situation. Seeing the Priest Senso and charging headlong into a battle with him was something that Kage had wanted for months upon months – gratification only potent due to its pathetic cause.

Yamito stared at him with a diffident expression. Although he could easily manhandle Kiga and reined the fear and respect of all who knew him, he never felt on stable ground with Kage, even when he seemed lighter than usual. There was just no way of knowing which side of the line he was on and Yamito still hesitated whenever he was near.

Kage's wild green eyes caught his glance and flashed, his body visibly tightening as he turned to face the now lesser of two evils. "You…your ass is now on standby," he said in a voice that was only slightly less dangerous than the one that screamed out the name of the hated Priest. The others eyed Yamito a moment, but ultimately looked back to Kage, wondering how their volatile friend would behave in this new wake. He was far from being personable, but there was a level of conflict in his eyes had seeped away and Yamito was no longer the brunt of his aggression. In fact, he really did seem rather lightened at this dire turn of events and that showed in a very bitter smile he offered to the dark leader of his group. "But don't write me a Christmas card. I know you were going to have these Sailor girls fight for you. You're a coward, Yaya-chan, and a damned idiot if you thought I wouldn't find out that bastard being here," he said and smiled a bit more at the reaction in his rival's face.

Both of them walked a fine line with the other, from Kage's unstable frame of mind to Yamito's submerged ferocity. Both pushed and pulled, wondering just how far it was to the end of the other's patience and sanity. Kage felt that and backed away a bit, instead stating the thing that they all knew anyway, jerking a thumb towards himself in a gesture that truly embellished his fighter's form. "Senso's mine to gut like a mackerel. I may not get those other two shitbags, but I will get him," he said.

"And fulfill your lifelong desire, Kage? To die in the revenge you seek so manically?" Yamito replied and stared back up at him, not giving him the same ground he did before. While Kage didn't reply, Yamito saw the answer in his eyes. Knowing that answer made Yamito want to knock that idea from his head and he could almost see the moment when Kage's insanity and thirst for vengeance would consume him. Knowing that the violent Scion had absolutely no hesitation when it came to facing his own death, Yamito writhed inside his own inability to change that.

A loud snap came from behind them and they all turned to find Sailor Moon sprawled out on the ground, holding a broken tree limb in her hand and moaning into the dirt. Her twitching form made Suteki grin heavily and cant his head to the side to get a better angle to see, which was blatantly obviously since the perverted smile was mark of the distant conscience only present when short skirts were upended. However, when he moved forward to help, his perversion waned slightly and he moved with genuine concern, even if he still retained the corner of his smile. As he did, the head of the group looked back from the invading power to his one frayed end, his dark eyes still gleaming in the moonlight. "We will address this later," he warned gravely, though the tone seemed to hit Kage's scowling countenance and simply roll away.

With a hearty snort, Kage moved away from them all and leaned against a solitary tree, crossing his arms over his chest and remitting himself to the background of the rising event.

Suteki was helping the eavesdropper to her feet and chuckled at her dirty face, obviously entertained by this girl. While he had defeated his own perverted interest when he helped her up, he was still grinning widely in the grace of her inelegance. "Gotta be careful, ya know? The boss and K-chan are butting heads again so this wasn't a good time to make your grand entrance," he said with a glance in the direction of the two.

However, Sailor Moon wasn't paying attention. She was too busy rubbing her nose and muttering into her hand to look, whining about the dirt would mar her face and make it impossible to be seen in public again. Suteki's attention also wandered away from the intensity of the atmosphere, with an entirely different smile coming over him as he admired the innocent essence of this very unusual soldier. He had the distinct feeling that he was going to like her very much.

Of this, Sailor Moon was also oblivious. After the stinging in her nose fell away, she looked to him with a blink and then around at the shrine, as if suddenly the world had come back to her and she was realizing there was substance beyond her reddened nose. "What are we doing back here?" she asked incredulously.

Suteki laughed under his breath, further amazed at how quickly her attention span flexed and warped. It reminded him of himself. "The building was coming down around us and, uh…the Priests made tracks. With the help of your friend in the tuxedo, we got everyone out. Charming dude, but not much on conversation," he replied as he ran his hand through his mop of hair. She did feel a little more at ease knowing her lover was okay, but there were still many things that needed to be explained before her mind would quiet. Currently, it was raging in furious clamor, but her heart's voice soared above it all as she looked worriedly to the figures of her friends lying about. "Are they okay?" she asked.

Although they were unconscious, none of them seemed to be badly hurt. The four of them were carefully placed together in a small area aside from her and it appeared more as if they were sleeping, even if there were small indications of the sweltering battle that had took place a short time before. The contents of that battle made her shiver, seeing her friends at each other's throats or paling under some horrendous power that had reduced them to nothing more than playthings for the dark, ominous Priests. Just thinking about it reminded her that she knew almost nothing before the battle and even less now – with the proof of that standing all about her in their empowered state of being. But her eyes didn't stray. Her first concern was her friends. "They will come around soon. The heat became too much and they lost consciousness," Kurai said as he took a step closer to her, his eyes trailing along her line of sight to the four impressive soldiers, "You should be very proud; they are very capable soldiers."

She knew that. If there were a thousand moments of failing, when her heart might buckle in on itself from the sorrows of the world, there was always the constant truth that her friends were always there for her and that their power was something that transcended her own, making her the person she had to be because of their presence and affection. The beasts of the world loathed her Silver Crystal, but it was the power of the close few that truly made Sailor Moon the champion of the ages.

Smiling a bit to Kurai, she nodded and went back to rubbing her nose lightly, her mind wandering slightly in the midst of it all. An uncomfortable silence fell across them and she slowly began to let her eyes skirt across them, from the distant brute she had first run into to their enigmatic, dark leader and his brooding eyes. Those eyes were watching the former intently, their dark pools focused on the true bane in their crew and she could tell that there was a very thick air between the two. However, her attention was focused solely on him with the nexus eyes. That feeling she had gotten when they first met was almost sickening now, as if the thing buried in him was closer to the surface and prickling across her skin.

Soon after, she couldn't keep it in anymore. She had to know more about them – about him. "You guys are some kind of senshi too, aren't you?" she said suddenly, jarring the mood of the group. All four of them looked to her, but her eyes did not greet them. She was asking one person alone, but he didn't seem to want to answer.

After looking for permission, Kurai found none but took a bold step anyway by answering the question in a quiet voice, "That answer is not as lucid as you may like, Sailor Moon. Where we come from, what you may call senshi are male; they are called Scion. However, I find that we don't have quite the same power as you or your friends. Although, the same basis in guardian planets is very intriguing." She wanted to hear it from Yamito, but something told her he was not going to answer anything for her, but only be the source of countless new questions. So she asked her questions to the side, but never took her eyes away from looking forward.

"And what are the Priests? What are they planning to do?" she asked.

This time Kurai didn't answer, but only looked once again for permission, his face yearning for some kind of reaction from his troubled friend but finding nothing but silence. Yamito, who was deep in thought, stared hard at the four senshi lying on the ground, his attention turned away from Kage by the inquisitive nature of the girl that was tugging at the edge of his world. However, he also stared hard at the serene face of a sleeping Sailor Mars, seeing in her the same pure soul that he had once been in many days before. He saw in her himself. That caused a dilemma to form in his mind. Such a deliberation sapped his strength, but it was the burden of being a leader. Circumstance and opportunity were different colors and he longed for a shade of gray, if only to end this downward spiral of destiny that he knew would consume him along with his friends. This was going to be the end of him.

"I wish to speak with you alone, Sailor Moon," he said suddenly and looked to her from his place in the shadows. The others had expected it, but were befuddled at him wishing it to be done alone. Of course, he would offer no explanation.

She was unsure at first, staring at him with her hand clasped across her chest, her blue eyes widely taking in his piercing stare while her heart beat ruthlessly in her chest. Being alone with him was the last thing she wanted, mostly because she became malleable in his presence and her fears were slightly contained by the others around her. Yet, she saw that he was genuinely concerned about the situation and that she needed to address this as the leader of the senshi. So she nodded – reluctantly.

Under the glowing green eyes of a distant brawler, they separated from the others and found a secluded spot among some cherry trees, a beautiful grove which enclosed them like secret lovers from the world. As much as this situation distressed her, she had to keep a straight mind and listen to what he had to say, for he was a person to spoke only when the words had to be spoken. But that was much harder than it seemed. "What is it?" she said in a rather shaky voice.

"You are not our leader," he said abruptly, startling her with his tone.

At first she was just aghast and stared back at him without the capacity to respond, but he continued in order to clearly define the lines between them and where they both stood in relation to the other. "Everything I tell you now is because you deserve to know what happens on your world. This doesn't mean you can stop it," he continued. Everything about this conversation was ripping at her. His eyes bored holes through hers and his words cut deep. To her eternal despair, he continued further in his chillingly solid voice, "The Priests are four creatures replicated from four Scion in our universe. They have all the powers and abilities we do, but also the malevolence and goals of their master. You do remember the force I told you about?"

Her eyes seemed to want to shrink away, but she found that doing that, with him as the focus of her attention, was harder to do than say. "The one destroyed your world?" she asked weakly. He only nodded and she found one of her answers taken care of. However, there was something floating in her memory and she stared into his face intently, hoping to try and confirm what she was suspecting and fearing. The moment before red had filled her existence, the hood covering Kiga's face had blown aside and she had gotten a good look at the Priest – at the face of the enemy. It made her wince when she asked him the next question, "Kiga is your copy, isn't he? You four are the ones they were created from."

In the same moment, he was surprised and satisfied, both reactions drowned out by his determined face. The facts of her worth were slowly coming to him and he found that small testament to her observations somewhat comforting, but still meaningless. "I had hoped we left them behind, but now they've come to infect your world as well. They also bring with them the force that kills worlds – Anubis," said he with a trailing glance away from her eyes.

"Anubis?" she asked.

He did not like speaking about it and even the soft snow of cherry blossoms couldn't brighten his expression. He stood there, cold and walled in with the gangly hands of a cruel fate reaching out at him from a Universe now dead. "A being of celestial birth. As far as we know, he was a nameless god somewhere until he was cast into our galaxy. Then he began to consume," he explained and let out a deep, soul quenching sigh. "He nearly destroyed Earth before Ryu, our Scion of the Moon, was able to stop him. But just when he had beaten that terrible force, four figures came in and kept him from finishing it," he finished but to her great surprise, he spoke of those four with an extremely foul voice and tone.

"The Priests?" she inquired.

His expression puzzled her further. He couldn't look at her, his head turned and he closed his eyes. Furthermore, his jaw tightened as teeth gritted harshly against teeth, proving to her that this was not something he brought up often. She knew that whatever was about to be said was something that severely troubled the enigmatic youth, to a point where she felt intense pity at his plight. "No, we four were the ones who kept him from ending the suffering," he said bitterly. This information made her gasp and take a small step away in the disbelief that the young man before her could ever act against someone that he cared for. Did she hear right? Had she been wrong about Yamito and his apparent love for his own Moon senshi?

Even though this information was horrid, there was still something he wasn't telling her and she cried out passionately to know the reason, "Why?"

Suddenly, his eyes shot up at her and were glowing – on fire even. This was brushing against the very core of Yamito's suffering and she knew it; knew it when he burned in this way. "We are not like you. Our power comes from a dark place, a teeming void of nothing except raw, unaltered energy. In this form, we can control it," he said breathlessly as his Scion form was in judgment before her. It was nearly maddening, having to stand before her and explain to her why they were the way they were and even more so since her supreme form was seemingly pure and free of any hindering lashes.

She didn't know what to think. The young man sighed deeply and closed his eyes, as if admonishing himself for being harsh with her. All the while, Sailor Moon stared at him with wide eyes, trying to understand more about him and how such a kind soul could be burdened in such a way.

When his eyes opened again, she could almost see it; a swirling mass of blackness which was trapped inside this weak human. It frightened her. "Our Acrolyth form is not so easy to control. Where you enjoy your pure powers, we fight to keep our deepest urges under control," he said and looked her over, as if judging her. She felt the instinctual urge to wrap her arms around her in defense of his eyes but she continued to listen intently as he continued, "There are…two beings inside of every Scion. This other part of us is alive and not alive, dependant on our own personalities to give them form. So, they feed on our desires and weaknesses to try and manipulate us. For me, my other part drives me to seek spiritual awareness but nothing else. For Kage, it's the sheer will to fight and so on. In the end, it was these powers which stopped Ryu from banishing Anubis forever. It was these forces combined with our own that let evil survive."

Now she took a step back, feeling fearful at his admission and weary that he might not be as good as she had hoped. Her defenses raised, she still desperately looked at him for answers and quick relief for her meandering affections. "Wh…what are you saying?" she demanded, but in a weak voice.

It wasn't real. This deep, beautiful person before her somehow kept an evil being from being destroyed? Inside, she almost felt guilty for having these feelings as she did about him. Right now her concern and her disappointment battled for domination and it was a teetering battle inside of her heart and her eyes. How could she act towards him knowing that he had done these things – that he had turned on his own prince? Would he turn against her? Was he technically on her side at all? Again, there were more questions than answers.

Yamito seemed unfazed by the reaction and remained rooted, unchanging in the wake of her quickly molding regard for him. "I'm not seeking absolution for these things. I'm telling you the facts of the matter. Those four Priests carry within them the essence of Anubis. There's no other truth beyond that. We allowed Anubis to survive and it destroyed everything. Now we will end this, no matter the outcome. Anubis and his Priests will be destroyed," he said as a growing resolve bloomed within him once more, as if merely telling someone these things that had been chaining him allowed him to see the end to their long road. As far as he was concerned, the discussion was over. He told her all she needed to know about the threat and the inevitable outcome. When they were gone, her world would return to the way it was before, safe and unaware of the danger that had come to it. In that, at least, he felt a bit of peace.

As he turned back to return to the others, Sailor Moon suddenly had an epiphany. Some small voice inside her mind spoke to her, though she knew neither the words nor the voice. As she was already reeling with the story that had been told to her, her thrashing heart had made it possible to receive an otherworldly sensation, as if someone or something was reaching out to touch her, to tell her. It wasn't the sort of thing that came at will and she quivered, like her own reflection had moved out of sync. Whatever it was, it was such a powerful thought that she just blurted it out, without thought or understanding, "You'll die too!"

Yamito stopped abruptly and didn't move. A single moment of terror coursed through her as she watched him staring harshly at the others, as if he were betrayed. The bound power that she felt inside of him was like nothing she had ever felt, for it thrashed inside of him like a chained beast wanting to rip apart its cage and escape. The way he moved made her unsure of just how close to the surface that power was, whether it would cause him to lash out at her for invading his lunacy. When he looked back to her, she felt justified. His eyes tore her apart in their black depths and she had never felt as uneasy as she did being the victim of such a dark glare from Yamito. When he spoke, the feeling in her stomach increased tenfold. "How do you know this?" he asked.

No name came to mind. In fact, nothing at all filled in the vacant place on her tongue that would answer him. That answer had just been slipped to her under her knowledge and she could offer no answer to his satisfaction. However, despite all of that, she felt empowered by the knowledge and braved a step towards him, her voice rising past her fear of him, "I just know it somehow. Is it true? You'll die if the Priests die?"

This was a truth which he had not planned to share with her, but she had somehow made the situation twice as difficult and infinitely more important for him. Turning back to her slowly, he let out a draining sigh and began the explanation, his heart tired and his mind too fettered to try and imagine where she gained the information. "When humans are duplicated and their essence turned to Gangers, the energy is split equally among the two. This is what is happening to your world now. These people that are attacked have their energy stolen and made into an identical copy, a copy that now serves the Priests and Anubis' army. This is also the case when a Scion is duplicated," he said but he could see this part was over her head. He continued without regard for her understanding. "If you kill one of these copies…if you kill a Ganger, the energy will fill the human's body once more and they will recover. It's like filling a bottle back up with water. However, part of a Scion's power is the ability to quickly restore lost energy, as if the bottle refills itself. This is how we, and I'm sure you as well, can use energy to attack enemies over and over. However, destroy a Priest and that stolen energy will also return back to its host but with deadlier effect. We can barely control what power we have now, so you can imagine doubling that power might have a negative affect on us," he explained with a slight shrug, as if that end were nothing more than the destination of a rocky road.

Though these were dire consequences, he explained them as if it were a school assignment, simply and without passion. She was horrified. Not a single word could escape from the torrent of her mind and this was all to be expected. Seeing the expression on her face, he attempted to bleed that apathy onto her and spoke in a cold tone, "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. To destroy the Priests, we Scion have to die as well. It's something we've lived with since the Priests were created. However, things will only return to origin. Four lives to assure your world doesn't end up like ours is an acceptable loss. Our fate is to follow our kind into oblivion."

"How can you say that?" she responded passionately, giving him a pleading glance with all of her goodwill behind it, "There has to be another way to stop them! You can't just give up your life so easily!"

"Easily?" he snapped back and startled her. From the moment she had met him, she knew he hid his feelings well and hardly let an emotional moment pass. She knew that it took a great push to stir him. In that moment, she saw the true fire in the Scion of Mars and it was bright, surpassing any flame she had known before.

But as quickly as it had flamed before her, he once again sunk back into his smoldering disposition. He became suppressed once more. "I have no desire to die, Sailor Moon," he said as he closed his eyes upon a caring face, "but I will in order to end this. We four are but shades of a lost world anyway – doomed to fade into obscurity as those that went before us."

Although he shrouded his emotions well, they still existed under the surface in a torrent of intensity. There was also a latent fear in her eyes as she watched him and the conundrum of Yamito was compounding by every passing moment, making it harder and harder to fight her attraction to him. This guy conducted a vast energy inside and had the complacency to burn whatever was needed to meet his goal. In some ways, he was just as villainous as the Priests. Without as much as a moment to allow her appeal, he turned and headed back towards the others, showing that he was very dedicated to the task of ending the tome of their lives.

But Sailor Moon wouldn't let that book close so easily. "I won't let you do it alone, Yamito. We're part of this too now and we can find a way to beat them without you dying," she called after him in a surprisingly confident voice. He stopped. Whether it was her ability to sound supremely hopeful in the direst of situations, or because he genuinely saw something in her that he thought had died, he didn't know or care. This girl did have an amazing power, possibly enough that she could really do as her heart commanded. There was no reason for her to help them and he had always been skeptic of the blindly charitable, yet he found a part of him, an infinitesimal sliver buried in his soul, believing that she really would find another way.

Yet that part was buried under a landslide of doubt and he only spoke, over his shoulder and back to the one that waited for him, "Do as you wish."

Upon their return, they were confronted with a developing situation in which the now-awakened Sailor senshi were addressing the three mysterious figures that were providing a sincere source of agitation for the weakened soldiers. The sweltering heat had weakened them all but upon being faced with these new figures, they were defensive again and grouped together, like animals with their backs against the wall. The two leaders walked onto the scene just as Sailor Jupiter was acting a shield for the others and addressing the three Scion with clenched fists and a growl. "I asked who you were! Better tell me before I get mad!" she demanded fiercely.

Of course, whenever a situation turned to contention, it was Kage that led the charge. Having wandered over from his secluded spot as soon as the violent intentions of the soldier was know, he stood just outside of a single striking blow, his stance heavy and eyes flashing upon the girl. It was always the fastest way to get his attention – to threaten him. "Your mouth works. Let's see if the rest of you is as strong, sweetcakes," he replied and taunted her further with a very dubious grin. The comment didn't exactly strike her well and she widened her stance a bit to show this jerk how arrogance usually led to a lesson in humility. It seemed things were about to wander into Kage's realm.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried in hopes to stop them. In a moment of benign humor, the name caused them both to look at her, making her remember that the Scions' power was also based on the planets. That small fact made her grin sheepishly and point to Sailor Jupiter while secretly thanking the moment for diffusing the situation a little bit, "Eh heh, this one I mean." The fact the fight was stopped made Sailor Jupiter loosen a bit, but it caused Kage to snort heavily and look back to her with his arms crossed over his chest; another chance to fight wasted due to inconvenience. Secretly, he wanted her to still come at him as way to blow off the steam he had built up by talking to Yamito. Sailor Moon was concerned about this but Yamito had simply watched the whole thing, not offering a word to stop the fight. Their leadership styles were vastly different and she knew it with every passing breath from the dangerous brawler. "It's okay, Makoto. These are the four that told us about the Priests. They're friends," she said to the surprise of the others, though it made Kage roll his eyes.

That changed everything. Now the Sailor senshi looked at them in a new light and felt eased that they were on the same side. Sailor Jupiter looked back to her opponent with a blink, noticing he was still watching her, though she didn't once back down or turn away. For Kage, he was simply trying to figure out another way to entice her to restart the fight. The two made quite a pair.

However, while the moment now became infantile and a possible staging area for the two groups to get to know one another, the dark Yamito finally pulled his eyes from his female counterpart, as if his secretive analysis had been completed. "We're leaving," Yamito ordered and turned to leave the shrine. It came as surprising to nearly everyone, for Suteki and Kurai truly wished to bond with those that were of the same life as them and the girls were equally interested in learning more about them. Kage was already turning to leave since his fight had already dissipated and he saw these girls as nothing more than a distraction to him and the others. Ultimately, Yamito's word was law among the reluctant two and they stirred as if to leave, offering yearning glances to the struck senshi and silently proclaiming their desires to act otherwise.

"Wait!" said a sharp voice that halted Yamito in his tracks, "We don't know anything about you! How are we supposed to fight these Priests if we can't trust you?" It was Sailor Mars and she was glaring at the dark figure with eyes that were also alight with the consecrated fire of Mars. She glared with all of the greatest moments of distrust and anger, for she was disturbed by the entire thing and especially weary about the young man that shared her planet's light. There was every indication that she truly didn't like Yamito, for his very presence made her uneasy and the way he moved and spoke drove fiercely unwanted feelings through her.

However, he also regarded her with a likened sense of concern. She was also a child of the flame and even a priestess. He was cautious about her, but that fact didn't take away from him turned back to her and letting his vision fill with her. "You know enough. If I were you, I wouldn't seek them out. It takes an illicit power to stand up to those four," he replied. The explanation didn't sit well with her, but that same feeling overcame her mind and she just stared at him, her face still showing signs of her protest. Though Mars shined on them both, it was easy to see which of the two had the greater shadow across their face. That warned her more than anything else. Then, his eyes became distinctly darker. "If you seek guidance, ask the flame," he said, almost as an insult, and turned back, disappearing down the path in spite of all that happened afterwards. There was nothing to say in return. She was unsettled that he seemed so similar to her, and yet so different. Above all else, she believed she hated Kurobashi Yamito.

Kage, by this time, had wandered almost out of the area but had stopped long enough to holler back at the remaining two, if only because these Sailor senshi were something that ran like sandpaper across his skin. "You two better follow your revered leader. These little girls are nothing but a waste of time," he warned, which didn't strike the senshi too well or make them anymore endeared to the brawler.

Kurai, eyeing the distant figure a moment, bowed quickly to the gathering of Sailor senshi and resolved to leave just as instructed, though his heart truly wished him to stay. "Nice to meet you all. Excuse me," he said as a manner of formality, then he turned and walked after Yamito and into the night.

However, the final element of this crew lingered, defiant of the others and following his own perverted longings. "So, we're like guy senshi and you're girl senshi, right? Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Suteki quipped and looked between them all with a hopeful glance. He received questioning glances, blinks and flat glares, but he wasn't put down so easily. With a wicked grin, he rubbed his hands together and offered them all a handsome wink and charming voice, "Na, just imagine! Five beautiful girls like you with highly-trained…er, forms? Us dashing Scion and our wicked cool outfits? It's like gravity! And who's the cutest one out of all of us Scion? I could make you bare molars with my wicked skills." The ones who found his antics funny snickered, but Sailor Mars wasn't very amused. In fact, she didn't know if she hated him more or less than the dark leader of their group. But he continued on, making scandalous remarks that were lost on some and interesting to others, much to his own delight. He could have gone all night if it hadn't been for a growl coming from the night.

"Suteki! Get your ass moving or I'm gonna hand it to you on a plate!" Kage snarled from the darkness.

The blonde winced and looked around quickly, as if an attack was imminent and his personal safety was in danger, but then he laughed loudly and dismissed the proximity as nothing but his paranoid memory. As if some great itch was bothering his neck, he rubbed the back of it sheepishly and tossed a thumb over his shoulder towards the shadows that held his ominous friend. "That's Kage. He's a tough guy, but inside he's really a pussy cat. I could tell you stories that would just…" he started but a second voicing from the night instantly ended story time.

"Now!" Kage roared, this time sounding closer.

Once again the boy was startled and jumped back, laughing loudly and waving at his new fan club. "Eh heh, I guess I have to go now. You think about what we talked about and I'll call ya. See ya around!" he said as he backed up far enough to turn and run down the path after the others; just a mop of blonde hair flailing into the night.

With the departure of the last of them, the Sailor senshi were left alone, swimming in an ocean of questions and all looking to Sailor Moon. For the first few moments, she didn't know whether she could smile for their sake, to let them know that everything was going to be okay because she truly didn't know. They all saw the hesitation in her and it weakened them, made them feel a bit more vulnerable and wanting to know just exactly what was going on with the new threat, the new fighters and where they all stood in the midst of it. They all had questions but she only had a few answers.

For the next few hours, she was going to have to field the questions as best as she could, but that was her duty – to share with her friends all of the trouble and sorrow that came with their destinies. Soon enough, all of them knew what was going on, that is, everything except the fact that death came with the life of their world. It was the new equations which morphed the world around them and each of them had just gotten a taste of this new set. But somehow she couldn't tell them about the black cloud that was just beyond the horizon waiting to consume the four figures that had come to their world. Something inside her whispered to omit that. She wondered if it would be a source of great discord among her friends, though she could already tell that discord would be an understatement. She felt it as well. There was something spectacular about those four young men.

In the midst of all of the explanations, Sailor Mars had been the quietest, staring harshly from where she stood and was obviously shaken by the presence of her counterpart. She watched as each of the others was pulled in by the story, seeing the growing sympathy for the four and the plight they had. However, she was no so easily stirred by it and tucked her arms across her chest even further, her eyes glowing like embers out of a coal bed and flickering with just as much passion. "I don't trust them. All four of them have a putrid cloud hanging around them. How do you know these Priests aren't just puppets? You said yourself they admitted to attacking their own Moon soldier," she said, instantly snaring all of the others, though she glared at Sailor Moon solely.

Sailor Moon looked back, her eyes tired and worried that her close friend had felt the same things about the dark leader of the Scion that she had. "That Yamito has a very powerful effect on people, even Rei-chan," she thought, frowning a bit that her little secret wasn't quite as solitary as she hoped. Outwardly, the miko was showing every indication that she truly loathed the boy, but Sailor Moon saw it on her face – the same thing she knew was on her own. A thought. A moment. Everything about him was powerful, enigmatic and terribly hypnotic. It made her shiver and look away from her friend to answer. "They've been through some terrible things. I trust Yamito-san when he says they truly want to defeat the Priests and protect out world. And I want to help them," she replied, hugging herself slightly as she spoke.

While all of the others felt the same way and were empowered by the will of their Princess, Sailor Mars continued to glare, pressing her lips at the very thought of the will that it took to sway the fire the way Yamito did, to cause the flames to obey and worship just by his presence. That invasion of her sacred realm stirred anger in her. Despite all of her good intentions, she simply didn't like the way he affected everything around him. She hated how he affected her. "You could be wrong, you know. Don't be blinded by that sob story…or anything else," she finished and turned to enter the shrine – to enter her home and block everything from her feelings.

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Venus called after her, stepping out to break the air that had formed between the two, "What's gotten into you?" But there was no reply; not from either. Sailor Mars disappeared and Sailor Moon was silent, staring down at the cold ground, trying to push through the torrent of thoughts that were swirling around in her mind and causing her to not think about the words that had been spoken, but only about the subject of them. For the moment, she didn't want to consider if she was right or wrong. She just wanted to be relieved of all those terrible currents thrashing her mind and heart around like ships lost at sea.

Above all else, she desperately wanted to see Mamoru, if only for a single, reassuring moment.


	8. Subtle Expectations

**Chapter Seven: Subtle Expectations **

Dreams were a great gift to mankind. They allowed souls to travel to the farthest stars or into the deepest ocean, but never betrayed the person. Most people dreamed desire or a shard of happiness that could complete their life. Some only found nightmares waiting behind closed eyes. Thousands looked forward to dreams aloft, while equal amounts cringed with the thoughts of their deepest nightmares. Everyone everywhere had felt the mystique of dreams.

For one young girl, dreams were the window to the future.

Rei woke with a start, her breath lodged firmly in her throat. Staring wildly at the wall in her room, a cold sweat was trickling down her back and leaving her shivering. Her sleeping garments clung ruthlessly to her skin and her heart was wildly beating in her ears, drowning the room in a deafening roar though there was only silence. In the darkness, there was only her breath trying to return and calm her, but she could not shake off what she saw. It hollowed her.

_A black creature, with wings more fearsome than the any she had seen haunted her dreams. Standing by herself, she could only watch as the figure faced away from her as it always did, a shower of black feathers swirling around her from its terrible wings. No matter how hard she tried to focus her mind, the feathers were like a swift current, pulling away all her thoughts. She never knew who the figure was._

_This time had been different. There had been a new figure tonight lingering in the distance. The new person was even blacker than the first and infinitely more sinned. The two great powers made her quake in fear and she had no energy to move. They were awesome. They faced each other as enemies and not allies – two equally potent powers conflicted beyond normal sight. _

_Then the first turned to her. _

_At first, she couldn't believe it. The breath that had once come so quickly and desperately stopped and she felt sick to her stomach. Yamito's dark eyes crested the top of a black wing and he looked upon her with eyes void of light. She could hardly describe the feelings that stirred within her at the sight of him. She tried to call his name but her voice was empty and she felt as if she were trying to press it through a typhoon. Yamito didn't hear her. When turning back to the foe he faced, a blue ball appeared in between the two and sparkled despite their infinite darkness. _

_Earth. _

_Caught between the two powers, the planet began to tear apart and crack like glass, as if being pulled and twisted by unseen hands. When Rei called out for them to stop, her voice sailed through the void and made them both lurch in pain. From the small globe, a bright light burst and suddenly impacted both of them, breaking them apart just as their power had done to the planet. This light was warm and familiar but it tore through them both without regard, making the two of them scream out in pain. _

_She didn't know why, but she raced to Yamito. Her heart suddenly felt heavy and hard but every part of her wanted to touch him – to ease his pain. However, by the time she got to him, only a gust of ash blew into her. _

_So there she stood, staring at a shining orb that remained strong against the tides, but both figures were gone. Again betraying her resolve, a tear caressed her cheek and fell to her hand. When she looked down to it, the tear was a single black feather. _

_Then, even the feather burst into flames and was gone._

This kind of vision always took a lot out of her. Despite not knowing what this one meant, the jolt from seeing Yamito had made her shaky. From the moment he arrived, her mind had not been her own. The fire was corrupt, it seemed, and gave little assistance about him. More than anybody she had ever known, he was a mystery to her. Even after more than a month, it was the biggest reason she thought of him constantly. Iron-willed Rei was so off balance about this single person that it broke her sleep and raped her dreams. She was tired of it. Until she got some answers, her dreams would menace her. With a determined expression and a solid glare, she dressed in the night and set her mind to find him. She didn't know how, but she would find him and end this – somehow. She had to for the sake of her own soul.

Oddly enough, she didn't look far.

As the door slid open, an unfathomable sensation hit her. Across the yard, in front of the shrine, was a figure shaded by the moonlight and bowing in reverence. The cool night air hit her at the same time as a burning in her chest. The torches around the figure swayed rhythmically to the whispered chanting on the wind, telling secrets to her and pulling her heart. It was a sacred incantation that only priests and priestesses knew. That alone made her swallow and step a ways into the yard, her eyes locked on the figure.

"Excuse me? You'll have to return in the morning. You…" she started but her words fell away. The chanting stopped and the figure stirred, signaling the torches to brighten. With a hand close to her chest, she watched him slowly stand straight, with all of the torches around them seeming to rise higher in adoration. Then his head tilted and he spoke in the voice which she had longed to hear since the night with the Priests. It was his voice. It was the voice that pierced her heart with its depth and sorrow.

"You've seen it…" said the voice.

In the same moment, she knew what he meant and was lost on his meaning. There was no debating who it was, but that same feeling came over her. She knew who it was. She hated him for having this affect on her. She knew what he was, what was inside of him, but fought stubbornly against every instinct her training had taught her. She was taken with him; his movements, his actions and even his mysterious power. Every part of him stirred her soul, made her insides burn with heat and her skin freeze with chills.

To the ground behind him she stared, biting her lower lip and longing for him in some obscure way. How he could command her like this was frustrating, but unstoppable. When and how this had happened to her, she didn't know, but what she did know was that her every waking thought circled around the mystery and terror that surrounded the dark young man before her. "My dreams are haunted with images of a person with black wings and a terrible power deep inside his soul. Tonight I saw his face," she said and struggled to form her words. Wanting nothing more than to be the object of his eyes, she looked up from the ground to him and winced.

"What are you, Yamito?" she said breathlessly.

It was the question none dared to ask, yet it was the only question that would move him forward. He had also danced around that question, unable to answer it on his own but obsessed with the elusive answer. Hearing her speak over her trembling lips and wide eyes, he finally felt closer to the answer. Slowly he turned to her, granting her the wish – to be captured by his dark eyes once more. As he faced her now, the fire cast glowing red slivers across his eyes and brought her to the point where she would go mad unless she could have some part of him to herself.

His lips parted to answer.

It had been one of those nights. Sleep hadn't come at all, but that was too be expected with the hole in the wall they had been renting. They hadn't been sleeping in the best of conditions for as long as he could remember, but when the world blends with a dank stench, it was never easy to see where home and humanity separate. Now that they were in a shiny, colorful world again, the contrast was rubbing at his skin and he needed to walk in darkness for awhile.

The world was blithe. The moonless sky and the stars were calling and only hours of darkness had the kind of excitement to suit Kage. The dark street had interested him. The ominous shadows that followed brought a small smile to his face. The dead end alleyway had welcomed him and the six thugs were his new friends.

Then they all were lying on the ground unconscious.

He was disappointed in the quality of the brawl; the fact that one hit each had floored them. After years of battling for his life against supernatural foes and the shadows of his mind, a few ignorant humans staking petty territory or monetary gain was like glass at his fist, breaking into pieces at the smallest gesture of his suppressed soul. There were even moments when the brawler of the Scion had dismissed the voice in the back of his head as it screamed for him to stop, though luck was generous that night and none of the thugs had met an unfortunate end. They would be sore for a long time and some scarred or given a limp, but they would all live on. Only afterwards did Kage realize that during the fight, when the tides of battle were sweeping him around, he hadn't even been concerned for their lives. A part of him was repulsed by that thought.

The rest of him didn't care.

Currently, he was crouched over one of the groaning thugs, taking the spoils of his victory and stuffing wads of money and other things into his jacket pockets. Again, not even a second thought was given to the act and he proceeded with a disinterested expression, as if he were working the clock. He did, however, find a fresh package of cigarettes among the fallen, his brow rising slightly as his lips twisted in anticipation. Taking death in small doses was fine with him and he pulled a long white stick from the package, relieving one of the thugs of a shiny, silver lighter and jarring the darkness with a spray of sparks and flame. The chemical rush was so dry compared to the one forged in the heat of battle though he hadn't had one of those since he ran headlong at the Higekitai. He took what he could get.

Taking a long drag on the cigarette, he blew a cloud of smoke onto the unfortunate young man, his peat green eyes glowing in the dim light just as the amber mouth of his cigarette did. "Tanaka Ichiro, huh?" he quipped around his lit cigarette, holding the man's wallet into the pale light. A moment was spent looking over the identification, from the picture to the neatly printed Kanji, then he tossed it back onto the man and stood, glaring down gravely as he flicked some ashes down upon him. "Your father must be so proud," he remarked heavily.

The sarcasm was biting and he moved to leave the alleyway, his hands slipping into the pockets of his jacket and his tongue lavishing the filtered tip of the burning cigarette in his lips. It wasn't such a bad haul and he mused over buying a pass to a local gym for a formal brush up on his martial arts. But such thoughts were interrupted as his eyes found another man standing in the mouth of the alleyway.

The figure was motionless and stern, but apparently hadn't had the sense to either enter or move along, telling Kage that he was either too enthralled with seeing some action or too scared to try and break it up. Either way, the brawler stopped and glared, his face only slightly touched by the glow of his cigarette. "Ticket, please? Step up or blow, buddy. This ain't no peep show," he growled, waiting for the man to stiffen and flee.

The man was leaning against the wall and watching intently, obviously engaged by the fight that had happened before him. Even when Kage addressed him and tossed out a few casual threats, he didn't stir and continued to watch with amused eyes. The sensation that had drawn him to the alley was confirmed and all there was now was a quick educational step forward and an illuminating truth that would surely irk his casual arrogance. However, despite all pretenses and thoughts, this brooding brawler was certainly not someone to be taken lightly.

With a wide grin, Ten'ou Haruka stepped into the light, her female figure drowned by a stylish suit and her lips turned up with an amused smile. It was always a treat when someone assumed too much about her and she was eagerly looking forward to altering his assumptions. She had already learned a lot about him by watching the final moments of the scuffle and she weighed her options, thought she also knew that this young man was certainly not to be given an inch. Still, his actions had proved interesting. Whether or not mugging the muggers was ethical, she did like his style. It wasn't everyday an epitaph criminal appeared on the streets and there was just something brewing in the depths of his exotic eyes that caused her to step headlong into his path.

"You have some pretty slick moves for a street thug. I think the police would have something to say about you taking their money," she said, keeping her voice deliberately lower to save the surprise for the right time.

However, her secret was already out. Kage showed the surprised in his brow and the course of his eyes, for even though she could easily blend with a dozen other salary men on a busy afternoon street, he had already seen through the guise and was reeling from it. "_This dude looks like a lady. Tch, I hate people that can't make up their mind_," he thought.

Unlike most people, he had a fighter's eye. From the moment she had come into the light, he had seen the shape of her body despite the clothes. Her weight was distributed differently and she shifted her hips when she stood. All of it was plainly visible for him. It was just one of the abilities that came with a life of fighting. "Yeah, well I'm a very unique thug," he replied and slipped the cigarette from his lips, blowing puffs of grey smoke as he spoke. Guile was just written on his face as he sized her up, not at all being discreet about it, though she didn't appear to take much offense. Whether it was mountains or seas, Kage walked the same and didn't lose once ounce of his stance, his shoulders still tense and his eyes waiting for the instant a new battle began.

After all, he could tell she was no ordinary pedestrian as well. "Nice suit. Confused, are we? I bet you give the girls a big surprise in the sack, eh?" he snorted and idly used his thumb to push the cigarette through his fingers in tune with the remark, emulating something similar in show.

Haruka smirked lightly, pulling her hand from her pocket and she turned her body slightly to address him in a far less polite term. "You shouldn't assume so much. If I were to do the same and judge you solely on your looks, you'd be nothing more than foul-mouthed thief with all the manners of shoe scum," she retorted dryly, watching the quirk in his brow show how her remark had hit him. It only made her slip further into the pissing contest. "Oh, how embarrassing. That's how you really are. I guess I defeated my own point," she said with a sneer.

Kage's brow was twitching with aggravation and he bit the end of his cigarette, his fierce eyes locked on the girl all while the muscles in his thighs were bothered. This cross-dressing bystander had invaded his own personal therapy and was now throwing insults at him, something that instantly brought all of his attention on her.

However, as he had already rousted a few street thugs and had stuffed his pockets, there was really little need to dance around with another lowly human. Even his intense need to fight was satiated due to the alighted might of his revenge and the fact that his true nemesis was waiting somewhere for his hand. There was also a small feeling tugging at the back of his mind telling him that going at it with this person would be way more trouble than it was worth.

For all of that, he snorted to the side heavily, shifting his eyes in a posturing of his pride. "Tch, bark bark, little puppy. I just floored all these big hearty men. What could a little girl like you do?" he growled and stabbed his hands back in his pockets, walking towards her once more as he went to leave the alleyway. His boots were making dull echoes in that confined space, with only her silent eyes to punish him. In reality, he had no interest in getting into a slap fight with her, making her words moot. His rage had been vented for the night. All there was left was to pass by and filter out of existence once more.

It was then that she attacked with a grin. The first punch clocked him right across the jaw, making him stumble to the side in utter shock and soon he felt two more blows rack his torso. He hardly had a moment to breathe before another fist was curling through the night towards his face. However, this time he was able to jut the back of his hand into her wrist and deflect it, giving him a moment to kick-start his training and begin to address her assaulting blows.

With skills that rivaled his own, she threw a tempest of attacks right at him, most of which he was able to block or avoid. Her final assault left a good-sized hole in the wall here his head had previously been, though she slowly looked over her locked arm at him, taking his wide expression with joy as she spoke through a daring grin, "You'd be surprised."

Kage shifted his jaw a bit as it throbbed from her blow. His burning cigarette was still smoking on the ground where it had fallen and his eyes played over the lost companion, his tongue flickering out as he attended to the spot of blood that had been stinging his lower lip. "You wanna hand that back over here?" he said candidly, looking from where the cigarette was laying at her feet.

It was an odd request and Haruka lowered her arm, giving the smoldering stick a slight glance before promptly stepping on it, grinding the life out of it with loud static in the still alleyway.

It was her only response.

To that, he pressed his lips and his knuckles cracked at his sides. Until that moment, he was still indifferent to actually getting into it with her, though not because he had any pretenses such as the woe of fighting a woman, but rather because there was something about her that was touching his senses – tickling his instincts.

However, as she had formally denied any amicable way to stay on his good side, he just rolled his neck to the side and prepared to make her pay. "Get ready for the hurt," he quipped and suddenly went on the offensive, lunging at her with little fanfare and swiping a fanning kick up at her head – a move that struck her as being far quicker than expected. Even though she evaded the kick, the gust of air following it slapped her cheek almost as if it had landed, amazing her that the whipping kick had so much power put behind it.

It wasn't the only thing that amazed her. Haruka soon found that he had a very unique style, one that stressed his long legs and the range that came with them. She was introduced to his beautiful, spanning form, the same which had awed Sailor Jupiter in the theater. Like with Makoto, she had a distinct speed advantage over this brawler, but something was telling her deep inside not to let her guard down in because of it. His kicks were stunning to watch as each movement lead to a flawless progression into the next attack, making his body appear fluid. Even with her speed, she was working to avoid the barrage of kicks that were darting around her head and body like an irate wasp. As of yet he hadn't thrown a punch, but he had lit up the night with a tightly disciplined kicking discipline.

She waited. All she had to do was get inside and it was over. She had fought tall fighters before and their weakness was always within the reach of their arms and legs. Knowing that she was doing far better than anyone else had in a long time judging by the surprised look on his face, she smiled and continued to bide her time, knocking aside the kicks with her arms or dodging them completely in pure form.

After enough time, she had her chance. With incredible agility, he had kicked his leg out and extended himself in such a manner that she was able to make her move. Her position was perfect to lunge and she did so, throwing a very powerful punch into his torso much like she had against his domestic counterpart. To her despair, however, her fist impacted a wall of tight muscles that had been honed and driven by years of living on a knife's edge. Her hand throbbed just from the impact. The density of his strength was a sobering experience and she looked up at him, her eyes burrowing a hole through him.

But to her surprise, he was smiling.

A sudden pain shot through her shoulder as his elbow crashed down on her, as if he had been leaving his upper body dormant until she exploited the same logical weakness that she had. The sharp bone of his elbow felt like blade as it displaced her bone and flesh, making her groan in a moment of shock and pain. But that wasn't all. The blow caused her weight to shift to her side and as she stepped to stabilize herself, his foot planted in front of hers and he slipped behind her, taking her arm back with her and tossing all of her weight forward. However, as he was currently keeping her foot in place, she was unable to stop herself and found the ground approaching very quickly.

The hold was solid and she would have surely met the concrete with a gawking face had she not been the skillful fighter she was. Agility was her calling card and she quickly flicked her wrist at the perfect angle, able to wrestle her arm from him in time to crouch and leap forward, rolling in the air to rake her foot across his face as a parting gift before she hit the ground roughly and rolled backwards onto her feet, glaring furiously for the next assault while cradling her twisted arm and injured shoulder. But her inertia was too much and she hit the wall of the alley with her back, feeling yet another pulse of pain course through her. With a hand hung on her shoulder, she stared at him with clenched teeth and a scowl on her beautiful face.

But he was standing still, his head still cocked from the last blow she delivered. Although awkward, he was watching her with sublime eyes, his tongue fondling the burning cut on the inside of his lip that she had given him. But he was alive again. She had jump-started his heart as it had been wilting in the lapse of true adversity.

Seeing she was stable again, he stood straight and clapped so loudly that it filled the alley with a storm of echoes. He was very impressed. It showed on his face. "There are few who could have done that. You may be more fun than I thought," he remarked over his pumping blood.

The shifting on the mood made her face melt again and she stood straight, laughing bitterly at the compliment and pulling a covering hand over her injuries. As she rolled her shoulder to work the pain out, his head tilted and his curiosity bloomed. She was very interesting. "What's your name, girl?" he asked.

She glared at him, irked that he had the audacity to ask now after they had already exchanged blows, but she too was interested in this brawler that had the skills and power to make her work for victory. Anyone that had the eyes that he had was worth her time. "Haruka…Ten'ou Haruka," she replied and slipped her fingers from the sore spot. He had hurt her and she was more than eager to return the favor, this time after all of the formalities had been done. She'd wipe the alleyway clean with his face the next time.

"What's yours?" she replied.

"Kage?" suddenly started a new voice, one that grabbed the attention of them both. Both Kage and Haruka looked to the mouth of the alley and saw a young girl peeking around the corner with her hand against the stone, her green eyes wide in wonder and her body pressed close against the wall in bashful longing. It was an interesting scene to come upon.

"Makoto?" Haruka asked in surprise.

"Haruka-kun? What…what are you two doing? Yamamori-san?" she replied and stepped out into the alleyway. It became a flurry of curious glances as they all looked among each other, but with the mysterious young man's eyes still favoring his opponent.

"What…you two know each other?" Kage remarked and pointed between them. The girls looked between themselves and then back to him, trying to hide an unknown secret. It was a very awkward moment. Glances were exchanged between them and it would have been too hard to explain. Kage was quickly becoming annoyed and it showed in his falling brow.

But Makoto was too interested in what they had been doing when she came upon them, drawn by the familiar sensation of Haruka's energy. She had never expected to find this. "Were you fighting, Haruka-kun?" Makoto asked and looked her over for injuries, much to the reserved smile of her patient. The maternal nature of Makoto was never more apparent as she fawned over the slumped shoulder with her eyes, her mouth twisting angrily as Kage looked on. "How cruel! You had no reason to do this, Yamamori-san!" she called and glared at him, though he was now looking at them in a new light.

While Haruka was still glaring right back at him, not knowing exactly how to proceed from this interlude, Makoto was the one in the middle, caught with her protective instincts on her sleeve and the feeling of purpose still lost somewhere beneath.

But he soon surprised them both, snorting loudly to their combined front and stabbing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Tch, and just when I was having fun. But even I know better than to get into it with a couple of pinky lovers." He said and looked between them, completely convinced that the reason Makoto was acting so offended was because she and Haruka were intimate.

The remark made Haruka grouse slightly but Makoto was confused a moment, looking at him with a sort of innocent ignorance that only lived on the face of the true. "Lovers?" she echoed, as if trying to comprehend what he meant by that.

Then the meaning became obvious. Being the token of misunderstanding, Makoto laughed sheepishly, took a step away from Haruka and waved her hands through the air quickly to abolish that idea, her voicing showing an unusual level of distress. "No no no! It's not like that! We're just friends, right, Haruka-kun?" she claimed while giving a Haruka a glance.

Haruka, while still a bit irked at the young man's verbal skills, felt the fight slipping away from her and found it better to poke a little fun at her senshi sister, shrugging in spite of her injury and acting the part of a secretive lover. "Huh, who knows?" she said, which hit Makoto like ice down the back as being incredibly cruel. But Haruka played the part well, neither confirming nor denying the accusation. Something in her mind was sharing secrets and Makoto was in a panic for one very good reason.

It was more than enough for Kage. He casually shrugged and sighed, eyeing her idly and speaking, "Figures. Then next time we meet, leave your heart at home and don't hold back. I'm gonna bury you at that time, you bastard," he said with a smirk. Haruka was snorting at his remark as he was walking towards the mouth of the alley that Makoto had just come from and intending to leave this night as one of the more interesting moments of his time there. Secretly, he was hiding the fact that he recognized both of them as being potent fighters and that he very well couldn't defeat them both at the same time. He may have been arrogant, but he wasn't blind.

Makoto was in despair as she watched him walk between them and head out of the alleyway, though Haruka just looked on silently. Before he turned onto the street, he stopped and looked at Haruka out of the corner of his eye, a small smile twisting the corner of his lip. "You fight good, Ten'ou Haruka. Why don't you wear something nice next time and we'll really have fun," he said with blatant acidity in his tone.

Haruka's brow twitched at the remark and she suddenly felt a renewed inclination to beat the hell out of him, though it was that reaction that made him grin and leave them standing there; the furiously indignant Haruka and the disparaging Makoto.

With the single reason she had been out that night gone, Makoto looked to Haruka with frantic eyes. It was obvious her heart was beating fast in light of being associated like that, but also for another reason that Haruka had read in her eyes the moment she had seen him. But it was beating nonetheless. "Haruka-kun! Why didn't you tell him? W-Why did you let him think that we're…you know, like that?" she cried in a quick voice, a blush burning across her face.

"_Makoto's always been too critical about boys_," Haruka mused to herself. She also scoffed at her taste in men, finding that the young girl had an uncanny ability to fall for the worst possible person for her. In her heart, she felt that this Yamamori Kage was no different. "I thought so," she snorted and looked to her finally, "If you chase after this one, Makoto, you're going to suffer a lot of sorrow. He's got a fractured heart."

The words didn't make much sense to Makoto at first and she stopped in her tantrum, though her face was still burning from her secret being out. Haruka had seen it in Kage's eyes, a dark spot on his soul that was slowly growing with every moment, but she knew that the young girl before her would be too blinded by her feelings to see it. That would prove dangerous if she such a spot became destructive.

But the look on Makoto's face made her sigh and rub her shoulder, knowing that no amount of talking could eclipse the beating of her heart. She felt a bit sorry that the thunder senshi's greatest weapon was also her greatest vice. "He went that way. If you want to head into self destruction, I can't stop you," she said candidly.

Not knowing exactly what she meant, Makoto bowed a quick thanks and ran after him, leaving Haruka to look over the thugs. With a hand on her shoulder, she sighed and closed her eyes to the obvious, feeling that whatever followed the young man named Kage was dark, dangerous and destructive. "Kage, huh? Next time…I'm going to kick your ass," she said with a smirk.


	9. More Expectations

**Chapter Eight: More Expectations**

"I'm so far behind, I might drop below one hundred percent in my science class," Ami said with a worried tone, her voice echoing in the empty library as if part of the repository of inscribed thoughts and phrases. The dusty brown air was unresponsive to her plight but she was frantic anyhow, her hand passing over a dozen book titles as she tried to figure out where she would begin. Despite the cavernous building being nearly unpopulated, it was nevertheless a place of great movement, if only due to the inward disasters of Juuban's highest scoring student.

The librarian just smiled as she made her way to the door. The way Ami was finally digging into a book made the older woman laugh and open the doors to leave, but calling behind to the last patron of the library, "You worry too much, Ami-chan. Goodnight. Make sure you lock up when you leave." Upon her departure, Ami would be left alone in the gaping innards of the library, but there was little fear as it had happened time after time and the only reservation was that the young girl would stay up too late.

Ami just smiled softly and looked up from her book, nodding for the kindness and watching the librarian step out of the doors. As the library fell quiet once more, she fell back into reading, the only sounds coming from the pages as she turned them slowly and the periodic writing she scribbled into a notebook in her lap. Her silent servitude went on without incident, with her body feeling tired but her mind fiercely at work. There she sat, hunched back into the firm cushions of the seat with a pen hanging halfway out of her mouth, a habit that was only indulged in when no one was around to spot it. Solitude was the time of true self.

In due time, she found she was lacking in a certain book and would have to break her pose and wander into the blackened isles of stacked books that were as intimidating as they were welcoming. Setting her glasses on the table, she rose to her feet and headed towards the long, looming shelves housing the books. She was used the silence of the library and found refuge within the sounds of waiting text. Dressed in her school uniform, it seemed the only sound alive was her skirt taunting the books as she passed, though she was aware of her own breathing and the light padding of her indoor shoes.

Upon finding the shelf she needed, she began thumbing through the titles until she came across it; that sought book which had been laughing at her dropping averages at school. The title seemed to welcome her as she pulled on the book, but the welcome was only skin deep. The book seemed to stick on the shelf and it perturbed her, making her lips twist in strain as she pried the book from its place. The rack was stubborn and wouldn't let go, yet when she did jerk it from its place, she got more than the book.

Suddenly a hand reached out after the book and a voice broke her peace, quickening her still heart and shattering the stagnant air. "Hey!" it called to her dismay. All of it tapped into some deep fear of the dark in Ami and she shrieked loudly, pushing herself from the shelf with her hands as she dropped the book. The rocking tremor along the shelves knocked books out of their places to both sides and she heard a loud thud followed by a grunt. Then it was deathly quiet once more.

It was too much for her to bear. Her chest was heaving under her blouse and she desperately tried to hold it down, her eyes stressed widely as they attempted to locate an enemy in the dark. While trying to get her heart to slow down, she dared to peer through the shelf at the criminal who attacked her, crouching down but holding her hand tightly over pulsing breaths. There was only a shadow against the wall, yet fallen books seemed to cover it just like freshly fallen snow.

At first, she thought about calling the police and seeking safety outside, but soon she gathered her courage and focused her features in a determined huff. She was a soldier, after all! Granted, she wasn't as brave or strong as Makoto, but she could face whatever villain waited for her. While rounding the shelf, a small flashlight was dug from her pocket and she anxiously pointed it through the dark, her heart still racing and her footsteps slow but steady. Then she found the figure once more; still littered with random literature and barely moving. "W…who are you?" she squeaked out and shined the light at the figure, her opposite hand unconsciously thumbing across her transformation pen.

"_I could a tale unfold whose lightest word would harrow up thy soul, freeze thy young blood, make thy two eyes, like stars, start from their spheres_," said a voice in soft response, striking her as being very odd but beautiful. Ami found the voice familiar, but also knew the words out of some buried memory in her mind, aluuding to some forgotten passage from a story or play.

To her further surprise, she watched as the boy pulled a rather large book from atop his head, revealing his familiar face and already bent glasses now dislocated across his face. With a hand held up to block the light, he squinted through reflecting lenses to see who it was that had attacked him, though he didn't seem great offended or even worried that he was in danger. "Forgive me for being rude but bright light in eyes out of darkness is a tad painful," he remarked as he tried to see past the brilliance before him.

It was Kurai. Ami recognized him even though she had hardly been introduced, yet it was undeniable that he was the same composed element of the four Scion that had always been in the background – always part of the scenery. But it was that fact that made her remember him. She blinked at first, not used to hearing someone speak so elegantly and very much not expected it to be him there. Soon enough she laughed sheepishly and pulled the beam away and bowed quickly, expressing apologies as the ambient light shower on him once more. "I'm very sorry. I thought I was alone in here and you startled me. Please excuse me," she said loudly and without mark.

After the light had ceased to bore into his eyes, Kurai could clearly see who it was and was equally surprised, though he showed it by smiling. The books were sloughed off as he rose to his feet and he quickly adjusted his worn glasses on his nose, looking at her like the fox that found the pheasant. "Ah, Mizuno-san! What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't aware you moonlighted at the library. I wonder if you remember me," he said shyly.

"Of course! Kawano-san, am I right? " she replied and was happy the dim light hid the excited look on her face. It was very pleasant to see him as well, though they hadn't really been this close to each other since they had met.

Even in the dark, she thought he was unusually kind-looking. Unlike the others, who were wild or intimidating, Kurai was well-kept and had a very soft way about him. It was that part of him, though resigned to short exposure, that hinted that he would be the easiest to relate to, if only because he was the closest to the norm. She could only remember three times she had seen him, though each time she had caught herself looking to him as the bearer of sanity among the four displaced Scion. She liked the fact that he was quiet, reserved and tended to bring reality to the other three, though she also saw in him the same quiet uncertainty that she knew lived on in her. That was only more reason for her to feel so calm in his presence. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she inquired, looking around as if to stumble across some linger answer to her questions.

Kurai felt a bit sheepish at the question and laughed, rubbing his head slightly as if the action was also part of his answer. "I suppose that is some of Kage's influence on me," he replied, "Sadly, I had to sneak in. And I would be very happy if you would call me Kurai."

That made her smile in the dark, open to his quickening of their formality. She could feel deep inside that he wasn't a bad person that even though he was sneaking into the library, there was no harm in doing it. She was more than happy to keep his secret and smiled more as she took a different place in as an acquaintance. "Your secret is safe with me, Kurai-kun," she said quietly. Something in the way she spoke his name made him chuckle lightly, but only for the levity of it all, though sneaking in to read and running into his counterpart he found that, in the darkness, it was hard to keep one's mind clear.

Their affliction was left as he knelt down to pick the books up, of which she joined quickly. Happiness was something not felt for a while but being there at that moment fulfilled such a want. While helping, she couldn't help but eye him. The defeated glasses made him even cuter and she watched them slip down his nose a bit, despite the fact that he kept pushing them back up and seemed distraught they were being so bothersome. It was simply adorable.

To try and stem that train of thought, she looked to the books she was gathering and cleared her throat, not wanting to be caught up in the atmosphere of the cooing library around them. "Why do you have to come here at night, Kurai-kun? Can't you come here when the library is open?" she asked as she stacked books in her arms.

The small talk seemed to weigh on him as. Though she couldn't see it, his eyes were tired and old. He was tired and old. "Unfortunately, I have little time to pursue my studies. With those four coming here behind us, we spend much of the time looking for them. But tonight Yamito just left, without word or explanation. He seemed anxious to go somewhere and I believe he was headed to your friend's shrine," he explained candidly.

Ami was taken back. Even being the least social senshi, she knew the fire, so to speak, that existed between Rei and Yamito – the way the raven-haired miko burned whenever his name was brought up. Now she was going to be alone with him, with very unpredictable consequences. Somewhere deep inside, it worried her. To her knowledge, Rei disliked Yamito extremely and that usually spelled disaster for the mark. However, she had also heard Minako giving a very different account of Rei's affliction. That part popped into Ami's mind as well. If the meeting between those two was anything like the intense flittering her stomach was subscribing to at the moment, Rei was going to be in trouble.

"Should I worry?" she asked.

Kurai's smile was fleeting. "You don't understand Yamito, I'm afraid," he replied and started slipping books back into the shelf. He appeared very sad about this subject, as if he spent every moment of every day defending his ominous friend from misconception and blame. It was one thing that she had been confused about; his unwavering defense of their shady leader. He followed him blindly and was always by his side. A part of her admired him for that, but another part was scared of it. Yamito scared her and her expression revealed that. "I was good friends with him before the war for our world began. When Ryu was alive, Yamito was very different – lighter, even. He smiled a lot more and even laughed once and awhile. But he worries about so many things now, so many chains on his heart. It is the unnatural power in him which has catalyst in his eyes. I'm afraid that the Yamito that I once knew is lost within the darkness inside of him now," he continued and pushed the last book into its slot.

Ami found herself more afraid than before, but also sorry for Yamito. In a more shallow sense, she was thankful Kurai didn't have the same problem. Rei had a far greater task than she did, but unlike the others, Yamito frightened her too much to arouse her feelings. The boy standing at her side was another story and she felt easily swayed by the finesse in his voice. It allowed a smile to dominate her features whenever he was near. "I hope everything turns out well for all of us. I hope…" she started but her voice fell away a moment as she put the last book from her arms on the shelf. Words came harder when he was near, but only the ones that pertained to her desires. Ami was too timid for this, but the words somehow found a way, "I hope you and your friends will stay when it's over. You have friends here now, right?"

He looked to her, somewhat questioning her. Trust never came this quick to him, but that just meant they differed. This senshi of Mercury was like a reflection of him, though seen through a pair of new eyes. They were different, despite all of the similarities.

That fact did not bother him one bit.

With a warm smile, he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and let the past go for a moment, only to look forward. He then crouched and picked up another book, then held it out for her to place back on the shelf, a warm smile glowing in the darkness and his eyes showing through his damaged frames. "If we work together, we can finish putting everything back in its place," he said.

"I can't believe they're all gone. Maybe Usagi is home," Minako miffed to herself and paced in her room a few times. With a sideward glance to her phone, she thought about putting on some clothes and going out, but the humid day was just starting to break and the night air felt good along her bare legs. Lately she had been in the habit of putting on a long T-shirt after coming home for the day and letting her skin relax from the hold of tight jeans or fabric. Venturing out into the night meant that she would have to put on some kind of pants to cover her underwear, not to mention that she would be doomed if she was seen wearing just a grungy shirt. Thus she was torn between comfort and desire.

Then, her doorbell rang. It wasn't proper to answer the door in such an embarrassing state, yet she had the distinct feeling that someone important was at the door and that maybe her boredom would be cured at the flip of a latch. Carefully walking to the door, she peeked through the hole in order to judge her future, knowing that if it was a stranger, she'd simply not answer and continue her deliberations. A locked door was the steward of a girl's reputation.

Quietly, as she peeked through, her heart reared up and was taken back at what she saw; so much so that she disregarded her attire and flung the door open. It was Suteki standing there, but he had a very serious expression playing across her blue eyes and his lips were pressed tight. No one but him could have prompted such a response and a fluttery feeling built up in the bottom of Minako's stomach, forcing her to disregard logic and act solely based on her heart.

The wildly eccentric and charmingly funny quarter of the four that had invaded their lives had incessantly been wooing her memory, causing her to regard him as the one out of the four that she would most likely fall in love with and have a passionate affair with. She had fantasized about it often, fueled by the way all of the others spoke of him fondly and the way he made them laugh. It was just something a girl did when she was bored and confronted with a wildly unknown variable to life.

All of them had their charms. Yamito was the mysterious one that drove the heart mad with his silence and long gazes. Kage was the bad boy that forced a girl swoon, taken by his bad attitude and defiant smirk. Kurai was the intellectual, the one that recited poetry and shared a warm blanket on a cold night.

But Suteki was the one that attracted her the most. He was funny, charming and blatantly ditzy, not to mention impishly cute behind his moppy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He had the effect of making everyone around him smile and, above all else, it was his honesty that held her. A thousand reasons lay behind her beating heart, all of which forced her to open the door to him and speak, "It's you! W-what are you doing here?"

But for the first time since they had met, his face was tightened in genuine thought. His eyes were narrowed in search as he peered into her home, as if trying to determine the level of safety for her and there was no semblance to the prior that had captured her heart so. Her outfit was forgotten as she watched him, her own blue eyes scouring his face for some clue for his mood and she was starting to get worried. She feared something dangerous was at hand.

Suteki rubbed his chin carefully and then looked back to her, his posture still showing that he was on alert but that he seemed satisfied with the situation thus far. "Are you alone? Have you seen anything suspicious?" he asked in a voice that was almost scripted, like he was reading from a play that she was unconsciously a part of.

"Suspicious?" she asked. By this time sincerity had taken her. Her face had hardened lightly and she felt the distinct urge she was in danger, stemming from her experiences not only as Sailor Venus, but also Sailor V. As if his actions were contagious, she began to peer about for some kind of villain hiding in a tree or behind a couch. She also became tense and expected an attack at any moment, though it quickly became apparent that her visitor had become distracted and seemed less interested in the dire matter in the air.

Perhaps it was her fault that she took him seriously, but she became quite the dream come true, standing with short hems over thighs, her bare legs nearly reaching out and ripping his eyes down. But her ignorance was his delight and he was frozen in her doorway. Suteki was hormonal as it was but this had the effect of driving him into a void of happiness that was apparent in the perverse smile growing over his wetted lips. By the time she looked back, he nearly had a nosebleed and was oblivious to all but her milky white skin and the way it seemed to reach all the way to heaven.

She was puzzled by his sudden departure and asked, "Suteki-kun?"

His name broke the stare and he wrenched himself from that awesome sight. The mood suddenly wrenched back to the spectrum of wildness and Suteki's cowl broke, demoting him back to his usual, wacky self. Suddenly, he was the epitome of courage and he cried out to her in a powerful voice, "I have come to make sure you are safe, Mina-chan! Fear not because your mighty knight has arrived in his blistering armor!" Posing as the dashing knight, he quickly took her hand and pledged his services to her, though it did little more than confuse the girl even further.

Minako blinked and took one more look around, hoping to find the source of his grand drama and still ignorant to his true intentions. Then slipping a slender finger upon her chin, she gazed upwards in a moment of thought, completely forgetting how odd it was or how casual her outfit was. "I thought knights wore shining armor," she remarked.

That shattered his greatest moment and he fell from his paramount in true style. Hanging low in his lyrical defeat, his hand perched on his mop of hair and he sighed to himself. He was defeated by his own princess. "Feh, I bet Lancelot never had this problem," he snorted.

By now the ruckus had woken up Artimus and the white cat strolled out with a yawn, curious as to what would leave Minako at the front door in her current clothing. The cat was oblivious to all that was going on but he soon straightened himself out, walking the sleep off as he approached the two. "Hey, what's all the noise about?" he said past the waning yawn.

By the time he saw Suteki, he had been seen as well. The moment froze, with Minako looking between the two as Suteki and Artimus were both just trying to register the other's presence. The white cat was trying to figure out if he was still asleep, for the young man that stood before him had been, just as it was for Luna, a source for concern. He didn't particularly trust the four Scion, though Suteki did have the benefit of being more accepted than the likes of Yamito or Kage. Still, he was the last person that he expected to see at the door.

The silence was horrendous. The, at once and together, they both jumped and howled out a harmonious 'you' at the other.

"Foul beast! Demon-cat from beyond!" Suteki was yelling, posing dashingly as he continued his jaunt," How can you hold this beautiful princess captive? How can you hide such long, slender legs from the world and such beautiful…blue eyes…" Suteki's speech ground to halt as he started to eye Minako once again.

For her part, Minako was taken by the heroics, though she was obviously lost in the details of the matter, like she wasn't exactly wearing a flowing gown and that the supposed beast that she needed saving from was none other than Artimus. But she stood there, her hands clasped together as he made his proclamations and sliced his hand around like a valiant sword. Her eyes were alight and she was blushing, if only because she was put exactly where her princess heart wanted to be.

However the would-be knight broke out again. Grabbing the nearest weed growing in a flowerbed near the house, he stabbed it towards Artimus and laughed triumphantly as if he had beaten the largest hydra. He didn't even wait to see if Artimus reacted. "Hah! You are beaten, hellcat! And now I will rescue this fair beauty from your evil clutches!" he cried. Before anyone and everyone could gather their thoughts, Suteki grabbed Minako's arm and started running, yanking the girl from her doorway. More shocked than anything, she yelped loudly and barely kept on her feet, yelling at him the entire way in a voice frantically trying to keep up with his wacky brand of romance.

"Kya! What's going on? Where are we going?" she called out though managed to stay up with him.

Artimus nearly died from shock. He stood a moment with a gaping jaw, completely colored with disbelief that he had just witnessed such idiocy. He never suspected that he would meet someone even more prone to wackiness than Usagi or Minako, though he had just learned that he was greatly underestimating Hoshi Suteki. It was hard to register. But when it did, his feet spread irately and his fur ruffled along his back, showing the explosive anger flowing in though his body. "Where do you think you're going with her, you mophead!" he screamed after them and followed in stride.

It made for an interesting scene. The four were headed towards the nearest park; Suteki, Minako, Artimus in close pace, their screams and antics lighting up the dreary night in Tokyo – the knight, his would-be princess, the terrible hellcat and Suteki's sanity trailing far behind.


	10. The Time Among Dreams

**Chapter Nine: The Time Among Dreams**

It had been a lonely time for Usagi. Her efforts to locate her friends had been less than encouraging and the circumstances might have led her to be suspicious. Minako's phone rang and rang while the knowledge that Ami studied late at the library circled in her mind. Having just ringed Makoto's apartment until the ringer stopped working, she was feeling a bit worried about it. Currently, she was on her way towards the Hikawa Jinja, hoping to find Rei still awake and willing to be a receptacle for all of her loneliness and need. Her cell phone hung silently at her side. The night was still alive as people partied, played or otherwise socialized. But it all seemed empty to the young girl, for she was walking alone and her heart's echo throbbed loudly in her ears. There was just a terrible feeling in the air and she worried uncontrollably about someone – somewhere. But the city was apathetic.

Sometimes she forgot just how large Tokyo was.

"Eh, maybe I should just go home. Some Friday night this has turned out to be," she sighed and looked in the direction of the shrine, wondering if she would actually try her luck. The arrival of the mysterious Scion had stirred up her life, wooing her friends and causing each day to be spent in wonder about the movements and actions of the Priests. Personally, she felt displaced by all of the recent events and even a bit worried that something terrible was about to happen, though whether it would be because of the new enemy or because of the new ally, she didn't know. All she knew was she was bored and she wanted someone to talk to.

The street up ahead was littered with dots and streaks of red light, pulling her attention from her loneliness. Her first thought was that it was a car accident and attracted a crowd of rubberneckers and police. It was enough for her to stop and tilt her head slightly, eyeing the distant scene with wide blue eyes in an effort to discern the tragedy looming just beyond the flickering lights. Born into her was a sense of compassion that had defined her as a person and a senshi. She just hoped everyone was okay.

Before she could start walking again, a single light came towards her through the night, distant at first but speeding up as it neared. She instantly was transfixed by the point of light and waited to see what it was, though she quickly became aware of the truth as she heard a screaming that followed the light closer and closer. Feeling her heart flutter a bit, she held her breath as the motorcycle pulled to the curb beside her and its rider leaned up, sliding the mask from his face. Her heart then soared.

Mamoru looked at her, seeming a bit shocked, but his eyes could never be too harsh with her and softened at the sight of the breathless lover. He spoke softly despite the dire purpose in his path, "Usako, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Mamo-chan!" she squealed and ran to him, smiling ear to ear and placing her hands on his arm affectionately. No one had the power to soothe her like he did and she squeezed his arm lovingly, if only to reassure herself that he was really there and that she wasn't imagining his dashing arrival. "I was going over to Rei's," she said, though she then picked up on the urgency in his eyes and frowned slightly, "What's wrong?"

Something was obviously digging at him and he looked forward for a moment, staring headlong into the darkness on the road. This made her even more worried. She had learned to trust his face with her life and every line told a story – every shade a tale. Although she could spend hours just looking at him, this kind of expression ate at her heart and made her squeeze his arm again, hoping that he would spare her the anxiety and just tell her.

After thinking enough, he reached up and pulled the helmet from his head, then promptly held it out for her. "Put this on. I think we both need to go to Rei's," he said sternly as she shakily slipped her fingers around the helmet.

"Yamamori-san! Wait up!" called a frantic voice.

The melody broke the night air and Kage suddenly found himself without his prized solitude, something that caused him to snort past his lit cigarette and firmly keep walking. He was happily the only one on the walkway but he heard the steps and the voice, two things that meant someone was trying to engage him for some inane reason or to some great purpose. He hated people on a mission. The reasons for her following were lost on him and he sighed, looking up into the night sky dryly and talking past his bobbing ember companion. "Hell hath no fury…" He walked a little faster.

She was quickly running up to him and stared at his figure walking down the walkway. He appeared much as a tree, with his solid trunk hardly moving but the wild and unkempt hair lazily waving to the sky. The way he walked told stories about him, just like the way he held himself and the speed at which he moved. The running she had done had worked her up a little and she felt flustered at what she was doing. She knew little about him. In fact, what she did know about him sent brazen warning down her spine – warnings that should have stopped her from proceeding. He was dirty and angry and, honestly, she didn't think he was attractive like the hundreds of other boys she had fawned over. His dingy hair obscured his face and he spoke harshly, not to mention the fact that he had seemed amused by the act of hurting her friend Haruka.

Nothing logical provided the reason for her following. If anything, it grew out of the desire to fit in with her friends. She knew that the others had taken a shine to the Scion, humorously pairing with the one from their respective planet – even in the case of Rei, who betrayed her interest by her intense dismissal of the subject. Her friends had warmed up to Suteki and Kurai, speaking kindly of them because of their easy natures. Even Yamito was held in the light because of his leadership position and dazzling effect he had on others.

Kage was different. The others became silent when she mentioned him. Usagi even admitted to hating him, though it was transparent and they all knew it was only because of their first encounter. The fact was that none of the others even dared talk about him, for he proved to be a very volatile element and a bur even to his own friends. That alone made everyone distant.

But that alone made her even more interested in him.

By the time she reached him, she was nearly out of breath and the foul smell of tobacco made her cough loudly and pinch off her nose as she came into stride. The fact that he smoked was yet another detriment to her cause, but she didn't say anything about it, willing to overlook wrinkles for her cause. All in all, he had an image that would turn anyone away. She still couldn't see his face, or anything else for that matter since night was their shade, but she was determined to try and see past all of the flaws and find something beautiful.

"_After all, diamonds are carved out of coal_," she thought.

"Sorry, Yamamori-san, but you didn't give me a chance to explain back there! Haruka and me aren't together or anything! I'm not like that," she said with a sheepish laugh, trying to share the humor in the situation. He didn't react. Her heart sank and she looked down, but still stayed at his side, walking with a mind full of words and thoughts but a mouth that was refusing to let them out. She really had no idea what she could say to such a person, for she had never really known anyone so vulgar or rude, much less tried to get to know them. Perhaps it was the reason she was trying, though she quickly found out just how hard it was to break coal.

"And?" he replied and flicked ashes, signaling that her presence wasn't exactly wanted and that she needed to work a lot harder if she was going to engage him.

It hurt. Somehow, she thought that she could easily work her way close to him and discover his softer side, but that slowly started to become a dream. Everything was about distance with Kage, for he consistently pushed everyone away and made sure everyone felt the same way as Usagi. All things at a distance, but somehow she couldn't believe he was happy this way. If anything, she thought she could be the one to matter and warm his cool displacement.

In that, she felt strong. "Er…nothing, really," she replied and grinned sheepishly, trying to take his dismissal in stride. It was hard to talk with him and her resolve wavered, though she wasn't prepared to give up just yet. "I just don't want you to get the wrong impression about me. I most certainly like boys," she said a bit proudly, nodding as if she could be two people contributing to a single conversation.

However, as soon as she said it, she kicked herself mentally. _Most certainly like boys? That'll really impress him, Makoto! Try and be more cute or alluring! What does a guy like Kage look for in a girl? _Her mind was working feverishly to try and deconstruct him, though she couldn't even find a single crack – a single foothold in which to get a start. It was frustrating.

"You're a judo student," he said suddenly, tearing her eyes up from the sidewalk and giving her a ray of hope as to her task.

She blinked and came to a stop, though whether it was his intuitive remark or the fact that he actually spoke to her was a mystery. Much to her surprise, he stopped a few paces ahead and turned to her, looking rather casual in his stance and favoring the burning cigarette between his pale lips. Bathed in moonlight and sporting such a rough look, Makoto found him striking for the first time, though she didn't really know why. "How…?" she asked, the last part of her sentence becoming dry in the realization that she was held in the grip of his dangerous eyes.

He shrugged. It was basic for him, though he knew no one else looked at things the way he did. It was natural to be different. In any case, his reasons were fast and to the point, just as his fists were against his opponents. "It's in the way you move. You carry your weight in different places and I see it all over your body," he replied and eyeing a few points on her body while she flushed slightly at the blatant observations.

She was, however, impressed with his attention to detail and guessed he was a great fighter. That fact was only cemented in her when he had gone toe-to-toe with Haruka, something that Makoto was unable to do herself. "Really?" she said. As much as he rubbed everyone the wrong way, she was greatly surprised how intuitive he was and how well he could read a person. It awed her to the point of looking down at her own body, trying to see the same things all while craning and twisting like a puppet in front of him.

While she was looking at herself, he stuck the cigarette back in his mouth and tilted his head slightly, speaking out with a puff of thick smoke and severely serious eyes, "You've got a lot of strength and technique, but I bet that Haruka-bastard beats you every time. You've got a big chest –it slows you down."

Suddenly, she was simply glowing with embarrassment, her eyes both wide in surprise and narrowed in shock, as if she couldn't decide whether she was offended or pleased by his observation. Him pointing out her large chest made her bite her lower lip hard and cross her arms over it, as if to hide from him and those ruthless eyes. No one said such blatant things to her. She never expected it. "I never thought…I mean, it's never come up. That is…" she was stuttering, her eyes glaring down into the ground as her face flushed, knowing that he was still looking at her.

Her reactions seemed to amuse him slightly and he even chuckled, shrugging his broad shoulders at her embarrassment and flicking fresh ashes from his cigarette. "But you should embrace the gift. Use 'em like clubs or just smother some poor bastard. Use what you got, I always say," he remarked and tilted his head, his eyes naturally drifting to the subject matter despite her fervent attempts to jar his attention away. The way he spoke and the words he used weren't elegant; in fact he was downright offensive in his mannerisms. Despite her big heart, she was finding it hard to remember how she would find the hidden gem in this young man. She didn't exactly take the last part very well and glared at him, awkwardly infuriated at the fact that he was so abrasive.

She wanted to sock him. "Are you always this rude or do you only reserve it for girls you want to embarrass?" she snapped. To her great surprise, he laughed. Loudly. The strangest things seemed to set him going and she was more confused than anything. Trying to find stable ground with him was like walking on a cloud, with every moment seeming more lofty than the next. She honestly had no idea how she would proceed further.

"No, I'm a real bastard. Did you expect something different?" he replied, much to her surprise.

Honestly, she had expected something else and he seemed to read that on her face. That made whatever smile he had shown fade away and he brushed some errant hairs from his face, if only to show that he wasn't amused at the situation anymore. He didn't want to be chased. "You'd be smart to leave me be, Kino Makoto," he said ruefully, marking her face with even more surprise that he knew her full name and that he spoke it so harshly. "I ain't like the others and I ain't interested in chumming around with you. Stay away," he warned and turned, leaving her shocked and alone on that walkway, her arms already hugged around her for some kind of emotional support. The words held far more impact than anything he said before and she lifted her eyes to him, a paling color on her face. Had she been dismissed so easily? Anger flowered in her at the brush off and as walked away from her, she clenched her teeth and fist to challenge his ruling.

She had something to say about that.

"Stay away!" he repeated in a tone which halted her, this time his voice sending a true chill through her body and bone. Once more his hue changed and even to come near him like this was distasteful to her. A part of her desperately wanted to defy him and pursue, but she stood her ground and stared at him with a reluctant fondness that slapped her in the face as he started walking away from her again.

This time, she didn't follow. It seemed her suit to want the things she couldn't have and she continued to hug herself lightly while she watched him leave. This bastard attraction she felt for him was like arsenic in her mouth and she frowned, feeling a little hurt and very confused. Trying to find Kage's heart seemed an impossible task and she sighed, looking up to the skies as if searching for the answer. All she wanted was an echo to her great, beating heart.

Even the biggest heart was only half the prize.

It had become quite the position to be in. In the many years she had been staying late at the library, she had never quite done anything as wayward as what she and Kurai were doing. It filled the stuffy air with muffled whimpers and groans, though the task was too consuming to realize their volume. The carpet was far more abrasive to the face and the top of the chest than she cared for, though she was determined to suffer through the bite in order to finish their mutual effort. For some reason, her knees didn't feel it as badly. It was somewhat of an undignified position she was in, her rear raised in the air like it was and her legs straddled to facilitate her body's angle, though it was more functional than for show. The library was gone as her eyes were pressed tight, her lips tight as she bit at them under the strain. She even felt sweat trickling down her back, testifying to the effort she was putting into it, and it was a welcome departure from the hot atmosphere that had settled in the depths of the cavernous place.

All of this, along with her slight whimpering, caused Kurai to peek his head up at her. "Have you reached it yet? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to get it, Ami-san," he said courteously. He also was oblivious to the scandalous nature of her position, but rather only concerned that she was working a bit too hard for something so trivial.

At the very tips of her fingers, the book was taunting her. She didn't know how it managed to fall perfectly behind the counter when but she feared the gaping hole in the line of books would arouse the librarian's attention the next day. For a moment, she wished she had a longer arm and continued to stretch to try and reach it, digging her knees further into the carpet and whimpering a bit more. "No, I think I have it," she replied and gave it one more push.

Finally she pinched the edge of it and slid the book out from under the cabinet, sitting back quickly on her knees and beaming with pride. "Here it is, Kurai-kun," she cheered.

Standing up from the side of the cabinet, he brushed his knees clean quickly and looked down at her, happy that she was able to get it. "Wonderful. I believe that's the last book," he said with a smile.

Brushing some dust from the cover, she let her eyes plane the title and a bitter, sort of reserved smile crossed her face. "_The Heart is a Lonely Hunter_," she said in a tone that made him blink. There was an unconscious sadness that played over her features while she stared, wondering if she had read this book or not in her years of literary exploration. The title did sound familiar, though she wondered if it was because it sort of resonated with her, making her feel as if the words were printed clearly across her body.

Kurai had read the book. While she was leaning heavily on the title and was slow to stand to return it, he was turning over the story in his mind, trying to remember what it was about that particular book that impressed him. "It has been a long time since I've read it. Love, social seclusion and dreams. It's an excellent example of American modern realism," he said, trying to reach into his mind and remember the details.

Ami's smile had widened as she listened to him, endlessly impressed each time he demonstrated his intelligence, but for the moment she had nothing to say in return. Instead, she slowly rose and pushed the book back onto the shelf. As she watched the title blend with the rest of the books, he leaned against the counter and watched her intently. Just the way she could hold a book made him look at her affectionately, even when shadowed by the distant reading lights. All the books had returned to their proper place and the shelf was straightened, but he still felt something needed to be fixed. It was a tricky subject. "Forgive me, Ami-san, but why must you spend your nights here alone? Surely someone as intelligent as yourself is doing superbly at school," he said, making her look to him with a blink As she graciously denied that was the case, he fixed his glasses on his face and chuckled at her dismissal, expecting nothing less than that from someone he grew to see as an intellectual equal. "Your humility is refreshing, though I'm certain many young men at your school would be exuberant to come and spend the night with such a lovely girl," he said cheerfully, though the impact of his words suddenly hit them both and both flushed wildly at the implication.

Kurai was raking his hands through the air, gravely trying to proclaim the truth behind his words. He never was too good at talking to girls. "I mean…not like that! Study! Studying! But I'm sure perhaps in that sense as well…but I didn't mean…however…" he babbled, his eyes getting the best of him as he tried to save himself for the hole. With every moment, he went deeper and deeper until he finally succumbed to the depths, surging forward as he bowed deeply and nearly yelling a flushing apology to her, "Forgive me!"

If he had wanted to make her cheek burn in slapdash form, he had succeeded. No one she knew had ever constructed himself so elegantly in one moment only to bumble a simple thought in the next. Her arousal almost outweighed the embarrassment on her cheeks, though she was still burning brightly in the dark. He and his friends were alleged to have a dark power inside of them which made Yamito so cold, Kage so distant and Suteki so wild, but somehow Kurai was the normal one. No matter how hard she was looking for this darkness in him, she found only the polite, wonderful guy she had in front of her, even if he was a bit awkward. As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but become enamored by him and even looked past his shameful, accidental remark. "You're making me blush, Kurai-kun. I'm not as lovely as Mina-chan or Michiru-san," she said in an effort to dispel the thought.

He didn't know Michiru, but Minako was one that he did know. Of course, he saw Suteki inside of her and this made him laugh. Suteki had always been someone who amused with his antics and his endless quest for girls. Now he seemed to be in heaven, blessed by the goddess herself.

However, Kurai was scarcely impressed by looks alone. In Ami, he had found someone to truly admire, if not pursue as someone that could meet him on an equal field, mentally and emotionally. "I have to disagree," he said, feeling a bit more confident as he spoke, "Your friend Minako is dazzling, but beauty is also in the mind, as well as the body. It's my opinion that you are far lovelier than you give yourself credit for," he answered truthfully, though once more burned in embarrassment at the things he was saying. He suddenly decided it was better to hold the tongue and save the face, leaving him to look down at the floor and pick carelessly at his fingernails.

She just smiled, feeling more amused at his bumbling than embarrassed now. At the current rate, he was going to force her to suspect their time together as a mirage of a stressed mind. It was becoming harder and harder to retain her studious demeanor with him. With a certain level of dismay, her words seemed to betray her. Nothing could fully reply to what he had just said but she could only find refuge by looking down as well, thankful for the darkness.

Being the target of his cruel attention, she could only manage to say one thing to his admission, "T-thank you, Kurai-kun."

The roaring ruckus had stripped people's attention and subscribed many people's stares the entire way to the park and yet Suteki was still headlong into his fantasy. He never slowed or let her fall behind, but rather kept his ramblings of knights and princess hot on his lips. He didn't really have a place he was going, but rather he was just going – for better or for worse. It was just the way he was.

It all seemed like a dream to Minako; the passing sights, the coolness on her body and the unwavering tug on her arm. It couldn't have been real. No person in their right mind would have done what he was doing and no guy would have dared to pull a girl into the night, into a public place in her underwear. But somehow, it was real. Her long T-shirt was a savior to her reputation but she didn't even dwell on it, mostly because her heart was beating fast and she had become quite convinced about the fairy tale she was enveloped in. It dwarfed reality.

But that was coming to an end. Red-faced and out of breath, she employed a forceful tug to release her arm from his grasp and she came to a stop, her chest heaving in shock and fatigue from the run. Unconsciously, she was pulling the lip of her shirt low as she hunched forward, embarrassment postponed until her mind caught up to her and her only priority being to catch her breath. Fortunately, they were in an empty part of the park.

Feeling his connection severed, he came to a quick stop and faced her, his eyes still darting about in a playful fashion. "You can't stop! That fowl beast is right behind you!" he cried, gesturing that they had to keep running no matter the price.

As if on cue, Artimus arrived, the run too much for him as well as he heaved heavily with open claws. As soon as he saw Suteki, his back arched and he nearly exploded in rage. He'd never seen someone act so irresponsibly and downright idiotic and Minako's status was ignored as he let loose, howling and growling at the young man that was just asking for his wrath. "You mophead! What do you think you're doing taking Minako like this? I knew we couldn't trust you!" he hissed and appeared as if he would lunge at any moment to render him to pieces.

Suteki looked to him and quirked a brow, then leapt dashingly in between the cat and the princess, wielding the wilting weed in his hand once again like a great broadsword. "Recoil, hellcat! You cannot dominate her beauty or her soul any longer! With this mighty blade, I will free her to the world!" he replied and swished the weed in the cat's face.

If it hadn't been so absurd, Artimus would have been amused. Instead, he showed his fangs in a frustrated grimace, lunging forward at this would-be knight with a few dirty words. Obviously, Suteki hadn't been expecting it. A small cat's claws should have been nothing for a mighty knight, but the instant his hand felt the scratch, he yelped. Sometimes a wound was so small but so critical.

With his sword falling to the ground, the knight clutched his hand and howled in pain, as if his very arm had been cut from his body. In the middle of all the whining and crying, Artimus had landed before him with a blink, disbelieving anyone could react so wildly to a scratch. Surely, he was faking.

"You cut me! Why did you do that!" Suteki bawled as he clutched his hand tightly.

Artimus was at a loss. "You've got to be kidding. Are you mental?" he hissed back at him.

Suddenly, Artimus was overwhelmed. In his ranting and raving, Minako had approached the wounded knight and gently took his arm, craning a bit to the side in an effort to see. It had the power to freeze the scene. Though brilliant in appearance, Minako had always been gentle underneath. Reasons ranging from her innate compassion to a bizarre attraction to this guy drove her to act this way, which nearly made Artimus keel over. "Is it deep, Suteki-kun? Let me see," she said with a nurturing tone. As the finger in question was brought under her gaze, Suteki blinked and watched her with the sudden realization that he was getting what he wanted. Then he grinned from ear to ear, rubbing it in the cat's nose with a blatantly wagging tongue and giggle.

Artimus was frozen with disbelief. He suddenly became the bad guy.

This fiend was not yet done milking it either and shifted his voice back to dramatics. "It could be life threatening. He's been looking for a way to get me from the beginning! I guess having me rescue you was just the last straw and he had to…" he began with a dramatic look on his face, though that quickly ended with Minako's natural grace.

Even with such a small cut, she somehow discovered how to probe it the wrong way and a searing pain erupted in his finger, making him shriek and tear his hand away, clutching his fingers as if it would come off in a light breeze. "Ow! You're not supposed to touch it! What happened to the caring, gentle princess who brings her knight back to life with a kiss?" he demanded while staring critically at his finger.

This, of course, brought a sheepish grin to Minako. Since long in the past and surely into the future, she had been attempting to heal wounds with her girlish abilities. Just as it had worked then, it worked now. "Ah, sorry. Which finger was it again? I couldn't find the cut," she asked.

It was frustrating for her to act so much like him and the boy suddenly felt defeated by his superior. His expression flattened considerably as he held the hand away from her slightly, not willing to subject it to the pain again. "The one with the huge, gaping wound on it. Blood everywhere – very tragic," he said flatly. Once again she tried to peer at it and rose on her toes a bit while he tried to keep it at a distance. In all, the two made a very vibrant pair.

While they were locked in the strange foreplay, Artimus was watching with an open mouth. They were so much alike that it scared him. Surely both being aligned with Venus meant something, but you could have stuck a mirror between them and found little difference. Even the way they moved nearly mimicked the other, making the scene lewd to him and made him stare in disbelief. "When did I step into the Twilight Zone?" he sighed to himself.

Then things shifted gears once more. "Ne, Suteki-kun? Do you think you can do a simple thing for me?" Minako suddenly asked, forgetting the finger when a cool breeze swept through the park.

This change of pace caught him by surprise and the finger was quickly forgotten on his part as well. As if being consummated by her heartfelt desire, he quickly fell to a knee before her and found a dashing expression – opening his arms for any request. "Anything for you, my love," he declared valiantly.

She stepped closer, breaking his concentration and forcing him to freeze in sheer want. She moved seductively and slow, moving her body right next to his as her hand began to snake along his shoulder towards his chest. Her bare legs were dangerously close to him and he nearly fell to convulsing breathing. He was totally lost in his hormones.

"Suteki-kun?" she whispered and leaned in closer to him.

He would have answered, but he was too worked up to notice and only grunted a response. He waited and she leaned, but soon enough she seized him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him to eye level. He was suddenly stricken with a terrible fear as he was met with her rueful glare, her other hand holding the hem of her shirt down and the reality of her apparel becoming top priority. They had played and danced, but she was suddenly feeling the impact of his wild jaunt. To that end, she would quickly become the worst thing to ever happen to him if he didn't reply with her strongly voiced request, "Do you think you can take me home now!"

It had been a trying time for Rei. Her heart, her soul and her body had been trying to go in different directions only to leave her mind a torrent of thought. With so many directions to go in, she only wanted to stay where she was. However, the single boy before her would not allow that. She could only stare into the flames before her, relentlessly turning over the thoughts in her mind and fighting the burning in her chest. Her usual confidence in all things was shaken, making her unable to truly trust the things she knew and the things she believed. It was just too much to take in. Considering the source of all this doubt was that one person that had stirred her mind and soul, she found the effects at least as powerful as the fire that burned before her eyes.

"You appear much as a reflection of yourself now, Hino-san," said his voice, the voice that wrenched her eyes back to him. She was broken from her trance and had to focus on him again. His depth was almost as staggering as his fearsome power which seemed to lie just beneath the surface. It was one of the things which excited her despite her refusal to be associated with him. Just to look at him was to fall into him and then he spoke or looked at her and nothing else seemed to register. It was all very unsettling. "It's…a lot to take in," she replied and looked away, which seemed to be the only way she could take a break from his power. After all of the things he had just told her, she was feeling like she needed to lie down.

Her eyes had never been wider. The feelings she had gotten while his lips moved had torn at her soul and taken her to a black place in her power which had always terrified her. Mars was the master of war. The power they both shared was shaded in red and coursed as blood through them. Although she had always retained a shallow description of her abilities, he had gone deeper than she knew was possible. It had turned him into something she didn't dare to know, but someone who she could not force herself to forget.

She faced away from him now, her head lowered her eyes closed. An airless breath was slipping from her open mouth and her chest was tight, all things that she had to hide from him. He was watching her. She hated that feeling and how it made her squirm.

His stare was unwavering. "It frightens you to know what I've become, doesn't it?" he asked in that sultry tone. Her eyes opened quickly and she stared forward, fearing just how well he could read her, though he was not finished, "I was once at the place you are. For my Prince, I looked deep into the heart of my guardian and found what I needed. It frightens you that you could do the same." Only complacency could make it feel worse than it did. According to him, he had never told anyone but Ryu what exactly had happened to him. That is, until he told her, but knowing all that she did now, she wished that she had never met Yamito.

"Your world still burned," she said fiercely, looking with fearful eyes and firm lips, "I don't think it was the right thing to do."

"Yes, my world died. My Prince was killed and my friends are now cursed in your universe as well, but there is one reason alone that could make it worth it," he replied.

She wondered what kind of reason could rationalize all of those terrible things, her fist tight in the light of him shrugging it off so casually. "What reason?" she hissed and glared back at him.

Yamito's eyes dulled. His eyes would not leave her and she could feel them, making her skin sweat even in the cool night breeze. Behind him, synchronized with her heartbeat, a shadow of black wings pulsed on his back in vaporous clouds – something only she saw and determined as reality. Such a black and foreboding creature he made, but the lens made the illusion. Deep down, only two knew exactly what Yamito was. "Tsukino Usagi," he replied.

Now she was dumbstruck. A name as a reason was given and a burning erupted in her. She couldn't keep herself from turning and looking at him with wide eyes, for it was that beloved name which seemed so blistered of the words of someone she longed for. There had always been a smoldering jealousy in Rei, stemming from the happiness her Princess had. She hid it. Had anyone ever suspected it, even for an instant, they would have disregarded the notion as being completely unfounded as Rei was the strongest of souls – the unbroken flame. Yet a person that completely dissolved her resolve was using the name of her closest friend as justification for horrible suffering and loss.

She couldn't even begin to understand how that name answered the question. "Usagi-chan?" she whispered breathlessly.

He studied her expression, the lines around her eyes and the considerable quiver in her lip as she spoke. It had been difficult reading her, though it wasn't much of a surprise considering she was a child of the flame. She was fierce and determined, but frail and too easily bruised despite her fierce demeanor. Maybe it was just him that thought this; that she was hopelessly devoted to the Moon senshi, but this conflicted in her and based the greatest friendship on the point of a spear. It sounded almost ironic. Even if he tried with all of his great power, he couldn't have broken what they had, but at the same time, all he had to was be there and they would be divided.

And he knew it.

His impending answer would fade away into silence as the subject quickly became the distraction. Both of them were struck with the presence of others at the same time and they mimicked the other by looking to the entrance, both silent and breathless at the sight. Usagi and Mamoru were standing there, both very surprised to see Yamito but even more so that Rei was with him. For Mamoru, it was an unknown person who was in such close proximity. There was a feeling that he had seen the young man before, but nothing else.

For Usagi, it was an entirely different quarrel. At her side was love – a tried and true destiny that had always been. Before her was friendship, someone she depended on and trusted with her life and her heart without ever thinking twice about it.

And then there was desire. Yamito was unstable ground for her; a bridge that could fall beneath her but which led to gratification and the unknown that made her heart flare up in her chest. Having it all together made her a bit uneasy, which was told in her voice. "Yamito-kun? Rei-chan?" she squeaked out, though winced as if her voice betrayed something.

Rei was a bit uneasy as well. Usagi and Mamoru were a deep, unspoken sigh for her. Usagi was her closest friend and she loved her more than anyone else, but there had been a jealousy for her storybook romance with Mamoru. Now it was strange, the dark angel she had been blushing over, the girl she knew had some of the same feelings and the boy who tied them together in love. Emotions filled the air like a thick haze and she had trouble seeing clearly through it. "What are you two doing here, Usagi?" she asked.

Suddenly, a violent chill ran down her back and sent a quake through her knees. Being next to Yamito had nearly escaped her attention before but the area suddenly became much colder even as the flames were flaring violently. The torches which dotted the shrine began to thrash about, growing brighter and casting long shadows on everything inside. She gasped, her eyes moving to Yamito slowly. Her heightened senses made her the most adept at feeling it, but Usagi felt is as well. For the moment, both girls were staring with bad sensations chilling them. They had never felt anything quite so pressed and potent.

Mamoru was staring at him, his mouth not yet motivated to speak. He could only see two dark eyes looking at him out from the night. A certain feeling signaled him as well, which made him feel like a convict before a judge, though he couldn't exactly understand how he was up in on the stand. He didn't even know this person yet he felt scrutinized by him, making his back straighten and all expression to fade from his face, leaving defensive against the young man that stared at him so offensively. "You're one of those people from the other Tokyo, aren't you?" said he, his voice void of play.

There was no answer. Yamito was frozen like a statue built to some great monument of hate and pain. Rei felt the power swelling in him, Usagi did as well, but for Mamoru it was only a sublime image that surged through his eyes. The same black wings which haunted the priestess's dreams appeared like a mist before him, acting like a warning to beware of this boy. For a moment, everyone was speechless.

"It has to be one of Fate's great ironies, Usagi-san," Yamito finally said, his voice seeming to cool the flames around them. Usagi was lost, staring desperately at him to find some meaning and trying to understand why she suddenly felt inspired to protect Mamoru. While she had her suspicions about Yamito's true self, she never feared him as she did then, drained of her heart by his terrible dark eyes. Then he walked towards them, leaving Rei to take one step after him but dare to go no further.

When he stood before Mamoru, staring up a bit into a face he had known so well, Usagi felt a renewed need to protect her love from this dark being. But Mamoru just stared down with slightly curious eyes, just as wayward about what could have brought such a powerful reaction from him. Yamito searched his face a moment, and then spoke in such a tone that blurred the lines of darkness and evil, "Our worlds are so alike, though I fear those similarities. That face…" The sentence he had spoken began to morph, to change into something different. He stared up at him with an almost betrayed expression, as if he needed him to be something else.

"I hated and loved that face," he snarled and fettered his eyes a bit more, "even as much as I still do."

Without any other kind of explanation, he walked past Mamoru and left them in the shrine, walking painfully back into the night and away from three figures that had the innate ability to stir the fires of hell in him. This had the affect of making Usagi step closer to her lover and watch Yamito's shadow disappear into the night, fighting a drowning fear inside her. Mamoru was just silent, bound to the confusion of being someone hated without any cause. Fate had dealt him a strange hand once more and he would have to deal with it with endurance and strength. He was simply baffled by him.

Rei was stuck with the dusty mirror. She could have spent the next eternity trying to find where she stood on this and still never been satisfied. The boy that stoked the heart in her was standing on his own, defiant to the standard and unwilling to change. Somehow, it made her feel stupid to think of him the way that she did. The only thing that she could see down this road was heartache, but maybe she didn't care. From her position behind the other two, firelight caught the frustration in her eyes. Would it come down to a choice of the heart? Would the interests of this fallen angel conflict her duties to Usagi? What did her heart really tell her when she looked at him? At the moment, she couldn't answer. All she could do was dread the coming storm and shiver.

"I'm sure he was just kidding, Mamo-chan. How could anybody hate your face?" Usagi quipped cheerfully, trying to lighten the atmosphere. The mood was broken as she smiled up at him, the grin somehow weaker than usual. This had struck her as well, but she had a great hero to save her. Mamoru looked down at her a moment, then looked to Rei, not at all trying to hide the concern he had for the forlorn glances she was giving after that dark figure. The anguish lingering in her eyes made him frown a bit, wanting above all else for her to be free of that boy. Despite the fact her life would be easier without him, something inside illustrated that she could not live without him. This made him pity her.

"Rei…" he said abruptly.

Rei was pulled from her own thoughts and straightened, letting her gaze lift to Mamoru. "Y-yes?" she answered in a polite tone pulled from her scrambled thoughts.

"There was an accident tonight. Many people were found in a club, all collapsed and drained of energy. It looks like it was these Priests again," he explained to her. The news made her wince and look to the ground, wishing Yamito had stayed to hear that. Maybe he already knew. No matter what role he played, she felt somehow responsible for this. Guilt was her only response.

Usagi looked to her too and sighed, gripping Mamoru's sleeve a bit. "We should have asked Yamito about it, but it's probably better that he left. It may be the best for all of us to stay away from him, okay, Rei? I get a bad feeling around him," she said, her voice seeming forced out of her mouth. It was such a selfish request. Yamito made her dizzy, taking the unwavering devotion that she had for Mamoru and giving it a good shake. And a part of her wanted to keep Rei from him, wanting to protect her but also not let her have him. It was a devious, underhanded thing and inside she felt a ping of guilt stab her, though she hid the wince it caused by looking up to Mamoru for support.

The fact Yamito seemed to hate Mamoru was also good reason.

Rei only nodded once, still staring at the ground for answers, but she remained silent. There was too much to take in that night – too much heart beating. She had set out to rid herself of him, only to discover the pathetic truth about the poor soul and then have her heart, body and soul stirred by the mixing of all her loves. She fought the turmoil inside until it stung her eyes. Then she simply could not bear it anymore. She had gone to find him and now that she knew the real Yamito, she was deathly afraid. It was too much, even to share with Usagi or Mamoru, so she ran away. Without a word she headed back into the shrine and left the two in the darkness, her footsteps quick across the wooden flooring and the sliding of doors closing the night to her. She had to retreat or be discovered for her wavering resolve.

"I don't think it's good for her, Mamo-chan. He's nothing but trouble, but I don't see how we can do this without running into them again," Usagi suddenly said, wanting desperately to chase after her but being halted by her fingers still holding tightly to Mamoru's sleeve.

"She's not a child. She can take care of herself but I agree that he's dangerous. We need to be careful whenever that guy is around," he responded resolutely, looking up into the night sky at the waning moon, his eyes full of worry.

Usagi nodded and leaned closer, staring at the closed door with sullen eyes. Somehow, this was all going to get worse. The evil was on the move and the darkness was close behind. A battle was lingering and she felt caught between the Scion and the four Priests. When it came down to it, would she have to defend their planet from both sides? Which side was right? The equation broke down to two -- Yamito and the Priests. The others followed him and ultimately Yamito would make the choice of the actions of the Scion. Then there was Kage, the unstable element that made it even more treacherous. She liked it better when enemies were evil and stood clearly in front of her.

In the end, she would be in the middle, forced to keep Yamito from going too far and becoming a worse threat than the evil he hated so brutally. In that situation, she had no idea what she would do.


	11. The Casting of the Battle

**Chapter Ten: The Casting of the Battle **

The passing of time was marked by the progression of summer, making the days hot and long. Tokyo had become green as the city matured and life had become its bloom in the face of a shading ailment. After the incident at the club, no new cases of people falling into comas had broken the headlines. Weeks had gone by with no sign of the Priests and a very uneasy stillness settled over the great city. This presented a wave of carefree time for the senshi, marked only by the humid days that brought laughter to the beaches and the desire to find shade.

As if written by the hand of Fate herself, the Scion had found some kind of sanity in this bitter period of peace. At first they had been vicious in their search for the Priests, but slowly they began to settle into a new life as the new, brilliant world was the reborn memory of the one they had lost. All except for Kage, but they hadn't seen him in weeks.

The first to meld into Tokyo was Suteki, fueled and enticed by the goddess's temptation. As he was the most aligned to life and its vices, it was easy for him to brush off the fostering threat that had so ruthlessly robbed him of his own world's splendors yet was still in wait upon this world. But he didn't care about that. His was the mind quickest to shed fear and doubt, leaving only happiness and contentment in the flash of green and gold. Despite the presence of his paraded mortal enemy, he was far more interested in grooming the relationship he had found with Minako. He was going back to school and even joined the soccer team, becoming a quick hit with players and fans. He smiled without looking back.

It wasn't long after that Kurai also began to fade away into the pull of things. He enrolled in school as well and was quickly trying to regain his place at the top of the scholarly placement. With Ami's help, he was quickly rising in rank at the school and gathering his academic credentials as well, although their time together was also spent getting to know one another. As they had so much in common and were finding more and more reasons to see one another, Ami began shying away when asked of a boyfriend – but never denying it. Life was finding its way back from darkness.

Yamito couldn't blame any of them at all. He knew the world would sway them and, inside where no one saw, he was glad for it. His friends deserved a new life and new chance to be alive and happy. Even if he could never let down his burdens and join them, he was hoping it would never end. Even for Kage.

On the last day of their combined search, before both Kurai and Suteki began to disappear into their new lives, the brawler had ranted and swore about the fact that none of the others were serious about finding the Priests – finding the source of his revenge. Even as the world had tempered him slightly, there was still the uncovered resolve to find Senso and claim his touted revenge. All Yamito could do was watch as Kage walked away towards the welcoming streets and further away from them. The dark soul found the only assurance in the fact that Kage still burned inside; that he still sought revenge above all other things. Where the desire to kill all of the Priests came into play, Yamito and Kage were very much alike. It may have been the only thing that linked them.

But even Kage had been spending a time among these senshi – in the form of Haruka and Michiru. They were the only ones who saw him consistently, for his rivalry with Haruka was something becoming a legend on the streets and when they fought one another, people lined up to watch. They were the only two to interact with him, even when Makoto quietly tagged along in hopes of somehow working her way closer to the brawler – to mimic that which her friends had found. So far she hadn't much luck.

Yamito was the only one who didn't belong. This cosmic puzzle was seemingly falling into place, leaving only him as the estranged piece which didn't seem to go anywhere, yet could nearly fit in more than one place. At first he had been alone, finding solitude the only silence to the voices in his head and continuing the search for the hated enemy that was slowly gaining strength somewhere out of sight. He knew they were close. He could feel it. But he was indeed alone, walking along a path that had trees on both sides and a staircase before and behind. He had nothing that bound him to anyplace and he truly felt hollow because of it.

Then there was Usagi.

He simply went to her, much to her dismay, speaking to her of the foils of being a leader and looking for some kind of companionship that was lacking in all other places. She was horrified at first, not knowing if she could keep herself in check in his presence and sight. While her heart beat loudly for her lover, there was always the echo that made her unsure. Due to his hypnotic presence, she opened up to him and even sympathized, equally pleased with how the other Scion had integrated, while sharing the same fears. While she never felt sure around him and a simple glance cast her into oblivious want, she found herself spending more time with him – secretly and with many glances back and forth. Her heart was her greatest weapon. It was also her greatest weakness.

Their illicit time together was strange and wonderful, but Yamito had slowly found a great wall within her. She was bonded to Mamoru and he could never see his way past that, no matter how her presence cured his loneliness. Weeks turned into months and even when they shared the night staring into stars and skies, he knew it was a lie – a great and cruel lie. He began to shun away from her, especially when he happened to see her with Mamoru. His heart was torn anew and agony had never claimed such a cause. Once more he wandered and stopped seeing her, feeling the hollow open up inside of him again.

This spiritual emptiness had led him to one place – the Hikawa Jinja.

In the beginning, it had been somewhat awkward. Out of the countless shrines and temples in Tokyo, this was the one that drew him close – beckoned his waning soul. As he sought guidance in the shrine, sometimes she would pass him in the courtyard and sometimes she seemed to hide, fearful to even look at him. He often heard her yelling at her grandfather about him, but never took offense. She was merely protecting herself and he admired that. She never spoke to him. It was the sort of thing he expected from her, leaning on the fact she knew the ominous force inside of him. In that regard, he rarely gave her much thought, though more out of his own fear than anything.

Her grandfather, in spite of her warnings, had been speaking to him more often now, finding the boy trained and well skilled. He was surprised to find the boy had been trained and his eyes glimmered with the thought of such an adept disciple. After many conversations, and most which led into the morning, he offered him a place helping with the shrine.

This mortified Rei.

It had been four days into his service before she dared to speak to him and even then it to bark orders at him and scold him for making small mistakes. He would apologize, holding her with the respect she deserved – his superior. She didn't know if that made her hate him more or less. His polite voice and displaced brilliance annoyed her, for she secretly longed for his dark voice – the voice that had spoken to her the first night in the shrine. But she found herself spending more and more time around him. Some days she would just sit and watch him doing the most remedial task, as if he somehow made it the most important thing to be done. He never looked at her, but just worked steadily at his tasks. She sometimes smiled as she watched. These feelings wouldn't let her stay away as Usagi had warned and the fact that he was within reach made it impossible.

On a late summer night, it happened. The circumstances were undeniable and the very air seemed to shroud them. Her yelling voice had no substance and she glared at him with no power. Even after his standard apology, she tried to revive the loathing she had fostered for him so long ago. But there was none left. She was forced to realize that her heart was incapable of letting him be. It was frightening and soothing at the same time, the moments spent staring into his eyes as she tried to fan the fire within her. The only hate she felt now was directed towards herself – despising the fact she couldn't act a certain way around him. She was lost and shivered with the indignation at being captured in those eyes.

Despite anything else that could happen, she knew one thing – she had fallen in love with him.

Buried in a mist of nothingness, with ribbons of evil and soul-wrenching moans stuffing the air, the four Priests had their mass. This temple of suffering had been dedicated in blood and built on the souls that had been consumed. An entire world had created this unholy form and countless numbers of frozen figures were trapped in the foundation. The most terrifying thing happened on occasion as a form would twist and writhe, as if to escape though none could ever hope to. So many souls had been raped for this vessel and so many more lie inside. With spiraling towers and gothic tones, it was a great and fearsome building, but not as much a building as a prison.

Housed inside the temple was a single room with no windows and no doors. Four solitary pillars stood and branched out with four torches, which gave the room enough light to bless four figures kneeling between the pillars. The four Priests were kneeling, facing a singular point in between where a single person was lying. A ritualistic chant filled the dank air and it seemed to bring life into the figure, which in itself, was sin in this holy place. He was a young man, dressed in a business suit and wearing a pair of glasses on his face. He appeared as if he had been plucked right from the streets of Shibuya. The place around his heavy body seemed to finally break into him and he slowly sat up, running a damp hand across his neck. Then the world was gone. His eyes dilated when he sat straight and saw what was around him.

"Wh…what is this place? Where am I?" he cried.

To his horror, the four figures continued their chant and he suddenly felt something inside of him. Somewhere deep inside his soul, a burning sensation rose like a bubble and seemed to push him somewhere black and endless – a realm of infinite black and cold. Nothing he had ever felt before could compare to it and he began to claw at his chest, his voice temporarily caught within his throat. The chanting became louder. Soon he was writhing, his hands pawing desperately at his throat and his face seeking help from above. It would not come. In a sudden burst of light, his soul was expelled from his body and he became lost forever, seeking without a way to find.

The body became rotten as something else possessed the lost man, glowing with an infinite authority and glowering through the lifeless eyes of the empty shell. "Tell me of your progress," spoke a distant, booming voice from the man's limp form. It had the effect of shaking the entire room. His eyes fluttered shut a moment only to reopen again glowing in a pale yellow hue, as if a window that had no frame. All else about the man was dead but for the eyes, and the eyes did not belong to him any longer. The Priests began to quiet and Kiga bowed to this holy vessel.

"This new world is lush with humans to take. We have gathered enough souls to fortify our assault on Tokyo and will assemble them as soon as the Gangers mature, my master," he reported with the highest respect.

The man's head slightly shifted to one side and the eyes were fierce – relentless. What was lying inside was dangerous to everything that was and everything that could be. Due to one Scion's efforts, however, it was forced to consume a soul for a brief window in the world. "The Higekitai?" said the voice.

"Still maturing also," Kiga replied and winced behind his cloak.

"The humans here have not experienced fear or suffering as the others had. It is taking more time for the negative power to assert itself, master," Byoki added with a reluctant voice. All four of them were shaky as they waited for the body to give them an answer, but nothing came for a time. Their profound apprehension about this force was considerable and with good reason. Their master was nothing like anything before and something to be weary of. Even his own subordinates feared every movement as their last.

After an unsettling moment, the man's head tilted straight a bit, all intent still lost in an empty face. "The Higekitai and the army will be used now, while our ancient enemy is distracted and content. They will aid us as they aided before. I have seen glimpses of things very interesting to me. With you four, we will be able to make short work of these Sailor senshi and the last of the Scion. Rise, Kiga. Show yourself to me," called the voice.

There was no hesitation as Kiga bowed and rose to his feet, eager to please his master. A grayed hand lifted to the hood on his head and slowly pushed back the thick fabric. When it fell around his neck, an echo was born. One couldn't have pointed out a difference from Yamito, aside from the different shades of skin and a cruel, dubious look on his face. Just as Usagi had found out by unknown means and purpose, Kiga and the other Priests were the copied counterparts of the last four Scion.

As Kiga looked at the wilting human form, a soft laugh seemed to escape from nowhere but the air around them. The man's lips twisted slightly in a smile, but it was a terrifying, bottomless smile which showed just how deep the creature was inside. With a phrase, Kiga was given more power than he had ever dreamed, if only because it was the thing he desired most. "We will use this to our advantage. We will take these Sailor senshi off guard. And you shall make it happen, Kurobashi Yamito," said the ominous voice, followed by a galaxy-pulsing laughter that surged through the tower once more.

The plan wasn't as clear to them yet, but Kiga smiled darkly at this prospect. There had always been one monstrous thing which had separated him from that person and it burned like madness in him. In this, he could possibly attain that which he sought above all else – equal footing. The forbidden entity mused a moment in the thought, then moved on to more selfish matters.

Standing in the dark was a single figure, apart from the Priests but intimate enough to remain there. It was a female bathed entirely in darkness, yet lacked the consciousness granted to the four Priests. However, it still had a great purpose. "I have a task of the utmost importance for you," said the pathetic shell of a man, arousing a twitch in the silent figure, "Find me the one who is called Tuxedo Kamen." Without hesitation, the figure disappeared.

"Are you going to stand there all night or what? Besides, those things will kill you. No wonder I can mop the floor with that palm tree of a head," Haruka taunted as she looked him over, wondering when he was going to finish his little break and continue the fight. Night had blanketed the park and drove most home for the night, though a few shadowy figures loomed under the black sky. A distant streetlamp gave soft light into the clearing where five figures were locked within a training session, though only two were fighting; or rather waiting to resume.

Kage blew the smoke out from his cigarette, coughing a few times to clear his throat and spitting vulgarly onto the ground. His jacket was set aside and he showed a few bruises and cuts on his well-toned body, though they were just payment for the entertainment. He reveled in the few he had dealt to her as well. "You talk too much. These give you the advantage that lets Kaioh over there have such a pretty toy. Your mouth is flapping but your nose and jaw are thanking me for it," he replied, taking his last drag before blowing out the smoking lovingly. Haruka responded with a smirk, showing she was quite used to his banter, but he just grinned a very strange grin; one that caught Haruka off guard for a moment. "Besides," he said, setting the glowing stub between his fingers as he smiled his gruesome smile, "I know exactly what's going to kill me and it ain't one of these." Before she had a chance to think about that, he flicked the cigarette at her, making her slap it out of the air. However, with a quick glance back, she found him charging right at her, restarting their brawl that had been going since the sun was in the sky.

Suteki was bored. Watching the two fight wasn't what he wanted to do on a cool summer night and it showed within the sloping expression he wore. There was beautiful girl that had wanted to meet him, but he hadn't seen Kage in a long time and knowing he would be at the park had drawn him out. Sometimes he felt that his friend was as distant as their world was now and he, more than anyone, wanted the brawler to come back. So, with a heavy sigh and the shifting of his chin to the other hand, he sat there with no interest at all aside from wanting two seconds with him – something Haruka denied with her presence. Setsuna hadn't shown up and left him without a conversation or idol. How he missed the lewd comments to the side and the lusting for the older woman. Her beauty had given him another reason to hang around the two Outer senshi, though his mouth was dry and he was left with nothing to do. With no real interest in the battle, he looked the other way at Kurai and Michiru.

"My best guess had been incorrect due to the fact I was assuming on a terrestrial base. After running a search program that covered nearly every meter of Tokyo, I was led to the conclusion that a more transcendent base may be what we are looking for," Kurai said as he typed into a laptop, the reflection of hundreds of maps and data flashing in his worn glasses. He thought a moment on his words, and then looked up to the girl beside him.

Michiru had been looking over the screen with a shallow expression, her mind tiptoeing across what he was saying and finding some kind of agreement with him. Since being brought in on this, the three senshi had assisted these Scion with a certain level of absorption. This had been the first time they had come together in many weeks, mostly spurred by Kage's presence and the other two's desires to see him. Where Haruka had some lewd rapport with the Jupiter Scion despite the harsh words being spit into the air, Michiru had found assistance in the logistics of it all. Kurai was very intelligent and very focused and she enjoyed his demeanor and his thought process.

There was something else she enjoyed as well and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a subtle smile gracing her features. "So, you and Ami are quite the item now. I've heard you've nearly risen to her placement level at school and are trying to find a university to attend. A lover's competition?" she asked with a sly grin.

Kurai blinked and looked up from the computer, sliding his glasses back up his nose with habitual perfection. Her subject change made him sigh lightly, but it morphed into his reserved smile with the subject she chose. "Yes, though my forced sabbatical has forced me to catch up. On my world, I would have been a sophomore already, but those credits have been lost forever. I will adapt," he replied and began typing again, totally dismissing the subject and trying as best he could not to flush.

She laughed softly at his deliberate evasion of speaking about Ami and there were so many similarities between the two that it amused her. In the short time they had known each other, she somehow felt she knew much about him just by being friends with Ami. Now she enjoyed having them both close to her. "I wonder where Setsuna is. Suteki-kun has been sitting there the whole time and I'm afraid he may die of boredom," she said and looked to the sulking figure. As Kurai followed her eyes, more eyes afar were settled on them.

"I don't know whether they are ready for this. These cloned soldiers and the four Priests can be defeated. Even this Higekitai could not possibly stand against the combined power of the princesses. It is the source of all this evil which concerns me, Jikan-sama. Anubis does not belong here," Sailor Pluto said with a tone of concern touching it off. Standing in front of a shadowed notch in the trees, she had been watching the five for some time now and was in her senshi form for good reason. After she had spoken, she turned her sad eyes into the shadows and a frown tweaked her colored lips. As happy as she was at the moment, she was also afraid. "You will not interfere?" she asked, hope brimming in her eyes.

A single figure was standing back from the world, wreathed in a sublime aura and imperial in silhouette. No light from the park could light him and no glow would expose him. This entity was not yet ready to take part. But that would come soon.

She knew it before she asked, but her interests always needed to be voiced especially since his mere presence constituted a departure from the norm. The reply came as a quiet voice, saturated with time and pulsing with authority, "Time stoops to no man's lure."

She felt resentful for it, but there was little she could do. Being the transcendent senshi who knew more than the others and held unspeakable powers made it especially hard for her to stand back as he did, though she knew what the involvement of this figure or his contemporaries meant for Earth. She almost considered asking it as a personal request, but that impish idea was shaken away as she laughed bitterly to herself, casting her eyes back to the group. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Even knowing what I know, I still believe Sailor Moon can stop him. She has what is needed, but I don't know if she will be able to find it with ease. This Scion concerns me, Jikan-sama. The power he commands is not natural and will surely be the end of him. And," she trailed said while closing her eyes, the authenticity of this hitting her very deep, "two princesses have come to care about him. I fear he will take them both into the void if something isn't done."

The figure's eyes were locked on her, unmoving and frighteningly vague. His looks were concealed, but the way he was looking at her told more than should have been. Whoever and whatever he was, it was drenched deep in the past, present and future – all tied into Pluto's realm and power.

After a moment, a breeze rustled the leaves around them and a staff in his hand caught some light, offering a violet glow onto some of the green leaves. "It is time," he announced and was consumed by the shadows. A gem at the top of the staff brightened a bit as darkness began to overtake him.

Sailor Pluto smiled lightly and bowed respectfully, waiting until the figure was gone before her lips parted in a tender request, "Please give me strength, Jikan-sama."


	12. Polarity Shift

**Chapter Eleven: Polarity Shift**

The trees were a hard reminder of just how arrogance without substance would lead a man to his death. He should have remembered that from his master, but maybe getting hit on the head so much rattled his brain a little. It was also possible that he had not expected the attack in the least, making the shock even greater and scrambling his thoughts like cobblestones in the sea. He had only spiraling moments and a path of only broken trees to consider in his flight. Where the brawler now lay, there was only a cabin of wood that marked his grave.

Watching her rival thrown through the trees was enough to stun her, but Haruka was too shocked to react. At the other end of the trail Senso stood, though Haruka could barely believe what she was seeing. She, along with Michiru, was speechless as the Priest laughed at the fate of his other half. It was surreal.

Senso appeared extremely pleased with the situation. "He had such passion the last time!" he roared with his heavy hood dropped low across his back. Now he stood as a reflection of Kage; the same wild hair arranged a bit neater; his eyes lightly dulled by an otherside; that same smirk on his face that just hissed that he was better. He truly was Kage's copy.

Haruka's eyes were wide in recognition but short on answers. She and Michiru searched for explanation for it all while the three other Priests stepped out behind Senso, each uncovered and each showing the same likeness with their Scion counterpart. By that time Suteki and Kurai had also gathered, staring at the Priests with an unlocked loathing. Haruka and Michiru were looking between them and their copies, still shocked at the revelation and quickly seeing the significance of it all. It was disheartening.

Kiga stepped out past Senso and looked at the fallen trees, smiling with a buried satisfaction at seeing the brawler put in his place among the fallen trees. "How predictable. You all are," he snarled to the others and looked back with a smirk in his polished eyes. Kurai and Suteki recoiled slightly, both showing uncharacteristically angry faces.

The four Priests had come out of nowhere and ruined their complacency, taking them all completely by surprise. Kage was now basking in the results of that since Senso took his cheap shot in the middle of his fight with Haruka.

The others had to take a moment to register but Kiga looked around a moment and suddenly seemed flushed with anger. He looked sharply at Kurai and Suteki, his voice showing wrath and fury, "Where is Yamito? Why isn't he here?"

Haruka was quickly getting her wits about her again and scowled at him with a glare that dwarfed any she had given Yamito so far. An inkling of understanding burst in her and the finer details would have to wait until she had time to sort through them. For right now, she was very annoyed, especially at being ignored. "You four must be the Priests. I'm sure there's a good reason why you look exactly like the Scion, but I guess you didn't come here to talk," she called loudly and stepped forward to block Kiga's glare at the Scion. The four dark figures looked to her in a moment of oblivion, but soon realized what she was. This made things all the more interesting for them.

Kiga canted his head lightly and quickly forgot about the missing Scion. Unlike most others, the perverse connection with their counterparts allowed them to instantly recognize her as not only a senshi, but also as one of the more powerful fighters and worth taking into full consideration. Yet Kiga still smirked. "You're a soldier as well, I see," he said and a hot wind picked up through the park, spreading Kiga's cloak and revealing just how much he and Yamito were alike, "In that case, you can die as well. We do not pay social visits. Our knocking is the cold sound of hell's door!"

He was just about to incinerate them all when two other powers pierced the air, stalling the Priests long enough to allow Kurai and Suteki to transform into their Scion selves and they quickly stood between the Priests and the two humans. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Reel it in a little, precious," called a humorless Suteki, his usual smile deferred due to the fact that they were outnumbered by their equals, "The only knocking going on around here will be us knocking your pasty heads together." Although he was standing firm with his quiet companion, it was obvious he was greatly worried about the situation by the way he kept shifting his eyes towards the piles of timber, hoping to double their chances with the return of Kage.

Upon seeing this, Kiga grinned, fire exposing itself in the back of his eyes. It was times like these that he was thankful about being torn from his counterpart and released. There was one very good reason he was the most powerful of the four Priests and he was eager to share that reason with anyone that stood before him.

Suddenly, a hand of fire reached out from the ground and went clawing towards the two Scion; his face was barely able to hold the maniacal smile. The flaming limb reached scorching fingers out to grab any it could get a hold of, threatening to bring pain and destruction to any a soul that was careless or slow. It was just a mere breath of the power that had been given to him. The two Scion scattered quickly to avoid being scorched and he laughed wildly, for he had forgotten how it was to truly reach into his power. However, he was shaken from his laughter.

"World Shaking!" yelled a voice and the air leapt in the presence of a new power.

The ripping attack tore the ground up in front of him before it impacted, sending his sprawling body back through the others and into the same line of trees that Kage had traversed. Another tree's back was broken and Kiga sat groggily against it, looking up at Super Sailor Uranus and Neptune with an extremely foul look seething on his face. "You bitch! You have no idea what you've done. For that, I'm going to char your heart on a stake!" he roared and stumbled to his feet in order to really use his power.

However, the other Priests seemed to be a bit put off about him taking all the shots and suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his vantage point to the senshi and attending to their own needs. Kiga was stricken, "W-what? What are you three doing?" he roared though still felt the effects of the attack.

Shibo, along with the others, didn't seem too concerned about his pain and the grinning Priest waggled a finger at him, as if he were lecturing a spoiled child. "Tsk tsk, you big drama queen. You think we're just gonna stand around the whole time? I want some action! This is like…birthday time!" he replied and cast his eyes lustfully on Sailor Neptune, not at all hiding the fact that he also reveled in Suteki's lust for beautiful women. She wasn't put off at all and stood ready for any kind of attack he could think of and Uranus was glaring angrily at the four.

But behind the others, Kiga seethed. He wasn't used to being bullied by the others and it sent rage pinging through him. With a voice that almost cracked in indignation, he called out, "I wasn't finished! Get out of the way or I'll…"

However, another voice interrupted him again, "Dead Scream." Kiga shuddered as the powerful whisper settled down around him. The differences between him and Yamito became more defined as his face showed every thought he was floating on. The trees behind him burned with a violet light and Kiga was enveloped without a sound by a terrible power that laid him to waste.

In the dust and smoke that remained, another figure appeared with a stern glance to where the Priest was now lost in the haze. "A puppet with no real likeness. The world is thankful for that," Sailor Pluto said. The other senshi and Scion were glad to see her but the remaining Priests were in shock seeing as she had removed Kiga with a single attack. The time senshi manipulated the staff in her hand and eyed the remaining three with powerful eyes. "Your leader has been taken. Your master will not be released into this world. You have lost," she warned with a glare. Her appearance quickly evened the odds even more – tipping them back in opposite.

However, with enemies all around them, the three Priests regained their composure and hid their concerns. "Hell, you think flooring Kiga will end it? Unlike those two Scion chumps, we don't obey our shadow of Mars. We obey our Master!" Senso replied and stepped out to the front of the others, grinning wildly in a face that truly mirrored Kage. The other two seemed equally eager to go on despite losing Kiga, setting the field for battle once more. Senso brought pale hands out of his robe and held at opposition with each other.

Then the electricity arced. The other Priests quickly disappeared at the first sign of the energy and left the Scion and senshi only a moment to look before arms of thick lightning lunged out from Senso and started thrashing about the area, tearing up ground, trees and anyone careless enough to linger. The grass was burning and trees began to splinter. Suteki was struck bluntly by a bolt and sent skidding across the ground. Sailor Pluto had to use her staff to block a bolt that would have struck her directly. The others were evading this attack when the other Priests attacked.

Sailor Neptune's attentions had nearly been monopolized by the lightning, but she did see Byoki coming. There was barely enough time for her to twist in flight before he lined up in front of her for his assault. The following flash of energy sent a wave of coldness over her that numbed her limbs and dulled her response. It cast a thin shell of ice across her. Rolling across the ground from the force, she soon came to a stop on her side and curled up slightly. Highlights of ice adorned her body and exposed a spectrum of colors on her skin; blues where it was trapped by dying ice and reds where her skin reacted and everything else in between. By the time Byoki was ready to attack again, she could only lift her head slowly and clench her chattering teeth. In the face of this second wave, her recovery seemed to come too slowly. However, her rescue came in a strange package.

"Hang on, Sailor Neptune!" Suteki yelled and landed between the coiled Byoki and his target. The Priest attacked anyway and more frozen power flashed across his hands, but a surprise awaited him.

With a shimmer in his blue eyes, the Scion clenched his right hand slightly and signaled his intent with a grin. An orange glow consumed his arm before it began to grow into a long sliver of power. Byoki had only enough time to slow down before a huge extension of Suteki's arm had formed from the glow and moved about like a long tentacle. Then it was used to attack. The playful grin played across the Scion's features the entire time, from the swing to the impact to the Priest flying away like the flailing baseball he had become. Byoki skipped across the ground a few times before regaining his feet, but he was too far away to harm either Neptune or Suteki. As if thrilled to use his powers again, Suteki reared his head back and planted his arms on his hips, the orange energy fading from his arm. "Hah hah! The villain is sent into the void by the fabulous Scion of Venus! The beautiful Sailor Neptune was so thankful that she offered him a kiss in thanks…" he preached.

The speech was short lived. Suddenly, the exact same form of energy smashed into him and sent him sprawling into some bushes, mirroring the fate he laid upon Byoki. Shibo had a flat expression as the energy returned to him and it seemed the ranting of his better half set him off. "What a spaz. We may have split the power, but I think he took all of the hormones," he said dryly and looked in the direction of Sailor Neptune.

She was just getting to her feet when he looked and a smile widened his expression. It was a hard thing to tell who was who, when threads and light wasn't a factor. But one thing that was painfully different was that when Shibo smiled, it was a cruel, dark smile. "We may look alike, but we're hella different. I can wait until you're dying before I have my fun with you, pretty Penny," the Priest and the glow appeared on his arm once more.

Only a short distance away, Sailor Uranus was discovering the similarities between Senso and Kage. As a senshi, she found the playing field with this dark incarnation of her rival was fairly level. Their fighting style was nearly exact, but this Priest used the cloak he wore as a distraction to his attacks. So far, she was having a hard time getting any ground on him. "Tell me why you look like Kage!" she threatened and blocked one of his kicks. A moment was taken to field her question but his leg was still held against her arm with no failing in the push against her. She stood strong against him but he seemed particularly vicious as he could hold such a powerful leg against her and still maintain a defense. This made her wince at his abilities.

"Do you always talk this much when you fight? It's really annoying!" he replied with a smirk and pushed a bit harder. She countered by sweeping her leg at his only support to the ground but found him lighter on his feet than she predicted. He kicked up with that foot right into her side. A sharp pain ripped through her torso and she jumped away to regroup. It was one thing the two shared, an offense with his legs and an assumed defense with his arms. Unlike her rival, however, Senso's cloak obscured his form and hid his body placement, though it did make his movements a bit slower and more contained.

With a hand on her ribs, she clenched her teeth at his smug grin. This was purely pleasure for him. "I can see why you two hit it off, Sailor Uranus," Senso laughed and suddenly felt extremely amused at the situation, "That's pretty damned funny since he hates the Uranus Scion with every breath in his body." She stared incredulously. A hundred questions filled her mouth and she would have hissed them all had a wave of fire not suddenly filled the park like a tidal wave.

The mouth of this river of fire was the place where Kiga had been laid, but it had been rejected as a grave. The lick of flames consumed a staggering Kurai and he suddenly found himself in a tomb of fire; unable to escape with his own abilities. Trees above and ground below all hissed at him as the temperature soared. In a fiery rebirth, Kiga emerged from his grave with a red glow in his eyes, the obvious target for his rage standing before him. Sailor Pluto held a gloved hand across her brow to ward away some of the heat but she still stood before him with no intent of being intimidated. Unlike any of the others, she knew just how big of a gap there was between Kiga and the Scion he was copied from. Even with his impressive display of pyrotechnics, she had no fear.

"You are the senshi of time. You are Sailor Pluto," Kiga snarled and pulled his cloak around him. There wasn't a need for any answer as she lowered her hand away to grasp her staff. This Priest had felt her Dead Scream once and he would feel it again despite any knowledge he had.

Kiga's expression was furrowed and this new element eluded new options for the well-being of his master. "You could be the most dangerous senshi of all," he said though he was more interested in asking her question than taking revenge for her attack, "Does this mean the others are involved? Does this mean the Master will be restored?"

Her expression darkened as he spoke and her hand tightened around her staff. The things he spoke of were ancient and bitter, including the darkest parts of existence and touching on parts of her mysterious past. Her answer could not have been more definite. "You master is a plague. Exile for such a cruel being was too generous a punishment for the crimes he committed. If I could have convinced the rest of them, your master would have been sent into oblivion for all eternity," she hissed back at him. Kiga's face became angry and that flame came out in his eyes again. He didn't like anyone speaking badly of his master and especially one who knew everything about it.

Before he could defend his master, the stakes took a turn for the worse. There was a sudden flash of light in the trees nearby and the sky became alive. The lightning bolt which struck the ground was so large that it could have consumed everything, though it only seemed to make the trees dance and burn. It dwarfed Senso's earlier attack like a hill before a mountain. Everyone stopped when the arrival was marked. Scion, senshi and Priest looked to the path of broken trees and saw a figure walking out slowly amidst the power and light. Electricity jumped from him to anything which came near and fire recoiled away as he walked. All of them felt the power flowing through the air and it prickled their skin. It was an impressive, if not horrifying sight.

When Kage came closer, he did not look like himself. He was darker – more vicious. Even the way he walked seemed soiled. His voice came growing from the bottom of hell itself. "Senso…" he called in a growling voice and a bolt of lightning struck the ground before him. The light exposed his face. His brown hair was now a flat shade of black bled into him by his dark power. His elegant uniform was replaced a simple and functional replacement. It resembled a karate gi with a thick, green belt tied around his waist and fingerless gloves on his hands. It was a far more intimate outfit, with his arms and neck area bare to the wind. Perhaps on him it was most fitting; the cut of his form more revealed in this than the other. However, maybe the biggest change was in his face. Though he looked identical, his expression was darker and far more unbridled than before. It was in this form that Senso could have mimicked perfectly. Hispower had increased by a great amount and the aura which covered him was like nothing any of the Sailor senshi had seen. He was like a void in the night.

Somehow, it made him less of a soldier than more. "I've been waiting for a long time to see you again, Senso. I'm going to take you apart…piece by piece," he snarled with flashing eyes and lifted an extension of himself up in his hand.

In front of him was a vortex of lightning that seemed to hang in the air, inviting him to forcefully grip his hand around it. As he did, his whole arm began to shake and the energy quickly bled out into a long blade, forging itself in that power until it began a sword with a thick blade and lightning still coursing over its reflective surfaces. Grown from lightning and created for one alone, this sword was Jupiter's only way to exert control over this form of its Scion. In the same way, it was a literal lightning rod for him, it was also his biggest limiter with these new powers.

He sliced the blade through the air to get a feel for it, then slowly raised it so the tip aligned with Senso's throat. It seemed born for one purpose – sever anything it touched. Senso reacted with due fear and jealousy.

The others were in shock. They heard that the Scion had a second level to their powers but they never expected this kind of change. Just the air coming off of him reflected his bloodlust and the three soldiers, but also the two horrified Scion, watched in awe. "Is that Kage?" Sailor Uranus asked with widened eyes that reflected his electricity. Something about her rival's new form made her wince, filled with some emotion that she couldn't quite explain. She had fought him, beat him and lost against him. She thought that she knew enough about him to idly call him friend. However, just by sight alone, she suddenly saw nothing of Kage in him. It shook her.

Senso was petrified. "His Acrolyth form. He's now a threat to everyone," he replied and took a step back, his dull eyes wide in fear. She had no idea what he meant and didn't get another chance to ask.

On a spring of lightning, Kage moved almost desperately, arriving at Senso long before he could react and sending a solid, deafening punch into him. It echoed in the park and Sailor Uranus stared at him, finding his different fighting style a far cry from comforting. She couldn't even react to his presence before he had passed her and attacked.

Even though Senso was her enemy, she winced as Kage began to thrash him with hands, feet and the dull edges of the sword. The new Scion was silently enraged, his movements without mercy and no hesitation to his cause. He slapped the wide surface of the sword across Senso's body just to hear the crack of the blow. He bruised blood and bone for the pleasure of hearing the grunt and groan. It was a holocaust of passion and pain which had built up over a period of years.

With one solid kick, Senso skipped along the ground like a carelessly thrown stone until he stopped, bleeding and barely awake. Kage gave him little time to regroup and slung his sword over his shoulder. His eyes were void of any mercy. "Get up, you bastard!" he snarled. When the Priest was unwilling or unable to reply, Kage's eyes flashed.

The sword was slashed through the air and the energy laden on the blade was thrown out into a massive crescent of energy which tore open a canyon in the ground as it went along. When the attack came upon Senso, he barely had enough time to lessen the impact by twisting away from it. It clipped his shoulder, causing the Priest to yelp out in pain but survive the awesome attack. Cradling his wound, he coughed heavily and somehow looked up to his foe. Kage was still watching the energy wave rip through the park and held the sword aimlessly on his shoulder. The attack finally dispersed when it hit the body of water in the park, the electricity filtering out among the mass of water like was demanded of it. The Sailor senshi were appalled at seeing how his attack had barely grazed Senso but still took so much out of him and left the massive chasm in the ground. There was joy and fear in the fact that copies couldn't wield as much power as the original.

"This is his second power?" Sailor Uranus asked and looked from the injured Senso to the soldier who felt so different now. She could barely believe it was still him.

"Sempai! Some assistance please!" cried a voice suddenly, snaring the attention from flames to fire. Kurai was being cornered by overwhelming flames and could only see a silhouette through the fire. Even his powers were only enough to keep the flames from incinerating him and to keep the flame from scorching him required him to pull his cloak over his face.

When his friend came towards him, he saw that it was no friend at all. Kurai's eyes widened at the sight but there was no mistaking it. Acrolyth Kage walked effortlessly through the flames, the fire reflection in his sword and his eyes. The sight of a fellow Scion huddled in the fire made him scowl, then spit to the side in disgust. "Always asking for help. You're pathetic, Kurai," Kage snarled. While at times Kage had shown a cold shoulder to his friends, it was never as cruel as that.

Behind the subtle blue glow that sustained him, Kurai was struck with panic and let his eyes fall on someone he had not seen in a long time. The last time he had been loose had marked a dark day for the Earth and the memories of that came fresh on eyes filled with fear. "You mustn't, sempai! Remember the last time!" he called back and let his arms fall from his face to reveal just how concerned he was. As the flames licked his cheeks and singed his clothing, he watched Kage stand casually amidst the flames and shrug at his plight.

"I don't care about that. I wanna to cut and cut and see my enemies wasted away. Ryu is already dead. What's there to fear now?" he asked with a particularly wrathful grin.

Kurai winced. More than escape from the fire, he wanted to see the old Kage before him and not the apparition which was. The remarks about Ryu particularly made him sorrowful and he whispered Kage's name, though it was drown by the fire around them.

As time was drawing short, he could only long for another to step in. The displaced Scion before him had another idea, beckoning him with his free hand and saying, "There's only one way you'll survive this, Kurai. As weak as you are, the only place to find hope is that dark pool of power inside you. I'll only allow you to survive if you let it out."

The idea was fiercely rejected and the flames were more endearing to him. As elements of his uniform began to ignite, Kurai heard a soft laugh from his comrade and then suddenly one of Kage's attacks. At first, he thought the wave of energy was meant for him, but he soon saw Sailor Neptune being driven back by the massive wave of energy from his sword.

After warding away the meddling Sailor senshi, Kage slung the blade across his shoulder again and tilted his head. "Little bug," he snarled towards the others, but then looked back to Kurai, "No one will save you. Submit or die."

By now, the flames were searing his skin and he pressed his eyes, fighting the growing surge of fear and power in him. As much as he wished to suppress his darker self, his new life would have more to say. There was a library of books to read and a university to conquer. There was a single figure in his mind which forced him to betray himself. His eyes opened slowly and a cool blue glow existed in them. His lips parted and he spoke with a boiling tear running down his cheek, "Ami-chan…forgive me."

The flames were suddenly thrown away in a blast of aura as Kurai began to change. His uniform tore away in that explosion and blue light began to form a new one. Though he feared what would happen, he felt himself fail against his powers and gave up. With a similar black shade in his hair and a more superior expression, Acrolyth Kurai was born again with a uniform just like Kage's though blue in nature. The flames within an intermediate distance were extinguished by a chilling mist and he stood next to his fellow Scion, mimicking in sight and sound.

Despite some resentment to the cure, he seemed to harbor no anger any longer and just smiled a lewd smile unseen on Kurai's tender face. "Your techniques leave much to be desired, Kage, but the final destination was achieved. It's quite refreshing to be free again," he said solemnly and looked over his arm and hands.

As Sailor Uranus watched with a grimace, she felt an unnerving anger towards the both of them. They acted like they were completely different people and they did not act like the people she had come to know. "He was going to let him die. That isn't the Kage I know," she muttered under her breath and, suddenly, the battle field became a lot more elaborate.

Sailor Neptune found the attack on her to be very surprising and was slow to get up. Already, she had been worn down by the Priests and the powerful lightning attack had nearly ended her. A part of her didn't want to believe that Kage had attacked her but the pain she felt surging through her would not let her forget. So as she was sitting up, her senses were a bit dulled.

"Let me give you a hand," said a familiar voice that made a feeling relief wash over her and she reached out to take Suteki's hand. Then she was drowned in astonishment. His hand suddenly slipped up along her arm until it came to skin, invading her body ad making her chest seize. As fingers grazed across her skin softly, she looked up with breath caught in her throat. Acrolyth Suteki was crouched beside her with a bawdy look on his face. Even his appearance startled her; the new uniform and the untamed mop of black hair blowing wistfully in the hot breeze. At first, she was simply struck by his actions but she was taken to new levels of outrage and dismay. "Such soft skin. I could just run my hands all over this skin. Let me give you another hand!" he suggested with an obstinate smile and a fleeting giggle on his lips. His other hand was directed towards her chest and a gasp broke her lips.

Suddenly, he was smacked right back onto his buttocks and she covered herself, heaving in repulsion. But he seemed little more than delayed and annoyed. "Owwww, that wasn't very nice," he pouted. A hand was running over the welt on his cheek from her slap and air was sucked between his teeth as he touched it. Then he looked back to her with a snort and brushed his hair from his face. "Playing hard to get is fun but I'm not really into pain for pleasure. I know! We'll just tie those hands out of the way before we have some fun!" he suggested with a perverse grin – more perverse than standard. As if dense to the obvious, he jumped at her again with a lustful grin on his face. Had it not been for Sailor Uranus stepping in, things could have turned very dubious.

Sailor Uranus booted him viciously, sending him skidding to the ground next to the other Scion. Then she quickly helped her flustered partner up and glared a deep warning towards them all about such things. "We can't turn our backs on those three now. I don't know what happened to them but we can't trust them anymore. Pluto, do you know what's going on?" she asked and gave a dire glance to the approaching senshi.

Sailor Pluto walked up to them but was watching the four Priests regrouping on the other side of them. Kage was teasing Suteki about how easily he had taken his Acrolyth form and the three of them appeared to be in tune, despite the fact that their mortal enemies were regrouping with looks of terror in their eyes.

The three senshi had ended up in the middle of a battle where both sides were dangerous. There was no right or wrong. Their instincts told them that this battle would be wicked and quick and the winners would be the team which stayed alive. It was a three-sided sword.

However, their instincts were thrown through a blender as the four Priests quickly disappeared into the flames, leaving them alone against the Scion.

Now looking to them, Sailor Pluto's ageless eyes were weary for what was next. "It seems we have been maneuvered into fighting them. Be careful. They will not hold anything back against you," she warned and let out a slow breath in the one simple fact which relieved her.

"And be thankful the fourth Scion has not joined them in this dark power."


	13. Rebirth

**Chapter Twelve: Rebirth**

There was a storm system passing over Tokyo. Clouds of the blackest form rolled across the city and tucked it in for the coming night, though the city lit defiantly against it. Rain was already starting to pitter down across the rooftops and the wind was growing cold. It was all signs of things to come. Evil was in motion and darkness was free. An assiduous effort was being put forward for the end of the fight but an equally forceful effort was beginning to stir. It was twilight

It started with the ringing of a bell.

Usagi had been feeling uneasy all night and it showed in the pensive look on her face. Something wasn't right. It hung in the air like a shadow, this feeling of despair and chaos. She had felt it only few times before – when it was her own friends that turned against her. Her hands rolled against one another as she walked towards the door and she could feel a growing sickness inside of her; one that was only present in the presence of a certain someone. She already knew who it was before she opened the door. But she never expected what she saw.

"Y-Yamito?" she gasped.

The rain was just starting to fall heavier on him but he seemed far from it. His robes were heavy from the weight and even hung down off his bare shoulders slightly, though he didn't seem to notice or care. Heavy droplets of rain soaked his hair, weighing his entire appearance to one of a frantic struggle that was only emphasized in his fearful eyes. She had never seen such a look on his face.. "Something has happened, Usa," he said through labored breathing, as if he had run the entire way to her home, "The world is falling apart and…"

It really frightened her. Ever since she had met Yamito, he had always kept control over everything that touched him and nothing had ever scared him. He was strong and commanding and it was one of the main reasons she had been so taken with him. But now, as he stood weakly before her, his hands on his knees and his dark eyes looking up to her with no light of hope in them, he appeared a whole new creature – one that she pitied and loved more than she could admit.

With rain still falling on him, he cast his dark eyes to the side and grimaced. This world he had come to live in seemed to be spinning out of control now and even though he had an awesome power inside, he could do nothing to stop it. His voice was shaky and quiet as he nearly fell apart before her, shivering violently not because of the cold air, but because of the cold sensation running over and over in his very soul. It even caused him to fall to his knees, into a puddle that had formed outside her door that was both wide and deep. He looked very forlorn. "I can't stop it. The others have done something terrible and I don't know what to do about it. Anubis is making his move and…I can't do anything. Why can't I do anything?" he said through a choked sob. The feeling of helplessness that was taking over him was repulsive, making him hate himself all over again.

He didn't want to do it anymore. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want the power that was inside of him. He just wanted to be normal.

The rain drowned out his tears as he pinched them off tightly. The water was cold and his robes were heavily wet. If he could have, he would have also fell to pieces in that puddle – drifting away into the grass to never be cold again. Diffusion was a nice fate.

Then there was warmth. Usagi had rushed out into the rain, falling to her knees as well and embracing him tightly. She didn't know exactly what was going on or even that they would be able to do anything to stop it. But she was there – holding him in his greatest hour of need. Her fingers clenched his weather-soaked garments tightly and she pressed her head against his. She didn't care about rules or eyes at the moment. She just wanted to heal his pain and help him regain the powerful presence that thrilled her so many times before.

They spent a moment like this, as if grasping the last sane moment together before things would change. As she listened to his body movements, her relief came no closer than impossibility as his heartbeat was the footsteps of some terrible tragedy wandering close, lingering just out of sight. By now the rain soaked them both and she shivered just as he did, synchronizing their bodies as they desperately sought relief from one another.

"Rei is gone," he said abruptly and he could feel her reaction when her hand gripped his robes tighter. It made him sink even lower. "I think all of them are. They used us…our faces to do it. I feared that more than anything as we grew close," he continued, looking away as she leaned back to look at him. He couldn't take her eyes. They were too powerful to his fragmented soul.

He felt weak and exhausted and the point at which he would give up was dangerously close to him. He didn't have the right kind of power to save the world. "This is all my fault," he said bitterly.

"No!" she cried, though he was too ashamed to look. She wrenched at his robes to try and revive him but he was limp, staring helplessly into the rain. Seeing him in such a state made Usagi stronger than she had ever been around him – strong enough to fight through his power and get to him. She desperately had to try. "We're in this together! You don't have to stand alone, Yamito!" she cried with such a voice that he did finally look up at her, his face pale with failure but his eyes glowing in her brightness as she continued, "We'll get Rei back. We'll get everyone back. Then we'll stop the Priests without you or anyone else dying. Then Anubis. Then you can stay here…with everyone that loves you." The last part seemed to hit him particularly hard and he whispered her name, unable to truly understand why she was so open-hearted. He had heard how she possessed the true power in the cosmos – that her abilities were unrivaled amongst the stars.

Only now he was starting to believe it.

In that, he closed his eyes and slung his head forward, feeling too pathetic to even look at her. In the face of such overwhelming light, a shadow could never survive. "Usa, this may be the end. It may also be the beginning," he said quietly, applauded by the falling rain, "There are many things I have to tell you and no time to say a word. But the one thing I will tell you, you must tell Rei after this is over…"

With an overwhelming curtain of rain settling on the park, the grassy field became a muddy pit where pain and suffering were being dealt with the greatest of cruelties and force. It made the battle even harder. Since being maneuvered into the position, the three Sailor senshi had not found any kind of rhythm in the battle against the newly released alter egos of the Scion. It had been difficult to fight because this was unlike any other fight. They fought on unequal ground. Not only were their emotions stirred because of their closeness to the three, but they were also aghast at just how much stronger they had become now that they had tapped into their touted, darker powers.

Sailor Uranus landed on her stomach and slid into a muddy puddle. By now she was bleeding and her arms showed bruises from the fight with her supercharged rival. Her white fuku stained red and black, she barely lifted her head up from the mud to glare forward at the figure glowering right above her. Her teeth clenched in anger, she found his smug expression more agitating than his new powers. She wanted to knock his head off more than ever.

Acrolyth Kage seemed greatly amused by her expression looked upon her with the gravest of eyes. "I can afford this. You and me have had quite a run, eh? But since I've tapped into my true power," Kage said wryly and crouched down right in front of her, lifting his sword between then so the rain splashing across the fierce blade dotted her dreary expression, "nothing is going to stop me. I'll settle you and me and then make sure Senso dies a horrible, horrible death." This all played out as a big game to him, with his rival nothing but a weak girl who pretended otherwise. With the advancement of his powers, he had inherited ungodly speed and agility coupled with his strength and technique. With her greatest advantage gone, Uranus found herself at the mercy of him. It was aggravating to say the least.

With a thoughtful expression, he scratched his cheek lightly with the blunt edge of his sword and gave a glance up into the rain clouds, admiring their rich black color. "I guess I could kill you, but then you wouldn't live on, waking up each day knowing that I was better than you. No, I think I'll just hurt you…badly," he sneered, showing just how serious he was in his electric eyes. It was almost surreal coming from his mouth, but she quickly accepted that her life truly was in danger. She had always taken care around him, knowing that he wouldn't pad a punch because she wasn't ready. No, he was dangerous in rain or shine – dusk and dawn. It was one of the reasons she stuck close to him.

With her strength slowly filling her limbs again, it was only a matter of time before she would have to fight to save the person she had grown fond of or use all of her strength to defeat him. The new manifestation of his powers was such a potent version of the original that she found it hard to find any real likeness. But she did still see the same dirty eyes clouded by anger and hatred.

Before she could do anything, he snapped his fingers with an idea and smiled down at her darkly, as if her whole world was about to shake. She didn't like the look in his eyes. "I got it. This is how you'll remember me," he said with a hearty chuckle and suddenly grabbed her by her fuku, then stood straight, holding her off the ground to get a good look at her. She hovered with her feet off the ground and grasped his wrist to keep from choking, though she had little strength to do anything else. Something which didn't often come over her began to build behind her eyes. The distinct fear of being maimed by this brawler made her quiver and glare but he pulled her close to him, looking her straight in her eyes in response, "In a life filled with death, mercy comes in rare doses. Goodbye, Haruka." With that said, there was a brutal pain that seized her midsection, making her groan and look to the skies. A distinctly warm feeling came over her and she starting feeling the rain less and less, even when it hit her eyes. The last thing she remembered was looking at him and being surprised that his smile was gone and there was a very strange look in his eyes. If she could have labeled it with a single word, the only one that came to mind was regret.

After that, there was only darkness.

It had been a humorless encounter. Where there had once been laughter and smiles, there was only disappointment. Although she had always been amused at his antics before this, Sailor Pluto now found Suteki to be vulgar and out of control. This showed in her frown and the fact her staff was kept between him and her body. It was a necessary precaution. "Tell me, Suteki-kun, are you even the same person under all of that darkness or is there nothing left of you?" she said firmly and warded him off with her staff a bit.

Suteki took a step back from her staff and shrugged lightly, a dark and perverse grin loaded across his face. "Oh, he's in here somewhere," he replied and ran his eyes over her. There was nothing discreet about him now and a Sailor senshi's fuku was like fuel for the fire burning lustfully in his eyes. This made her scowl which, in turn, made him laugh out at her in gleeful delight. It seemed anything she did amused him. "There's something to be said about a full grown woman in a sailor outfit. Do you do parties?" he asked with a grin.

The tasteless jokes were beginning to wear on her greatly and she nearly used a Dead Scream on him. However, she knew more about this than he did and she was determined to not hurt him needlessly. "You've only becoming more insolent with these powers. I see no greater ability than before," she hissed back.

That didn't exactly feed his sense of humor and his expression dulled slightly, but his old self shined through once more as he shrugged it off carelessly and chuckled. "Well, it can't be helped. Besides, I enjoy a challenge. I've always wondered what it would take to crack your frigid shell," he said shamelessly. There was no getting through his dense skull and she flustered at his insinuation. That was the least of her problems.

With his intentions obvious, he lunged forward quickly at her, not bothering to mask his intended targets. He wasn't even trying to harm her, but rather do something else that would injure her honor. There was only enough time to smack him away with her Garnet Rod before he got his hands on her chest, a fierce blush from anger and embarrassment running rampant across her face. But there was little safety for her. As soon as he had gotten his footing again, he suddenly darted behind her, slipping his arms under hers and pulling them up into the air. Her staff dropped to the muddy ground in soundless splendor.

With a look of despair, she growled her objection and struggled to escape, but his grip was frighteningly solid. With her in his grasp, he chuckled darkly and leaned close into her flowing green hair, feeling the wet strands against his nose and the way she struggled against him. "Have we ever told about our secret fantasy? We think you'd be sizzling in leather and a whip in hand. We can be submissive too, ya know," he said as he held her tightly, not giving her any room to get away.

But suddenly she stopped struggling, looking back at him through her soaked hair and to his vulgar grin. The suggestion was making her flush hotly but, more than anything, she was weary that she would discover something extremely unpleasant about a certain man. Yes, she had always wondered just what his reactions would be to such a situation, but no matter how he reacted, she would be hurt. In this regard, she was more worried for Suteki than herself. "Hitoshi," she said in a voice that froze him and directed his full attention to her all-knowing eyes, "I say this for your sake as much as my own. Release me and shed those thoughts forever."

Suteki felt something resonate deep within him, like something beyond sight and thought was telling him to consider her words greatly and without proud consideration. He even thought he felt the string of his life stretch a bit thinner when she looked at him that way, making his breath catch in his throat and his arms weaken enough for her to rip away and face him. Even then, he was still shaken. "That was like…too freaky even for us. We felt really weird just now. What was that?" he asked with a shiver.

With a dignified stoop, facing him with all the caution of a wounded animal, she retrieved her staff and stood tall, an ambiguous look playing her features. This was one of the best kept secrets in existence; the one that lay hidden in her heart and unspoken on her lips. She wouldn't tell him just to satisfy his curiosity. It would have to linger. "You must stop this, Suteki-kun. There is still a way to come back," she replied, waving aside his query.

It was a strange reprieve from the battle, though it only lasted moments. Soon, Suteki shook off the dread he had felt and flared his desires back up, able to look at her with lustful eyes once more, though slightly tempered this time. "Ohhhhh, you had us going there," he called with a grin and waggled a finger at her, "Slick move, Setsy, but we won't fall for that again. Maybe we just need some foreplay first. Then we can get to the fun stuff, okay?"

Feeling that she couldn't talk her way through to him, the ageless senshi sighed and held her Garnet Rod in a new position, showing that she wasn't going to let him get that close again. If she had to, she would use her powers to bring him back, even if she had to use drastic measures. Anything was better than finding the end to one of the longest questions in her mind; a question that was infinitely more simple that the answer – _What would he do?_

Things were going even worse for Sailor Neptune. When faced with such a methodic foe, she found herself reluctant to even move against him even as he stood still and watched her. His eyes were a brutal torture for her but she didn't dare move again, feeling the long cut across her arm as it bled in with the raindrops falling. It was just too big of a risk to move and she stood with her eyes shifting about, looking all around in dismay for the blur or whistle of his attack. But nothing came. She started feeling brave and shifted her feet to try another attack on him.

But it did finally rouse him from silence and his long-standing stare. "Is that wise?" he lulled in his soft voice, snaring her attention and making her freeze. "We see you understand your situation quite well. Our Triad has a very sophisticated control system, responding to certain movements and commands that we give in order to best render our opponent. For example, should you attempt to use your attack again, the next pass of our Triad would be much closer than…" he continued, then abruptly pulled his hand from his chin and flicked it carelessly through the air.

Then there was the whistling again and she barely had time to jerk her head to the side before a blur whizzed right next to her ear, making a few strands of her beautiful hair float helplessly to the muddy ground. Then, the object was gone again and she was left in the exact same position – unable to move and at the mercy of a cold, calculating shade of someone she had grown to trust.

"Well done," he said politely and returned his hand to his chin, smiling as well in a deceptive display of good humor and cheer, "We've always admired you, Michiru-san. Even as we are now, we can't help but feel sorry that you have to die. After all, there can only really be one person at the top."

"What has brought this change in you, Kurai-kun? I know your powers are dark but how can you harbor such a thing inside you?" she asked passionately and nearly took a step towards him again, though she knew that it would earn another pass from his deadly weapon.

He seemed amused at the notion and even laughed slightly, his kind voice seeming tainted by cruel intention. "If we were to explain it to you in detail, your mind could never keep pace. Yes, there are so many questions, aren't there? 'How can you be so different?' 'Why do you reference in plural?' 'What is your purpose?' However, we will give you an explanation which you can understand," he said, lowering his arms to his sides in a slight embrace to emphasize his explanations, "Kurai and I are part of the whole. We are one but not the same. I am me and he is him, yet we are both us."

Suddenly, the flying object came back in range and she became agitated, though instead of attacking her it landed harmlessly back into his palm – appearing now as mere a round disc with a glowing symbol of Mercury in the middle. There was a moment of admiration as he lifted the weapon up for study, taking his eyes from his opponent and giving the Triad a greater respect. He had crafted it with his own hands and there was nothing like it anywhere. He enjoyed that, though she could never know the pride he felt for it. "Kurai does not exist without me nor I without him. I am nothing but what he makes of me. In essence, I am a part of him, the source of his strengths and weaknesses, but also he is a part of me, the foundation and the soul. Does this make sense to your limited understanding of what we speak?" he asked and his eyes slowly focused past the disc and onto her – an alignment of things to come.

With the superiority complex he had inherited with his powers, Acrolyth Kurai seemed to eclipse Kurai's personality altogether. She had always admired his silent confidence with it came to his intellect, but now he had become estranged from everything and adopted some overbearing perception of the world. She found this to be very disheartening for their friendship. "I understand," she replied and stared at him passionately, "however, I can't believe that Kurai-kun is any part of this bitter, aristocratic person I see in front of me now. You're no longer the friend I know. Your intelligence is now merely wasted in arrogance."

The response came across him badly and his eyes narrowed at her, possibly envisioning her death at his hands. That seemed to be proof enough of the accusation. "You know nothing. For three years we endured a clandestine hell in which Kurai was forgotten. Without me, Kurai would have been a nameless casualty. How dare you sit on your timid high horse and accuse us of being wrong. As your ignorance condemns you; you will feel just how pretentious you are!" he snarled and reared back his Triad for an attack. With a hazardous routine ahead, Sailor Neptune readied herself to combat him though she knew that she had little defense against his weapon.

However, she would be saved by another soul in which she had already condemned.

"Kurai!" yelled a voice that pierced the air, freezing it.

The voice was enough to stop him from unleashing his weapon and even force him to turn to the owner, his eyes wide and his hand shaking around the proud weapon. Despite having greater powers and a redefined intellect, it was obvious by his soaked features that the one thing he did remember was that there was another one of his kind that had yet to succumb to such power. "Yamito…" he said, though his voice failed him.

With Usagi standing at his side, Yamito made an ominous form even in his human state. Her proximity and support had given him the power to come and despite the fear that was breaking him, he felt strength just by having her near. Glaring with endless fields of contempt and disappointment, he was infuriated by the fact that his companions had given in to their darker sides and released their Acrolyth forms. There was no explanation that would justify it, for the memory of what had happened last time still burned the hottest inside the last lingering voice of the Scion. With no fear of the repercussions, he stepped forward and spit fire at the dark figure that was once friend, "Out of all of us, it's you that this form fouls the most. Explain yourself!"

Kurai lowered his Triad slowly and faced his leader, an ashamed expression tearing his superiority from him. Only Yamito had the power to cut through to him and make him feel the shame of what he'd done. The perspective Yamito brought tipped the scales back to Kurai's favor and weakened the dark side a bit, though the battle was far from over.

A renewed determination became fixed in his blue eyes as he looked back to Yamito, almost accusing him with his words and finding strength when there was none. "We made a conscious choice to embrace it in order to save our life. Yet you cannot lecture us about it, Yamito-sempai. We do not need to remind you who it was that caused this rift with our advanced forms, correct?" he replied candidly. Much to Usagi's surprise, Yamito winced at this. There was a blackened past which was brooding in the minds of all of the Scion, but none more than Yamito. There were too many things unsaid.

But things were just getting started. "Well, look who finally decided to show up. If it isn't the king and queen of us all," interrupted another voice that tore all eyes away. Attentions turned to Kage as he stalked his way towards Yamito, the true face of their dark powers revealed in his cocky movements and call. Seeing their leader arrive distracted him from doing cruel things to his rival, but more cruelty glimmered in his eyes as he approached. While he hadn't finished what he set out to do to Sailor Uranus, he was fresh from the joy of reveling in his dark power and felt more than justified in confronting a person in his life that was like an ember in his clothes. Gleefully, he pushed his blackened hair back from his face to reveal just how happy he was to see Yamito. "The man himself – the black angel of death. Aren't you going to try that reasoning shit with me, Yaya-chan? Don't you want to save poor Kage as well?" he asked in a sardonic voice, strutting close to both Yamito and Usagi but keeping far enough away to continue his rant.

Yamito's response was unusually hot even for Kage's benefit, "I would try if there was a point. But you love this power, don't you, Kage? You don't care who it hurts or what happens as long as you can do whatever you want."

To that, Kage roared in laughter. It was such a terrible laugh that Usagi stepped closer to Yamito as Kage circled, though she was surprised that Yamito's body was hot – very hot. As she looked up to his eyes, they appeared to be burning in his head. Yet they followed Kage in all of his movements.

"Ain't that some shit! I think we should remind him who it was that nearly killed Ryu, eh Kurai? I bet his little girlfriend there doesn't know the truth about that little story," he replied after his laughing fit and seemed fueled on by Kurai's echoing chuckles. Born into Kage was a need for conflict and his Acrolyth form amplified that tenfold, making him even eager to confront a person that he knew, without a doubt in his mind, was more powerful than he was.

Usagi blinked at that and looked to Kage for more, though Yamito didn't appreciate the topic at all and looked as if it was taking every bit of his willpower to keep from ending the conversation by force. "You're heading down a path where fire and ash will greet you, Kage. You may be the only one of us that seeks this power but I assure you," he said darkly and offered no hesitation at all for his coming threat, "mine has not faded from misuse."

Usagi was shocked at the response but Kage appeared thrilled. Wielding his sword in hand, he sliced it through the air before slinging it on his shoulder, grinning ear to ear about the idea. Even with his sword and all of his powers, he knew that he couldn't stand against Yamito's Acrolyth form. Every point in their past where he had witnessed Yamito's power told him of how futile it would be to challenge him. Yet he did it anyway. The sway from his new powers was too much for him and even though he desperately needed to seek out Senso for his revenge, playing with Yamito in front of Usagi was something that was too good to pass up. If he could knock around the bonds that had grown between them before he burned to a crisp, then that was fine by him. "Bark bark bark. I think I've let you hold that over my head long enough, Yaya-chan. Why don't you show me you got a pair and step the fuck up," he said with biting tenacity and lightning erupted over his sword to show that he was ready at anytime for the fight.

The air suddenly became increasingly volatile and there was no clear definitions of who was on who's side or who should save who. Yamito was seething where he stood, his thumb turning the ring over his finger in desperate consideration for that cause. As a Scion, it was possible he could stop Kage in his regular form, but even he didn't know Kage's true strength in Acrolyth form. The only way to out power him would be to match his form – something he refused to do again.

Yet it was Usagi that changed the mood. She was caught in the middle, but was oblivious to the sparks between the two. She was only staring at Yamito, her eyes wide with fear and her heart warning her that should she ask the question, it would be answered. That answer would devastate her. But she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to ask. "Who nearly killed Ryu?" she piped up loudly. The question made Yamito close his eyes, but it made Kage holler in amusement and stab his electric sword into the ground for the story.

"Well, that's a very good question, meat brains," he responded, which made her glare at him angrily and object at being called such a name even in such a tense atmosphere. Kage didn't react and kept explaining as he circled the two once more, "You see, the first time we used these forms, we were a little less refined than we are now." There was much pleasure in this explanation, especially as he saw Yamito's jaw tighten with every cold, hard fact. The rain had let up to a mist but the ground was still soaked, marking Kage's footsteps with mucky clumps and spurting water

Usagi was keeping her eyes on him out of caution and that statement made her blink slightly. "Less refined?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little more rough around the edges. Now Ryu? He had it good. With the Ginzuishou, his advanced form was nice and timid and boring and he controlled it no prob. But the rest of us, well, we get a little crazy," he continued and even offered some interesting visualizations for her by waggling his fingers next to his head. She was listening to this with an open mind, which blinded her to what they had been doing to the other Sailor senshi. She was too caught up in wanting to know what happened to the Moon Scion and why Yamito seemed so affected by it.

Kage continued with a dubious grin on his face, "So Ryu was just getting ready to banish Anubis or something, when guess who stepped in to hinder that effort?"

"Yamito said you four did," she responded with a glance to Yamito.

Kage roared in laughter once more and also looked to him. He expected that but still seemed tickled by it. "Well ain't that pretty? Does that make you sleep better at night? To tuck us into that bed too?" he said, though Yamito had no answer and was deathly quiet. Usagi was still lost when Kage started walking again, talking to her once more, "Well, I guess you could say that's true, but not all the way, right, Yaya-chan?" He was enjoying the inquisition a little too much but kept casting devious glares towards his victim. There was still the possibility of retaliation, so he was keeping the antagonist of his story in clear view. "Me, Kurai and Suteki did try and stop Ryu, but that was just for stupid reasons Ryu dismissed as our new powers playing with our minds. You see, Ryu had more power than all three of us put together, but that isn't the truth for your friend there," he said and slipped up close to Usagi, whispering it as if it was a secret of time.

She felt extremely uneasy at his proximity but he was telling her things that she wanted to know, so she stood still and stared at Yamito as Kage told her the final truth, "You see, it was Yamito that almost killed Ryu. Us three tried but your boy toy there had the power to do it and boy…did he come close."

Usagi's eyes shot wide with the confession. That truth was something she could not bring herself to believe, but somehow it held a resounding sincerity. She didn't want to believe that he could ever do such a thing to someone he loved but the lingering sadness always apparent in him convinced her of the truth. With the cruel words falling from Kage's forked tongue, she looked to Yamito for some kind of denial. Kage was devouring the broken-hearted expression on her face and stood straight to watch. Yamito stared into the ground before him, unable to speak or even look up.

Usagi was just tumbling inside and called out in a weak, powerless voice, "Y-Yamito?"

There would be no answer to her pleas as there was no time. Events that would lead to the destruction of a race were already in motion and the climax was just on the horizon – ready to break like the dawn. Though Usagi stared longingly at Yamito, seeking doctrine that would repent for the accusation, she was left dry. As much as she wanted to go to him and demand the answers, fear kept her feet planted and she was uncertain she could even get to him anymore.

In the moment she accepted that he was not like her, the last shard of the world fell to the ground, breaking into slivers of what it once was.

"What an interesting gathering of Scion and senshi," a new voice said and grabbed everyone's attention from the past, throwing it to a group of shadows which had slipped onto the scene. Kiga's eyes were complacent with triumph and even the sight of Yamito didn't bring him down. The rest of the Priests were standing behind him in a concealing circle, hiding that which they had taken by means of love. "I really wish I would have heard what makes the Moon Princess so upset, but it seems my timing is a little off," he continued while assessing the situation.

Sailor Pluto and her opponent were nearby but neither were fighting any longer as they too had been trapped by the fit between Kage and Yamito. Sailor Neptune was currently cradling an unconscious Sailor Uranus in her arms, fiercely protecting and adamantly listening. The battle between the Scion and the Sailor senshi had ended with casualties and losses ranking high in the night. Yet, it had stalled for the moment. That was one thing that made the Priest frown. "I'm disappointed, Scion. I expected you to kill these three Sailor senshi in no time. And you, Yamito, I had hoped to see our great power in your eyes again. Don't you think this world deserves the spiritual cleansing that you preached so many times as your true self?" Kiga crooned with a bastard voice that waited for a reply.

Yamito's eyes were buried under his hair but his lips were turning down in a fierce grimace. He had been pressed to a point by Kage, brought to wrath by the truths that existed in his past. So he stood, brooding in his own failures and sins, but also losing the fight that was raging within him. He could still feel Usagi's eyes on him and that hurt the worst.

He knew this would be another sin on him.

After time passed between them all, he finally spoke with a voice that shook the heavens and swelled the flames of hell themselves, making even the proud Kage step back and look in awe, "I never asked for this. My life was born in flames and I've always walked alone. Even love cannot withstand the scars I must bear. But there is one thing that I know I must do before Mars recalls my soul to sit in judgment of my crimes." Slowly the air began to heat. A hot breeze controlled the trees of the park and sweltering against the skin of everyone who watched. A few knew what was happening, but only one feared it so.

Power began to swell around Yamito and his body was a flurry of movement though he stood perfectly still. He had to do it, even if she was still looking at him so.

"Yamito?" Usagi whispered and stepped back as an overwhelming sickness began to pull at her stomach. Deep down, she knew something was happening and that she had to try anything in order to stop it. A part of her wanted to defy logic and run to him, dismissing the searing heat that was coming from him and embrace the jaded figure despite the terrible things he had done. It was within her power to forgive him. If it would soothe his heart and free him from his suffering, she would have burned to death while trying to touch his raging heart.

But she stalled out of fear.

Kiga and the other Priests became more uneasy as they watched the final soldier reaching into the place where they were born. They all knew that this was the final element of the plan, though the most lethal one as well.

With a red aura around his right hand, Yamito slowly looked up to Kiga with unholy eyes, his voice resonating from some other place. "With your death, I am free. For this, I will sacrifice all that's left of my soul. Only in darkness will I find my end. Since everyone is so eager for me to release my darker half," he hissed while staring at Kiga. His aura began to obscure any light in the park and cast a red glow across the city. All things began to bleed light as Mars shined down on its dying soldier. Just before the release of the power, Yamito's eyes closed from an overwhelming fear pounding in his chest. His voice hissed out three biting tones, "So be it."

And two great wings of fire opened across the dark, moonlight park.


	14. Hellfire Crescendo

**Chapter Thirteen: Hellfire Crescendo **

The past compelled everything. As the present consumed and defined, the past explained and confirmed. Things that should have remained in the unspoken places of reality bubbled to the surface and contorted the world right before weary eyes. Darkness which had condemned a universe and shattered the bonds of love that should have lasted for eternity had suddenly rose from one who feared it, much to the mutual fear of all those who understood the consequences of it. Eyes far and away watched as a new terror awoke on Earth.

Existence seemed to ripple for Usagi. The wave of fire that was released from Yamito had nearly overwhelmed her to the point of losing herself in this web she had spun. Life and love blurred, creating a vague image of things she had once wanted and fought for. Justice was no longer her friend as she held hands with the fallen. All around her became black, a true testament for things to come. The fire was burning hot and she couldn't even see anything anymore; she only felt the heat. It had happened so quickly that she barely could believe it was real, this powerful fear that was slowly shaking her and pressing her eyes to the night. It was too hot to open her eyes and she was doing all she could just to keep from being incinerated by the flames. She didn't understand how she had survived the initial blast.

"Shit," growled a voice nearby – a voice that lingered in the same place as the fear in her mind.

It was a bizarre thing to hear after looking into the void, but Usagi's ears awoke her with a start. An arm was before her, protecting her from the flames that threatened to devour her. Her body was weak and her vision was too blurry to know who it was that had saved her and the voice she heard defied logic.

That person would not help her.

When she felt her legs become strong once more she grasped the soft fabric at her hands and her eyes fluttered to try and work out the stinging and burning that was prominent in them. When she saw him, her suspicions confirmed, she was shocked almost as much as she was burned.

Kage was her protector. His powerful arm was held out to shield her from the energy, though he didn't seem to acknowledge she was even there as he stood with his fierce eyes locked forward and his electric sword held tightly in the other hand. She never expected him to be the one to help her in dire times, but her true tragedy lay in their villain. For the moment, she couldn't remember who she was being protected from or why the park was suddenly glowing in rampant flame, but she could tell that whoever it was, Kage was also against it. Something caused him great frustration and he glared at it with envious eyes.

Then her mind came back like a storm, memories flowing back in a torrent of emotion and despair. The moments leading up to the blast were horrific and she could hardly believe the thing she saw, but the fire itself testified that she wasn't wrong.

Yamito and Rei – two souls born in a flame that now seemed so different. One she loved and the other she feared, though she lusted for them both in her life. The love they had found seemed to flicker in a breeze fraught with malcontent – like the orange-gold flames that were dancing all around them. However, she knew Rei was missing. That could only mean this power was Yamito's. It paled her. She had always known there was something within Yamito, something that caused her to feel sick whenever he was around. But she never imagined it would be this potent – this overwhelming. She could barely breathe and she hadn't even seen him yet.

At this rate, she didn't even want to.

Kage gave her something else to look at. "Let go or I'll cut your hands off," he suddenly snarled without looking away from his adversary. It was obvious that while she was deathly afraid to look, Kage's entire attention was locked on the source of the flames, his Acrolyth power and mighty sword held within an inch of action against this incredible force.

Realizing she was holding to his back like a frightened schoolgirl, she recoiled nervously and let go, trying not to incur the wrath of him when this was the nicest he had ever been to her. However, despite him saving her from a horrible burning death, it was obvious he still had no patience for her. "Maa! Sorry! I was just…" she started but couldn't finish. There wasn't much else that got out of her lips before she realized he wasn't paying attention to her. Something else enslaved his total attention.

It was that moment she realized she would have to look at him. The moment her mind cleared, the waves of darkness crashed against her once more. A raging squall of dark emotions pulsed against her body and soul, causing her eyes to slowly shift to the focal point of all the fire. There was no more Yamito as she knew him. He was lost within the being he had become, a being which still stood between every side and glowed with the fury and fire of Mars itself. All things around him were now scorched and charred, offering a glimpse into her fate if she were to neglect her position once more. Usagi's face seared with heat, but her eyes seared with tears. Her heart began to rebel against her and she felt sick, almost terminal. For a sound which had never terrified her so came from the form she once loved, a cruel and ominous sound which crawled up her neck and pulled at her chest.

It was the sound of laughter.

"Out of hellfire, I have been set free. The body entreats us to suckle the world and to embrace it. Our skin burns like fire and our flesh shudders at this world. So burns all," said the glowing ember in the center of the flames. The sensual tones of Yamito's voice were not gone, but layered with an echoing tone of something which was not human inside. Red stained his Acrolyth uniform like blood but unlike his dark-haired companions, his hair was now soaked with the same crimson color, freed and exploring in the sweltering breeze. But it was the two great wings of flame that truly made him ominous – a fiery angel of sorts.

For once in an endless cycle of chaos and order, a truly gray being was unleashed into a place where once it had destroyed – reborn into the essence of flame itself. Acrolyth Yamito looked down to his hand with an aroused expression on his face, defying every neutral glance Yamito had showed within the past atonement. "Yamito fears me, but I am only his shadow. Together we broke all taboos and reset the universe to our standard. And yet he forsakes me. But it's no matter. What we have become is truly," he whispered to the fates and closed his hand slowly. Once again a soft laughter chilled those around and his eyes rose past the stained strands of hair which informed all of his evolution as he finished, "marvelous."

Even with his back to her, Usagi could see the churning darkness inside of him. Unlike any being she had known before, he was fused with a darkness that had no purpose aside from what Yamito's greatest desire was. Even under the assumed protection of a powerful soldier like Kage, she shivered in fear and held a fist across her swelling chest. Her feelings were still pulling at her and she longed to be told it was all a lie. However, she could feel the essence of Yamito just beyond the burning rage of this new beast and it signaled to her that this was, in fact, not a dream. "Yamito…" she whispered breathlessly.

However, her longing did stir up her lethal protector and recorded a very violent response from the tense brawler. "Wake up, you stupid girl. That isn't Yamito anymore," he snapped as she started, though he seemed more engaged by Yamito than her own antics for the moment, "Now he's like nothing you've ever seen."

The words from Kage made her throat seize and her heart skip a beat. Seeing that he was finally looking at her again, Usagi could only bite her lip and plead with him for those words to be false. What got to her deepest was the fact that Kage was afraid; afraid of the power Yamito possessed. Knowing that the bold and barren Scion that was afraid of nothing feared Yamito made a powerful statement. As much as he reviled Yamito, mostly for this ability, he knew that nothing he could do would even bother the Acrolyth Scion of Mars. Deep down, each of the Scion knew Yamito had gone beyond them, even beyond Ryu. Yamito was something else now and this infuriated the Jupiter Scion to the point that his knuckles popped as he gripped his weapon in hand. His eyes were unforgiving – his voice sharp and to the point as he warned her, "If you go against him, you'll die."

The very idea made Usagi wince.

As if the warning was a signal, the darkest of all the Scion turned his head and found the source of his greatest contempt looming just beyond his licking flames and just within distance to speak. It caused an insidious grin to creep over his face. Even speaking over his shoulder, his voice boomed with authority, "Why so gloomy, Kage? Weren't you just taunting Yamito in hopes for a fight? We're ready now." There was a chilling tone on his tongue and Kage quickly looked back, his sword held ready to take the impact of Yamito's force head-on. Yet even with its incredible power, they both knew it wasn't enough to snuff the flare growing within him.

Kage's response only pleased him further. "Your memory is better than we thought," he quipped and turned fully to them, showing his grandeur to both rivals in the brightest contempt. A part of him wanted to quickly end their conflict now, using his flowering power to remind Kage why he feared this form. Yet there was a new element standing just beyond, taunting him with its own great power and making him forget the brawler, if only for a moment.

Even with the others nearby, Usagi was all that mattered. Yamito looked at her from the distance between them and his smile faded, as if some great pun had been played on him. He stared her down. "The Moon Princess. Such a bitter disappointment. Ryu is twice the martyr you are. Yet Yamito has great feelings for you," he said in his two-toned voice. When Usagi winced at the confession of Yamito's heart, the fiery creature smiled even wider. "We have a little secret to tell you, Usa. It's something we understand with our thin copy being so close. It involves your beloved Mamoru," he sneered as he shifted eyes towards the lingering Priests.

This pierced her. She had never known Yamito to speak about anything lightly and if Kiga was involved, it meant there was more at stake than life. The feeling that had been eroding her was suddenly brought to bear. Mamoru. She felt something terrible had happened to her millennium lover and that Yamito knew something about it. It made her push past Kage roughly and cry out for response, "What? Tell me what happened to Mamo-chan!"

This amused Acrolyth Yamito and he shifted his eyes back to her, revealing that the answer also had enough importance to please him in the silence of its wake. He knew she would love it. "Anubis has become desperate. Ryu didn't banish him completely. These shadows have been searching for a new body and now they have chosen your beloved Endymion as his new host, probably because of his attachment to you, Victor of the Cosmos. What a vicious development," he lulled but smiled deviously as his copy watching in frigid anger from afar.

Usagi pressed her eyes shut tightly at the news. Even hearing it from Yamito, she didn't accept it. Her eyes fell and her heart sank, but her teeth would not allow her mind to believe him. "No…that can't be. It's impossible," she said, mostly to reassure herself.

Yamito did not seek acceptance, but only her ears one last time and he spoke through his cruel smile, "What enigmatic lives we lead. The most formidable Sailor senshi that exists will be broken by the death of a man, though time and habit seem to settle the same story. What a pathetic life you lead, Sailor Moon. We see where our kind differs now. Your heart pretends to be a mighty weapon, but, in the end, it's merely a broken clock. Allow us give you a glimpse of true power." Suddenly, the two massive wings of flame extended once more, opening on an already charred park and causing the residual rainfall all around to steam away before allowing everything to burn. As flames cleansed, the park became a great baptismal grave – a thing for manipulation by this, the darkest of angels.

From high above, the park may have suddenly appeared to be the fourth level of hell, for fire and ash suddenly devoured the green land. Even the farthest reaches of the park felt the shockwave of heat and lamp posts around the boundaries wilted in pain. The only haven from fire, the great body of water which offered so much beauty and solace, became a plume of steam and boiled from the demonstration, for that's all it was; a petty demonstration to illustrate a point.

It was only Yamito stretching his flaming wings.

Usagi eyes were searing again, which only reflected the sensations wrenching her heart around in the wake of her betrayal. But again she wondered why the fire hadn't incinerated her as well – relinquishing her human body to the wind. As the reality of this heat hit her, she found enough strength to open her eyes and look upon a holocaust of flame and ash. Sailor Pluto stood before her, protecting the princess with her staff and trying to weather this blast of immense power. She always knew the others would be there to help her, but it didn't matter who it was – she didn't want to be saved from Yamito.

Usagi stared at her a moment, grateful that the senshi of time had been alert to the attack, but soon glanced around the park with a mouth opened by heresy. Her green, beautiful park was decimated; a smoldering field of glowing eyes and crying towers of smoke. Even the light rain, which had long since been persuaded by the dying storm, had little effect on the heat.

In the middle of this tragic cemetery stood a single tomb dedicated to a place inside everyone that defied desire or need. In the tomb stood Yamito. "Behold our gift to your world, Sailor senshi. Sailor Moon, your strongest and most passionate warrior, stands behind her protectors and can do little to save this place. Look at how different our kind is," he boomed proudly and gestured a hand to his three fellow Scion. All three were getting past the intense pain they had just experienced, but each was merely scorched from the power their leader had expelled.

However, each one stared at him with a fearful silence in their eyes. Yamito reveled in their reverence. "A Scion lives for himself, using his power to benefit those who deserve it and none who would abuse it. We need no protection. We need no comrades in arms. We are great. Even our fallen grow in power because of it. And now you know the power of our messiah," he preached disdainfully and basked in the product of his great power. "Now you know the malevolence of the Scion touched by the gods!" he cried as he held his hands high to the heavens, accepting the birthright given to him despite how fiercely Yamito had forsaken it. No matter how afraid are hateful, everyone watching had to accept that Yamito's true power was something beyond comprehension or reprieve.

Another blast of wind rippled across the flaming trees and ground, causing each Scion, senshi and Priest to wince. Sailor Neptune's back was seared and burned from protecting Sailor Uranus. Sailor Pluto's power had barely kept both she and the Moon Princess from becoming headstones in this graveyard of ash. The Scion, including the infuriated Kage, were reserved due to their intimate knowledge of how destructive Yamito could be. Even the Priests were only able to withstand the assault because of Kiga's categorical power of fire. This testament to Yamito's hidden darkness was a painful lesson to all and nearly came to a breaking point for Usagi.

She stared. Her eyes were full of fear and resentment and grace. Since the moment she met him, Yamito had always spoken of Ryu with such high regard and love, though the reality behind his death was now bitter for her. However, she also suspected that Yamito had surpassed him, even with the Ginzuishou of their world, as the most powerful of the Scion. Though this fact was being validated with just this sermon of fire, she had always known what he was and who he loved. Sadly, her throat was still seized in fear and no words came to save him. She desperately wanted to save him. But she had no words to save him.

It was, instead, the most unlikely person to dare speak. "Since the moment I was created, you've hidden something from me. The others are equal, but I somehow was denied my right to this power! Tell me the reason!" Kiga roared in the squall of fire around him, stepping away from the other Priests long enough to expose a small bit of the cove they had been protecting. All eyes moved to him, except the ones he demanded.

Yamito stared at Usagi a bit longer, as if entraced by her silence, then laughed in the face of his lesser half. Turning to Kiga slowly, the scene took his attention for a second before he spoke, but all he offered Kiga was an expression of great pleasure. "You silly, little spark. Just because you are some perverted copy of Yamito, don't assume that you could ever understand what we have become. You only have a shard of our true essence and you'll forever be the way you are, while we will advance until we are truly one. How pathetic are you," he lulled with a taunting laugh, but Kiga burned brighter with envy.

"Shut up! You're lying! If you don't tell me, I'll kill her!" he seethed and stepped to the side, revealing four figures standing motionlessly between the Priests.

Even being out of it, Usagi gasped and felt like her heart couldn't take it anymore. Her closest friends, the four Inner senshi, stood silently among the Priests as if entranced by something. Their eyes were dull and listless and not one of them seemed to understand they stood within the ranks of their enemy. The faces of needs and wants had taken them off guard, allowing these dull copies to kidnap them without a struggle. Not one of them had even transformed. They all stood helpless and at the whim of the fiends that stood in wicked conference around them.

Usagi could only press her hand against her chest and try to keep her heart from breaking. In one stroke from Anubis, her whole life was dissected with precision and cruelty. She couldn't even whisper their names or cry out for them. She was too drained by it all.

It was the altered tone from Yamito that tore her eyes away.

He looked at Rei with dead eyes, as if seeing her had broken something inside of him. His smile was gone, replaced with a pressed scowl that even made Kiga clench his teeth. The Scion was lost in a trance of his own, staring at her from a place which remained distant from everything. "Rei," he said to himself and looked upon her relaxed features with a surprising level of affection. Even his incredible power had the limit of love and for a small moment, he looked very much like the Yamito that Usagi remembered.

Then the situation pushed through his senses and he shifted his eyes to the guilty Priest. Kiga's impetuous doctrine proved to be distasteful to him, yet he merely shrugged off the task with casual tones and glances. "We can't allow that. That girl holds a secret that not even we know and she will not die until we have learned it. You will not have her," he said in a distinctly darker tone. To amplify the warning, a great burst of flames erupted from his massive wings and caused everyone to recoil once more.

Yet Kiga, wingless and alone, glared on angrily.

"Kiga! This isn't part of the Master's plan! We must take these senshi and release the Higekitai! Come to your senses!" Byoki howled over the gale of blistering wind as he grabbed Kiga's arm.

Kiga was lost for a moment in the beauty of his original, but soon sighed in frustration and stepped back around the senshi once more. Despite having an uncontrollable desire to be a true copy of Yamito, his underlying duty was to his master and that dwarfed even his own heart's greatest wish. "This isn't over! After the Higekitai has killed all of your friends, the Master will take pleasure in tearing you piece from piece, Scion! Not even you can stand before a god!" he cried. With none to watch, the Priests and their four prisoners disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the only antagonist with enemies on all sides.

Usagi didn't even have a chance to object.

With the departure, a small sparkle of light was left and Yamito' wings closed slightly, his face seeming focused. His eyes were fixed on the light and he turned to the others, signaling the heat to die down from around them. Once everyone was looking at him, he sighed lightly and brushed his hair back from his face. The others were also staring wide-eyed at the sparkle, but only the Scion truly knew the significance. Yamito sighed about the fact that Kiga was becoming a very inconvenient annoyance to him. "A jumpy flame that burns wherever there is oxygen," he said to himself, but soon looked to Usagi with a dismissive glance, "This Higekitai will hatch any second, but I will leave you to handle it, if you can. Die if you must, but realize that each soul it takes will increase its power. I must go to Anubis's temple now. I must ask Sailor Mars a question."

Usagi just stared on, her heart feeling pressed by the moment and her eyes almost unable to take the sight before her. Only moments before she had stood beside him, supporting him in his greatest moment of need and even holding him close to her to try and weather his fate together. He had rattled in pain and shook from the misery, but she had held him and told him that it would all be all right as long as they walked together. Her spiraling emotions coiled around him and protected him. But it was obvious that she hadn't been strong enough to save him from this fate.

Now everything was black. Her beloved was taken; her friends as well; the one she had held so closely was now far and away. She felt as if she couldn't take it anymore and she wanted to fall right then – fall to her knees and cry.

It was a lasting look to Yamito that let her remain standing. His eyes were on her, but they were betraying something inside. Despite his fiery shell, she could see that a small part of him was going after Rei for a different reason – a reason as powerful as the fire that danced around him blazing worship.

It gave her hope.

In a casket of flame, Yamito disappeared from the park, leaving all of the fires still burning to dim visibly. All that was left now was the wounded senshi, the jaded Scion and a frightened human. It was a pathetic scene that was only about to get worse.

The Higekitai began to hatch.

"This does not bode well for us. What shall we do, sempai?" Kurai asked loudly as he looked to Kage for some kind of leadership.

However, Kage would never embrace such a task. He had his own matters to attend to. However, being the most powerful of the remaining Scion, he clutched his sword tightly in hand while the Higekitai began to stir, lightning raging across the blade as it reflected his piercing eyes. "Fuck Yamito. It's good he ran away. Now I got this Higekitai all to myself," he responded, much to the dismay to the others. Unlike the Sailor senshi, who truly had no idea about the power of the Higekitai, the three Scion knew what task lay ahead of them and that even their Acrolyth forms would be taxed by it. But Kage still looked engaged and in his mind, he would simply cut through it before chasing both Senso and the power-drunk Yamito.

The Sailor senshi were decimated. Sailor Neptune still cradled a wounded Sailor Uranus in her arms and stared at the growing beast as well, her face slightly bruised and burned. Kage had hurt Sailor Uranus quite a bit, yet it seemed rather diluted compared to what he had promised to do. Her injuries would heal and nothing was too serious – a grand statement considering the lethal weapons at the bidding of her enemy. But Sailor Neptune still glared past the growing threat to the distant figure of Kage, her eyes burning with anger and her heart broken inside. It was all she could do to stay by her lover's side and keep her safe.

Sailor Pluto felt helpless as she stared at the growing form of the Higekitai. In her heart, she knew Usagi could defeat it, but as she turned and looked at her, she found her princess lacking in spirit. The time senshi could understand how she was feeling inside. Her closest hearts were taken and she had to endure watching others drown in their own power. With ageless eyes, she pitied the princess, yet there was no time to allow reprieve. She had to fulfill her duty.

Everything had come crashing down on Usagi at once and she felt crushed by the weight of it all. Mamoru was taken, as were her closest friends. Yamito had changed. Now a beast of great power was nearly matured in front of her and she didn't feel like she could handle this all. As she slowly slipped into the void of doubt, something flashed through her mind.

The faces of those she loved most came to her, as if giving her the reasons she needed to face this foe and win. On the outside, she was cold and trembling, but on the inside she was filled with a warmth and desire to win. At the forefront of her mind was Mamoru, smiling at her with all the love that he possessed. It only took a moment for her heart to overcome her fear. With a face complete with confidence, she called on her own power to set everything right. She realized that to sit and do nothing meant she would lose it all. Only by acting could she forge her own destiny.

She was, after all, Sailor Moon.

All eyes were shocked to see Usagi transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, her power filling the area with a light glow and her brilliance eclipsing even the potent Higekitai. She walked forward; past her protectors; past her fears and doubts; to the place where the sea met the shore. Despite all that had fallen from her happiness, she understood that she would have to fight to get it all back. Nothing would be taken from her without a fight.

And she would win. "I may not be as powerful as Yamito, but I can still win! After the Higekitai is defeated, I'm going to get my friends back!" she called and grasped her Eternal Tier in her hands.

Some looked on in awe – others in annoyance.

But all eyes were on Eternal Sailor Moon.

A great shadow finally stood formed in front of her; a great beast of pure energy with the outlined form of something so very cruel and dozens of great eyes that burned yellow. The amorphous figure began to sprout arms. These arms then grew ten sharp claws from ten sprawling fingers and they raked the ground into folds with their lethal edges. From its back, huge spiraling horns burst out and rose to the darkened sky. Then two legs formed. Hunched forward with its claws dug deep into the earth, the Higekitai looked about the scene with its many eyes, seeing an entirely new world to feed upon and only a few sparkling obstacles in its way. To that, it let out a horrendous shriek that echoed into the night.

Even as frightening as it was, Sailor Moon didn't back down.

The Scion were aghast that she would stand before it so fearless, striking aside their preconceptions about her and even making them feel weak in their fear. Her brilliance particularly annoyed Kage. "The hell you doing, meat brains? That thing will thrash you to pieces!" Kage howled and glared at her with impending disbelief. There was more concern in his eyes than she could acknowledge, but she still didn't move. There was a fierce determination in her paled eyes; a promise that she could not and would not give up until everything was given back to her again. Amidst the howling screams from the Higekitai, which was surely able to wrench Tokyo from its slumber, Kage was grappled with his own knowledge of this creature.

Finally, another of the dark warriors snapped from his trance and ran up beside her, his eyes flashing with cold logic and the truth of the situation. "This creature is composed of pure human energy! Our attacks are absorbed into it, making it stronger and more resilient. We must retreat!" Kurai said and pleaded with her as well.

She didn't move. Only Sailor Pluto stood still, watching the Moon Princess face this trial with amazing valor. Perhaps, within her ageless heart, she was the only one who knew just what Usagi was capable of. It made her smile.

The Higekitai stirred a bit, finding new mobility in its form and exploring this new place it had been summoned to. Then it was focused on Eternal Sailor Moon. It was a newborn's worst fear to be faced with such energy, so the creature wasn't slow in making its intent known. A great clawed hand was reached out to snare her, possibly to crush her into dust. Its clawed appendages were creaking through the air towards her, thirsting for her blood and tears.

Yet, she still did not move.

"I won't back away from this. I can hear the dozens of voices inside begging to be freed! I won't retreat!" she called out in defiance of the others. The two Scion were watching the claw coming straight for her but could not move. Their fear bound them, but the Moon Princess would not be taken. The might of a pure heart was shown as her Eternal Tier was held for defense. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she cried.

It was a burst of energy which a Higekitai had never encountered. Love was like no other power, offering hope to those in despair, so every soul within the Higekitai throbbed with hope and caused the beast to rear back in a lethal pain. It was the only kind of power that could truly defeat entrapped souls. The beam of energy coming from Sailor Moon encompassed the entire beast and bathed it in warm light. Her power cut to its very core.

The Scion were aghast. Even their own prince had never had such an affect on this creature and the sight was truly surreal. As the Higekitai's form began to smear across the sky, Kurai watched Sailor Moon with no less than admiration in his eyes. Deep inside, he wept for the one Scion who could have been saved by this sight. "Yamito, where have you gone when your answers lay right here?" he whispered.

However, the Higekitai didn't want to go down quietly. Even as it was being pressed by the brilliant beam of energy, the black core of the beast swirled and conjured a potent ball of hate and suffering. In a last effort to survive, the beast threw the part of its body towards Sailor Moon, a black ball of vicious energy meant to knock her from her place and give the beast time to regain its balance. The orb pierced her own beam and began to work its way towards her, coming closer and closer as she watched in dismay. As it was taking everything she had to keep her attack at full force, she could only watch as it neared her Eternal Tier, threatening to tarnish her holy power with a tar-like ball of negative energy. Pressing her eyes and trying as she might, she couldn't stop it.

Then, the orb was shattered into a rainfall of black sparkles before it could reach her, exiting her beam and leaving her to stare in awe. Suteki stood a bit behind Sailor Moon and pulled a long, orange blast of energy back to him, where it soon disappeared. In his face was belief, which was something the others had seemingly lost. But there was also Suteki grinning wildly for the brevity of his villainy and truth of his character. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I think not, Tall Dark and Ugly. Don't you know that every princess has a few black nights?" he cheered from behind and flashed his thumb at the shocked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon smiled a bit at the aid she received from one of her fallen friends, but clenched her teeth afterwards as the drain on her power became evident to her. Since the creature's power was in stark contrast to her own, just its presence had the effect of weakening her. No creature had ever pulled this much from her before, but she was committed to the end. Her beam was strained by the tides of the dark emotions locked inside the beast and she wondered if she had enough to finish it.

But she would try. Again, the faces of the ones she was fighting to protect came flashing through her mind and she felt a surge of energy within her, making her beam brighten considerably and press harder into the beast. Finally, something inside the Higekitai fractured and it reeled. But at the same time, Sailor Moon fell to her knees limply and found much of her strength gone. But the beast teetered slightly and was beaten. With her pure power, Sailor Moon had done what none of the Scion thought was possible.

She had defeated sorrow with the force of her heart.

Sailor Pluto ran to Sailor Moon and held her still, looking upon her with pride and concern. She smiled in the knowledge that the Moon Princess was able to beat it and she paid her hand across her back lovingly, thankful that she was all right. Sailor Moon just rested her chin into her chest, feeling weak and dizzy but also knowing that she had shattered the beast's black heart.

There was a shriek from the beast which ripped her attention back. The lumbering figure began to thrash about, as if the dozen souls inside churned inside for their freedom. Charred trees were slivered as the great claws were thrown about and pulses of dark matter were thrown out with every shriek. The others looked on in terror as the pulses became more potent. It was Kurai that surmised what was going on, "There's a problem! Each of the trapped souls is struggling to get free! If they all burst out at the same time…"

"That thing'll explode and take us with it!" Kage suddenly finished and gripped his sword tight. In an effort to stop it, lightning erupted over his sword once more and he sent another powerful crescent slash towards the beast, hoping to dispel the energy it was generating and save all of them from a gruesome death. However, the beast merely sliced its claws through the attack and Kage's great attack was dispersed. It surprised none of them more than Kage. "What? Impossible!" he sneered in disbelief.

Sailor Moon was barely awake enough to look at the beast and wince, hoping her attempt to destroy it wouldn't take half of Tokyo with it. She desperately wanted to use her power to stop it, but she was drained. With none of them possessing attacks which would defeat the beast now, only one had an answer.

Sailor Pluto's lips pressed together and she looked down to Sailor Moon firmly, her intent laid out in her eyes like a book. The princess looked to her and her eyes widened. She knew what this meant for the time senshi and she couldn't bear to lose another person dear to her, but the aged senshi understood more of duty beyond life than anyone. Saving the many was priority over her own safety and she knew that she would also be saving the ones needed to defeat Anubis. In that, she didn't feel so bad about defying her taboo. She only nodded a farewell before pooling her powers to effect time itself.

Then, as if her powers somehow got ahead of her, time began to twist around them. Everything seemed to slow down, offering a deeper meaning to everything which transgressed. Only the two privy Sailor senshi seemed free from the change, still able to see all that was happening in a speed outside of time itself. The dying beast was barely moving, thrashing about almost as if it were practicing for a part in a play. The others stared, almost frozen to the world which they expected to be gone in a whisper.

Then, a figure appeared before the beast, walking slowly towards them but shaded by the twists of time itself. As if untouched by the change, it approached them. Sailor Pluto's eyes were wide in recognition. A celestial cloak flowed out from the figure, obscuring much of the true form underneath but giving it a majestic appearance as well. Long strands of lavender hair waved across a frozen wind as well. In one hand existed a great staff, housing a violet orb which floated untouched within a disc-like blade at the top. It resembled Pluto's Garnet Orb staff, but somehow was more distinguished and as Sailor Pluto watched, her heart became wild and her breathing became shallow. She hadn't expected it. She hadn't expected him.

"Jikan-sama?" she whispered breathlessly, fearing that his presence was a direct reaction to her decision to use a forbidden power.

Sailor Moon was lost. There was something in her mind which begged her to remember this man, but no memories came clear. He seemed familiar – intimate even. But it was a bur buried in her mind. All she could do was grip Sailor Pluto's fuku slightly and watch. There was something about him which she could not explain, something about the energy around him that told he was not like anything she knew. Also, if Sailor Pluto revered him, he was something that she could never truly understand.

The figure stopped directly in front of them, looking with extremely exotic eyes at the two of the most relevant beings to the cause. His eyes were not like anything even seen, for there were no pupils and the colors of turquoise and gold seemed to wash into one another – like the spiraling of a galaxy. Sailor Moon couldn't speak. She was just too stirred by him.

Then, calmly and with no pretense, he reached out his hand and touched her on her tiara. A warm sensation filled her mind and she felt the tiara vibrating on her forehead, causing her to look up and see a distinctly violet glow coming from the metal. She didn't know what it meant but what she did know was that it wasn't like her own power and that it seemed to fill her with a new strength.

"Use it," said the figure in a voice that as soft as it was soothing.

It was an attack that she had long deemed as her weakest, most basic attack, yet the glow coming from her forehead suddenly empowered her limbs with enough energy to rise, standing before the mysterious figure for a moment. She basked in the energy pulsing from the tiara, but soon realized that although time was stuttered for the moment, the danger remained. With unspoken confidence in this power, she pulled her tiara from her head and it glowed bright violet. Then she used it. "Moon Frisbee!" she called and hurled the tiara at the frozen Higekitai.

The beast, moving slowly like it was stuck in a tar pit, was struck by the attack and the violet glow soaked through its body. The light then changed into bright white. As the light coursed through it, countless voices were hear crying into the air as the souls that had been trapped inside escaped into the night, tearing away at the massive form until there was nothing left but a single dark crystal spinning in the air. The crystal then fell to the ground and shattered. It then turned to dust.

Sailor Moon caught her tiara and stared at the figure. A thousand questions surged up in her throat but something unknown kept her silent. Her throat was tight and her eyes wide.

Yet the figure continued to look at her, quietly and affectionately. "Well done," he said, though she could not respond and only Sailor Pluto had the mind to move. She came up along side Sailor Moon, eager to make a formal introduction but the tall man halted her, his eyes locked on the Moon Princess. "Say nothing, Sailor Pluto. The Moon Child is given this chance to save the ones she loves – if she so chooses," he said. His words were rolling and shook Sailor Moon like an earthquake, but she couldn't seem to say anything in front of him. A memory so vivid was clawing at her mind, yet she couldn't remember it. It was driving her to silence.

Sailor Pluto's face darkened a bit and she looked down to Sailor Moon, sadness dwelling in her eyes. Though she was eternally glad he had interfered after all, she was not happy with his decision. Yet she would abide by him, just as she always had. "And the Scion of Mars?" she asked, looking into Sailor Moon's face for the reaction she would give at the sentencing for Yamito. Sailor Moon had no idea the level of authority she was observing, but she just stared at the figure wither heart desperately trying to come to terms with her memory.

Jikan seemed amused by the senshi's concern, yet simply answered as if she should have known it through and through, "His fate is his own. He will do only what he has already done."

She sighed at that fact, but suddenly Sailor Moon came around enough to realize that the time distortion around them was beginning to warp, fading out Tokyo and taking all of them, even her still-immobilized companions, to another place. She began to panic and looked to Jikan for answers. "Wait! What's happening? Where are we going? Who are you?" she asked but the only reply was a smile. She knew that she had seen him before. She just knew it. But she couldn't quite grasp the exact moment she had seen him and it was driving her mad.

Yet, to all of her questions and to all of her demands, there was his smile. "All things at their proper time, young Serenity," he replied and the haze consumed them, setting all of them into place for the final resolution.


	15. Love and Fear

**Chapter Fourteen: Love and Fear**

Anubis' palace was pierced by the sounds of song. Amidst the groans and lament of countless trapped souls and tormented faces, the whimsical voice of an honest heart went whistling down the empty corridors. It echoed off the Damascus walls and spiraled down passageways that held nothing but despair. In this place of true suffering, the pop-like tune that he had been singing seemed to break the very air. Yet Acrolyth Suteki strolled along, alone and with his song filling every corner with displaced delight and unusual lightness.

Tragedy struck hard and quickly, tearing most from their minds and throwing them off a cliff into a crashing sea of despair. Some people dealt with it by becoming distant from that which harmed them, while others dismissed it as out of their control and complied with the pain. But there were a rare few who parried the dark currents in life and smiled even into the darkest pits of hell.

Suteki had always found time to smile. It was one of his character traits which had developed before the horrors of watching a world die, but had somehow endured all of the blood and tears to become his strongest lifeline and, with the progression a this new place, the bridge to his happiest state of being. Without his smile, he could have never caught Minako's attention.

But now the terrible palace was around him and he was separated from all that he cared about. Seeing as he was alone, he turned to his favorite conversation partner for his entertainment. "Now, we don't pretend to understand everything, but weren't we about to chow eternity when that Higekitai blew? All of a sudden we're in Dracula's beach house and alone. I'm as confused as an American with a Geisha girl," he lulled to himself and stopped his trek into the temple.

The hallways were endless and as empty as his words. Even the hallway he explored now seemed to go nowhere; a column lined canyon which offered no destination for one who had seemingly lost everything in a single day. Even his advanced form had left him unable to get the one thing that even his darker half desired above all else. "If we walk down this hallway farther, who will we run into first? Mina-chan? Yami-chan? Creepy Anubis-man? We hope it's Shibo," he said with a wry grin, imagining what he would do to his copy once he found him. His ranting had led to walking and his walking led to a single full-length mirror hanging on the stone wall of the temple.

Of course, upon seeing an image of himself, he simply had to stop and look. "This mirror will gotta be broken after I leave. No one else could ever look this good in it," he remarked, flashing himself a thumbs up as he posed.

The great puzzle was that his reflection did not move with him, but rather just stared at him motionlessly. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the Suteki in the mirror retained his blonde mop and was not the Scion of Venus. This irked him slightly and he leaned closer to the face. "What's this? This mirror's already broke! Keh! What are you looking at, handsome?" he called half-jokingly at his reflection.

"What're you gonna do when you find Shibo?" asked the reflection suddenly.

The Acrolyth Scion was startled and jumped, but then leaned once more and stared at his other half. He even went as far as to tap on the reflective membrane, but found it to be simple glass. It was a strange thing when someone questioned themselves as a matter of dialogue, so he was a little put off by the question. "What kind of question is that? Don't you know what we're going to do?" he asked blandly and stood straight.

The reflection stared back with a glass smile. "There's no 'we' in this, sweetheart. There's you and there's me. I know what I want, but you'll be how I get it. I gotta know what you plan to do," said the reflection, embodying all that was distinctly Hoshi Hitoshi.

The Scion was oddly miffed by this whole lewd scenario and snorted. It was something he didn't care to think about but this mirror had a way of kicking his brain into action. "What a lame question. I think we both know what we want to do about Minako, right? I mean…milk and cookies, if you know what I'm saying," he replied with a very profane smile, nodding slowly to accent the idea and even jabbing his elbow at the mirror.

But for once, Suteki was serious in the face of foreplay. He didn't respond to the innuendo and simply waited, something that caused his darker side had to sigh and rub his head. "Keh, you're no fun. What a time to get all serious on me. I know we can't have Minako unless Shibo is gone, but once Shibo is gone, we can't have Minako because we'll be dead. There, happy? I spilled the ugly truth about this. Look at you, all serious and stuff. You look like Yamito," he said, crossing his arms and looking away like a disappointed school friend.

But like an inverse reflection, Suteki smiled a bit more and finally shifted in the mirror. "I don't like being serious, but this time I gotta be. There's a lot at stake, ya know?" he said, though the real body just snorted and didn't respond. The reflection sighed heavily, but managed to keep his porcelain smile on tight while speaking the final truth, "So we're gonna kill Shibo. I got the reason and you got the fireworks."

"Ah huh, I know what we gotta do," Acrolyth Suteki remarked dryly, then glanced at the reflection with a smirk, "Why did I have to get hooked up with such a ditzy human like you, anyway? I don't even see why you want to die for her. There's thousands more girls just like her in the world."

Suteki smirked heavily and began to phase into the movements of the Scion, his individuality mixing back with him. Just before they became single once more, a dry voice came from the mirror in defiance of that statement, "There's no one like Mina-chan." As Suteki became synchronized once more, he took one last look in the mirror and started down the hallway again. In his mind and his heart, he saw a clear path he must take and a final destination for himself.

Somehow, in the countless levels and places in the palace, he knew where Minako was.

Acrolyth Kurai had also found himself in the bowels of the palace. Events immediately preceding his arrival confounded him, but he had little time to question the why and how of it all. There was the current dilemma to deal with. Yet another mirror had granted a vision to the wandering Scion, though this one came off as a slightly different arrangement than his comrade. Yet he was also fixed before it and answering to his own heart.

"My, this is quite the perverse situation. How is it that we are no longer we, Kurai?" the icy Scion queried as he stared headlong into the face of his human counterpart. The physics behind such a thing defied his knowledge, but many things about everything defied the realm of man's mind. But the Mercury Scion was quite pensive when it came to questioning his other half.

Kurai sighed from inside his reflective prison, a testament to his mental frame and his emotional standings with himself. If them all, his was the greatest task. "There is something we must discuss. It's no secret that I am, by far, the least in control of my darker side. You and I have a great chasm between us, but we're the same nonetheless. We must agree about our course of action concerning our common ailment," he said.

The Scion held a considerate expression as he listened and issue, which came in a single name, "Byoki."

"Yes. You know he cannot be allowed to exist any longer. He is a curse on the both of us and to the world itself," the reflection lamented with cool eyes.

This was, of course, things that the darker half already knew. However, the fact was Kurai did not have the will to force him to comply as the others did. It became a two-party decision within him and one half of the equation wasn't convinced of its merit. It showed in his calculating expression. "You cannot hide anything from me, Kurai. Even you lack the complete commitment to do this," he snapped back and caused the reflection to wince. Acrolyth Kurai cradled his chin with his fingers and watched him, forming every relevant thought and feeling into a focused point of evaluation. This was the gift Kurai had borne into him. "You fear the death that comes with Byoki's, for you have embraced this new life too fully. The thrill of academics blinds you to your duties and this girl Ami has only furthered your resentment of me. With all of these factors playing into my decision, why should I choose this path when you can't commit to it yourself?" he asked quite candidly.

Kurai was speechless, his eyes dropped and his lips twisted. This was all truth, but it came so much harder when spoken aloud. As fiercely as he wanted to deny all of this, his darker self was truly the one person he could not defy.

But even with this weighing on his mind, the human found a single reason burrowed in his other half's words. It gave him the strength to look up to him confidently. "If we don't kill Byoki, Ami-chan will suffer our fate," he said in a tone that surprised the Scion. Kurai lifted his chin and finally revealed passion, something his darker self had rarely found within him. "You're right, I am in love with my new life. And I'm also in love with Ami-chan. Though they both should exist together, my fate is that they cannot. If I must choose between my new life and Ami's life, then I choose hers because she is far more deserving of peace than I," he responded.

The power and finality of his words made the Acrolyth Scion smile lightly, as if some admiration beamed inside of him. He had existed within Kurai for seventeen years now, but this was the first time he had ever felt proud of that. This showed with his affectionate words. "I see. We've never truly bonded, you and I, but this time I agree with you. After all, a Scion is only an echo of his human side. For the first time since we have been alive, I can validate being a part of you. If our death means Ami's life, then so be it," said the Scion and a thawing smile crossed his face, "Because you wish it, Ahura Mazda."

Kurai's eyes brightened at all of this. As the reflection began to phase back into a single image, Kurai closed his eyes and lived a change. He suddenly felt connected – integrated with himself. When his icy blue eyes opened again, they burned with a single goal and functioned as a single entity. He looked into the mirror one last time and smiled, finally seeing himself as he was meant to be; a whole soldier. His words reflected his state of being, "I will end this. Ami will have peace…I promise."

Shibo had been floating in a sea of mixed emotions. He stood, surrounded by an aura of nervousness and staring blankly at the figure lying across the bed. Minako had remained in her trance, forbidden to realize just what danger she was in. Her predicament was illustrated by her place; lying across the silk sheets comfortably, wearing silk nightgown that accentuated her features and laid milky white across her voluptuous skin. The material flowed across her skin as she breathed and every movement was like a sonnet. Even as she lay, seductive and helpless, Shibo didn't have the power to move on her – to embrace his desires. He was too afraid.

"Well, spank my buffalo!" called a voice that startled Shibo from his stare, "What a strange thing to see – me looking at my girl lying on a bed in the middle of Dracula's beach house. I've walked into the Twilight Zone!"

The Priest whipped around and found Acrolyth Suteki leaning against a column, partially shaded by the low light in the room and sporting a grin on his face. Seeing him made Shibo wince, for something had drastically changed in his origin. Before, he had never truly worried about his encounter with Suteki, but something was different this time. The Scion was a distinctly different color to him. That made Shibo very nervous. "Maa, Hitoshi. I had a feeling you'd come. I didn't hear you come in," he said nervously.

"I bet you did, Xerox," Suteki replied and walked into the light, coming directly face to face with the Priest and laughing at this new twist on a recognized development. "Whatcha up to, poser? Don't tell me you're planning to get naughty with my girl," he asked and poked his finger into the middle of Shibo's forehead. The Priest sheepishly chuckled in guilt. It was a strange report, seeing the two together like this. Born enemies, destined to be the death of one other, but still acting in the fashion of their original.

Shibo was grinning gleefully and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh heh, I thought about it, but since she's your girlfriend and all, you should get the first stab at it," he said with a laugh, but noticed Suteki was then looking down at Minako with lustful eyes, "Or we can go at it together. You know…tag team action?" The Priest watched the Scion carefully, trying to navigate this situation well and come out on top – or bottom.

Suteki looked at her with freed eyes, unable to deny what Shibo was saying didn't interest him. Minako seemed to be calling to him; her bare legs shifting across the silk sheets slowly; her chest swelling with each breath; her bottom lip being bitten ever so slightly. Even her melodic breathing seemed to whisper his name and he imagined her screaming it, bridled in the reigns of passion and pleasure. His eyes were not the only part of him that longed to have her, though they did glow with the thoughts of being with her like that. Even the contract between his two halves seemed distant when faced with such a sight.

He blinked slightly and tried to focus, but it was harder than he thought. "So you want me to forget that you've helped destroy my world, killed my friend Ryu and even brought your evil into this world too just because you're offering me a chance to do something I can do whenever I want anyway?" he scoffed and glanced at the Priest.

Shibo snorted lightly, but soon found an epiphany. Turning the Scion's head back to the bed, he leaned in close and chuckled deviously. He had other ways to rationalize it. "Without me, you'd have never met her. Besides, look how submissive she is. I think we both know how wild that makes us," he cooed to his counterpart.

Suteki's eyes were broken, his ability to see clearly gone with the soft words in his ear. With a weakened smile, he stepped from his copy and walked to the bed, taking a moment to look her over. She was a goddess. Every part of him wanted to take her, even his duty and his honor. There was no stopping him and Shibo laughed darkly as he watched the Scion lost in the throes of desire.

Suteki knelt onto the bed and leaned over the spellbound girl, settling his hand over her stomach tenderly. As he leaned closer down to her, thirsting for a chance to taste her sweet lips again, a soft blush crept over her cheeks and she shifted in arousal, muttering one name in a whimpered tone, "Jin-chan…" Had she been awake, her actions may have very well coincided with his desire, leading the way for an intimate reunion in that dismal place. Yet it was in her dream state, the fact that she was embracing only her deepest thoughts and feelings, that she provided the only type of deterrent to pure lust.

She whimpered her transcendent love for him.

All Shibo could see was him looming over her, frozen in poise. The Priest blinked, then leaned to the side and called out in hopes to move it along and get his counterpart in a position where he could deal a lethal blow. "What's up? Don't tell me you're dragging out the foreplay, you letch," he asked with a playful grin. After all, the only thing more arousing than sex was survival.

Suteki slowly stood next to the bed and looked down at her, his smile finally forsaken to his fate. Hearing her say that name, his real name spoken in tones of true love, had derailed any intention to deflower her. For the first time, Suteki realized that what he had attained with Minako was not just simple desire, but full-blown love. It was enough to diffuse any amount of hormones present in the air.

When his voice came out, there was no joy in it – only bitterness. "Having her body a thousand times isn't the same as having her heart once. As much as I want her now," he replied and turned to the Priest disdainfully, "I'd rather love her forever."

Shibo scowled and found there would be no middle ground for them. Instead, he focused his power along his arms and prepared himself for a battle between the two. To this, Suteki laughed bitterly and shook his head. "No no, it's over, Xerox. There'll be no long fight – no chance for you to hurt her. I wanna show you something, which will unfortunately be the last thing you ever see. Call it a twist on my original attack," said with a grin and raised his arm up across his chest. The same glow of power appeared on his arm, but Shibo's expectations were soon shattered. Instead of a single blast to stretch and destroy like a tentacle, the glow split and became two, then four, then eight, each crackling with bright orange potency.

With eight blasts circling his arm, Suteki winked to his copy and aimed his hand right at him, eager to direct the new attack on him. "No long kiss goodnight. Adios," he said.

After the taunt, the first blast of energy shot out like an arrow, grazing Shibo on the shoulder and gashing open his gray skin. With his eyes draining, the Priest held out a hand to protest but his scream found only a following of energy blasts speeding through the air at him. Each blast fired from Suteki's arm was replaced by another, making an entire barrage of small blasts sailing at him like horizontal rain. It was a Gatling-style assault that tore apart Shibo's body as he screamed, though Minako just slept through it without stirring.

When the attack was done, Shibo had been reduced to a swirling mass of energy, lingering over empty space and signaling a second death. Suteki simply lowered his arm, the energy blasts fading from it, and turned back to Minako. She still hadn't woken, but he smiled at her.

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek and smiled bitterly, all while the energy swirled into a point. Suteki spent his last few moments holding her hand and sitting at the edge of the bed, playfully brushing strands of her long hair away from her content face. As if she knew he was near, her face had given him a dream-filled smile while a true nightmare was playing outside of her sleeping peace.

The energy from Shibo then snaked through the room and entered into Suteki's back, tearing his uniform and flesh alike. The last thing he did was gasp, choking on his own death and falling onto her. Before Minako could even wake, Suteki's life ended and he laid motionlessly with her on the silk sheets – taken away without a goodbye.

Minako's face twisted, as if she somehow knew through the boundaries of sleep and dreams that her lover had been taken from this world. Yet she remained asleep, as if afraid that upon waking she would find only an empty void in her heart.

Some new beginnings were only brought about for an end. The understanding brought about by love was something that granted new strength to one of the Scion, though only the strength to facilitate his death. Even braced by his new arrangement, Kurai felt a distinct and trembling fear when he walked into the room where he was to die. Byoki sat idly in a chair, his eyes locked onto a chess board before him. In the opponent's chair was Ami, still locked into this trance she had been in and staring at the board with dead eyes.

Kurai, feeling much like a frigid game piece himself, looked to her and then with fear still present in his eyes, looked back to Byoki. "If you've harmed her in any way, Byoki…" he warned though it only aroused a lukewarm response.

"Calm yourself, Scion, for I have not touched her. She's quite good at this. It seems she shares the same love for chess as we…rather, you do," the Priest replied and moved a piece on the board. Kurai's teeth were hard against each other, which only seemed to amuse the Priest further as he shifted his eyes to the new player. "I assume you're here to kill me then. What a valiant soul you are," he said with a biting tone, purposely stabbing at the fact that Kurai feared the death that followed, "Since neither of us are the fighters that our comrades are, I propose a different form of battle."

With a free hand, Byoki snapped his fingers, causing a blue aura to appear around Ami. In a flash of terror, she was replaced with a single chess piece; a white queen. Kurai gasped in disbelief but Byoki merely pointed a finger down, causing the piece to float down next to the white king. It clicked on the board like a guillotine.

It was a cruel twist on a game Kurai had always admired and Byoki loved every ounce of the irony. "Play me, Kurai. If you win, your unfortunate lover will be returned and you may take my life. If I win, you forfeit your lover and your own life. Those are the rules," he continued and ran his hand over the board, returning the pieces to their starting points and then moving a single pawn into position.

"Your move," he called and sat back.

For a moment, Kurai considered using his Triad to simply dispatch Byoki, but he didn't know whether that would return Ami back to normal. It also meant he would meet his own fate. With little choice, Acrolyth Kurai frowned and moved to the empty chair, unable to see an acceptable outcome aside from him winning the game. No game had ever held such stakes and his eyes lingered on his queen, the only piece with the symbol for Mercury on it.

With his icy eyes burning, he looked back to Byoki as he moved a pawn as well. "A battle of intelligence instead of a battle of power?" he asked.

"That's correct – a forum I foresee as being better suited for both. It is no secret that your powers, and by deferment mine own, are not as advanced as the others," Byoki replied and began to think, using the basis of Kurai's skill as his own.

It was a truly vicious thing, to place life and love into a simple game. Byoki adored the idea and moved confidently across the board while Kurai, constantly reminded that someone he cared for was counting on his performance. Byoki was thrilled at his preoccupation. "Your attacks are weak, but very lithe. Ice is a very defensive thing, you know; not powerful or swift like fire or lightning. My only notable abilities are limited to that which the master has given me. Your only offense is that Triad you carry, a creation of your own to bridge the distance between you and the others. Without it, I'm afraid you're no more dangerous than I am, offensively speaking," the Priest chatted as he watched Kurai's restrained movements with a pale smile.

The Scion listened silently, but was a fury of thought and strategy. As the game progressed, pieces disappeared and moves became more and more critical. With his queen still locked in a defensive place, Kurai was handicapped. He would not risk her by moving her onto the board, yet he effectively tied one of his hands behind his back because of it. "Perhaps I am weaker than the others, but I'm not a burden. Sailor Mercury retains more of an offensive ability than I, but even she proclaims her brain over her power. I have no regrets about being weak because I still contribute to the team," he said solemnly and moved a piece. It wasn't until after he had moved his hand off did he see his mistake.

Suddenly, a lethal opening presented itself on his side of the board and he let out a shallow breath in his hindsight. Byoki had seen it even before the move was made. "Your reluctance for offense has just sentenced your king. Had you been more willing to risk your queen, you would not be in this position," he said and slid his own black queen across the board, setting it into a place where it could strike directly at the white king.

"Check," he said through a great smile.

Kurai stared at his queen blankly, his mouth hanging open in defeat. There was one single way to avoid losing his king but it meant giving up his only true treasure – the thing he was trying to protect. Byoki smiled at the situation. "Oh my, there's a way out after all. Your queen can take his place and you may evade this loss. So, it seems you must sacrifice your queen or lose. Either way, Mizuno Ami dies," he said sweetly and rested his chin on knitted hands.

Kurai clenched a fist and stared, unable to clear his mind. He had been so foolish, keeping his most agile piece aside for fear of losing her. In any other situation, he could have defeated Byoki by simply outthinking him, but he had been distracted the entire match and he would now lose because of it.

But then something struck him. The board suddenly became different, a field of battle where pieces were lost and gained for the overall victory. He had been participating on the premise that the queen was more valuable than the king, seeing as his lover was the piece. However as soon as he considered the white queen for what it was, the most powerful piece on the board, he suddenly realized that Byoki had also made a fatal mistake in assuming Kurai would never move the queen. A sublime smile came across his face. "There's another option. Your eagerness to force my choice has left a wide hole in your defense, Byoki," he said.

The white queen was slid across the board and used to topple the black king, much to the utter shock to Byoki. In moving his killing piece to check the white king, a clear path had been opened for the white queen to checkmate. Byoki stared in horror but Kurai smiled and laid his cheek against the back of his hand, eyeing his other with a perfectly amused expression. "Checkmate. While I was too worried about Ami-chan to risk her piece, you were far too careless with your own strategy to protect your king. A conservative defense can often defeat even the fiercest offense," he lulled and the board began to glow. The white queen flashed away from the black square it was on and Ami appeared on the ground next to them, still unconscious to the entire thing. The worried Scion jumped to her side and checked her, grateful that she was fine. His cool reasoning was able to save her after all.

The Priest stood and his hands shook at his sides. There was no compliance in him and he began to glow in anger. Being beaten by his other self was simply too much to bear and knowing the price for losing was too much for him to accept. "You tricked me! I will not simply die! I'll have you both at my feet!" he roared and held out a foreboding hand.

It was this exact position that he was resigned until death. A supplementary glow appeared around both figures of Mercury and touched his hand, causing the limb to freeze where it was held. Before Byoki could avoid the glow, his body was overtaken and he was left in that position, a statue of ice and evil. It was a just fate for one who could not overcome a fear of dying. He hadn't even a chance to scream. He was frozen there – eyes filled with hate and fear.

Kurai didn't even look. He finally came to understand the true depth of his own power as it resonated with Ami's – like two icicles singing in a winter wind. With that he was able to stop his counterpart and freeze him. But now the true winter settled over him and he shivered at the impending sleep. "I'm just glad you're okay before I go, Ami-chan," Kurai said quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was still unconscious but he found peace in that. He didn't want her to watch his end.

His free hand came from his side and the Triad was held in it, a beautiful and brutal weapon of his own design. However, he had lost his affections for it and shifted his eyes to his doppelganger. "I may be weak, but I can fight my own battles now. I don't need this anymore, Byoki," he said and tossed the Triad into Byoki's frozen hand, as if the Priest could get more use out of it. The impact sent a crack into the frozen arm, which went farther into the body. Byoki's arm then fell to the ground and shattered, taking with it the abandoned weapon. The fractures spread until the Priest's entire body was wizened.

In the end, Byoki shattered into many shards of sparkling ice, which then turned to vapor and formed into a swirling form of dark energy. It thrashed about the air violently and seemed ready to spring on him, silently screaming for revenge and eager to take another into death.

Seeing it, there was no more fear in his icy blue eyes. The Scion simply looked back to his fellow soldier, his lover and friend. There would be no more late nights for them, no tired eyes and elated hearts. He would not get the chance to see her in a graduation cap or proudly becoming a doctor as they both strived to do. He would never again feel her warm kiss on his cold skin. He would never be there to help her through the difficult destiny she subscribed to.

But he smiled knowing that she could do all of those things – with someone else.

She would at least get that chance. "Goodbye, Ami-chan," he said quietly and the swirling energy was upon him, tearing him away from the quiescent lover that was completely oblivious the loss she was experiencing.


	16. The Hatred Born From Love

**Chapter Fifteen: The Hatred Born From Love**

Shards of reflective glass fell like snowflakes to the ground, giving a thousand windows to the innards of the temple and the single Scion standing before the broken mirror. Acrolyth Kage stared at the stony wall behind the mirror, his fist still residing where the mirror once dared to question his resolve. Some darkness had no reluctance or lack of purpose. There were those that needed to convince their darker halves of the task that lay ahead. Then there was Kage, who endured the game only until his greatest sorrow was avenged. It could be seen in his eyes.

He lowered his hand to his side and looked down at the dust on the ground, scowling darkly at the very idea of being questioned by himself. As a testament to his heart, both darkened and strong, Kage commanded his other side with resounding authority – never speaking in tones and never referring to their community.

Kage would be dominated by no one.

"I won't fall for any tricks. Senso's going to die. I'm going to use this power to do it and then we'll just fade away into sweet nothing. Then, even if it's only a short glance before I go to hell, I want to see her one last time," he said sternly down to the thousand reflections looking back up at him. The Scion had no great revelation that unified the forces within him. The human factor had enough fury to control the Scion factor completely, though the reason for such a prowess was something of a black hole for them both. Without even the smallest hint of curiosity, he turned and headed straight for the place in the temple which stunk with the presence of Senso. His path was clear and he never wavered.

However, at the last room before his goal, he found something else.

Makoto was there, sitting timidly against a column of marble and stone and staring into the room. The dankness of the room reflected in her green eyes and she was lost in herself. She was stripped of her ability to transform, being dressed in her street clothes and cast into a place where she had no idea what was going on. She only remembered that a person she thought was Kage had lured her into a sense of chaos, then promptly took her to this place of darkness. She knew it had not really been him because Kage would have never shown such interest in her. She already assumed it was Senso, but the lie hurt her more than she cared to admit.

Suddenly, she found a familiar feeling trickling down her neck and she sat straight, letting two helpless eyes fall upon a figure she had never seen before, but knew exactly who it was. Knowing that this shade was not a lie, her heart skipped a beat and she rose against the stone support, though her hand would not leave its firm skin. Seeing his new form made her gasp and speak in her usual nervous tone, "Yamamori-san? Is that you?"

What lingered before her was a darker figure than the Kage she knew, if such a thing was possible. He stood at the other side of the room with his sword touching the ground and his head slung at a low angle, offering no light into his eyes. Seeing him jumped her spirits, but something made her feel uneasy. She felt she could not approach him.

"I am an Acrolyth Scion," he replied with a voice that vibrated in the very air, numbing her ears in its pure viciousness.

It was a new level of frustration for her. She had always felt far away from Kage, like he was constantly keeping her at a distance out of some embedded fear. From the beginning, she had watched every one of her friends grow closer to their counterpart, even Rei and Yamito. However, she felt like she had not even scratched the surface of this bitter wall he had built around himself and she desperately wanted to be like the others – to be connected with the tragic Scion of a broken world. "What's going on? What is this place?" she dared to ask and took a few steps towards him.

He did not move. "This is the temple of Anubis," he responded in a voice that stopped her advance, "Your friends are here. You should go find them." Then, much to her surprise, he started towards the ominous door at the end of the room, a door she had been unable to open. He was somehow even farther from her now, hopelessly drowning a sea of his own sorrow and silent malcontent. Her heart ached for him but her feet would not move. There was this great tear inside of her as her instincts told her to stay away from this person, but her soul cried out for her to stop him. His was the greatest sorrow and the dream of filling his tragic life with something special made her yearn to defy the fear in her heart.

In the end, she bit her lip and obeyed her soul.

He suddenly found a human girl standing before him, blocking his way to the door and forbidding him to simply brush her away like this. It was a very passionate thing, the fire that burned in her eyes and she finally willing to put aside her fears and push through to his studded heart. With her arms outstretched widely, she glared intently through the walls that he placed around himself. "Tell me what's really going on, Yama…no, Kage-kun. You keep pushing me away from you! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she cried, throwing aside formality in the fear this would be the last time she ever saw him.

He winced at hearing her using his name so intimately, but he said nothing at first. On some level, he admired her loyalty and love. Some part of him hoped that she would truly find someone to inherit her love, but he knew that it would not be him. There was no point in even trying. His fate was sealed. "Get out of my way, Kino. This doesn't concern you," he warned. There was an edge to his tone, but it was nothing that would daunt her. She stood her ground and refused to let him just push away this time. This would be the doorway to a very shaking event.

Within the time it took to inhale, a cold tongue sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes had not even been able to catch the first movement of his shoulder, but the sword which he carried was now lying across her collar and touching the soft skin of her neck. It was a very surreal sensation and her eyes bulged lightly. Even as her chest seized with fear, her body did not move for him, but stayed in his path and caused him to narrow his eyes. "Do you want to die?" he snarled at her.

To his question, she simply lifted her chin and tightened her jaw, giving him no room for escape from her fierce, green eyes. "No, I don't want to die. But I can't keep ignoring that you're in such pain. Whether you care or not, I care about you, Kage-kun. I won't move until you talk to me or you kill me," she declared, knowing that he was the kind of person that could very well do the latter. Pulling all of the courage she had, she was tempting the fates with her decision. She had never known Kage to compromise for anyone, but she knew, somewhere deep inside, that he would not harm her. This was not the real Kage. She felt that somewhere inside of this shell of cynicism, the real Kage was trapped.

While his blood boiled at being confronted so close to his goal, it was the looming sense of fatality that made him take a moment and give in. The moments before death were crafted for confession. "Senso's in there. I'm going to go in there and I'm going to gut him like a mackerel. Since he's my copy, Senso's energy will come back to me and kill me. That's what's going on, Sailor Jupiter. Now move," he said candidly, despite how morbid the subject was.

The serenity in his explanation chilled her bones, causing her to let out a slow breath which shrunk her chest. This had unlocked a new look on her face and she could not control the wild resentment of that fate and her voice suddenly began to stutter with anger. "You'll die too? W-why?! If that's right then you can't kill him! There has to be another way to stop him without you dying, Kage! We can stop him and keep him from hurting anyone else! You don't have to die!" she cried passionately.

As the fates loved reflections, anger soon brewed on his face as well. She became bolder and bolder in every passing moment and now she spoke as if they were close. The intimacy enraged him as much as it made him afraid. Impressively, his sword did not move in the fury he soon wore. "Can't you see I want to die?!" he hurled back, making her wince at his resolve and ranting. She stared at him breathlessly, finally understanding what it was inside of him that truly made her scared. His eyes were flashing the singular desire for his own end, but it was a sad end and she could see that it was only an end to escape some terrible pain. "I want it! That bastard will choke on his own blood and drown in a pool of his own entrails before I finally cut him into pieces I can feed to every dog in Tokyo for killing my Mika!" screamed the unbridled Scion. He was seething, stinking of a hatred that caused his eyes to flare with darkness. She had not even been as afraid of Yamito as she was of him at that moment. There was no mercy left in him and his voice was as pitiful as it was broken.

She had finally passed his invincible shell. "Mika? Who is Mika?" she asked tenderly, though her voice was shaking a bit at the sheer desire he had to end his own life. She imagined a lost lover that had turned Kage into his bitter, solitary self. With that looming over her, she felt his golem heart was in a place that she could never find, let alone touch.

With the name being spoken, the Scion clenched his teeth and turned his head slightly, his free hand nearly breaking itself as a fist at his side. Memories bubbled to the surface and he breathed through his teeth a moment, deciding that it was his last moments alive, so he would tell her of things which had long since defined him. He thought maybe it was ample reward for her desire to befriend him. "Mika…was my younger sister – all I had in the world. Two years ago, when my world was being consumed by Anubis, that bastard Senso and two others lured my sister out, making her think that he was me. Then, because I'm a Scion, they beat her, making her suffer until I could feel her crying in my blood," he explained, drawing her sympathy with every wretched word, "When I found her, she was like a broken doll, barely breathing and unable to speak." Looking at his free hand, his voice shuddered and his lips pressed to fight back the raging emotions that came when he thought back on it. This was his hollowing nexus. "She died in my arms, smiling weakly at me. Even this form could not save her and now I'm all alone. All alone…" His voice trailed away and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight the welling of emotions in him. Nothing broke through to his core faster than reflection and not even his wildest glare could drown out the reality of how empty he was inside.

She stared at him, finally understanding why he was the Kage that caused her so much pain. This was the fear he warranted as reason to push everyone away – the fear of losing one you love. Something so tragic could literally change a person and she finally understood who Kage really was. Her heart ached for him even more. "Kage…" she whispered.

It did not take long for him to compose himself again, the thought of Senso so close by making his blood boil. Suddenly, his fist clenched and he shifted his dark eyes upon her, feeling his purpose renewed. "Don't put your pity on me, Sailor senshi. I would burn the world down myself if it meant getting revenge on those who killed my sister. Every person on your world could die and I wouldn't give a shit. All I want is to kill Senso. I want is to be with my sister again," he said and pulled the sword from her neck, laying it at his side once more, "I'll never stop until I get my revenge."

Now she was frightened again as he looked to her with dark eyes, rivaling those of Yamito. He spoke every threat devoutly and she could not deny the fact that he could very well make good on them. The world turned slower in the fact that broken hearts had their hammers and revenge was a focused evil.

Weakly, she suddenly could not stop him anymore, but rather she could only stand there and look at the ground. He was falling into the void of evil and she could not help him. This was his signal to pass and he started around her, not even looking at her but only to the door that led to the one thing he longed for in the expanse of two years. Knowing no one could deny him of justified revenge, he wet his lips in anticipation for death. Inwardly, he was relieved that he took none but his own heart to the grave.

However, he was stopped again. Makoto stood in his path and stared at him with eyes no less than spectacular in resolve. Despite the fact that he had never given her a moment of tenderness, a kind word or even a warm glance, she felt the same connection that the others were taking for granted. Most girls would have abandoned such a cold, distant soul and moved on, but Makoto felt the pain inside of him and longed to help him with it. This was her burden, the lust for helping people who did not even know they needed it. With no regard for heart or tears, she stood tall in the way of this storm. Even as she watched the fury inside of him flaring up and consuming him in a strained growl, she stood her ground. "I know how you're hurt over losing your sister, but I can't believe you really feel that way about the world. You're supposed to protect the innocent and the weak against evil, not use your powers for revenge. Now your revenge is going to kill you, Kage-kun. Do you think Mika-chan would have wanted that?" she said defiantly and gave this soldier the only true kind of conversation which mattered to him.

Though he had threatened her and forsaken her, she had still stood against him on his path to death and destruction. It was that reason that he did not go right through her. But for a pressed moment, he looked at her with soft eyes. He felt moved that she cared about him enough to risk his violent temper and, if only for a second, his heart beat louder in his ears.

Only a moment later did his utter hatred burn in his eyes again. "Keep your damn morals and Westernized sentiments. Mika will never again tell me what she wants, so nothing you have to say means shit to me," he replied in a voice which shook her.

All she saw was the odium in his eyes. No matter how hard she tried to open them to the larger picture, he had contained himself into a small box with no chance of getting out. There was an archaic sense of nobility in his stance, but she could not simply dismiss how wrong she felt about his desire for revenge above everyone else. She felt there was something worth living for.

Kage's stance tensed slightly and sent her on the defensive, but he only had one last thing to say to her. In a voice which splintered the heavens, he let her exist reflected in his eyes for one last moment. "Since you're being such a pain in the ass, I'm going to move you with a special technique passed on to me by my master. It's called the Ten-Thousand Lepers Screaming Death. I think you'll find that it's very unpleasant," he warned and raised his free hand up, his index and middle fingers pressed tightly together and his skin turned white from the strain. The name struck her with potent fear, mostly because the expression he wore was a languid mask that changed and formed around her every dark thought. Knowing that he used techniques she had never seen before, she assumed that he could very well make good on this threat. So she was not kidding around as she defied him with a defensive stance of her own.

His attack on her was faster than she ever imagined. Without warning, he was upon her. His hand bolted through the air like a blur and she was unable to defend herself from the critical attack that followed. She did not even get a chance to evade. A metallic shiver ran through her body and her breathing froze, making her back arch towards him in pain. She could feel those two fingers pressing into her neck and the numbness that grew from them. It was a strange feeling.

The last thing she saw was his face, still focused in revenge and looking at her. She would never forget his eyes. An unconscious Makoto fell to the ground at his feet and settled stubbornly into sleep. Her face was furrowed, as if still protesting him but he just looked to the door, firm in resolve and unwilling to part from his fate. As far as he had gone in his quest for madness, he would not take a hero from the world. The fettered part of him that was still kind and gentle and his eyes betrayed his true nature for just a moment.

"The name's kind of misleading," he remarked dryly.

He then stepped over her and left her there, not glancing back for even the slightest moment. The door she was unable to open was shattered with a single slash from his sword – a slash fueled by the hatred he held tight. Senso stood in the middle of the barren room, his face grasped by loathing and fear. He was not happy to see the Scion make it past the girl and come after him, though he never truly expected anything to stop the relentless Scion.

"So you've come, Kage…or should I say Acrolyth Kage?" he lulled and loosened his stance a bit.

Kage stepped into the room and held his sword at his side, his peat green eyes burning holes through the mirror image of himself. There was no humor in the encounter, no moments of regret. His voice became deep and throaty once more as Kage spoke like a man possessed, "You've been on borrowed time for a long time now, shitbag. I've come to pay you back for what you've done."

He began to approach once more, but Senso was not able to simply die. Knowing that Kage's Acrolyth form with his lethal sword and obsessive determination was too much for him to handle, the Priest had little hope in conquering the beast. Despite Kage's fierce fighting nature brimming inside, Senso tried to defend himself in the only way he thought possible. He had things to say to the wild Scion. "Don't tell me that you're still bent on getting revenge for that silly little girl's death? Talk about holding a grudge. What makes you think that when we die, you'll end up seeing her again? You aren't exactly an angel's poster boy, you know?" he scoffed and took a step back from the approaching Scion.

Kage stopped and growled, feeling outraged the pale copy would even dare speak of it. There was nothing anyone could say that would pull him from this task, but there were also things that he had to say to Senso – things that were bottled in him and threatening to burst out of his chest. "Don't you even speak of her," he snarled in a tone that made Senso wince. The emotions welling inside Kage made his hands shake, causing the blade of his sword to sing from the vibrations. "There's none of me in you, you heartless fuck. No part of me could have done what you did to her!" he howled, his voice breaking with the strain of his heart. Senso was still trying to fish out the words that would stay his fate, but Kage was determined to finish his quest. "I'll take my chances on seeing Mika after I die, but you're going to die no matter what!" he roared and a sea of lightning ignited across his sword. Senso winced at this and shakily took the distinct fighting stance unique to them both, finding that there was nothing he could do but try and weather the Scion raging vengeance. Kage wasted no time. The crescent sword attack he used ripped across the room and tore a chasm in an entire section of the palace, exposing the moaning winds on the outside to the room. Senso evaded the attack but looked upon it and gasped, unable to conceive of the power behind this assault.

His distraction became his dirge. The next thing he felt was a foot smashing into his face due to his lack of attention. He slid back on his feet, but only opened his eyes fast enough to bulge when a knee impaled his stomach. Blood spurted from his mouth and stained his cloak, yet he had little time to more than wheeze before the clash continued. Every counterattack he offered was slapped away and brought back to him twice as hard. Even the razor edge of Kage's magnificent sword was tearing through him, though only enough to cause him great pain. The assault drove him against a wall and the only thing keeping him up was the force of Kage's attack against him. Soon the cold wall was blood-soaked against his back. Kage was ruthless in his attack, not even letting the Priest fall before him. The air was a mixture of groaning, blood-mist and tears. It was pure hatred put into fist and breath.

Finally, Senso howled out as the sword was impaled through his shoulder, pinning him to the wall cruelly. He tried to breathe, holding the blade and trying to see out through the blood and the sweat but all he saw was the figure of a blurry devil before him. Kage stood there, sweat and blood also staining him. The outburst of his repressed sorrow had torn apart his hands and feet and left him weak and exhausted. But he was basking in the sensation. Senso's black blood was like a fresh rain on him and his eyes flashed with lust.

This was what he wanted. This was what he thirsted for. "Now you know how it feels, you son of a bitch! Now we're exact copies again!" he roared and ripped open the top part of his uniform. His body was glistening with sweat, his muscle pumping thick with blood and his joints aching with use. There, burned into the same shoulder as Senso's new wound was a scar that was the perfect shape of the same sword stuck impaling him. He spit harshly at the Priest and grabbed Senso by the throat, leaning in close to just smell the blood on him. His eyes were flashing and his arm pulsed with the urge to snap the beaten shadow's neck. Kage was finally suckling his revenge. "That was for stabbing me with my own sword!" he snarled, but his eyes took a distinctly fearsome color as Senso tried to plead his way out of his fate.

Kage's wrath only blossomed. "And this is for killing Mika!" he screamed, his free hand grabbing the sword hilt and lightning quickly began to envelop them both. Senso was screaming in pain and death and clawed at Kage to try and stop him, but Kage just stared, not willing to let any of the suffering escape his sight. He had no fear of dying, but rather regretted that he would never get the chance to pay back the other two involved in the tragedy. But in the end, as he felt his powers ripping apart both him and Senso, his eyes closed and let go of whatever life he had left. The last thing he managed to say was a single name – the name of is his forlorn love. Then they were no more. The power of Jupiter took them both in a fantastic explosion that rocked the palace and tore a gaping hole in the tattered room.

Only one thing remained of Yamamori Kage, holding the one part of him that remained human through it all and the object came to a resonating stop, swaying back and forth in the dust-filled air as it dangled from the last piece of his Scion self, now embedded in the rubble-strewn ground.

Makoto awoke long after the fight had ended, groggily making herself stand and face the spinning room. There was a hollow void in her chest – the feeling that something terrible had happened. Even though she was baffled by the name of that attack compared to its benign nature, she found the strength to stumble through the shattered door in hopes she would find him still there. What she found was emptiness. The room was now open to the swirling masses of dark energy outside of the palace and the cries of a thousand lost souls called out to her. Her mind was too blurry to heed them. As she stumbled across the room, she rubbed her neck softly and tried to speak. It was hard and her voice was strangled, but soon she heard herself calling into the darkness, "Kage-kun? Where are you!? Can you hear me?"

The silence laughed in her face. With the state of the room being so poor, she knew that they had already fought and that the Priest had no chance of withstanding the onslaught which she saw trapped in his eyes. If what he had told her was true, it meant Kage had died as well. This made her knees feel weak and she wavered on her feet, but something caught her eyes before she could compensate the fall. Acrolyth Kage's sword was stuck in the ground, waning slightly but protecting something very dear. A silver object shimmered slightly and caused her to half-run to it, as if it held a brighter answer for her.

The shimmering object was a locket hanging on a chain which she had seen around Kage's neck. She never knew what it was but only that she had never seen him without it. Now she took the locket into her hand and fell to her knees, her lips quivering in anticipation.

The metallic heart was broken open and inside was a picture of two people, the first being a younger Kage and the second being an even younger girl sitting on his shoulders – a girl that shared his glowing eyes and terrific smile. She could only guess the young girl was Mika, but what drew the breath from Makoto was the fact Kage seemed so different, smiling happily and keeping his younger sister safely atop his shoulders. They were beautiful together. There was so much love in this single picture that Makoto could see how he had become so lost after she died. It was as if this Kage was an entirely different person than the one she knew.

As soon as she pulled the locket from the sword, the silent blade dissolved into a flash of lightning, following in its master's fate. Now she was alone, holding the locket in her hands as she stared down at it hopelessly, her mind working only as quickly as her heart. Love and safety were a temporal as the winds; subject to the change of the heart or the whisper of goodbye. He had reviled her, hurt her and thought only of how death would release him. Yet Makoto wept for Kage as if they had been lovers, for his was the broken heart that she longed to mend and his death took a piece of her – a piece that had long desired to be the one thing that could have filled the great hole in the heart of another.


	17. Where Angels Lie

**Chapter Fourteen: Where Angels Lie**

Rei had been stung by love. Her heart had once been so constructed that nothing was able to get to her and threaten to shake her up. She was resolved – unable to be shaken by the deeds of men and she had always been weary of letting a man near to her heart. Many things in the past had made her this way but she had always been able to brush off the idea of the dependence of love. Everyone adored her and looked up to her and she was the essence of beauty and grace. This was all without the love of a man. Her mind was pure and her heart beat strong while her unconquerable soul tamed the fire into her service. This was all without the love of a man. She felt that she could do anything as long as she had her friends, her duty and her commitment to perfection.

Her perfection was shattered when Yamito came into her life. From the moment she laid eyes upon this progeny of the fire, she had found herself battling herself to control him. At first, she had been critical of him. His silent misgivings about the threat placed on her Earth had irked her into a place where she nearly hated him. She lived her life being able to read people's souls, but this young man was like no other she had ever met. For many weeks, not a moment went by where she did not think about him. She was obsessed if only by how easily he infuriated her and how revolted she was by his presence. She could always rationalize how she dwelt on him by merely remarking how much she did not trust him. Then came another emotion. Soon she found herself attracted to him by the very things which made her resent him. He was dark, mysterious and hiding something which consumed her dreams. The very thought of him made her blood burn like acid and her body would battle her mind for dominance over how to hold him. Her soul longed for his cohesion with the fire; the mind longed for the clarity which he seemed to command; the body longed for his touch and his whispers filling her ears at night, even if they disgusted her. More times than she cared to admit, she found parts of her body yearning for him.

Her dreams had once drifted through the mists of her need for him. Reason and image were lost in the fires of the sensations which had rippled her body at the thoughts of being with him. In the darkness of a cool night, her breath had changed to whimpers with the hazy dreams of a dark figure over her. She felt hands pushing across her body and her back would arch across her bed in sheer yearning for more. The most basic elements of her womanhood were burning as if her own attack had been turned on them. All of this came only from her dreams. Had he come to her room on a night filled with such dreams, she would have given him everything, if only to hear him speak her name.

It was the moment she saw Yamito and Usagi together that her heart had taken its revenge on her. Love became jealousy in the fiercest form, causing Rei to resent the Moon Princess for her birthright. Tears had pressed coldly when she considered the fact that love had forsaken her and given all blessings on Usagi. Even as she cried, her own love would never end for her princess. It seemed Rei was destined for a bitter life of shadow and solitaire, but the fates were far from shunning her.

When Yamito first sought a place at the Hikawa Jinja, she was mortified. She loved him and she hated him. She could not stop thinking of him but she could not be in the same place with him either. It was a new level of suffering for her, but she slowly began to understand more and more about love. It was his presence alone that intoxicated her. Whatever terrible power that was sleeping under his composed expression peaked her curiosity to the realm of madness. Even the act of being obsessed with him consumed to the point where sleep came only when she heard the door of his room slide shut and the throes of some terrible nightmare caused him to moan in the night – to prove that he was as ragged inside as she was. In the end, she only wanted to be near him. Nothing else mattered. She cherished the day he had come into her life and thrown things into chaos.

On one cool night, she threw off her doubts and confronted him, not caring he might spurn her or even spite her. She had to risk it all for him or continue suffering. In that small room, shrouded by a welcoming mask of darkness, she risked everything for love. Her kiss had been shaky and weak, but it contained everything which had built up around him since the moment they had met. It had been quick but lasted forever, consuming her until she simply fell away from his lips. For the same eternity, she knelt before him, her head fallen and her eyes barely awake. Nothing happened for ten lifetimes and even a reborn princess felt the cruelly of time contained in the movement of the second-hand. She was before him, open completely and vulnerable as she had never been before. His silence was more brutal than any knife to her heart. She would have rather died than listened to his silence. As an ending, this was a bitter taste in her mouth.

However, his hand sliding over hers had awakened her, freeing her broken heart to flutter at his touch. From that moment on, she had loved him entirely.

Despite all attempts and desires, Kiga could not be Yamito. It was a cosmic joke that plagued him and forced him to be a moot reflection of a greater power; a power which should have welcomed him as a servant of a great evil. This fueled his assault on the human girl who had seemed to find an impossible place inside the great, dark Scion. Rei's face was burning and bruised as she knelt before Kiga furiously. If she had been able to transform, she would have killed him to take the superior smirk off his beautiful face but in her human form, she simply had no power over him – no matter how hard she tried. With a loathing glare, she held her hand across her sore cheek and tried to control her anger. She was as helpless as she was angry.

Kiga was seething. Every aspect of his being was demented by the existence of his greater side – his unreachable status. It drove him to disregard all of his thoughts and sensations, even to the point of ignoring the loss of the other priests. All he wanted was to be more than he was. It drove him to act like an inferior substance. "Tell me the secret! I want to know why Yamito has so much power and I was denied my right to that power!" he wailed in his stupor of childish need.

Rei almost felt sorry for him, but almost was a far cry from salvation. The things he wanted to know were simple, at least to her, but she refused to give him anything he wanted. All she wanted at that moment was to have her own power back and to send this pale copy into the void. "You're nothing like Yamito. You may look like him and even sound like him, but you're just an empty shell. I pity you," she snarled and lifted her chin defiantly at him.

The limitations of Kiga's sanity were being stretched thin and the knowledge that Yamito was in the temple fueled his dissention into the raving fields of obsession. Her will had caused him to clench in frustration, slapping a hand across her cheek one more time to illustrate his desire to know. Rei's yelp resounded from the walls of the temple and a few Gangers dared to look back into the room against Kiga's orders. Raven hair was covering most of Rei's face now and her eyes burned with tears, but she remained strong in her defiance of him. She would not weep for his pleasure.

"You stupid bitch! You'll tell me or I'll burn your shrine to the ground! I will make sure your grandfather is in the last room so he can watch everything burn before his own horrible death! There's no escape for you now so tell me what I want to know!" Kiga bellowed in a blind rage, grabbing her by the collar of her robes and jerking her to him. Rei was still committed, turning her face away from him slightly to show just how repulsive he was to her. She would not give him an ounce of relief at his fate. His words were poisonous, for the entire hall leading to the room they were in was populated with the remaining number of Anubis's Gangers. Two dozen of them were ordered to do anything it took to stop the leader of the Scion and an order from the Priest was nothing less than doctrine. Each one longed for the chance to serve their god in the most extreme form and waited anxiously for the appearance of a single, exhausted Scion.

Inside of her chest, Rei's heart was beating uncontrollably, causing her chest to heave against her wishes to show no fear to Kiga. It was surreal to stare at the face of someone who was going to torture you and your family and see the face that you had fallen in love with. Deep inside, hidden by all her strength and courage, she fought down a deep fear that cared little for petty human defiance. Nested next to that deep fear that was causing her clenched fists to shake was the horrible desire to kill this Priest, for not only did he mirror the one that had broken her cool assembly of perfection, but she knew he was capable of doing the terrible things to her loved ones just as he said he would. Her teeth were clenched in hatred and in a bitter voice she hissed, "I have nothing to say to you, Priest."

Kiga was beside himself with anger and reared back his hand to punish her once more. At the apex of his threat, something rippled through the temple which caused them both to gasp slightly. A shockwave of heat was snaking through the hallway, blasting each Ganger with a painful impact of searing air and causing a thousand voices to call out into the realm. What followed was fire. Moving like water, the flame lined the walls, the floor and ceiling as it came, incinerating everything it touched and causing the last soldiers of Anubis to return to dust. Every Ganger that had been waiting for glory had been turned to ashes and the palace itself seemed to moan with the blood of fire coursing through its innards. The flames soon bellowed into the room, casting red and orange light across the two figures that held an immunity to the cause. Then, there were footsteps in the hallway.

Kiga was twisting inside as his fear began to break the mask of dominance on his face and make him into someone who did not resemble Yamito. He was trembling, unable to control the fear in his eyes and chest and his hands were nearly broken upon themselves. In a last effort to survive, he slipped around Rei quickly and gripped her throat, staring cautiously at the entrance to the room for the hallowed entrance of the Scion. Rei's eyes were also glazed as she stared, reflecting an image which seemed to walk right out of her dream.

Yamito was like no other Scion ever to grace existence. No other could have entered with the effect which he did or cause this much fear into his worst enemy, but also his most loved treasure. An unholy being loomed inside the room now, staring out past heat and flesh to terrify the only two people who could threaten him. On his back, spread as two great wings, fire obeyed his every desire and fanned out, expanding to fill the entire half of the room which did not hold his purpose. With these wings of fire, he even resembled a very dark imitation of the epitome of the Sailor senshi's being. As if calling upon the bounds of hell itself, the dark Scion raised his arms up into the air and sent a pulse through the wings, letting out a laughter that even penetrated into the heart of the temple itself. In Rei's eyes, and perhaps the thing that scared her most, he seemed to love this power more than all other things. It made it hard to leave her eyes on him.

"Behold your angel of the flame! I am the power of Mars itself! See what power you have inside of you, Sailor Mars!" he called out to her, calling to the deepest parts of her soul. A part of her was intoxicated by this being, enchanted by his control of the flame and the authority he simply pulsed with.

Yet, she was still afraid of him. Lowering his arms, he kept his defiant smile on his face and was glowing with sweat, lust and purpose. His eyes moved to Kiga and a smile defiled his face. "See what you can never become. Know it before you die," he said gleefully.

Kiga snarled from behind Rei, tightening his hand around her throat and trying to control the tremors running through his body. "Shut up! I will know the secret and be more powerful than you! Tell me, or I crush her scrawny neck!" he seethed and caused Rei to whimper slightly. However, there was no change on the face of the Scion, which caused the Priest to fume even worse and the girl to stare in disbelief.

A moment passed when she questioned him with her eyes, praying that the darkness had not taken Yamito completely. Somewhere, deep inside of him, there had to be a part of his human side which she could touch and would never let her be harmed. Despite the fact that he seemed content in watching her die, she closed her eyes and shook her head lightly, thinking so strongly that the words broke through her strained throat.

"What do you think you're doing, intern?" she muttered as she struggled to contain all of the emotions running through her, "Stop acting all high-and-mighty and do something about this guy!" The orders caught Yamito by surprise and time stumbled a moment. For her to look down on him at this moment was something only Rei could do. Despite the fact he had attained some godly power over the flame and was purely consumed by it, Rei still treated him as the lowly boy serving her grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine. For a moment, Yamito looked very small.

The words were a catalyst for both Yamito and Kiga. Finally pushed over the edge, Kiga roared insanely and twisted his hand around her neck with the intent to take away something precious to his superior. As gratifying as her neck snapping was going to be, he was suddenly disappointed by a shooting pain in his hand. Every bone in his hand shattered instantly, as did the bones in his arm and shoulder, cascading up his arm until there was no structure left. This sent Kiga into a mind spin which he could not diffuse.

As Rei fell forward a bit, she spun to stare at him, lost on what just happened. Only a soft laugh from the person behind her broke her senses. "You're pathetic, Kiga. You don't understand that you are only a shard of me; a fragment which is unable to possess a will of your own and is forever destined to be nothing but a piece. You see," Yamito gloated darkly and stepped right behind Rei, raising an arm past her and into the air. At the same time, Kiga gasped stiffened, becoming something controlled and lifting into the air as a reflection of the Scion's arm. The Priest stared up helplessly, unable to breathe and destroyed by the fact that Yamito possessed him. Yamito was looming close to Rei and spoke deftly, causing chills to run over her skin as she watched Kiga in pain, "You're simply a reflection of me. It is time for this reflection to fade away." Suddenly, everything in Kiga's body was burning; every bone and every muscle began to twist and break at the will of the whole. Kiga's destruction was, perhaps, the most painful of them all, but Yamito watched each moment with a lust that could have destroyed Rei as well.

Soon, Kiga was nothing but a swirl of energy, floating before them both and remaining as the only thing left of the nightmare. Rei watched the energy but shivered when she felt a body close to her from behind, draining her of reason and blocking everything but the way she felt about him. Yamito was right against her, his head canted to the side and his eyes staring gleefully at the energy. He spoke with a voice that blew across her damp skin like a lover's whisper of love, his lips so close to her skin that her fists clenched in the pleasure of it. "When a Priest is killed, the Scion will die from the energy. Kurai, Suteki and even Kage have all fallen because of this. Now…" he said and closed his eyes, smiling widely as her breathing was shallow against him. She stared and denied, longing for his words to be false. Not only would the deaths of the others destroy her closest friends, but now her own lover was going to die. Yet, she could not protest it. She simply watched as the energy snaked through her body and back into Yamito.

For a moment, all was calm. It felt like a cold dagger had been thrust through her heart. Even still, she felt her chest seize like crystals were consuming her, though it was her environment which dominated her attention. The temple became cold and dark again as eroding fire died from every wall around her. Time could have stopped for Rei and she would have died a thousand times in that moment. She stopped breathing and turned her head, bitterly wishing against seeing her love die this close to her.

What she found was a hand gripping her throat again and a smile that eclipsed Kiga's in cruelty and sin. "Not even the Fates can control me! I am beyond their power now. I am the most powerful being alive!" Yamito suddenly roared, intoxicated by his power. Not even the same rules applied to him. Every other Scion had perished, yet he only gained strength – growing and consuming everything he touched. Nothing could stop him. Even the most powerful of the Sailor senshi were destined to fall before him. In the final Scion, the whole of the entire race lived on through greed, power and the desire to extend his burning wings to every corner of the universe.

The voice stabbed Rei like a knife and her eyes widened in the pressure on her throat. Yamito was now taking the place of Kiga, but his reasoning was far from evil. It was downright malevolent. She could barely believe this was the same Yamito and tried to cry out his name, yet her breath failed to come forward and she merely looked to him with heartbroken, pleading eyes.

Yamito seemed fueled by it. "I know everything now, Rei. I know what I am and I know why this happened," he said to her, almost tenderly, and suddenly lost his smile. He appeared only as an enemy now, glaring darkly and drunk in his power. His fingers began to tighten around her throat and consciousness began to fade. The most frightening thing was he showed no remorse as he took life from her. "Since you have nothing more to teach me now, I'm afraid you have to die. I cannot allow another to come as far as I have," he said. His hand closing on her throat sent her body numb and void, as if the very will she once commanded was a plaything for him to tease. This was worse than death; this was death from someone she loved. For any other, she would have fought with her last breath. For Yamito, she let a tear run down her cheek and leaned against him, feeling a red haze start to fill her mind. Death was a ruthless carrier, but she found some kind of serenity in his hand being her noose. In the instant before she passed out, her lips parted in a void of breath and used her last bit of strength for a purpose other than fighting.

"Yami…" she gasped, her voice indicating just how close death was.

Perhaps it was the reality of the choking breath on which his name was whispered, but her life was quickly returned. Blood suddenly started to rush to her brain again and she fell forward, holding on her hands and knees and struggling to catch her breath. She could barely believe that air was filling her lungs again but she greedy gulped each breath, her mind desperately trying to catch up with reality. Only after a moment, did the true meaning of the act hit her. An enveloped gasp caught her ears and she twirled on her knees for him. What she saw was love in its pure form. Icons and martyrs would turn the world over as the atonement of the young man was at hand. In his right and his grandeur, the Chosen Scion would find himself burning in fire which he could not control.

Yamito was crucified in the air, standing in sheer pain as he stared up into the darkness above him like the answers to all things were just a grasp away. His body was shaking, threatening to destroy itself by the massive wings which spread into the room once more. It was as if some unknown force was judging him for his actions and the depths of the pain were only evident by the way his face was crushed in agony. But she was stricken by his eyes, which stared so disdainfully that she instantly knew why they shined so. She suddenly felt her lover's true form and leaned forward, forcing air out of her injured throat. "Yamito?" she asked with a coughing heave.

Across the mirror's surface, red tears streamed from his eyes and his teeth were in battle against each other. Inside of this great soldier was a war which set one human boy against the fury and power of the darkest side of Mars. His Scion side was aghast, finding it impossible to control the boy and unable to keep the darkness from killing the soul. The temptation of infinite power pulled on him, yet it was something more powerful than that which balanced the scales to the opposite. There was a howling of the beast inside, yet every ounce of Yamito's strength was going into drowning that power and returning it to the depth of his soul – a place where all men's darkness resides. This struggle was forever, yet only lasted a few moments as power succumbed to power. Yamito shined through the eyes and forced a last breath to burst from him, then silence was his sermon. With her love as his only weapon, Yamito bested his greatest fear and severed his own life force.

Rei's body was weak and beaten, but the weight of him was carried as he fell forward into her. In holding his head against her chest, she found that there was no strength left in him – only the last moments of his life. The shock had come so quickly that she soon kicked herself for wasting some of his last moments, staring out into the temple and holding his head firmly against her. Eternities passed as she held him, with time and tale being told in a thousand other places, but not to be spoken around her. Even then everything about him made her love him so, from the long strands of hair which pressed against her cheek to the taste of her tears spilled over his pain. It scared her just how frail Yamito was when the bounds of his power did not surround him like armor. Now, he felt like a piece of glass to her, something that would break if handled carelessly. But in her wild desires to keep him and touch him forever, she could feel his breath weakening. It drove her mad with grief.

"Yamito-kun…" she whimpered, rocking slightly as if it would revive him.

Amidst her weeping and her unwillingness to loosen her grip on him, a soft, shaky voice came to her ear. It was barely audible, but it silenced her sobbing as she strained to catch every resonance of his voice. "My reincarnation," he said weakly. The subject settled on her the finality of this moment, but she gathered her courage and looked him in the face. His eyes were barely open, offering so little insight to his soul. She was so frightened of him dying that she could not even find a word to fight him with. All she could do was listen as he looked at her, using the last of his energy to do the only two things he wanted; to look at her and to speak her name. "I wish to be a reflection…your reflection, Hino Rei," he said and managed to give her a look which broke her heart. She had nothing to say which could have fully expressed what was happening inside of her, but her will barely kept her from breaking down around him.

Seeing that level of love, he had the strength to finish his last thoughts. "I want to be able to see you when you're at your purest, Rei-sama. I want to see you when you are only looking at yourself, not changed by anyone or anything. Do you think that would be possible?" he asked with the last few breaths in his lungs, and then closed his eyes in the form of the sun rising into the sky and scaring the darkness away.

"What are you talking about? Stop trying to be so cool! If you die now, I'll never forgive you!" she demanded through her own choking voice and pulled violently at his scorched clothing. By now, she was choking on her breaths and holding him tighter than she had ever held anything in her life. All else was damned as she cradled him, rambling in wild tones as she rocked slightly with him. Nothing she said made sense, but she did not care. Without her even knowing, Kurobashi Yamito's flame was extinguished and left cold, leaving nothing but a body in her arms. No matter how dearly she wanted to hold him, that body began to fade away, leaving nothing but tears and cries with her. Soon, she was alone and hugging herself, forced to cry alone for the one she had loved and lost. Whatever he had become, it was lost now. As a scared and lonely girl, she was a gray form where she knelt, sobbing without desire to move.

For her soul, Rei had found something which had completed her and made her happier than she had ever been. Because of a cruel and lethal design, her lover had fulfilled his task in destroying the final element which had kept a great evil in the living realm. If she could have weighed his life for the safety of the universe, Rei would have found it impossible to stay balanced. In the end, love sometimes outweighed righteousness, even the point of making the heart the most evil thing in existence. But it was the heart that had brought her so much joy, even though now she wished to be rid of it entirely. Infallible Rei had been broken into a pitiful, crying girl holding nothing but her own empty arms.

It was all for the love of one man.


	18. Ascending Sorrow

**Chapter Fifteen: Ascending Sorrow**

Time seemed to slow its passing – to stare upon the place which the senshi had come and lost their new force of allies. This palace of writhing souls and gritty emotions had gathered the attentions of those who held connections to the players, either by direct acquaintance or passing glance. Great powers were glancing upon the solitary castle and observing the trials, as these were merely the trials of the chosen and few, taking great care to stay objective.

For one, it was like watching her sisters be forced through a torture pit with nothing but a fire at the end. "I should be with them. I should be fighting at her side just as I have always done," Super Sailor Pluto whispered as she stared into a crystal orb before her.

The orb, suspended by nothing but the will of the Universe itself, revealed many images which were constant inside the castle. Every death had flashed before her, though the ones she cherished most were still in the line of fire. Now the grieving Sailor senshi came before her, making her eyes weigh down and her fingers grip tightly in desire. Much to her dismay, she was obstructed by the only thing in existence which could command her. With a fierce look, she turned to the figure behind her and frowned, frustrated at the fact that some would never change. "You will just stand there and let this all happen? You will not allow me to do my duty to them?" she asked sharply, though retained all of the respect that her situation demanded.

Jikan had been inanimate behind her, eyes closed to the happenings around him but aware of all that was coming to be. His demeanor had always done this to her. When things seemed so hopeless and ready to fall, he would always just stand, indifferent to the ails of existence and do nothing. It was his station – his responsibility to be more composed than all others. She would never understand it for she was more human than human. Her heart ached for the troubles of the world and she had always been the more compassionate. Jikan, however, was not human. His was the way of control and order. He could not merely bend the aims of existence merely to satisfy the moment. He was the god of time. He hadn't the affinity for all of the countless living beings scattered about the world. That was where he found balance with the compassionate Sailor Pluto.

At her powerful plea, his eyes did open to her and the long staff in his hand shifted, casting a violet haze across the room. "It is not my task to interfere in the way you require. I find that your attachment to these soldiers confuses you and to whom you owe your heart," he replied stiffly.

There was a single fact which still kept her calm; this person before her was intertwined with time itself and, much to her relief, knew what was, is and yet to be. His mere presence told her that there was more involved in this than he cared to tell her – that possibly the entire Pantheon was interested in the destiny of the Moon Princess. She was actually soothed by his presence, but his constant insistence about her priorities was getting tiresome. "I know where my duties lay, father. I cannot believe that you will stand by and watch the princesses be destroyed by one who was once a part of the Pantheon, especially since you could stop all of this. Not even you are that uncaring," she said, letting her frustration slip out in a slightly insolent tone.

As soon as she had said it, she mentally reprimanded herself and flinched slightly. Her elated state of emotion had caused her to speak rudely to him and that, she knew, would not be tolerated in the hierarchy in which she served. She was biting her lip, her lowered head showing that she was repentant for the outburst but her eyes still burning with the purpose of her heart. It was times like this she regretted her situation. She, one of the immortal and companion to a god, sometimes took for granted the fact that her situation was blessed.

Cronus, her father and master – the one who had created her from his own being, assigned her the duties of the Time Gate, a position that left her alone and guarded for all eternity. Her loneliness had let her heart stray. She found contentment in the eyes of Small Lady, Hotaru and the others. She consistently left the Gate in order to be with them – to quit her loneliness. Yet she always longed to be with him, to be bathed in the utopia of the Pantheon and watch the workings of existence play out before her. She was resentful of his absence. As a god, he could be anywhere and everywhere, yet he rarely just came to her the way he was with her now. It fueled her insolence and her desire to be treated more like the humans were – to have a marriage as they were on Earth. But she knew that would never be. Gods were so unlike humans that Sailor Pluto was finding it harder and harder to sympathize with the rulers of heaven and easier to die with the soldiers of Earth.

While her mind was filled with such thoughts, Jikan merely tilted his staff forward and sent a ripple of violet haze around them. It startled Sailor Pluto. Soon enough, they were standing inside a section of Anubis's castle, in a large room which seemed untouched by any. Sailor Pluto was a bit surprised at first, then began to look around quickly as figures started to fade in all around them. Ultimately, there were six Sailor senshi in the room as well, all looking shocked and drained. As they all began to come around to this twist, Sailor Pluto looked to Jikan slowly and held a dry breath in her throat. Now she hated herself even more for what she had said, especially when he leaned his staff back once more and looked upon her, spurned and away.

"All is not as you perceive," he said simply and gestured to the jaded figures standing all around them.

* * *

In the coldest, most desolate area of the castle, the final senshi was lost in a hallway, aimlessly stuck in the preceding steps before the throne room. A wrenching sensation in her stomach had halted her progression into the castle, if only because there was a great fear festering inside her. Shivers of great loss and looming danger racked through the body of Eternal Sailor Moon. Slumped over and shaded, she had somehow felt the loss of someone she cared about, though she couldn't presume to know who. All she knew was that this encounter had taken someone of great importance away.

"I hate this. Someone talk to me! Someone show me the way out!" she yelled and looked around the tunneled hallway, as if someone she loved would simply step out and take her hand. Inside this castle a beast lurked. She knew this and it frightened her. Somewhere was her friends and somewhere was her lover. Despite all this knowledge, she desperately wanted to leave this place and be at home with all of her friends again. The weight of hero wore heavily on her, mostly because she felt as if she couldn't do much without the assistance of her friends. Deep down, she wanted to stay there in that hallway, still hugging herself and staring at the cold stone floor as if it was an illustration of life.

Her pleas were answered in a bittersweet tone, "Usako."

The voice, the one which could make everything all right and make all of the monsters disappear resonated from the halls and covered her like a blanket. It instantly revived her ailing spirit and she sat up straight, nearly bounding to her feet in despair. "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan!" she cried and arched all around in searching. The strain in her voice also echoed within the walls, seeming to stretch into the darkness ahead of her and pierce the black. It was in this moment that she felt like running headlong into the shadows, hoping to find safety within the arms of her lover.

Without any of her friends to push ahead and make sure she would okay, she rose to her feet and drew in a cold breath. All while trying to fight the fear, pain and wild thoughts in her mind, Eternal Sailor Moon rushed forward through the hall in hopes of finding a smile waiting for her. Mirrors on each side of the hallway showed the crystal tears falling in her wake but could not seem to catch the utter will in her eyes.

Soon, two large doors appeared before her and ended the hallway which had threatened to be her tomb. Without losing stride, the doors broke open as she ran through and gave to her a large, seemingly endless room. Despite all that was true for the rest of the castle, this room was the epitome of all that Anubis had amassed. The walls swirled with vague forms of people's faces. The floor was like a black night sky. The ceiling went off into oblivion. In all of this, there was a single throne standing alone immersed in a plume of dark energy. The room seemed to close in around her, but somehow make her feel as if she could fly away in any direction and never be heard from again. It was just – empty.

As soon as she had come to a stop inside of the room, the great doors closed behind her and faded into the blackness all around. It was as if she were in a different realm now, with no place to return and no place to go. The initial assault on her senses caused her to sway a bit, but soon she was staring at the throne. It was this place, she thought, where everything would become clear. All she could do was stare at the throne to keep her balance and not lose herself to sick feeling coming over her.

"Usako," again the voice said and she looked all around, her heart beating in her throat and her hands shaking at her sides. She knew it was him, yet something foreboding about this place frightened her – warned of her of preconception.

Then a figure appeared in the plume of dark energy. The blackness rose around it like a vapor and she leaned forward to see, her mouth gaping slightly in anticipation. The figure lingered in the energy and she was convinced it was him. His voice was floating deliciously amidst the emptiness, quenching her loneliness and soothing her heart. The figure stepped from the plume and approached. She only wanted it to be him.

In the end, she was staring at the familiar face of Mamoru and her heart broke reason, unable to bear the space and making her lurch out towards him. "Mamo-chan!" she yelled and ran forward, but was soon stopped in her tracks by a most horrifying realization.

Mamoru's face was grayed and his body seemed limp. Everything about him seemed wrong and made her fear even worse, but it was when his body arched forward that she stopped. Even as Mamoru fell to the ground like an empty shell, another figure stood behind him like an actor behind the curtain and this froze her like an arctic wind. Her heart wished to fall as well when he saw who the figure was, but her legs somehow kept her standing and strong against the shock. "No. It's impossible," she stuttered.

With a far more dastardly expression, Mamoru loomed over the throne and smiled, casting dark rays of light everywhere. Despite everything her eyes told her, she knew this wasn't Mamoru, like it was a cruel replay of the anguish she had lived before. This imposter wore the face of love, yet she was weary and already looking back to the collapsed figure between them. That was her Mamoru. Things were about to become far more intricate for the Moon senshi.

Black fabric began to wrap itself around the imposter and tinge with highlights of gold and silver while light and dark fenced at the skin over parts of his body. A truly regal uniform covered him, dwarfing any fine linen which had ever adorned a monarch before. The figure was soon gallant and opulent, his presence filling the emptiness like no one she had ever seen before, for his mere being filled the room like plastic warmth threatening to both sooth her chills and rob the heat from her skin at the same time. The unconscious Mamoru lay at his feet like a broken doll, which only seemed to accent his brooding figure. Once again, mirrors aligned her life and the senshi took a single, shaking step back.

"I finally meet the infamous Sailor Moon. Welcome to my castle. I hope the trip was a safe one," said the figure, fending her stares with politeness and simple manners. Nothing could have broken her away from the fear she felt from him, but something inside of her pushed her to wipe the smell of fear from her face.

"Who are you!? What have you done to Mamoru? With my friends?" she demanded.

"That should be obvious, but I will answer your questions diffidently. Your Sailor senshi friends are quite safe, for the time being. Although I cannot see them now, I'm sure they'll be along for you in mere moments. As for your lover, I have done little to him. His body still lives, yet I required his essence to facilitate my return to this place. Your other question should be fairly obvious, my beauty," the figure responded and watched each shade of pale which came across her face. Her eyes had locked on Mamoru now, though her ears belonged to him. Only an equally paled voice was let slip through her lips and into the air.

"Anubis," she whispered, her hand against her chest.

"Precisely. I didn't think formalities were in order," he replied and stepped down from his throne and next to the body of Mamoru. Although he seemed docile and not threatening to her, she would not move. His presence was poisonous, sucking life from her with every breath. It showed in her fearful eyes and this seemed to amuse him further. "Dear child, despite what you may have heard, I am no threat to you. Your lover still lives. Unlike his counterpart, I did not have to utilize the body itself, only the spirit."

That brought her eyes up quickly and she stared, her mouth hanging slightly in anticipation at his words. There was so much mystery about the other world and where Yamito and the others had come from. With too much spiraling in her mind right then, all she could think about was one response, "What?"

Again, Anubis smiled lightly and waved a hand over Mamoru's body, like a magician over a hat with a hiding rabbit inside. As if commanded, the pale form lifted from the ground and rested on his feet, giving a lewd scene of someone truly standing beside himself. That same glow began to change Mamoru's appearance, taking all of the ill out of him and returning him to his usual self. However, he just stood there, seeming empty and asleep. "Didn't you know? This one is the parallel as Tsukino Ryu's lover in the other world. I had assumed that body while bound to that place, as I assume your lover's now that I am here," he explained.

In all of her dreams, she could have never predicted that. Yamito had always been very tightlipped about that part of his past and no amount of bravery existing in the world could have forced information from him. The world seemed to invert around her at the information she had been given, making her mind spin in endless different ways. So much was explained, but with other things coming into question.

All she could do was breathe.

"Quite a tangled web, I know. However, you do not have to fear a thing, Sailor Moon. All that I had set out to do has been done. You should be pleased to know that the Scion scourge from the other world is now no longer a burden for you. Your world can now resume its peaceful existence," Anubis said dandily and seemed to loosen his grasp on Mamoru's form.

Once again, she was confused so much that her head spun. She had been led to believe Anubis was evil and malevolent, but she could not force herself to hate his face. With so much power – power to bend space and existence, she had expected him to be more ruthless. She was still torn over Mamoru's fate, yet she was oddly concerned about why Anubis was being so cordial. Then, the realization of what had been said struck her. Her eyes widened and her breath fell short once more. She was instantly informed about the loss she had felt earlier. "No longer…burden? Ya…Yamito?" she gasped.

Anubis ceased to smile and sat back in his throne, looking upon her with the true purpose of his existence and showing that even he had been concerned about the marvelous Scion. "Surely you realize how dangerous a being like that was. His death marks a great day for your world. He had become something that was as dangerous to light as he was to dark, and creatures like that need to be stopped. You should thank me for dealing with him before you were required to do it instead. Also, with no more Scion in this place, I have no interest in your world. Since you gave me this form, I will spare your planet from any harm. How does it feel to save your world one more time?" he asked, leaning his cheek on his fist.

Insidious plans had been buried well under the guise of kindness and love. When time took away the remorse she had felt wash over at Yamito's death, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. With a scarred frown, she stood defiantly against him and found that loathing which could not come before. It was obvious that he was not anything like Mamoru and hardly as benign as she had thought. "And what about the rest of the galaxy? The Universe? What about Mamoru?! Who spares them?" she cried out and found her footing once more. Sailor Moon cared for more than just her own planet – she cared for life everywhere. Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Cosmos, Sailor senshi everywhere – they all empowered her and gave her purpose. Even knowing that Anubis was extremely powerful and that she might spare everyone living on Earth from a terrible fate, she couldn't allow such a malevolent being destroy the Universe around her. That was not who she was.

She was Sailor Moon.

The spurt of courage seemed to make Anubis dull a little, as if she had spit in his face. Valor was something he despised and his frowned reflected it. "Do not make an enemy of me, Sailor Moon. You have no idea what I am. What is one life to spare an entire world? Why worry about the rest of the Universe? I'm offering you a chance to give your world peace and life. Don't throw it away because of your illusions of right and wrong," he warned, the energy plume around him flaring slightly at his mood.

Sailor Moon was steadfast and knew what she had to do. She had to face him alone to save the Universe – to save Mamoru. That gave her more power that any enemy could comprehend. "I know what you are! You're nothing but a soul snatcher! I won't sacrifice Mamoru so that you will leave us alone to terrorize the rest of the Universe! There are countless other worlds out there that would burn, just like Yamito's did! I won't let that happen. I can stop you! I will stop you!" she called back and amassed an amazing speech to defy Anubis. With her will set in crystal, Sailor Moon intended to defeat a fallen god. Although she felt alone and afraid, she did the only thing she could do and used her heart as a shield and her love as a sword. These were the times when heroes ascended and villains fell.

Unfortunately, she couldn't understand the task ahead of her – the sheer size of the task ahead of her. The truth settled upon her quickly as a light below her began to form until it consumed her, wrapping her arms and legs with tentacles of pure energy. The light, although warm and soft, began to burn her skin and make her blood run cold, as if every soul which had been ripped into darkness was being channeled through her. It made her scream out and her mind became white with torment. A new sense of power came over her as she felt her energy simply spill out of her, a pastel haze spreading through her eyes and pinching her breath in her throat. Her defiance hadn't even a chance to get off the ground.

Anubis watched her with a smirk. "You are foolish, just as your counterpart was. I gave you the chance to spare your world, but you have no sense. Now I will kill you, your friends and everyone on your world. Then, though you may have hoped to stop it, I will devour this Universe just like the last," he remarked. Another surge of energy was forced into Sailor Moon's body and caused her to shrill. It was not only physical pain, but the sorrow and fear of millions of others began to tear her apart from the inside. She could feel the suffering of countless races – of endless people. All of their thoughts and fears filled her and it was almost enough to break her. She barely held on as could barely see the empty eyes of Mamoru staring back – begging for her not to quit.

Yet Anubis watched with pure delight, closing his eyes and shivering at the pleasure of it, "How I sway to the music of pain."

* * *

An assembly of senshi gathered. The remaining six had been beaten, broken and cast into a place where phantoms laughed and mirrors blinked, which was something which wouldn't rattle the war torn senshi in any other moment except the one after waking to an empty plot in their heart. Many of them didn't know what had happened in the final moments of the Priests' reign, so cruel ignorance wore like a mask across worried cheeks. Only Rei knew for sure, but she was too sullen to even look upon any of the others. The bruises she had received were nothing compared to the hole she felt inside; the void left with the departing words of her beloved Yamito. Makoto only knew that Kage was gone, while Ami and Minako were simply clueless and questioning on the why and what of the situation. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were more interested in the figure which stood before them all, eclipsing a still melancholy Sailor Pluto. They were all together in a terrible place. But they all somehow knew there was more to be done.

To bring them all together, Jikan began to speak over them all, his voice silencing their questions and concerns, "The Scion which had come from the other world are all dead. Their task is now complete and you are once again required to save your princess and your world."

What ones that didn't stumble across the blunt first sentence, the second was quick to grab their attention. To hear it put so callously made it almost untrue, yet they all knew in their hearts that there were no more Scion. By far, Ami and Minako were the hardest hit by the loss of their lovers, while the finality of words seemed to weigh down once more on Rei. Fragmented sentences and half-choked sobs filled the stale air, yet Jikan stared on silently as Sailor Pluto closed her eyes to their suffering.

As emotions began to fray and eyes began to gloss, Sailor Uranus stepped forward and stared defiantly at Jikan, granting him patience in return for answers. "Who are you? What is this place?" she demanded.

However, it was Sailor Pluto that stepped to his side and answered, as if to ease the tension between him and her unknowing comrade. "Please, Uranus, you must trust us. He has brought you all here so that you may help Sailor Moon in her battle with Anubis. She cannot win without you all," she said softly and seemed to move herself between the senshi and Jikan. Sailor Uranus wasn't totally convinced and stared at him, but the word of Sailor Pluto was good enough for her to sit back and listen. Sailor Neptune was staring at him as if she knew him, and that fact wasn't lost on Jikan.

However, the rising cries of the Inner senshi began to stir and Sailor Pluto spoke to them, attempting to comfort their wayward hearts. "Please, my friends, you must grieve later. This isn't the time to mourn them. Anubis is a fiend beyond comprehension and your princess needs your help!" she cried, trying to hide her own feelings.

It was a moment of want. Each of them wanted truth to be false and time to revert backwards. All of them wanted a chance to say things which hadn't been said. Above all else, each of them wanted to go help Usagi with a firm hand holding theirs. Each of them had created this illusion of fighting the Priests and Anubis with the four Scion at their sides. It was their world that had burned – their lives ruined by evil. Every storybook ever told allowed the forces of good to rule of evil, yet each of them faced the very real fact that their friends, comrades and lovers had lost their battle – just as all of the Scion had. Even the strongest of them had failed to defeat this foe, making the task of facing him even greater.

However it was the most unlikely one of them that pressed through her feelings and controlled her loss. She stepped forward while all of the others looked back, though each one of them stared silently at her resolve and felt stronger because of it. Rei was ready to stop the evil that had tortured her beloved Yamito until his death. She felt it her duty to give him that lasting peace.

Only then could she truly grieve for him. "Send me there. I'm ready to fight," she said, her jaw tight but her eyes firm.

Sailor Pluto managed a smile at the sight of the most tragic of the stories and stood a bit looser at the side of Jikan. She felt assured that this would be enough, even if her knowledge of Anubis could not agree. As long as these soldiers were resolute in purpose, no force in existence could stop them. The time senshi smiled in spite of her loyalties to her father Cronus.

Though fear and loss could easily consume the greatest hearts, each of the girls soon found themselves able to take on a thousand Gangers and protect their Princess. Soon, each of the girls had stepped up next to Rei and waited for the battle, silently empowered to fulfill their duties and swallow their broken hearts once more.

This was true for all but Minako. Her sniffles were still damning her voice and she tried to keep her tears off her cheeks with the palms of her hands. Each knew what she was feeling, but the very source of her power was drained at the loss of her heart. Sadly, this all had to be put aside for the task at hand and she soon smiled weakly to the others, though still pressing tears at the corner of her eyes. "I guess it wasn't meant to be, right? I guess that our futures didn't include them…include him," she said. Her power came directly from her heart, yet she felt a crack chasm on that part of her. Suteki had been everything she ever wanted and she was now forced to put aside her feelings, her greatest weapon, in order to fulfill her destiny. She had been doing this longer than any of them, yet she was suddenly tired and resentful. All she wanted was to be happy once more.

Yet when she saw the resolve in her friends' faces and knew they had suffered the same loss, she walked up with them and smiled, her hands shaking at her sides. "Oh well, right? There's plenty time for new love," she choked out, though her smile did little more than divert her tears and cause them to streak longer down her cheeks.

"Minako…" Makoto lulled as the blonde girl stepped up with the others. While Makoto's farewell, if not her whole experience had been somewhat of a different shade than Minako's, she still felt pinched by the story of her shadowy counterpart. Hers, without a single doubt or false pretense by any, was the saddest story of them, for there was no love which had come to her because of this tale, but only tragedy and a memory of eyes which would never find her looking into a mirror in the dark. In her hand she held the locket Kage had left. Looking forward and to their battle, she swore that she would use all of her strength to avenge Kage and his sister. It was the only thing she could do for him.

With the last of the senshi ready to make the leap into the battle, Sailor Pluto felt a certain pride flowing through her. She was confident that Jikan could see why she had been spending her time on Earth and she could imagine the content look on his face when she turned. However, she found his face bland and hopeless. It scared her. She could read nothing in him – no victory and no resolution. She was silently wishing she could get Sailor Saturn for such a battle, yet Jikan had specifically forbidden such a thing. Such an order only made her more uneasy about the situation, yet there was little she could do about it. There was one truth in all things that Jikan told her.

Her loyalty was to him above all others. While his continued absence allowed her to operate under her own discretion, he was unusually involved in this entire matter. The reason behind that was a mystery even to her.

Jikan looked out over the soldiers, his only consolation a firm nod to their commitment. "This foe is not from your realm. What you understand as power does not bind this fight, nor does it define it. You have only one advantage and that is that even Anubis fears your Princess, so he is uncertain and prone to misjudgment. However, none of you posses that which has been born into Sailor Moon, so your involvement will be nothing more than a weighing of the field," he said with no attempt at softening the blow. The brazen way he said these things brought Sailor Uranus's blood up, but one look upon Sailor Pluto made it cease. The senshi of time stared haplessly at the ground, wishing so hard she could tell them they still could win. Jikan had, perhaps, the most credible voice about these kinds of things. He broke their status to them in a very crisp manner. "Not one of you alone has the ability to determine this fight," he said bluntly.

This news came sharp at first, but the expression of Sailor Pluto and the unspoken authority of this mystery figure could not be ignored. They all had no idea who or what Jikan was, but just by looking at him forced them to consider his counsel. Soon, each of them was lowered to doubts and concerns, though not one of them would step back. Sailor Pluto also yearned to once again plead for Jikan's intervention, but she knew nothing would come of it and it was not her place to demand such things of him. Things seemed hopeless.

"I said I'm ready to go," said Rei defiantly. Each of them looked to her with a slight astonishment and each was pulled back from this void of doubt they had been pulled into. Rei simply stood, staring at Jikan with a determination in her eyes and dagger in her heart, as if the recent loss was kindling thrown upon the already raging fire in her soul. She wouldn't let it become worse with the loss of her closest friend and seeing the will it took to face the odds, the others took a stand as well and once again waited to depart. More than sheer power, the heart held a force which could better any kind of foe, be it a god or not. Even if everything Jikan had said was true, they would still persevere. It was all they could do as the family which they had become.

Jikan smiled slightly, though no one understood if it was because of their bravery or foolishness. "You will each go despite the facts and accompany your Princess in futility?" Jikan asked and looked over each of them separately. Not one of the girls flinched and each one stayed true to the duty. Even Sailor Pluto stepped from Jikan's side and turned to him, siding with the senshi in their task of defeating Anubis. Jikan looked a bit weary about that, but soon he looked upon Rei once more, his course becoming clear. "You each have powerful spirits, stemming from parts of you which you don't even know exist. I can see now why Sailor Pluto has found a place among you. For these attributes you have shown me, I may now grant you something which will aid you from this point on," he said.

The gem which sat in the center of his staff began to pulse, sending warm waves of light out to fill the room and cast off shells in the face of new skins. It was an action that even tweaked the corners of the castle and caused the souls to wail and struggle anew. Each of the girls was struck, with their bodies becoming arched and their skins stripped bare. A power seemed to simultaneously build within them and also permeate their skin from the light, taking them to a new place in the Universe by the graces of higher powers. As the light began to subside, new uniforms began to meld with them and cause new abilities to surge in their veins. The sensations of a thousand righteous actions melded with them and empowered their bodies to catch up to their spirits. This transformation was something to which they had all been destined but never justly been granted. That all changed. When it had all ended, each of them stood in a uniform which was nearly identical to Eternal Sailor Moon's, but with their own distinct colors and patterns. The energy which flowed through each was like a new birth and not one of the girls found the words to express it. Only Super Sailor Pluto stood alone as untouched, watching it all with both pride for her fellow senshi and a loving appreciation for Jikan and his decision to help. She felt they could touch the moon; it showed in her smile.

"These forms are an advancement on the things which you already possess. There is nothing you receive which does not already exist, so trust that you will know what to do when it must be done. Now I will send you, the Sailor Star senshi, to aid your Princess. Use your powers and win the battle," said Jikan.

The speech seemed to encompass all that they were feeling at that moment and each of them pushed down the remorse they felt for the coming battle. The same light which had nearly died out rose up once more like flame, taking all of the senshi from the room and to the hall where Eternal Sailor Moon was caught in a trap. They would defend their princesses and honor the memories of their loved ones. They would win. They each knew it.

All of the senshi would fight except for Sailor Pluto. As soon as the others had gone, she gasped in betrayal and rushed to Jikan, looking up at him in a panic, as if her eyes could ask a thousand questions which her lips could not speak. Jikan merely looked down at her and seemed lost in her thoughts on him. As much as she had defied him and scorned him aloud, he did not pull away. All he could do was speak, "You are forbidden from participating in this fight, Sailor Pluto. The Pantheon will not allow you to use your powers against Anubis, no matter how much you may wish to assist. This was unanimous among all of the Pantheon."

She gasped again, as if he had stabbed a blade through her. She would have never suspected he too would deny her of this battle, but she was already too involved and blinded by her love for the other senshi. All she wanted to do was help them. "Then you…how can you ask this of me?" she asked, throwing formality aside and speaking as a wife would speak to a husband.

Jikan was oddly patient with her outbursts and merely looked on calmly. He could see the passion in her eyes and was even happy for it. However, his will was final and his reasons were his alone. "There are forces at work here that even you do not understand. You have been allowed to battle alongside them by the grace of a few voices in the Pantheon, but it is the nature of this Anubis that prohibits your involvement," he explained, though his cryptic manner disturbed her and made her defiant.

"Even Pheobe has allowed this? Even when her own daughter…" Sailor Pluto started but was interrupted when Jikan gave her a silencing look.

"She is not the only one that has spoken for you," he said, though became quiet and sighed.

Sailor Pluto was ignorant for a moment because of her desire to fight, yet quickly she realized something and sighed as well, trying to remember who she was when she was not a Sailor senshi. Softly and with great affection, her hand was extended to cradle his as it gripped the celestial key in his hand, her eyes showing how much she missed him. A moment of tenderness was allowed before the moment of blood, but once again his confidence for her friends was all she needed to be at peace. One word from him could defeat her, just as her will could absolve even a god's power. She only had one more question.

"Did the Pantheon approve this thing you have done?" she asked, looking in his depthless eyes for the reason behind him giving the senshi the Star Senshi form.

Jikan just stared back, the components of galaxies trapped in his eyes. "I have done what is necessary. Your friends still have a mighty battle to fight, but they may now succeed, even without you. My intervention is inconsequential," he replied.

Sweetly, Sailor Pluto stepped closer to Jikan and lowered her head, resting her brow against his powerful staff. She could feel it vibrating with the force of time itself and she smiled, feeling its own consciousness flowing through her. In her moment of subservience, she felt content to let the others fight to defend their Universe. Their capabilities were not in question – she knew they would succeed. If it meant being allowed these submerged moments in time, she would suppress her desire to fight and embrace her desire to love. It was the least she could do for his help. "It meant much to me. Because you ask it of me, I will stay here with you, father – my husband," she whispered and was swept away in the breaths of time.


	19. When the Curtain Falls

**Chapter Sixteen: When the Curtain Falls**

It felt as if cool water was washing over Eternal Sailor Moon's body. She felt light. She felt like she was floating. To her dismay, it was only an illusion in defense of the immense pain which she was receiving from the cool, white tendrils of light that had wrapped around her. Nothing could compare to the despair she had been feeling up until that point. The souls of a Universe were at the mercy of Anubis and each one's misery had been carefully released into her through the deceptive light, as if the very icon she followed betrayed her. She had never been attacked in such a way. Physical harm had been something she had dealt with ever since taking her eternal destiny in hand. Even emotional and mental pain had become something of a normal thing for her as enemies became more and more vicious in their tactics to conquer or destroy.

This was something completely different. Behind her tightened face, in the depths of her mind and memory, billions of voices were screaming at her. Images of lovers being torn apart by hordes of Gangers fell like blood into water. Families – their portraits smiling and saturated with happiness – were turned on one another and perished at the hands one another. Entire worlds were overtaken by a black sludge of violence and their entire population turned to slaves or specters, turning a once glowing Universe into a black ball of death and oppression. It was all too horrific for Sailor Moon to imagine. As a form inside her mind, the voices beat her from every angle like a gang of ruthless criminals bent on violating, intimidating and destroying. There was little she could do to separate out a single voice. In the waning moments of her consciousness, feelings of insanity welled up inside of her and began to unravel the threadbare will she still possessed.

Anubis had settled into his throne leisurely and smiled at the entertainment his legacy was providing. Mamoru stood next to the throne like the doll he had become, his face showing no recognition to the horror before him or even a semblance of his former self. There was only reflection in his eyes. Anubis stared dubiously at Sailor Moon as she squirmed slightly, her voice failing her quite a time ago. The powerless writhing of her body within the grasp of his light was alluring, bringing a lustful, almost sexual satisfaction at seeing the young girl brutalized by his harem of lost souls. The reality of a new body settled over him gradually and he waved his hand, causing the light to sink back into the floor and let Sailor Moon fall to the ground in a wilted heap.

This made him look even more adept to his urges. "So now you are broken, Eternal Sailor Moon. I have not laid a hand on you, but you wilt at my feet like a dying flower. Do you understand now what you have forfeited with your righteous warmongering?" he cooed affectionately.

Sailor Moon couldn't even move, much less respond. She could feel her lips wet with saliva and her body cold with sweat but not even her eyes dared to stir amidst the subsiding pain. The physical drain of the assault had taken her heart as well, for it was the cries of a hopeless people that could dissolve her will as quickly as it could strengthen it.

Anubis rose from his throne and stepped down to the girl, gazing at her nubile body as it lay heaving at his feet. Images and memories from Mamoru's life fueled this growing desire in him and an open hand was extended over her. A dark light began to bathe her and, just as it had moved Mamoru like a master puppeteer, Sailor Moon rose from the ground and hovered helplessly before him, her toes barely dragging across the cold floor. "So delicate, these flowers are. Whether dewed by a morning sun, or kissed goodnight by a distant star," Anubis spoke in a voice which could have rivaled Mamoru's in tone and sincerity. Sailor Moon's eyes were barely open to the figure before her, but the little clarity she had left in her mind recognized the intentions of such a creature. Even upon the face of her lover, tears defended her eyes from his stares. "The passions of humans can be an interesting thing, Serenity. Though my kin find it to be somewhat limited, I find the raw pleasures of a mortal body…stimulating," the fallen god said.

His hand moved up and touched her neck tenderly, though the touch of his hand was vile in the shadow of Mamoru's. Her breathing choked her slightly as his hand moved across the nape of her neck and down farther, her very essence screaming out for him to stop. It was this small struggle which made Anubis stop at the brooch on her chest and cant his head slightly. He seemed amused. "You resist? Is this not the form of your lover? Do you not long for the touch of his hand and feel of his body?" he asked sincerely while tapping a finger on her brooch.

There was only one thing she could say to him and it took every last bit of energy she had to say it in the tone she wanted, "Don't touch me."

To her surprise, Anubis seemed confused and lowered his hand back down. A truly anxious moment passed for her as he looked into her face, the eyes of Mamoru darkened and emptied to accommodate this being. "What a strange girl you are, Sailor Moon. Ryu's lover had this same fault. Though I commanded his body, I could not command Ryu's affections either. Your human hearts are a wonderful puzzle box. Fortunately, I have an eternity to figure them out," Anubis said dryly and raised his hand once more to violate her body. It seemed there was little she could do about it.

Though hot tears had stained her cheeks at this fate, Sailor Moon was suddenly not alone. Another figure appeared next to them both and startled Anubis greatly. Before one word could be uttered from his mouth, Sailor Star Uranus cuffed him with a powerful fist and propelled Anubis back into his throne, shattering it into pieces. The dark fountain of energy which had been surrounding it soon dissipated into the darkness of the room, dimming the entire realm slightly. Mamoru's lifeless form still stood next to the trail of broken stone and metal but an entire new cast had rejoined this battle.

The Star Senshi had grouped around Sailor Moon to defy the will of Anubis. Once he had been floored, the light holding Sailor Moon in the air was waved off and she fell into the waiting arms of Sailor Star Mars, who looked very relieved she was still alive. "Usagi! Are you okay?" she asked. Although Sailor Moon couldn't answer, a small smile came to her from the touch of her true friends and her eyes closed in relief.

Star Sailor Uranus had a moment of nirvana, fanning a pride and vengeance she required ever since hearing of the demise of her friend. While her eyes couldn't release a tear, they could easily take satisfaction upon viewing the crumbling source of _his _suffering. "That was for Kage," she whispered to herself and eyed the mass of rubble. Their odd, quirky rivalry had been something Haruka never expected, yet she truly had felt misery when she heard of the brawler's demise. He had fought and cursed and done everything else to her that would cast fierce enemies. Yet she paid her respects with her fist – a debt outstanding fulfilled in the name of one that had lived in anguish.

Her moment was short lived as that rubble began to move and a figure rose from it. A breath of annoyance escaped her lips and she called out into the loudly to grab the attention of the others. The fallen god was rising once more and the atmosphere became tense and prickled. "This isn't time for group hugs! I don't think we'll catch him by surprise again," Sailor Uranus cautioned with her hands ready for another assault.

As the others faced the glowering figure as well, they were struck with the intuition that he was not amused by the blind attack. Anubis was glowing in tones of angry green at their offensive entrance. "That was very ill advised, you insects. I don't know how you were able to strike me in such a way, but I assure you that it will not…" Anubis warned but trailed away when he was able to focus on the group of senshi. It was a form that he had not seen before and was not contained within in Mamoru's memories, revealing that someone else had been involved with the preparation of these soldiers against him. Their radiance silenced him and he was cautious, if only for moment.

When he realized that one of the senshi was absent from this group, he instantly knew who was responsible. His face fell darkly at the intrusion. "I should have known he would get involved if I were to attack his precious Sailor Pluto or her friends. It doesn't matter, however, because short of coming here himself, he will not change the outcome," he hissed to himself. It distressed the others seeing someone they cared for, or at least an exact replica, stalking towards them with a look of pure malice in his eyes. While they had, at times, been forced to fight a loved face, it was jarring to see the true Mamoru standing mindlessly just a short distance away. A thousand questions were going through their minds as to the situation but there was never enough time to battle in total wisdom. There was no aura of energy, no gathering of power to finish the deed. There was only an unsettling feeling coming over all of them as Anubis took stance just a few meters away. "These blessed forms will not avail you. My will be done," Anubis called in a booming voice, a voice in which the air around them seemed to obey.

The temperature dropped enough to cause vapor to appear at the lips of the Sailor senshi, though no breath appeared out of the mouth of Anubis. It was a chilling sight.

Sailor Star Jupiter had been holding something inside of her for quite a while now. Images coursed through her soul like a hot liquid threatening to sear her from the inside out. Despite the cold shoulder she had received from this entire encounter, from the moment she met her tragic counterpart, something inside of her was quaking in rage and tasting revenge on the one who had been the source of his tragic life. The others had found love. She had found sadness. Yet despite her draw, she was the first to rush forward, "Try this on for size! Jupiter Coconut Cyc…"

However, the thrills of her new attack were brought to a swift halt as a single impact rippled through her body and forced all air from her lungs in a wrenching gasp. The others stared in disbelief as Anubis stood calmly in the same place but simply holding out one finger pointed towards her. Though not one of them had seen it, a blast of air had moved invisibly towards the attacking senshi and struck her in the torso, causing the dull look on Sailor Jupiter's eyes and the searching breath in her throat.

"That attack might have been impressive, but I am no fool. The only reason I spared your life was for this," Anubis said and turned his hand over, now curling his finger like an invitation. A green glow inside of Sailor Jupiter's body began to move up from her chest and into her throat before being pulled right from her mouth. It swirled and danced through the cold air. The other senshi were momentarily stunned as their friend fell to her knees in front of the malicious god, holding her throat and coughing in an attempt to breathe. They had no idea what was going on.

The small, oval orb was glowing a fierce green color, but it soon followed the beckoning finger to the waiting hand of Anubis. Closing his hand around it, he pressed an ominous chuckle from his twisted lips. "Don't worry, Mako-chan. You'll still live without it," he assured her and the glow disappeared, leaving him shaded in darkness and smiled again. "However, I suppose you won't live long enough to miss it, will you?" he added and suddenly turned his hand over to press his palm into the crown of her skull.

It was more than Sailor Uranus would stand for. Seeing the impending doom of another soldier, her legs burned with flight. With another blow ready for his smirking face, she lunged forward with a new attack of her own, determined to save Sailor Jupiter from some horrendous fate and pay tribute to her jaded friend once more. As her unwavering companion, Sailor Neptune also lunged in with her heart roaring in her ears. They were both working on instinct and the desire to save one of their own. Their battle cries rippled through the tense air.

Their attacks were not even allowed to begin.

Anubis shifted his eyes quickly and his other hand rose to greet the charging foes. A single flash of light devoured the room for a moment with the effect being heard shortly after. Both senshi hit the floor a distance away and neither seemed to be moving. In their place were two more orbs of light like the one taken from Sailor Jupiter. They too floated to the waiting hands of Anubis and quickly became property of his stolen form. Sailor Jupiter had now crumpled to the ground at his feet, taking away his target, yet unable to dissipate his joy.

It amused him to the point of laughter. "To think Jikan-sama spoke so highly of you all! Truly, love is the greatest weakness! Even the Scion were able to provide more of a thrill than this!" he said, lavishly tonguing his jeers.

It was that reminder which brought on an unlikely rage. Sailor Star Venus had been reluctant to rush in, concerned with the health of her princess but also battling a fear inside of her. Somehow she had been divided over attacking a friend, yet Anubis's words stirring something deep inside of her and she felt the rage in her hands. The blatant reminder of her lover brought on a rush into her heart, making her face glow with unbridled determination to avenge the loss of Suteki. "Rolling Heart Vibration!" she cried as her power welled within her palms. Within her hand, a heart formed from the power she controlled. A single thought of love gave fuel for the attack and her enhanced powers were quickly to get Anubis's attention. Her heart quickly grew and she hurled it like a disc – her desire to see her true heart's consolation. The heart spiraled through the air at Anubis until he deftly arched to the side and avoided it, proving that he didn't let arrogance cloud his judgment. However, the heart did singe his shoulder as it passed, breaking the skin and causing blood to seep out.

As the attack disappeared into the endless distance, Anubis touched his skin with a wince as pain came to his new body. He did not like it. "You wounded my body," he said, anger shaking his voice slightly. Though he had taken a moment to consider the meaning of this, Sailor Venus had not missed a stride and was in the middle of making yet another attack. Anubis gave her his full attention once more and held out a halting hand, catching the senshi in an invisible net which held her off the ground. Some obscure force began to rip into her body and make her scream while an orange orb floated out through her gaping mouth. She had never felt such anguish. As soon as the orb had been taken, Anubis stressed his hand open and threw Sailor Venus skidding across the ground, as limp and cold as a doll. The most effective of attackers was now thrown aside.

After taking his newest orb, Anubis turned to the remaining senshi and expressed no more patience in his eyes. He began to walk quickly the last two guardians. His posture alluded to his task. Sailor Star Mercury readied herself only long enough to inhale before she was hurled across the ground as well. She was also defeated. The blue orb floated right into Anubis's left hand as the right reached out to Sailor Mars's throat. Sailor Mars had been surprised at how quickly he had approached and with her weakened princess strewn in her lap, she could do little more than grasp at his wrist and gag.

The fallen god had no more roles to play. He was intent on finishing it quickly. "You, Sailor senshi of Mars, will have yours taken only after I pry the life from your body," Anubis snarled from a place deep inside of him that truly felt her legacy.

Sailor Mars clutched at her arm but felt no strength to stop him, as if his very touch could sap the strength from anything it touched. Ironically, she found something almost pathetic in the fact that his intention to single her out was for one reason alone; Yamito had genuinely scared Anubis. There was only a small amount of satisfaction stemming from his fear which her beloved cast upon this fallen god.

Yet the moment was delayed by a light in the darkness. "Stop it," whispered Sailor Moon, her eyes barely open to the terror.

Although Sailor Mars couldn't move her head to see, she knew that her princess had managed to stay awake a bit longer. Anubis was the subject of this plea, however, and he looked down to the senshi as she tried to grab his pant leg pleadingly. He seemed almost impressed at her determination. Sailor Moon's body was perfectly healthy, but it was her soul that had been attacked by his harem of lost angels. It made focusing even to move far enough to plead for her friend's lives a trial all into itself. "Don't hurt anymore of my friends. Please," she spoke in a pale whisper.

Anubis was encouraged by this. He smiled a stretching grin. Groveling had become one of his favorite conversations and he found the broken tones of the mighty Sailor Moon very refreshing. "I'm glad you finally found your place, Sailor Moon. However, you had your chance to save your friends from this fate. You chose this," he snarled and looked back to Sailor Mars. Again, there was something very impious in his eyes as he looked at this young girl; something accelerated by the one she had been so intimate with.

"You, soldier of Mars, will suffer a much different fate than your comrades," Anubis said, his eyes drifting to her body, "I can sense it inside you, you see. I can feel it here." His hand moved across her chest. The sensation of that hand on her body made her twist, but his opposite hand around her throat would not let her move away. The lack of oxygen was beginning to get to her, as something inside of her chest was warm in spite of all the cold air circling her body. It was a soothing feeling that almost lulled her into blackness, but the breath on her cheek and the hand on her chest made her clench her eyes in anger.

"Rei…" a voice in her mind called out. She was jarred by its presence. Her throat would not follow her mind and call out, but ever fiber in her being burned at the violation of his touch. Then, another voice echoed through her head. It was a soothing voice of which she knew very well. It instantly made her heart race and her eyes fly open.

"Rei…" it called again.

It was at this time that both hands of Anubis were torn from her body and she fell to the ground in front of Sailor Moon, holding her throat and her chest defensively. The only thing which put her attention as to the why of her release was a name coming from behind her. Sailor Moon's own voice rolled her lover's name proudly, "Mamo-chan!"

Sailor Mars forced herself to look up at the confusing scene. Anubis was utterly shocked; so much that he could not react for a moment. The empty shell of Mamoru's body had moved according to his own will and assaulted Anubis, grasping him tightly in lifeless arms. His movements were still slow and empty, just as his eyes were void of any light reflection, but he had pulled Anubis from his prey with surprising strength.

Anubis was not at all tolerant of such an act. "Impossible! You have no will of your own! How dare you interfere!" he roared. The rage in his voice did nothing to affect the blank look on Mamoru's face and Anubis was quick to throw the doll aside. Mamoru went rolling across the ground and came to a stop amidst a dust cloud - his eyes still empty yet poisoned with tears. There was a moment of furrowed confusion on the face of Anubis. He had taken Mamoru's memories and his life-energy, but the doll still moved to help his loved ones. It was something completely unheard of. Though he wasn't aware of it, his lapse of attention to his battle would be something he wouldn't be able to regret.

"I'm going to end this," Anubis swore and clawed his fingers into the air. Deep pools of energy began to gather upon him and the accumulation of all the power he had began to appear as green flame around his body. The palace began to quake. A chorus of fallen souls sung out to the ears of the soldiers and each one sounded tapped. It was the pain and suffering of them all. It brought fear in its wake.

Sailor Moon had found enough energy to stir in Sailor Mars' lap, holding her friends arm and staring at the god in terror. Her own heart wept at the source of his power yet she was still too weak to stand up to him. All she could do was grasp tightly to her friend and stare up at her.

Sailor Mars stared down sadly. It wasn't often her courage evaded the task, yet time didn't allow her the chance to rise. The heart-worn protector simple closed her eyes and held her princess tightly. She could barely speak above her regret. "I'm sorry, Usagi," she whispered just as Anubis loosed a massive green fireball at them. It didn't move fast but it plowed a trail of jagged stone under it as the floor broke loose. It was the antithesis of Sailor Moon's power and it engulfed them both in death and sorrow.

All they could do was hold onto one another and accept whatever fate awaited them.

It was a fate denied. A dome of fiery red flame suddenly covered the two soldiers, protecting them from the green while saturating them both with a frighteningly smooth peace. Sailor Moon opened her eyes. She saw Sailor Mars' face peaceful and serene – an oasis in a sea of fire. At first she couldn't understand how she was generating so much power. She had only experienced such flame once before and that person was gone. Yet despite her preconceptions and stricken heart, something appeared around Sailor Mars and seized the very breath in the moon princess's chest.

A shadowy figure embraced Sailor Mars from behind, translucent arms wrapped affectionately around her just as two great wings of fire protected them from death. Like lovers locked in an eternal bond, the two Mars children appeared peaceful – engaged despite the squall of energy around them. In the end, it was Yamito's unnatural power which allowed a part of him to remain with her – protecting her and Sailor Moon both. Sailor Mars appeared calm and happy, her head slightly turned to the side as if she were truly feel her lover's arms.

Together, the two rose to stand against Anubis's power and stepped beyond Sailor Moon to face the peril. They moved as one, for they truly shared the same heart. It was the fluidity of love. "Stand and defeat this scourge, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars suddenly said, her eyes opening to the shocked god. In her dark pupils, fire churned and flared with the intensity of her heartbeat. Her voice had a slight echo of Yamito's weary voice. It was as they moved as one. Their power was that of the fire of love. Yamito's fire wings spread out widely to display their joining and a hot wind blew defiantly through the cold air, making Anubis scoff and stand against the force.

The fallen god was distraught. It was what he had sensed inside of Sailor Star Mars. What he saw unfold before him chilled his very core and threatened to snuff out his existence. The green flame still brewed around him and he cursed the legacy of the Fire Scion. He had known from the very beginning that the fate of the boy was linked with his own, yet when the moment came he felt unprepared for it – denied proper expectations. Whatever the Scion had become was more than even he expected, yet he was not deterred and his power swelled. He would not be denied. "Even in death you persist. Not even this power can save them!" he cried and the green fire lashed out at them. Its terrible wrath shook the pillars and stone, yet still only impacted on the fire of the Mars soldiers.

A battle of wills began to rage as both flames struggled, yet it became obvious that they were equally matched – neither having dominance over the other. Anubis stood firm and glared, yet made no auspicious moves. Sailor Mars stood equally strong and stared forward, her body, heart and soul reinforced by the fiery power of Yamito.

Sailor Moon watched all of this from beyond. Her heart raged with the washing flames while her body struggled to move, though she truly had no idea how she would help. The combined power of the two energies forced the sweat on her cheek to roll horizontal to her ears while her eyes could barely stand the heat. Too much had happened with her heart to allow her brain's workings and she simply sat there, propped up on her side to watch the divine battle.

She could only watch until the image of Yamito appeared at Sailor Mars' back, turning to appeal to her with the last of his worldly presence. "Usako," he said, bringing her eyes to him. She was too fragile to reply, yet he looked down at her out of love and the things they had shared. "Usako, you must end this. Not even I can destroy Anubis, for our powers are both of destruction and only stall one another. Rei needs your help. Only you can save her…save all of them," he said, marking the bodies of each of the other soldiers.

The lives of countless innocent people, both living and lost, were staked on the end of the battle. The others had stood against Anubis and fallen at his feet, yet because the fires of devotion burned greatly than hellfire, even a fallen god was held vulnerable. It was the rarest of opportunities, yet Sailor Moon was reluctant – stopped by the very power she possessed for victory. "But," she stuttered, stared through the hot air at his angelic face, "what about Mamoru? What about you?"

Yamito's eyes closed. All that was left of him was passion and dedication. His afterthought cared only for the task. He could not return the love she bore for him any longer. Because her question depended on emotion, he was silent in reply.

"U…sako," said a voice that tore Sailor Moon's eyes away. Mamoru's doll-like eyes were still cast upon the floor, yet his face showed the kind of resolve Usagi lacked at time. With his heart taken and his body nothing but a shell, he was still the guiding beacon in her life – the part the told her what must be done for the good of so many. "Prevail," he said, though his lips were the only movement allowed. Deep within, Mamoru's heart beat strongly for the end of such a monster, confident that his lover's power could bind the god to eternity. He knew that it possibly meant he would die as well, but if it meant being leashed to a god of destruction for all eternity, he preferred death. Even within Anubis, where his core was bound and his soul cried out, Mamoru longed for Sailor Moon's righteousness and ability to defeat the most terrible foe.

Sailor Moon stared in disbelief. Even if she were to destroy Anubis, he had said he possessed Mamoru's soul. She might never be able to see him again. If victory meant losing the ones she loved, she would rather lose. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she thought of so many that were destroyed by Anubis. The voices of countless woes beat inside of her head. Her fallen friends' faces were carefully analyzed and caressed, yet all of her thought came right back to Mamoru's smiling face. His comforting voice soothed her and made her strong, yet it was now also telling her move on and endure.

That was the hardest part.

Clenching her teeth in determination, Sailor Moon faced Yamito with desire in her heart. Questions and complaints of her terrible fate were left aside as she gripped her wand tightly. She had no choice. She was Sailor Moon. Mamoru's words rang truer than ever as she looked at the face of her enemy. Even if it took all of her power, she would stop the menace and save all of her friends. She would be with her loved ones once more. She knew this was all possible _because_ she was Sailor Moon. Somehow, deep inside where her heart resided and her soul lay embedded, she knew that things would work out and she would smile again.

Yamito's ghost smiled. Turning back to Sailor Mars, his arms once again wrapped around her and he whispered to her – something that caused her to also smile even though she strained against Anubis. The two shared a moment within their connection and glimmered because of their lives. Then Yamito merged back with the armor of fire around her and the fire senshi held Anubis in check with a smile on her face.

Eternal Sailor Moon had already gathered the last bit of her energy. It wasn't much, but because the fire of Mars consumed Anubis and perfectly checked his full power, she was confidant that it was enough to end the suffering. Faces flashed in her mind. The horrific tales of the Scion strengthened her resolve. Her friends were counting on her and she was going to take the step without knowledge of the consequences. All she knew was that things had to work out in the end. She had gone through too much and suffered the fates of the trodden. The Universe was not so cruel as to punish justice.

With her faith in hand, she threw the last of her energy towards Anubis. The fallen god was too engaged with Sailor Mars to notice it. The stories of many hung breathlessly in the air as the tiniest reserve of Sailor Moon's benevolence slipped through the green flames and merged with him. He never looked away. He never swore his eternal revenge. He never even felt the end.

It was just simply the end.


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter Nineteen – Epilogue**

I spent another day without you…

It's been a long time since you've been here. The trees are the same and the sky is still blue, but the world just isn't the same without you. I keep waking up each day, going to school and laughing with my friends, but still I can't stop thinking about you. This isn't like the other times. You didn't come back with the rest of us. I don't know if it's because you can't or won't or…

I know it's selfish of me to cry every night but I can't seem to sleep when the pillow feels so dry – so lonely. The others are just as lonely. Nobody came back. None of _them. _I didn't see Mina-chan for a whole week after we came back from that place and even when she did finally come back to school, her eyes were red and the beauty had been washed from her cheeks. I can understand though. I miss him too.

Ami-chan has been quiet too – even more than usual. She spends all day at school making sure her schoolwork is done but it seems different somehow. If I ask about it, she just laughs and denies everything. I can really tell though. She'd trade anything to be with Kurai-kun again.

Mako-chan might be the worst off. Nothing about her has changed. In fact, she's been trying twice as hard to cheer everyone up by cooking lunch everyday. She never got to know Kage, but I still think she cared for him more than she lets on. When she thinks no one's looking, I see her looking into the sky and thinking about him – thinking about what could have been. But Haruka and Michiru have been with her more often than usual and I think that's really helping her.

What can I tell you about Rei-chan? She seems to be above all of it. She seems distant. I went to see her at the shrine the other day and found her sitting with those two birds. She was smiling with her hands held over her stomach. I still don't understand how Yamito came back and helped us against Anubis, but I feel that something inside Rei-chan changed when he did. I felt jealous. I know I never told you about what happened between me and Yamito but seeing that part of him with her made me feel…alone. But I guess I'm being a little selfish. You stayed with me until the end too. You were stronger than Anubis and helped me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there. I couldn't have survived without you.

I miss you so much, Mamo-chan. I want you to come back. I somehow feel that you're out there…looking for me just like I'm looking for you. I know I'll be able to find you. I know somehow that this isn't all over. Setsuna has disappeared and Hotaru hasn't returned. Things feel wrong – unanswered.

Plus…we promised to be with each other for eternity. We've fought and suffered and lost too much for this to be it. I can feel you…somewhere. I know you can feel me too. I'll use all of my power to bring you back. I promise not to be selfish anymore. I won't be a burden for you. I just want you back. With the help of my friends, I know I can do it too.

Please wait for me. I'll come soon.

This isn't the end.


End file.
